


We'll Make It Work?

by Cj_Quinn72, RinXat



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL!! If it’s possible it’s in this fic you have been warned, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anti actually rapes Mark, Aromantic Tyler, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, But here he can, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying After Sex, Cum Eating, Demons, Denial, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Duh he's Anti XD, Florist!Mark, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I know he can't draw, I'm Sorry, Jack Feels, Jack can draw in this, Jack is a human, Jack is doing the best he can, Jack may dissociate a bit, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Drinking, Magic!Jack, Magic!Mark, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Relationship, Mark Feels, Mark fucking HATES the ocean, Mark had a manipulative realtionship, Mark has issues, Mark is a Nympho, Mark is doing the best he can, Mark is in denial that Jack could hurt him, Mark..... uses plants to jerk off, Minor crack in places, Mpreg, Multi, Nature Nymph!Mark, Okay maybe more than light angst, Overstimulation, Plant puns, Plants that eat Magic, Poor Mark, Pregnant Sex, Puns & Word Play, Rape Fantasy, Sad!Jack, Sean's got a dark streak, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Since Mark is a Nympho he is kind of a mess for a bit?, Somnophilia, Tattoo Artist!Jack, Tattoos, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, Vine Tentacle Masturbation, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Warloc!Jack, We wrote him this way FOR THE FIC, cuteness, in the past tho?, needy!mark, obviously an AU, probably not true?, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 148,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinXat/pseuds/RinXat
Summary: Over the centuries two truths always played out, there was a flower shop and a tattoo parlor. Time past, locations changed, who ran them came and went but those two shops would always find eachother. Sometimes the owners would ignore eachother though most times it ended in hate, they would try and stand their ground as long as possible before one of them would eventually break the other and the losing shop would be closed. It was a warning told to all people of the trades, a simple: beware the curse of the rival shop. No one wanted to be on the losing end of of the myth and as such the rivalry grew past more than just the two linked shops. Florist became commonly known as pure not a mark on than past maybe a scar or two from a rose bush. Tattoo artists would refused to let any sign of nature into their shop some even going as far as to refuse floral tattoo designs to customers. It was a war fought by two people as teams of either side screamed for victory and the destruction of the other champions livelihood.





	1. Intro To Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Thrust says! Co-writting with Azlinne! Yay! We plan to Collab on chapters and stuff. Azzie doesn't have anything to say just yet though. These first two chapters we wrote on our own. I wrote this first one and she wrote the second! Yaaay!

****

Jack had a bit of a re-occurring problem in his relationships. Things would be going well, they’d hit it off nicely then they'd tell him they were some kind of Nymph.

At first he thought they mean Nympho, which worried him. Slightly.

Yeah he liked sex, but he wasn’t one for all day every day sexcapades.

But that wasn’t what they meant. They would explain that they were a sort of elemental spirit.

None of them ever proved they were what they said. Some were even offended that he'd asked for proof.  
Then he'd gone to America for university, and hadn’t had a whole lot of time for dating.

His roommate asked him to draw up a tattoo for him. Jack loved drawing so he sketched up a neato dragon, not too detailed and not too complicated. His friend got the line art done and told him he was invited by the tattoo artist to come along for the next step.

When he got there he talked to the artists and laughed with them, traded art stories. He liked em.   
Vick the artist who had tattooed Jack’s roommate became a good friend of theirs and offered to teach Jack the art of Ink. So Jack learned to tattoo.

And he also fell for Vick's little sister, Flora. They'd been dating about a month when she pulled the carpet out from under him. She said she and Vick were Healer Nymphs.

And that was just it. She refused to prove it and told him if he asked Vick for proof she'd leave him.   
But they got past that. They had a good relationship, until she had to go to college for pediatrics in Boston.

When he dropped her at the airport she told him he was close minded for not believing in Nymphs.

Which was just mean!

He wanted to believe her, but she refused to prove it.

Which didn’t make any sense!

He asked Vick why she was like that and Vick shook his head, explaining that a lot of Nymphs thought it was rude to ask that. Like being asked to prove you have a freckle on your ass but even more invasive.   
Jack was going to go back to Ireland since he had graduated, and there wasn’t much more than friends to keep him in America now. He was planning on going back less than a month after Flora left until Vick offered him a job managing the shop while he went to visit his parents.

Which turned into, every chance Vick could he’d ask Jack to manage for him.

Then after a trip to California, Vick told him he was opening a second location. And he asked Jack to take over as the official owner of the parlor. Of course the building was in Vicks name still and all the rights to change the business needed his approval. But now Jack had plenty of reasons to stay.

So he called his Ma and told her it’d be a while before he could go back to see their family.

Vick moved all his things to California and told Jack the Boss should live above the parlor. So he moved into the cozy above space, which suited him fine.

Jack really liked being called Boss all the time, it made him giggly, and his crew liked to hear him laugh.

About two years after taking over Ink Blot Jack was sitting at his living room window drinking coffee before work, when he saw Jeff, the realtor, take down the for sale sign on the empty old bakery across the way from him.

He’d never seen anyone so much as step foot inside. It’d been empty a loooong time.

But if it was reopening that meant Jack could get baked goods for breakfast and fresh bread everyday!

He was excited now.

 


	2. Intro To Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! Azzie's chapter! Thrust says you must love it!

Mark needed to get out of town; he needed a new home, a new environment and just all around a new start. Much of Mark’s early life had been learning from his mother to control powers most did not know even existed, they were nymphs beings with elemental powers and as such much of their life had sorted through. Mark and his family were florists, flower shop owners and though the American had loved that family business part of his life his own personal life quickly got away from him the second he moved into his own home.

 

Mark hadn’t meant to fall into a life of sleeping around, he had started with jumping into relationships that would quickly crumble away, leading to a breakup and an even quicker rebound pickup, eventually he just decided to just look for a few one night stands instead of actually trying to make something work with people. With a profiting job at his family shop and no one at home to point out how often he was going out, his habit of picking people up just spiraled out of control, his standards fell and he would just go with anyone he could get to sleep with him. One such fling became a common partner, always willing to be there the second Mark asked and even going out of his way it seemed to spur Mark into one of those moods. By time Mark had realized how bad things had gotten he was deeply dependent of this almost complete stranger, a stranger who seemed to know exactly how to get into his head.  The nymph felt cornered and as such he chose to run, leave everything he knew and cut off contacts with anyone who might pull him back into that secret double life he had accidently created.

 

As a prosperous nature nymph and florist getting the funds to move was easy enough and with his family's support and blessing he was on his way to make a new name for himself.  He hadn’t  thought much about where he was going, just a minor search to find a town that wouldn’t have much competition for him before he found and bought a shop he could live above, that was all he really knew.

 

Nestled near the border of Oregon and Washington was a small College town that Mark was now calling home, this was where his new hopes and dreams would grow. His shop and home had once been a small bakery, a large inviting window showed into the dark momentarily empty space as Mark walked around back to head up to what would be his new home. It was a small apartment, one bedroom an open living room and kitchen with a nice bathroom off to the side but it would be more than enough room for all his plants and things.

 

There across the street though was something most florists would be horrified to find when opening a shop though, a tattoo parlor stood there proudly. Most would get scared this was a curse or a bad omen telling both him and that owner that there would be hardship and one of them would fall, but Mark had to grin he had always wanted to see a parlor.  The area he lived in was a florist part of the city and tattoo parlors had not been welcome, so as a nature nymph he had to listen and avoid anything to do with tattoos if he hoped to put his talents to use and be a florist as well. Now though he was away from the judging eyes of family and colleagues and he was going to prove that superstition wrong and be friends with this Tattoo artist!


	3. First Encounters Of The Flirty Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! So, this is me an Azzie kinda passing the typing off to eachother whenever the other talks. I'm Jack, she's Mark. This chapter is the reason I added crack to the tags.....

The next day the old bakery window was covered and Mark had set to work getting the area emptied out and ready for contractors to set to work on some renovations before moving to head over to the tattoo parlor across the way. It probably wasn’t the best start but he found himself peeking in the window, scoping things out of who or what was inside, before even attempting to use the door. The place looked busy and that did seem rather promising with the information he was seeking.

 

Giving himself a moment to collect himself Mark moved to open the door aiming to come across as someone who belonged in this foreign territory, his head held high.  He had meant to ask for prices but with one quick glance from one of the artists he quickly deflated losing any ideas he had on what he was supposed to say next. He stammered for words trying to remember what he was supposed to say.

 

Jack was cleaning up his lunch upstairs, when he heard the bell on the door to the parlor jingle. He set down the plate he was drying and started down the stairs. When he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs he paused.

 

It wasn’t all that rare to see Out of Towners in a college town but this guy just looked amazing. Like he was from another world. He was tan, which was usual in Oregon, or at least this level of golden delicious-ness. Damn.

 

Jack cleared his throat and straightened up when he realized he was just ogling this guy. He took a deep breath and continued into the main room, to greet him. “Hey, there. What can I help ya with?”

 

Mark had set his focus on the male that had just entered the room his mind quickly coming up with the words he needed to say but sadly once again they were thrown out the window the second the other opened his mouth to think. Suddenly Mark found himself very aware of the breathtaking accent this person seemed to possess.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think a coherent sentence that would work at this moment, but his brain just kept lingering on that voice. He tried to cough to cover it up in an awkward attempt to smooth out this first meeting and stall as he grabbed for the first words that came to his head.

 

Jack watched this guy try desperately to come up with words, mumbling almost inaudibly under his breath. Eventually the guy coughed and attempted a weak smile squeaking out, “Sup.” Jack tried not to laugh. He really did. But this guy was painfully adorable!

 

“Hi. Did ya want to set up a consult or appointment?” He offered gently, in the hopes that a multiple choice question would be easier on the poor guy.

 

Mark raised his hand to his hair ruffling it up as he took the given moment to calm down,

 

“Ya, sorry about that. I was just checking the place out. You know kinda get an idea of how this all works... So! Be gentle, it’s my first time.”

 

His expression relaxed into a knowing grin, very clearly meaning it exactly how it sounded, his deep voice now coming out clear as day as the awkwardness subsided and Mark’s true nature peeked through.

 

Jack watched the muscles in his arm as he ruffled his hair and cleared his throat quietly, he focused on the guys face, hoping he wouldn’t be caught staring. Then he spoke and Jack’s innards twisted at the voice this guy had. Hot damn read me bedtime stories!

 

He snorted a laugh at the joke the guy seemed more comfortable after saying. Jack found himself grinning and licked his lips. “I don’t know how gentle we can be, but-” He smirked and shot back his own dirty joke, “Hope ya like pain, we’ve got a bit of that for ya if ya want it.”

 

Mark really wasn’t one to back down when someone humored his dirty jokes and in all honestly he had felt a thrill jolt up his spine at the others words and gave an extremely honest answer that was only vaguely played off as joke through a noticeable eyebrow wiggle,

 

“Yes, please. I’m willing to take whatever you’re willing to give to me.” he purred.

 

Jack felt his skin tingle, heat rising to his face. He cleared his throat, giggling, he took a deep breath. “Oh wow. Well I’ll give ya whatever you ask for.” he smiled and meet the guys eyes, brows creasing suddenly, “Oh, hey, I don’t think I caught yer name. I’m Jack.” He stuck out his hand hoping he wasn’t sweating.

 

“It’s Mark.”

 

He moved to take the others hand shaking it for a moment before pulling closer to the other his lips moving close to Jack’s ear, hot breath against him as the American purred out a “Then should we go to your place or mine?”

 

Jack was hyper aware of Mark’s body heat, and the vibration of his voice in his ear. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember to breathe. His mind was static and he was too warm. He took a deep breath, “Well we’re closer to mine. I live upstairs. I manage Ink Blot.”

Then he mentally smacked himself, what the _hell_ was he doing? “But if you want me to work on ya ye’ll need an appointment, and a design picked out.” He felt more confident that he’d diffused the situation. At least he hoped so.

 

This was the moment where Mark knew he had to make a choice. So did he back down and wimp out of actually getting a tattoo? Or did he jump in head first and maybe impress the hot Irish treat in front of him. He took a small step back letting go of Jack’s hand as he did.

 

“I don’t have a design I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

 

He hoped that came out smoothly, not wanting to seem like he was chickening out of it, but he really needed to back up and get out of this situation he had put himself in.

 

“How about you give me your number and I will get back to you the second I have the perfect thing I want you to put in me… on me!” he smirked.

 

Jack relaxed, “Sure, Mark. Lemme know when you want me to get fluids under your skin.” he turned to grab an Ink Blot business card and scribbled his number on the back. He passed it to Mark and bounced on his toes a bit, so you visiting someone in town, starting schooling orrr……?”

 

Mark moved to put the card in his back pocket before grinning, “none of the above I bought a shop here and I'm opening a business sorry but you'll get to see my beautiful face daily.” he proudly replied hoping that it would wow the manager even more.

 

Jack grinned, “Oh! You're the one who bought the bakery across the street?! Awesome! I’ve dying for freshly baked bread! You’ll get see me every morning! You’ll wake up and there I’ll be!” he paused and blushed darker, “Ah, sorry. I love bread. I’d kill for a good loaf.” he noticed Mark’s mouth twitch at the same time as he noticed the two artist and their clients grinning at them. Fuck. They knew.

 

Mark knew he probably should have corrected him but watching the other gush and seeing that rose coloured blush dust across Jack’s face he just didn't have the heart to say anything otherwise.

 

“I’ll tell you what. I will personally make you my **first** loaf of bread and bring it over so you can personally test it. Sound good?”

 

There Mark went again putting his foot in his mouth to try and impress a stranger just because he had a sexy accent. He knew this one was going to come back and bites him but it was too late.

Jack forgot about the staring friends and grinned at the promise or bread, “That sounds amazing! You are now my favorite!” Dave cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at Jack. Jack shot him a warning look, turning back to Mark he realized he had no idea what else to talk to him about. He smiled and opened his mouth only to close it when he couldn't even think of small talk.

 

“Great! We'll uh, I should-- I should probably head out it was nice meeting you, Jack. I look forward to us doing this again.”

 

Jack nodded happily, “Definitely looking forward to seeing more of you.” He wanted to punch himself in the face.

 

Mark smiled and said, “You will.” before making his way back out the door and halfway across the street before pausing and turning back around  to poke his head back inside,

 

“One last thing… Which way is it to a grocery store?”

 

Jack gave him directions and watched him go, trying his best to think of a reason to never turn and face his friends again. When he did turn his face burned at their smirking faces. They knew how obvious Jack was when he liked someone. Jack just worried about how quickly he’d liked Mark. When he fell he usually fell fast, but this was a new record speed. There was just such an amazing draw to Mark, and there was just something about him. Not to mention how freakin hot the guy was and that voice? Damn.

 

Yeah, Jack may already have a slight crush on his new neighbor.


	4. After Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! YOU get a chapter! YOU get a chapter! EVERYONE GETS A CHAPTER! *Clears thoat* actually four people get chapters so far. Ummm.... fight for the right to claim them? I dunno!
> 
> This chapter has no mark/jack interaction at aaaaaaaaaaaaall! But Jack does talk to his friend/co-worker.
> 
> But damn me and Azzie write fast when we can bounce ideas off eachother and write at the same time! I love this!  
> Also! I'll be jack and she'll be mark. The whole fic.... We'll tell you if it changes.... probably wont though....
> 
> Also first sort of peek into Mark being a Nympho.

It was hard to miss the grin on Mark’s face as he explored down the streets of his new town checking out all the shops he could find on his way to get food for himself. He had planned on just ordering out for the first little bit till he got everything in order but since he opened his big mouth he was now stuck with needing to make bread, something he could honestly say he had never made before in his life! Why could he not have said something like cookies, everyone knows how to make cookies.  Despite all the stress he was giving himself though about his baking talents he still really couldn’t be mad,  Jack had really made his day and truth be told that accent really wasn’t something he was going to let slip from his mind anytime soon and he was sure it was something that could keep him happy for a few days at the least.

 

As he walked around the store though he found maybe the others voice lingered a little too much and he soon found himself just grabbing things at random just so he could rush home. A smart person would have called a cab when they realized they had unintentionally bought half the store. Mark wasn’t one of those people he put his body to work and power walked home  arms packed with plastic bags as he soon passed the tattoo parlor window and crossed the street to head back up to his own home all the while fighting some less than pure thoughts.

 

He was barely inside the door before he crumpled down, kneeling on the ground and slowly shaking the plastic shopping bags off from his toned arms and leaning back against the door panting slightly from the quick rush back. Impulse made him want to call Jack that moment after all it was that Irishman’s voice in his head that had kick started his Libido in the middle of shopping, but he held off told himself to breath as he pretended his body had not betrayed him once more, kicking into that craving that made his hands wonder when they really had no business to. Day one in a new town and Mark was already falling into old habits his breath quivering as he let himself got he would worry about the guilt he would surely feel be a matter for later and just hope he didn’t have anything that needed to be in the fridge right away since he was apparently putting on a show for the grocery bags around him...

 

Jack found himself energized the rest of the day. He was just giddy, and he couldn’t stop smiling. But that was to be expected. Crushed always made him happy and light on his feet. And hey this guy was his neighbor! Who seemed pretty doofy and flirty, but nice. He’d promised him the first loaf of bread he made!

 

And more than that, Jack had been getting pretty lonely lately. He missed having a dog to cuddle when he was feeling lonely. He hadn’t had any friendly physical contact in a very long time. All his friends liked their space, so much he felt like he lived in another country, even though they worked with him. He got handshakes from a lot of people. But the close proximity to Mark so soon after meeting him may have lead to his emotions jumping at the first chance to get hugs and cuddles since Vick last visited a year ago.

He’d be lying if he said that he was in control of himself, and his emotions. They controlled him and if Mark were to ask him out he might agree, just for the change at human contact. He might be just a tad bit touch starved…. Why didn’t he notice this earlier? Because he liked to ignore his problems to death.

 

He was wiping down some tools when he saw red out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Mark, carrying about 12 plastic grocery bags, trying to get into his shop front. Jack wondered how he could carry so many plastic bags, those things fuckin’ hurt! They cut into your hands and ruined your day. This guy had to have either some tough hands or he was dying as Jack watched.

 

The fact that Mark was now close enough for Jack to be weak and go over to talk to him made him slap his face with both hands to try and snap himself back to reality. “Don’t go creeping where you’ve not yet been invited, Jackaboy! That’s no good, ya desperate bitch!” He scolded himself making Dave laugh where he was cleaning his own tools.

 

“You okay, Jack? Who are you getting so flustered over?” Dave knew. Dave knew when he first saw Jack talk to Flora. He knew what his boss looked like when he was flustered. This was it. Jack groaned and stomped his foot, “Dave, don’t ask stupid questions. We both know that you know, that I know you know…. You know?”

 

Dave rolled his eyes, “Yes. you have the hots for the guy who wanted to eat your face, and make you food. That was weird, Jack. You know how weird that was, right? You always keep your distance from people and that guy was just _on_ you and you _liked_ it!”

 

Jack frowned, “Dave, I don’t keep my distance, if you wanted to cuddle anytime, I’d be soooo down for that. Heck I’m game right now!” He held his arms wide and let himself look as pathetic as he felt. He really hoped straight up asking would work here.

 

Dave must have thought he was joking because he snorted and shook his head, “Don’t try to change the subject. This guy walks in and you two see each other and _bam!_ You  get heart eyes and he looks hungry. A little weird, Boss.”

 

If Dave was gunna ignore Jack request he was gunna ignore his statements. Jack wiped off the last of his tools and really considered the pros and cons of crossing the street to ask Mark if he wanted to grab something to eat. But the con of looking like a desperate stalker idiot was too great. So he instead put his kit away, said he’d be back down for his 5:30 appointment, and stomped upstairs.

 

He didn’t close his door because he needed to hear the bell if someone came in, but he wanted to. He flopped on his couch and heaved a sigh. He was starting to think there was something wrong with him. No one wanted any more contact with him than they had to have. Except Mark. His mind buzzed with excitement about that. Here was someone who not only took the offer for contact but _extended_ the amount of contact to a maximum. But… what if…. That changed? People hadn’t always avoided contact with him, maybe the more time they spent with him the more they disliked him? He shook his head and cleared his throat. Dark thoughts weren’t welcome today, thank you very much. He was having a good day. And no one, not even he could stop that!


	5. When A Stranger Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! NO! SLEEP! JUST WRITIIIIIIING! writiiiiing~!
> 
> I am slap happy and I played NO FACE TYLER IN THIS CHAPTER WOOOOOO!  
> I am now Jack and Tyler, Azzie is still Mark =P  
> Azzie is also sick! Wish her be no sick! With this chant in the comments!  
> "I do believe in gay sex! I do! I do!" XD i have lost my mind 0.o

Four failed breads later and the soft light of day was rising in the sky just in time to meet the first successful loaf Mark was able to produce. Throughout the night it had became very clear to the nature nymph that flour did not hold the same love and respect for him that his plants did and as the American set the good loaf to cool he couldn’t help look over at his four shameful first attempts. Admittedly the second one would have probably turned out fine if it wasn’t for a small unintentional power nap that ended with the bread looking more like a black brick more than anything else.  Failed loafs aside though Mark had a moment to think of a game plan for the day, he was running on very little sleep so nothing too big could be done till he took a nap, so he guessed as he waited for the tattoo parlor to open  he would organize his home to what it needed to be before taking Jack his bread and setting off for a good nap.  He could set to work on making sure all his plants were well on their way here so the florist actually had something to sell when the shop opened after he woke up and maybe if he had time he could ogle the carpenters down stairs for a bit as well.

 

Things rarely ever played out how Mark played them out in his head and just as he was about to head over to Jack’s parlor he was met with the ringing of his phone and the familiar number of one of his friends crossed the screen.

 

“Tyler, I’ve been gone for like two days! Do you honestly miss me so much you had to call first thing in the morning?” Mark hummed answering the phone with a happy pep in hopes that it did not give away the sleepiness he was feeling.

 

“Mark, shut up. I don’t miss you at _all_. Doof. I just wanted to make sure you were good…. Settling in alright?” He sounded like he was either lying or hiding something.

 

Mark nodded along as if the other could see his answer before actually realizing words needed to be said, “Ya, sure, I’m more then fine. I’m like settling in so well I even made a loaf of bread!” he gloated proudly.

 

Tyler didn’t respond right away, you could almost hear him staring silently. He didn’t buy it.

“Mark you sound weird….. You sure you’re okay? You’re not…..” He paused trying to find the right words, then settle on bluntness.

 

“You’re not picking people up again already are you? I’m worried. You do weird shit when you get…. Cravings. And since when do you bake? How many tries did that bread take, Mark?” He sounded like he was holding his face in his hand.

 

Mark paused for a moment deflating slightly he knew it was coming it was a very common thing to worry about for anyone who knew what Mark got up to in his free time, and if there was anyone to tell about it, it was Tyler. “It’s been… Well I haven’t slept with any weird creepy people yet. I mean I guess you kinda caught me a little I’ve been flirting around, may have caught myself wishing for a contractor or two… And well the bread you so kindly pointed out as clearly not my first attempt was part of an EXTREMELY clever plan to hook up with a tattoo artist, but I’ve still got it under control right? I can dream… plot… I just about jumped that artist the second he spoke I got a bad for craving him…” he sighed sitting down as he really let it sink in just what he had really been trying to do.

 

Tyler sighed, “So you haven’t picked up where you left off? I guess that’s pretty good. For a minute there you had me worried. But…. If you’re making someone _bread_ at least you have a long term…. Target…. Just don’t touch those contractors. You don’t know where they’ve been….. Well you don’t know where anyone has been but that doesn’t seem to stop you so… Did you say you’re trying to hook up with a _tattoo artist?!_ Mark! You know that shit’s bad news! Remember what happened to your aunts cute little flower shop when she moved to a town with a tattoo parlor?! Dude your life is _over_. You didn’t…. Go _into_ the parlor….. Right? Besides what about this guy could be so appealing you’d risk your new life for? Oh wait… Accent, or eyes?”

 

Mark tossed around the idea of keeping bits and pieces of what he had been up to, to himself. But Tyler always hit things right on the nose he was sure he’d get the information somehow no matter what. “Well… Both, Tyler this guy has got this addictive Irish accent you’ve just got to hear and ya I know I’m  not the biggest fan of the Ocean but you should see this guy’s eyes I would so be down with drowning in those bad boys!” He gushed to the other before catching himself and recollecting his thoughts “Look it’s a stupid superstition to say that Tattoo Parlours and Flower Shops can’t be around each other or else one goes belly up, life really shouldn’t work like that and I will prove it to you because guess what! Not only have I been in their shop I have their number AND it’s right across the street from me! I think I’m going to even get a tattoo just to take it a step more so everyone can see this myth is dumb!”

 

“You thirsty bitch.” Tyler sounded like he was smiling. “You sound…. Really happy when you talk about him though, so I guess I can’t say ‘don’t do him’. You’re stubborn. You’ve been known to watch your plans fail with a smile. So… Fine. But I’m just letting you know I put in for a transfer so I can keep an eye on you and destroy you at air hockey again. Also this guy sounds magical. You think he’s something? Or just pretty? And if you _do_ sleep with him, what then, Mark. Do you continue on to the next obsession? I mean- No. I’m sorry that came out wrong.” He took a deep breath and paused. “You win him over, yeah? It’s all good and you sleep together. Are…. You gunna _stay_ with him or is he just…. Pretty.” Tyler sounded worried again.

 

Mark didn’t really have an answer for that he didn’t really know much about the guy passed looks a love for bread and a willingness to flirt with him. “Well I… Maybe I don’t know.. Maybe he’d be cool with just sleeping around I haven’t really asked, I don’t even know his last name isn’t it a little too early to be looking at actual relationships, I mean I didn’t need one with you, right? Our friendship was enough there why can’t it work like that here with other… Wait you’re coming here?” He paused actually letting everything sink in he had been so caught up in thinking about Jack he hadn’t actually heard most of what Tyler had been telling him. “Why would you do that, I’m fine really. Where are you going to stay? Do you have money for food? Are you going to get a part time job here as well. Tyler you’re all worried about me look at yourself! You can’t just move across the country because you think I MIGHT do something dumb, please tell me you didn’t.”

 

Tyler snorted, “You can’t tell me what to do! I already put in for the transfer anyway. As soon as I found out where you were going. And also that’s a college town, you think I’ll need to find I place to stay? You have to kill a man for an apartment there! I have one on hold….. In case my best friend doesn’t want me to be his roommate-”

 

“You’re not my best friend.”

 

There was a pause. “What?”

 

“You. You’re not my best friend. You can only have one best friend and it’s not you.”

 

An even longer pause, “Well…. Fine then. If _you_ don’t want me to live with you I have a place lined up. And I’ve got an account just for food money, don’t worry about me. I got this. And I- about this guy. I wasn’t asking if you were gunna _marry him_ to prove this wrong or something but…. I meant… would you try monogamy…. For him. Just trying? With me it was a perfect storm I was just too sexy for you to resist and you were craving something spicy. You’re just luck I’m Aro otherwise I’d have fallen for you and _then_ where would we be? Married! With kids and a cute little house…. Shit that sounds nice. Never mind! And…. I’m not just moving because I’m worried. I mean you’re my- _friend_ and I wanna be around you. That sounded so closet gay.”  

 

“Ya you're right that sounds extremely gay.” Mark grinned needing to get that out there right away before the opportunity was lost. “But I kinda get what you're saying you think I'm hot and want to live with me I get it!” he joked. “ But look I could probably use some help around here and I mean I only have one room but I think I can make a little space for you. Can't promise you monogamy though I think I'd end up screwing someone to death before that works out! But I guess Somewhere down the line that's my end goal isn't? Being normal and not wanting to do it almost 24/7?”

 

Tyler shrugged, “That could work, though. Fall in lust with someone. Screw em to death, cry. Move on. Could be the world’s first nymphomaniac serial humper! Kills his victims via draining their balls, then moves on leaving a DNA trail a mile wide…. I’d fuck him. I have. And I’d do it again. And… sure let’s go with your theory…. Not the nice emotional reason I gave. Yeah I mean I like plants, I’m no Nymph but I’ll do my best. And why can’t I just sleep with you? We’ve sucked each other’s dicks we can sleep next to each other without fucking all night….. Right? Also I am gunna be there for you, should you need to borrow me for a few hours. You know for dick reasons.”

 

“Ya I guess you can share a bed with me.” Mark feigned a grumpy huff. “So when are you coming down then? I’ll See if I can hold off seeing anyone in my poor cold bed till then.”

 

“I should be there in… three days? I may already be packed and I may be getting the car filled with my stuff….. Oops. But I should get back to it okay? I’ll see you in three days? Text me if you need me okay?”

 

“You're too prepared for this. I'll text you if I need you okay but for now I think it's time I hung up and got back to all today's diabolical plans. Sound good?” Mark hummed as he pushed himself to stand up and stretch as he waited for his friends good bye.

 

“Oh yeah, diabolical plans. Uhuh. you just want to go hump and Irish guy to death. Bye, Mark see you soon. BE SAFE FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Then he hung up.


	6. First Steps In Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! Ooooh this so much fun! Tell us if there are mistakes. We are having too much fun to see mistakes!

Bread in hand and slightly more awake than he had been before his friend called Mark quickly made his way across the street ready to show off what he had accomplished and maybe get an actual date or if that was too much maybe pity sex! Wait other way around normal people didn't get sex for bread…

 

Mark huffed at himself before going inside his eyes scanning the parlor for the Irishman before speaking up, “Is Jack here?”

 

There was a strange high pitched noise from upstairs, then a loud clatter then there was Jack, messy bed head, sleep pants and an Oppai shirt. He looked both startled by his own rush and eager to see Mark. He attempted to smooth out his shirt, completely ignored his hair sticking up and bounced over to Mark. “Hey! Good mornin’! What brings you in so early? We _just_ opened like five minutes ago!” His face was a little rosy, and his lips were a bit dark from nibbling while he thought.

 

Mark smiled in amusement as he blatantly watched the other he felt a lot calmer than he had yesterday and seeing Jack be the flustered one seemed to make Mark find it easier to come up with smooth answers.

 

“Oh I must still be on Ohio time I could have sworn it was later. I came to treat you to something from my Flower shop, baked bread!”

 

It was a lie and a pun all rolled into one he wasn't lying but it still the way he said it gave a different idea then the truth.

 

Jack started to grin, now he was getting to know Mark a bit better. He knew where he was from now. And Mark would have to be deaf to not hear where Jack was from. That’s fine. I understand the whole time change thing and-” He froze, Mark’s words catching up with him. “Flower shop? Yer a florist?” He heard, Suzy hiss and make weird noises like a cat being tortured behind him. He turned to give her a ‘what the actual fuck’ look over his shoulder and gestured a ‘cut it out’ trying to make her chill out. He’d never really believed in that stupid Curse or whatever it was. Just like he didn’t think Nymphs were real. No one had ever proved it. Any time people tried to tell him a story of a shop dying, and tried to blame another shop he’d ignore them. They weren’t competition or anything and there was no logic there. He turned back to Mark slowly. What if Mark believed it though. What if he planned to try and take out Ink Blot? God he hoped not.

 

“You know I really like sunflowers. Nowhere near as much as bread, since… they are a flower… and not a loaf... “ He cleared his throat and looked up from the floor, “But I think I’d get a nice potted something for the place if you got a tattoo.” He tried not to look worried. He was good at worrying and now was not the time.

 

“Wow I actually can’t believe you caught that so fast I kinda thought my pun game was better than that you know..Flour… Flower… But ya actually you’re right, I’m a florist.” Mark looked awkward now he could see the gears turning in Jack’s head the guy was panicking. He chewed at his lip a moment before holding out the bread for the tattoo artist again. “But hey this sexy little Irishman told me he would come see me every day if I made bread, and I kinda promised him my first loaf, think he’d still want it even if it’s not from some fancy baker?”

 

Jack was about to lose his cool. For real though, being called sexy in that voice just wasn’t fair. He swallowed a weird squeak that threatened to escape him as he felt his face burn. He looked only at the bread, since looking at Mark might cause him to lose words. He held out his hands and gently took the bread. Fake judging it for a minute with an obviously fake frown. “Hmmmm. Well I mean it looks like bread to me so I’m 100% sure he’ll love it. Now tell me are you seeing anyone, right now?” He finally managed to look up from the bread to give Mark a look he hoped was flirty but he knew he just looked hopeful.

 

How’s mark gunna handle being hit with jack’s baby blue puppy eyes?

 

 

Mark’s eyes locked with Jack’s and he struggled to find the words to say, this guy was breathtaking and it really wasn’t fair, but it was everything he wanted to see every day. “Yes.”

 

Jack winced and looked down, “Oh, sorry. I thought-”

 

“I’m seeing you right now.” Mark quickly responded cutting off Jack’s thought.

 

Jack face was warm and he couldn’t quite breathe. He looked back up to Mark’s sincere expression and started to giggle. Dave was rolling with laughter, feet kicking while Suzy made a pouty face. Jack was laughing all out now and his face hurt from near constant smiling since Mark had walked in. And he was starting to feel a little fuzzy in the head from lack of oxygen from giggles and tried to stop.

 

“Oh my god, that was awesome. Now I _have_ to date you!” He bit his lip and smiled at Mark a giggle slipping out as he tried to stop it.

 

Mark ignored the feeling of his heart jumping into his throat, this really did go better than anything he had ever hoped for but at the same time, was dating a commitment he was ready for?

 

“G-Great!” He winced slightly at the crack in his voice trying to calm down the antsiness that was growing. “How about I swing by again after you close up here and see where that goes?”

 

The American shifted from foot to foot, how would this work out this was a pretty small town if he tried picking anyone up he’d hurt this poor guy, hell he didn’t really even know if he’d still want to be around after that lustful wow wore off. He really should have thought more about what Tyler had asked him…

 

Jack saw panic creep into Mark’s eyes and he calmed instantly. His habit of bold declarations freaking people out again. Like the time in college his friend’s sibling brought them coffee and he’d straight faced, asked them to marry him. No one was comfortable with that. He tried to think of the best way to calm Mark down.

 

“Now, I don’t want you feelin’ trapped, Mark. If you don’t want to date me, that’s fine. I didn’t mean to trap you there. We can just be friends who flirt heavily if that’s what you’re comfortable with…. Though you are pretty adorable and your jokes are A+, so I’d love to date you. But only if you ye want to date me. Okay?” He wanted to reach out and touch him. A hand on his shoulder or something but he didn’t wanna be too weird too fast. He tried to ignore Dave and Suzy’s breathless staring but it was making him nervous. What if he’d royally fucked this up? What if Mark was just flirty, not really serious and now he was gunna run screaming out of his life?

 

Mark’s hand always seemed to go straight to ruffling up his hair the second he found things getting away from him. “Well shit, it’s not that, I swear! I was really just having this conversation this morning with my friend about you… I was trying to get you to go out with me-- well I mean I am trying. I don’t not want to just cause you asked first or anything it’s just…“

 

He hesitated this wasn’t really something people said or liked to hear at all, “I’m not really good at Monogamy, if you know what I mean…” His brain said ‘slut, tell him you’re a slut’ but he pushed it to the back,  “I should probably go now I think there is still a small bit of dignity left in me I can salvage so you don’t think I’m a total creep right?”

 

Jack frowned in confusion. Was he hearing this right? Did this sweet guy just call himself slutty? Well…. Jack wasn’t really one to give up easily.

 

As Mark turned to walk away he thought fast. Would he really mind all that much if it was just sex? He didn’t know. Was he willing to try? Maybe? Would he be able to avoid getting jealous? Probably not? Unless…. Unless Mark always willingly came back to him after…. Whatever he did. And finally as Mark made it outside he decided. This was worth trying.

 

He launched himself into motion to catch up with Mark who looked really upset. “Hey!” He caught his hand and held it tightly, “Umm, I’d be cool with you being…. Umm I don’t know what to call…. This…. And I don’t know if cool is the right word? More like…. Not Mad? I ummm…” He took a deep breath, “I think I’d be willing to try and be okay with… this situation. I mean it won’t hurt to try right? So… Is… Is dinner still an option?”

 

He tried to let go of Mark’s hand but he couldn’t. This little bit of contact was so nice. And he knew he should let go, he did just tell Mark he didn’t want to trap him. But contact. He didn’t realize how badly he missed it till he had it again. He hoped his clinginess didn’t scare Mark off. Which was ironic, considering their conversation today. He remember he was hugging a loaf of bread to his chest with one hand, the other holding Mark’s wrist. And they were outside, on the street in view of anyone who looked over…. Well yeah this whole thing was sort of a cluster fuck.

 

The confused expression Mark had sported till that moment faded away into a sincere smile as he took the other’s hand and moved it up to his lips. “I would love to have you for dinner.” he fell back into the dirty jokes but it was more for the fact that he really didn't know where they would actually go or what they would do on a date he really was out of practice with actual dating. “just tell me how you want me and I'll be there.”

 

Jack huffed a relieved laugh and relaxed, “I think I’d have _you_ for dinner. You look delicious.” He blushed, “I know I just said we’re cool, but… can we be cool at least a little slowly? Say two or three dates, if we can manage it?”  He swallowed, damn it Jack you just fixed the situation are you trying to break it again? Idjit.

“Do you wanna have dinner in a restaurant or… Should we see how things go when we’re alone? Say my place? You can swing by anytime after 7;30 and I’ll let you in the apartment door. It’s the one right next to the parlor door, say 213 on it. Sound okay?”

 

Jack’s stomach felt twisted and he took deep breaths to stay calm and not puke. That was never a good thing to do when you were asking someone out.

 

“Your place sounds great I won't have to leave an hour early trying to find it!”

Mark laughed not seeming at all hindered by the worries plaguing Jack at the moment as he gave the other’s hand a squeeze. “And I'll try and be on my best behavior for you if you promise not to judge me too harshly when you realize I haven't been on an actual date since… Uhhh I don't actually remember when..”

 

Jack smiled, “You sure you don’t need me to draw you a map?” he lifted Mark’s hand and drew a small invisible map on the back, “There just in case you get lost.” he looked up and instantly blushed when Mark was watching him.

 

He answered Mark’s more pressing question. “I promise not to judge you if you tell me if I get too clingy. I haven’t really been in any kind of relationship in about two and a half…. Maybe three years? And I don’t really get a lot of physical contact, so….” he swung their hands, still locked together, “Clingy, and a little unsure where the lines are.” He took a deep breath and let go of Mark’s hand.

 

“Well! I’m sure you have a lot to do, I have to put on real clothes and go get ready for an appointment so… I guess I’ll see you tonight then!”

 

He back away, reaching behind himself for the handle to his apartment since he didn’t want to look at Dave and Suzy right now.

 

Mark nodded quickly “I’ll look forward to you and an appropriate pure cuddle.”  He grinned and waved before turning around trying not to think too much on how he was going to be able to handle a night of touching without really _touching._ “Bu-bye Jack!”


	7. Let's Try This Dance

Jack wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the need to clean up his whole living room/ kitchen but he did. Twice. Okay three times if he’s being really honest. But it was calming to clean up his space.

 

When he’d gone back down for his appointment he’d ignored Suzy and Dave in favor of talking only to his client who told him the story behind getting this tattoo as he worked. And even that was relaxing, listening to someone tell him about their sweet family dog who’d passed and so they got their paw print tattooed on their shoulder. It was sweet.

 

What wasn’t relaxing was as soon as they left, Dave and Suzy were non-stop chattering about Mark. Was he really going to date a florist? Was he worried about Ink Blot? What the heck was Jack gunna do about Mark’s self declared inability to be monogamous? Jack just gave them an icy glare and told them to drop it. That’s his personal life, and yeah it may have occurred within ear shot, but that didn’t mean they were _supposed_ to hear it!

 

They apologized, but didn’t exactly let it go. They asked each other questions just loud enough to piss him off. He shooed them out at close and told them they should learn some damn manners. To which they responded with giggles, “We know you’re not mad, you know.” Dave said before Jack chased them out. Suzy nodded, “You’re just nervous and we aren’t helping to calm you down….. So you’re cranky.”

 

Once they were gone Jack started cleaning his apartment. When his watch beeped 7:30 he started to pace. Because oh shit what was he going to cook?!

 

Mark true to his plan took a nap soon after coming home, sleeping away any nerves he may have had for that night before getting himself maybe a little too dressed up for the night. He didn’t have too many of his personal flowers here yet but there was one he could  trim and replant with a little help from nymph magic that he felt would be perfect for a date before heading over and knocking on the door.

 

Jack had decided on two options which he would present to Mark when he arrived. Either pancakes or meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He was about to second guess the simplicity of his choices when he heard Mark knock and nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

He all but slid down the short flight of stairs and opened the door with a nervous grin. Then he let a small sound escaped him when he saw how dressed up Mark was. Pancakes? Meatloaf and Mashed Potatoes? Really, Jack?  The guy was dressed up too nice for even a stay in diner that lacked a white table cloth. He was instantly nervous about his own choice of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

 

“H-Hey! Come on up! I uh… Didn’t start any food yet ‘cos I wanted your input…..” He glanced at Mark as the closed the door behind them and led him up the stairs, “My choices seem silly now…. So…. I don’t know…”

 

 

Mark’s thoughts were quite similar feeling terribly out of place for the date, he had to admit dating was alarmingly different than just picking someone up and it clearly showed he had tried too hard with his clothing.

 

“What were your choices? Cause I think I'd be happy with anything I don't… I think all I've really had today was some sketchy bread.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Mark don’t take bread from weirdo’s in an alley! There could be anything in those!” He smiled a little calmer now that he saw Mark was nervous too. He shrugged, “Ah, well I have the stuff for Pancakes….. Or Meatloaf and mashed potatoes…. Or we could call for a pizza? I don’t really…. Know what you like…” He cleared his throat and glanced at his couch, “Also I have Mario Kart and Katamari Damacy if you like video games.”

 

He realized he was standing unnecessarily close to Mark and glanced at him to see if he noticed.

 

“I think pancakes would be a perfect first date food, I happen to be great at pancakes if you need help making them.” There was a slight purr in his voice seeming to lean in closer to Jack as he spoke almost as if leaning in to try and kiss the Irishman before pulling away and straightening himself out.

 

“But first things first! I got you a gift! Don't kill it.”

 

Jack wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to wrap him up in a hug and fall asleep on him. He also wanted to kiss him when he realized how close Mark was leaning. But then Mark moved back and Jack crossed his arms to try and contain himself. He was fairly certain that he’d take any physical affection Mark would give him right now and that wasn’t what they’d talked about.

 

He nodded, “I won’t kill- Wait! A present? But… I didn’t get you anything….” He looked a weird mix of excited and sad, with his arms crossed, rocking side to side slightly.

 

Mark moved a hand he had been hiding from behind his back to show Jack the gift he had for him, a small freshly potted white lilac plant ready for a new home.

 

“This is just my way of saying I really **_lilac_ ** you. No return gift needed you did say you’d bring plants into the parlor if I was getting a tattoo.”

 

Jack was smiling at the plant sweetly, until he heard the pun. He snorted a laugh and gave Mark a ‘really?’ look before taking the plant and smelling a small cluster of flowers. “Mmm these smell good.” He turned his attention solely to the plant and walked over to a small table near one of the living room windows, where he took his coffee in the morning.

 

“You’re a cutie. I think I’ll call you…. Josh…. Or Jonathan…. Eh, let’s just go with Joe. Alright, little man! Got the perfect spot for ye!” He settled Joe on the table clearing some papers he’d been doodling on to make room for his new roommate.  “You know I think we’re gunna be good friends, reeeeal close. Doncha think so, Joe?”

 

Jack kissed a leaf then turned to face Mark with a grin. “I like this guy. He’s cute, he smells nice, he looks like an _excellent_ listener too…. In fact he might be a better match for me than you. I mean I just learned he’s a good kisser, can you say that?” He knew it was probably too far for harmless joking towards the end there. He should have stopped after saying that Joe was better. But he was excited to see what Mark would do. And maybe he was a little loopy from so much human interaction.

 

Mark though had to laugh at that, “Really you got all that from a small peck, If that’s good to you than I’m sorry, Jack but I’m going to wreck you.” It was a fact, a true statement that the American clearly seemed proud of if the smirk that crossed his lips was anything to go by.

 

“But seeing as we are being all clean and cute stuff like that I’ll just let you keep testing the waters with Joe and give you a little warning that if you show him love he’ll grow… girthy.”

 

Jack glanced at Joe out of the corner of his eye and stage whispered, “You’ve got some competition there my friend. But I’m _rooting_ for you!” He grinned at Mark and made his way to the kitchen to start the pancakes. “You know, I’ll probably regret telling you but statements without proof bother me. Really they’ve ruined countless- Erm… I like proof.” He started mixing things with half his attention.

 

Mark burst out laughing at the pun, steady grin on his face even as he raised a hand to his chest in mock overdramatic shock, “Are you questioning my kissing abilities good sir!?”

 

“Of course. I have no proof!” He licked his lips and started measuring out flour. “But yeah… You are right. We’re taking this at… a relatively steady pace…. I’m still gunna kick your ass at Mario Kart should you dare challenge me, just fair warning.” His brain was buzzing with excitement. He and Mark seemed to be able to joke and communicate relatively well. Which was good. Communication was good. Tempting someone who looked like he wanted to eat Jack almost every second they were near each other? Probably not as good for their goal.

 

“So. You gunna prove it to me?” He turned and stared Mark down, “You gunna help me make some pancakes, oh pancake master?”

 

Mark  hopped over to Jack quickly letting himself bump up against the tattoo artist before grinning. “You tell me what you’re wanting me to do. Handle your white creamy batter maybe? I could flip you over the counter.”  

 

Jack’s breath left him in a whoosh, and he closed his eyes. He opened them again slowly and lowered his voice, looking at Mark through his lashes. “You want my batter, Baby? I’ve got plenty for you.” He tried to stay serious but ended up giggling at his own words.

 

“Damn. I almost held onto the joke there!” He flicked a little bit of batter onto Mark’s hand and giggled more, “Guess I’m just too immature of a jokester to keep a good game face.”

 

He glanced at Mark and shivered. That didn’t really look like a joking face.

 

Mark really should have been more careful with his jokes even after Jack had started giggling the damage had already been done, Jack’s words mixed with that tone and godly accent went straight through him and he was now finding it hard to not just drag the other man into a not so innocent kiss, were first dates always this hard or was it him... No wait, shit was he hard!?

 

Jack watched Mark’s eyes darken, and could see his pulse jump in his neck and he blamed himself. He may as well just ruin his own plans now and- Oh! No there was a loophole in his plan! No sex til second or third date? Well… there was so much else they could-

 

He realized how weird this was for him. Here he was trying to find a reason to kiss this… _sexy_ new neighbor of his, and he didn’t even know his last name. Or his age! Or anything. But he saw a flicker of something in Mark’s eyes that had him blushing hotly and ignoring his brain.

 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t tease if I’m not going to help you out, huh?” He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, “That’s kind of terrible of me.”

 

He looked up and kept his game face strong, “Wanna make out?”

 

Everything in Mark screamed at him to say yes he knew he could work it he could probably kiss this sweet little Irishman into a horniness that rivaled his own but he told himself to hold off it wouldn’t be fair. “I don’t think you’re ready for it yet pecking a plant is wild for you.”

 

Mark felt himself straining not to betray himself and capture the other's lips then and there, he found his eyes glued to them as his foot jittered and tapped on the ground itching to move forward and sate the craving he was more than starting to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4d/81/fe/4d81fe52bbe955eb9f36838682062689.jpg  
> This is what Joe looks like. NOT OUR IMAGE!!!! I just google Lilac Bonsai and this looked like what I imagined!


	8. Let's Say It's The Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! Welp, we tried to make this slow burn.... that shit obviously did NOT work XD
> 
> enjoy this gratuitus (i dunno how to spell that) porn!

Jack tried not to look too disappointed and nodded, “I-” He looked down at the batter like it was to blame for this. “Alright. Let’s try to actually cook these then shall we?”

 

He felt almost mad. He wasn’t sure at who. Maybe himself? For starting this? Well…. That would be reasonable. But he found himself mad at Vick for leaving him here without a best friend to help him sort through all this. He took a deep breath and wouldn’t look at Mark as he continued, voice a little strained as he tried to sound normal.

 

“So do you want shaped pancakes? Or just circles. I know what _I_ want. I want these in my mouth.” He sounded almost sarcastic and stopped talking to try and get a freakin grip. Mark was going to get whiplash from Jack’s mood swings if he didn’t chill out.

 

Mark winced at that, maybe he really shouldn’t be holding himself back, Jack kinda… He didn’t actually know, was he hearing things? Making things up to satisfy himself or did Jack actually want him just as badly right now? He realized he was staring, had he been doing that long?! What was the question again?

 

“Dicks!”

 

If the American could slap himself then and there he would but no he kept talking turning this already train wrecked conversation further on its head and really ruining any chance he had of not actually showing that he wasn’t a completely horny mess right now.

 

“Dicks in my mouth right now! Let’s do this!” Maybe he’d get lucky and Jack wouldn’t realize he wasn’t talking about pancakes shapes anymore…

 

Jack swallowed the sound he was about to make and stared at the butter melting in the pan. Fucking hell. He wasn’t sure what Mark was referring to Pancake shapes or…. Him. He decided both.

 

“I can do that.” He murmured without thinking. He wondered when he got so…. Flirty. So…. well not easy but he never used to be like this. Was his loneliness driving him crazy? Probably but there was a solution standing less than two feet away who-

 

Jack refocused his gaze on the Dickcake he was crafting for Mark, whoooo was hard. Well damn it if this was how their first date was going to go he really needed to set the bar lower for them both. He felt like a mess and he like it. And seeing Mark like this? Yeah he liked that too.

 

“You know. I’m not sure why I’m acting like this but I can say that I was serious. I _am_ serious. I can’t really even look at you without wanting to kiss you. But I… I don’t know if it’ll be all good later, you know.” He poked the Dickcake as he spoke, “But I mean if you were cool with it…. I’d say you could just kind of…” He made a weird gesture that he didn’t even fully understand himself.

 

Mark’s brain must have not been working right because he somehow took that as an invitation to pass any first date physical boundaries that had been in place and full on launch himself at Jack. Arms wrapping around his neck lips sloppily pressing against the Irishman’s in an urgent matter, hot stove and food forgotten.

 

Jack grinned into Mark’s messy kiss and wrapped his arms around his hips, pulling their hips together and rolling them while insistently pressing his mouth to match Mark’s enthusiasm. He gripped Mark’s ass with one hand and snaked the other into his hair, tugging just a little by accident.

 

Mark held no shame when it came to full on grinding himself against Jack not holding back the moan that resonated from his throat, breaking the kiss to lean into the other’s touch before moving to trail kisses across Jack’s neck and leave a few marks.

 

Jack swore at the sudden intense friction and gripped Mark harder than he intended as he lolled his head back to give Mark more skin to attach his mouth to. He was already hard and he wasn't sure he could last too much longer.

 

Mark happily took in the new territory claiming it as his own as his fingers traced down one of Jack’s arms so he could map out the other’s body, before moving back once again take the Irishman’s lips as he guided them closer to an unoccupied counter space they could anchor themselves against giving Mark something a little more stable to rut against.

 

Jack tried to take control of their kiss as best he could but found that Mark had been right. He was wrecking him. He clung to Mark’s shoulders as he was manhandled against a counter. He wrapped one leg around Mark's hip and shuddered at how close he was. He moved his mouth to Mark's ear to whimper out “Mm fuck! Mark, hnnng- I’m! I'm so-”

 

Mark gave a breathy laugh at that But didn't stop his moments. He could go for a while if he really wanted to, part of him did. Maybe Jack could go for round two if he offered to clean him up with a blow job. Fuck he wanted that now. “You going to cum for me Jack?” He purred as he tried to press their bodies closer trying to get as much friction between them as he could.

 

Jack couldn't even think. But he whined at Mark's words and dug his nails into his partner's shoulders. He turned his face into Mark's neck and sucked a large bruise into his skin. He could hear his own heart beating wildly in his ears, and wondered if Mark’s as loud.

 

The American gave a breathy moan, his thoughts were all over the place wanting to take in every action and sound Jack made as well as push things a step farther it wouldn't take much in fact he was fairly sure Jack wouldn't do much in protest.

 

Mark pulled himself away for a moment hands making a grab for Jack’s pants in a very obvious attempt to free what was inside.

 

Jack caught Mark's hand with his own and laced their fingers together. “Come on now, Mark slow down for a sec.” He couldn't stop smiling at his frustrated partner and kissing his face. His nose, his eyelids the corners of his mouth. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Mark's hand and used the leg he had wrapped around Mark to steady himself as he rocked. He was wrecking himself but it was worth it to make this last.

 

Jack rubbed the side of his face along Mark's, like a cat and sighed, “Don't need to rush. I mean if you want to rush we can. But-” He wiggled his hips just so and moaned weakly. He licked his lips and continued, “But I'm gunna last longer this way. And then maybe we could lose a few  items of clothing?”

 

Mark gave off a shaky breath relaxing against Jack’s body again and trying to hold back a frustrated whine he wanted more now but if Jack seemed to have collected himself a little now he would hold onto the small promise of losing clothing later and try and fight the urgency he felt.

 

Jack smiled warmly as Mark relaxed just a little, “Thanks for humoring me. Pretty sure you could destroy me if you wanted to.” He nibbled at Mark’s neck and added small bruises near the large one from earlier. “Do you think we could move this to the couch? Or do you wanna just defile my kitchen? Either option sounds good to me.”

 

Mark was happy to let Jack leave his marks, they were honestly something he rather liked to see later if it was someone he intended on seeing again. He hummed listening to the other’s voice before glancing around to see if he really wanted to attempt a move to the couch or not before his eyes caught sight of the Dickcake still trying to cook on the stove. “Looks like I wanted to jump your dick so badly we forgot about the one you were making…” he shifted to step away. “stove then couch.”

 

Jack face palmed, “Shit! Well at least one of us can keep his wits about him! I woulda just let it burn though. I mean I like this one better.” He used his lower voice to mess with Mark and cupped his cock and gently squeezing before moving past Mark to turn off the stove and flip the Dickcake onto a plate. “Hey, it’s hardly even burned! This Dick will taste fine!”

 

He turned back to Mark and sighed, “Where were we?”

 

Mark's breath hitched at the contact he really had to do everything in his power not to protest when Jack actually left his side. He really wouldn't say it was him that had kept his head on straight after all he was the one who just tried to jump the Irishman not too long ago, hell he wanted to do it again right now. “Heading to somewhere to keep your kitchen virgin.”

 

Jack nodded, “Right…. Well I don’t know how virgin it is, I’m not the first person to live here. But a couch would be more comfortable for fucking like animals on a first date, don’t you think?” He sauntered past Mark to the living room, peeled off his shirt and flopped on the couch.

 

“Fuck YES!” Mark tried his best not to seem like he was scrambling over to Jack but he as he haphazardly tossed his shirt he realized his voice probably betrayed him. It really hadn't been that long but Mark felt starved wanting their pants gone now instead of just picking up with the kissing and grinding of earlier but he really couldn't be choosey could he Jack was already doing more than what he said he would.

 

Jack made grabby hands at Mark and made room for him on the couch next to him. “Come ‘ere. Let’s scandalize Joe and ruin his moral.” He was trying to keep a level head, but damn Mark was something else. He was beautiful when he was dressed. But mess up his hair and take off his shirt and he was…. Fuck Jack wanted to just lick him. He hoped he hadn’t said that out loud and wondered if there should be any limits to how far they went tonight. But Mark’s voice gave away how much he wanted this, and that helped Jack decide.

 

“Quick question, are you more comfortable with frottage or mutual masturbation?”

 

Mark settled himself next to Jack shooing away the thought that ‘Joe’ had already seen much worse as he gave a shrug moving to kiss Jack once more before muttering, “I'm happy with anything.” There really wasn't much The American wasn't comfortable with he’d kinda been doing this sort of thing a long time, anything felt good when a craving hit hard enough.

 

Jack smirked, “Oh should we watch a movie then? Or play a video game? I’m happy when my _partner_ helps make decisions. Kay?” He kissed Mark back a bit more sweetly than the situation called for. “Neither of us is really in charge since we’re doing this _together_.” He rocked his hips forward carefully, and slid his hands up Mark’s chest.

 

Mark pressed into the touch brain repeating the words of ‘right, together’ as his own hands slowly moved down once again aiming to open Jack’s pants. “I want to touch you. I want your hands on me. Kinda need this right now so how does that does that sound?”

 

Jack kept his game face on reaching down and working off Mark’s pants first he said, “No, I’m going to need a 6,000 word essay detailing what you’d like on my desk before we can go any further.” He stroked his thumb over Mark’s heat through his boxers before using both hands and then his feet to get the garment off Mark and damn. He had to just stop and look at him again because he was just yummy all over. Now he just had to keep breathing, get Mark’s boxers off and then start on his own pants, unless Mark beat him to it.

 

The American’s mind always seemed to get hazy when someone was actually touching him he vaguely remember muttering something about repeating words and ‘fuck me’ but he had to put most of his concentration on getting rid of all these pesky clothing Jack had decided to wrap himself in.

 

Jack noticed how out of it Mark was and frowned, “Hey, hey. Look at me a sec.” He caught Mark’s wrists to stop his hands, “You still with me?” He didn’t want Mark to get lost in this, at least not like this. There was a difference. Like the difference between spacing out in class and falling asleep in class.

 

Mark blinked and frowned slightly more at himself than anyone else “I'm here.” he let his eyes lock with those deep pools he had already fallen for and focus solely on who he was with actually rather thankful Jack somehow caught that.

 

Jack bit his lip as he watched Mark refocus, how often did Mark basically lose consciousness like that? “What’s the first thing you said to me?” He needed to see Mark was actually still with it. He wasn’t going to touch him if Mark wasn’t aware of what was going on.

 

“What? Like just now or yesterday?” He looked confused, he’d really just rather get back to touching the sexy lil’ Irishman in front of him. He gave a slightly needy whine and tried to get his hand back on Jack's pants.

 

Jack gave Mark a sympathetic look and held Mark’s wrists still, “First word you said to me- oh shit that _was_ yesterday…. Wow.” He frowned at himself eyes lowering to Mark’s chest as he considered how quickly they’d gotten together. But the whine Mark gave made Jack look back to Mark’s eyes. “What did ya say to me when you met me yesterday. Mark? This is just like a concussion test, cos I’ll not touch someone who’s not in their own head.” He kissed Mark deeply then pulled back to add, “I know you wanna move on here, I do too, but this is important.”

 

He kissed Mark’s jaw, letting go of his wrists to slip his fingers into Mark’s boxers and slid his fingers over Mark’s cock. He whispered into Mark’s ear, “First word?”

 

Mark rocked his hips trying to get more from the touch “I-- Fuck it was something stupid you caught me really off guard with just everything you are and I was trying not to look like I was staring.” His answer still sounded more like a whine then anything. Mostly because he knew it wasn't the actual answer but he had said it in a panic and only really remembered it was something terribly cringy.

 

Jack sighed against Mark’s lips and whispered, “ _You_ said the, oh so clever, line that stole my heart. That line being  ‘Sup’. But that much ramble proved you’re okay. So-” He gripped Mark’s cock and jerked him quickly, mostly so he could see how Mark looked when he was falling apart in a _good_ way. And also so they’d be equally close. He figured Mark had to be pretty much halfway. And Jack was coming down from where he had been to a sort of midpoint as well.

 

He tried not to think about the size of Mark's cock in terms of ‘this could be in me eventually’ because that would just ruin any hope of making this last.

 

Mark gave a rather lewd moan in response  letting himself rock against Jack's hand as he fumbled to return the favour.

 

Jack smiled and watched Mark with a little bit of pride. This guy had been taking him apart in the kitchen a few minutes ago, now here he was crumbling in Jack's hands. It just a little bit if a power trip.

 

He used his free hand to work off his own pants and boxers and wiggled them down just past his knees before kicking them the rest of the was off.

Mark's hand moved to take hold of Jack's dick as well, stroking it slowly to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly scare the Irishman off. He kept himself focused on Jack's expressions taking in everything he could and reconfirming that the other was indeed someone he wanted again and again.

 

Jack shivered when Mark suddenly focused his eyes on Jack’s and he had to bite his lip hard, to avoid cuming from the sincerity and intensity of his gaze. “Mark, fuck this is perfect! Just- Unnf! Lemme-” He let go of Mark to lick his palm as wetly as he could while shifting closer so he could grip them  both in his fist. “Yep! Oh, that’s what I’m talking bout!” He hissed bucking his hips and shaking at the heat of Mark’s cock against his own.

Mark’s breath left him like a punch to the gut and he shook with need, pulling the other into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. “Jack, Fuck you’re beautiful. Do you know that? You’re so damn perfect. Talk to me, just talk.” He whined keeping his gaze on Jack’s expressions.

 

Jack moaned at the sound of Mark’s voice, so low. And since they were chest to chest he could _feel_ the sound of it resonate against his skin. He wondered why Mark wanted him to talk but tried to come up with things to say that weren’t too random.

 

“Mark, damnit all this is the best first date I’ve ever had! You got me a present, you make awesomely dumb a-freakin- _dorable_ puns and _you’re_ beautiful. You’re everything is beautiful! I don’t know how I even caught your eye. You’re like human sunshine and _damnit_ I’m so close!” He squeezed his eyes shut and let the feeling of Mark’s hot skin against his fill his senses. This was a dream. It had to be.

 

Mark moaned as Jack babbled weakly. Singing his praises and shaking with need. He knew exactly how that felt, he was in the same boat. But damn boat wasn’t even a strong enough description. Ship! Yes! They were in the same ship! And this ship was going places…, Or rather _cuming_ places soon. He caught Jack’s mouth with his own, nipping at the other’s lips before his tongue skillfully grazed against it looking to capture the Irishman’s taste and claim his mouth for himself.

 

Jack’s hips stuttered and his fist tightened slightly around their cocks as he lost himself in Mark’s kissing. He didn’t want to cum unless Mark was close. It was unrealistic to try and cum at the same time but he wanted to. He used his free hand to angle Mark’s face a little differently so he could claim as much of Mark’s mouth as he took from him. He loved how his mouth tasted, and how he reaaaally knew what he was doing.

 

Mark reached down with both hands squeezing the Irishman’s ass and grinding his hips into the other’s. He opened his eyes to watch as  Jack gasped and tensed neck giving up on holding his head steady.

 

Jack couldn’t handle it. This was more action than he’d had in years. And Flora had always been so gentle, so he hadn’t been gripped and ground against like this since he lived in Ireland. He wasn’t used to this and it was a damn miracle he’d lasted long enough to get to the couch. He was confused as to how he hadn’t cum yet, Then Mark trapped him with his hands and his hips and he was done for. He came hard with the thought that he was going to have ten bruises on his ass tomorrow from Mark’s grip.

 

He couldn’t breathe as he came, muscles locking up head falling back slightly, but his eyes stayed on Mark’s. He kept his hand moving, not sure how close Mark was.

 

Mark wanted to drag this out til forever, he wanted to press himself to the Irishman and rock against him. He wanted to make him cum, again and again. But he could see that wouldn’t be the best plan. The other looked completely spent and even as Mark watched he winced as he over stimulated himself.

 

Mark pushed Jack’s hand away from their cocks, and flopped on to his back, “Don’t torture yourself for my sake, Jack. But if your arm isn’t tired and you want to…. You can help me out here? Or I can put on a little show?” He waggled his eyebrows at Jack and grinned.

 

Jack laughed softly, “I think I’d kinda love that, actually.” He moved his leg to drape across both of Mark’s and rested a hand on Mark’s chest thumb rubbing circles around his hardened nipple. “Put on a show for me. Something I’ll never forget.”

 

Mark hummed at the others closeness and stuck three fingers in his mouth, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He sucked with more obvious movement of his throat and jaw than he actually needed and made sure slick sounds were obvious. He smirked around his fingers at Jack and bent the knee Jack hadn’t trapped under his thigh to make room for himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and just toyed with his own fingers in his mouth for the hell of it before moving his spit slicked finger down past his balls to tease his hole.

 

Jack watched Mark with a hunger that made him wish they’d started here, he noticed his heart was still thumping just as hard as before he came even though his dick was soft against Mark’s hip now. When Mark pressed his fingers to his hole Jack swore quietly as Mark’s body arched a bit and he made a breathy sound that had Jack licking at Mark’s neck in frustration. Damn his dick for being done!

 

Mark imagined his fingers were the Irishman’s as he pressed the first inside slowly and exhaled a sound that could have been ‘please’ if you were really listening. Then he started slightly when the other began attack his neck. He could almost feel his frustration and smiled working his digit further with a soft hum.

 

Mark’s body relaxed quickly, very, very used to intrusions and stretching, he was glad he hadn’t really eaten today. Within a minute he had all three fingers curling and spreading rhythmically inside himself he knew where his prostate was better than he knew the back of his hand but he was putting on a show so the build had to be as good as the final act.

 

Jack kept his eyes on Mark, but he couldn’t keep them just on one part of him. Either his face was making a lovely picture or his hand was drawing his attention as it worked inside him. He really wanted to help Mark out, but he’d asked for a show and his gag reflex was hyperactive. He growled at his own inability to do what he wanted, startling Mark who looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Did you just growl at me?” Mark was both confused and pleased. Had he pulled that sound from the other? Or was he just frustrated he couldn’t go again? Mark didn’t stop his hand from moving even as he inspected the Irishman’s face. In fact that may have actually caused him to speed up.

 

Jack licked his lips and growled out, “I was just thinking how badly I want you in my mouth. I was think about the sounds you’d make while I sucked you fucking soul out of your cock. But I can’t because my gag reflex is terrible.”

 

Mark’s cock twitched at the image the Irishman gave him and he whimpered when the other said it couldn’t happen. Then Jack moved his hand slowly down Mark’s chest, past his belly button and gripped his cock firmly.

 

“Guess I’m gunna have to pull batter out of you this way since I’m hungry for pancakes now.” Jack crooned into Mark’s ear as he started tugging dry at Mark.

 

Mark wished he’d had the foresight to bring lube with him, normally he had lube and condoms on him at all times, just in case. But since it had been _Jack’s idea_ to go slow he hadn’t wanted to tempt himself too much. He regretted that now, since lube would be helpful here.

 

Jack noticed Mark wincing and  clenched his jaw, now didn’t seem like the best time to go get lube from his room, since he didn’t want to stop touching Mark ever again.

 

Jack sat up and hunched over Mark’s cock making Mark pause. Did the Irishman just say he couldn’t go down?

 

Jack sucked on his tongue to make sure he had enough spit then licked up the side of Mark’s shaft. Listening to Mark curse brokenly he licked as much of his cock as he could  before continuing to jerk Mark off quickly.

Jack looked up at Mark through his lashes and used his best sultry voice to say, “Feed me some Dickcake batter, you sweet lil’ florist.” before he took just the tip between his lips and sucked.

 

Mark arched but tried to keep his hips in place so he wouldn’t make Jack gag. The Irishman’s words went straight to his gut and Mark threw his head back and managed a strangled moan of, “Oh _fuck_ _ME!_ Cuming! Cuming now! Jack!”

 

Jack didn’t pull off instead he rubbed his hand over Mark’s thighs and flicked his tongue at Mark’s slit.

 

Mark came hard looking down at Jack who was watching him as he did he best to suck him off. He made broken sounds and clung to the couch with one hand while pressing directly against his prostate with the other. His vision blurred white for a moment and when he came back to himself he was laying limp on the couch under Jack was kissing his was up Mark’s body to his face.

 

Jack smiled down at Mark’s blissed smiling face and kissed him slowly. “That. was beautiful. I’m _never_ forgetting how you taste.” He pecked Mark’s lips again and flopped back down to curl against Mark’s side with a happy hum.

 

“Well hopefully I will get to say the same thing soon enough. I would love to eat you up.”  Mark's voice was thick as he pressed back against the other half cuddling in with a purr.

 

Jack glanced down at his belly and scooped a bit of his cum with his fingers showing Mark with a smile, “Want some now? Or would you rather have it fresh later?” He was actually pretty hungry now but he also wanted a shower. He decided he’d wait for Mark’s response to bring that up though.

 

Mark really didn't care and easily moved to take the others fingers into his mouth tongue twirling around the other’s fingers  before sucking giving a slight show of bobbing his head before pulling away. “fresh would still be better I think.” he hummed eyes flickering up to catch Jack's eyes “Feed me more?” to be fair he was for the most part just back to flirting.

 

Jack felt Mark’s tongue swirling around his fingers and it made his gut feel hot. His dick was done but he still enjoyed Mark’s mouth. He smiled at this…. _Amazing_ man and scooped all the cum off his skin that he could find to offer his fingers to Mark again. Watching with an open mouth and blushing a dark stain on his skin.

 

Mark grinned at the other’s reddening cheeks, it was cute and as he leaned down to take in Jack’s fingers again this time keeping his eyes focused on the Irishman’s reactions not wanting to miss anything.

 

Jack whined as the gorgeous man next to him swallowed Jack’s cum off his fingers. “You’re just… too hot. It’s not fair. How are you this pretty?” He whispered, feeling like speaking the words too loud would make them seem like honest. He bent his fingers to play with Mark’s tongue and bit his lip as he looked at Mark warmly.

 

Mark purred softly at that before gently nipping at Jack's fingers “Maybe I practiced in a mirror.”  he made it sound like a teasing joke but honestly it had been something he had done. “But I think it's time we tried making those pancakes again?”

 

Jack sighed, “I didn’t mean your sucking things face, I mean just your normal face. You look so happy and relaxed and I don’t think I like just your face. But you just have this… Light about you. Like… you glow. And that’s some shit you can’t practice in the mirror.” He continued looking at Mark like he was the moon. “And yeah I’m hungry too, but I also want a shower. Do you want a shower? When we’re done we can make a whole _stack_ of Dickcakes and talk and stuff. Sound okay?”


	9. The Calm Before The Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azzie here! Just wanted to point out the chapter title, cause it's punny and I love it! Also spoiler! Don't tease a nympho if you want to actually eat dinner!

“I would love to shower with you right now and ya you're probably right we probably have some things to talk about since apparently this is our third date.”  Mark joked lightly hoping that really wasn't too soon.

 

Jack got up with a laugh, “Yeah let’s just… pretend our meeting was our first date and the bread was our second? Come on, shower is this way.” He laced his fingers with Mark’s and pulled him off the couch. “But… We should get to know each other better. Start talking, Hot Stuff. I want a life story. Tell me a stoooory?” He turned the end into a little kid type voice. But he was serious about learning who Mark was.

 

“Alright! So once upon a time there was this awesome muscular baby that was born and he was named Mark Edward Fischbach. I come from a long line of florists so they're going to hate you!” Mark laughed  lightly though it was kinda true. “kinda should say I grew up in a florist part of the Cincinnati so I wasn't kidding about the tattoo thing. Though kinda wanted one, dad had one from his time in the military but everyone was so scared of the curse. Oh and I'm a nature nymph that's cool, kinda how I got into my line of work.” he rambled off happily as he followed Jack to the bathroom not even caring that he was stark naked.

 

Jack listened with a smile, learning Mark was from the florist side of town explained why he looked so nervous when he stepped into Ink Blot yesterday. Jack had been in a flower shop once, he never told anyone but it was so calming in there, tattoo parlors weren’t calming he knew that so Mark must have been more than a little confused and stressed.

 

Then Jack froze when Mark said the word ‘nymph’. God _fucking_ damnit all! Things had been going so well. He wanted to throw a tantrum. Instead he just closed his eyes and swallowed his need to scream. “You can prove it? That yer a nymph?” He wanted to stay with Mark so badly it scared him a little but if this was just another person too stuck up to so much as try and make it work he wasn’t going to bother. “You remember I said I like proof?”

Mark really wasn't most nymphs though he wasn't even like people in general actually and very easily shrugged it off. “Oh ya sure! Of course! But not right now it's shower time right and you only have poor little Joe here and I already used too much magic on him today.”

 

He paused for a moment after that, “Has this happened to you before? Cause now that I think about it you, just instantly jumped into prove it mode not even a ‘what?’ “Mark glanced at Jack trying to see just what he was thinking.

 

Jack opened his eyes in surprise at Mark’s instant willingness to offer proof. That was…. New. “Well ‘has this happened to me before’? Try every relationship I’ve ever had.” He held Mark’s hand just a little tighter and almost smiled. Was Mark seriously going to prove it?!

 

“So what you're telling me is you have a type!” Mark might have laughed if it didn't raise about fifty questions to his head. “How could you tell who's a nymph so that you've only ever dated them? Could you tell I was one? Are you one? Is it an aura thing? Why do you need proof if everyone you've dated is one? Is this like a test or something?”

 

Jack widened his eyes at the river of questions pouring out of Mark. “Umm yeah I guess I have a type. Except they were all the same… type? I don’t know what you mean about knowing they’re nymphs. I just know at some point in every one of my relationships my significant other has told me they’re some kind of nymph, then gotten offended when I asked them to prove it. And it’s not that I don’t believe them, but it’s kinda hard to wrap your head around, you know? And they could just-” he waved the hand that wasn’t holding Mark’s in the air weirdly, “And prove it but…. They refuse. Every time. I don’t know why I’m attracted to nymphs. I guess I just am? I think I’m just a regular dude. I mean I’m Boss as hell, but I’m just human. Though my dad used to joke that my mom’s mother was a witch….. I was never sure if he was serious. Do witches exist?”

 

He looked confused as well as excited. Mark was gunna prove it!

 

“I don't know if I've ever heard of witches but if they are real I'm guessing they'd avoid America since the whole Salem thing I know that terrified my mom’s family when they all came here… speaking of that you’re right I think my family would have slapped you upside the head if you had asked anyone them what they are, but I'm kinda already standing here naked in your house after only meeting you yesterday and staying up all night trying to make bread for the first time. Wanting to see something I use every day is hardly a jump for me with that in mind! But we can talk more later I want this shower we are supposed to be relaxing in the food! Really looking forward to the food thing!”

 

Jack nodded slowly, “Make sense I guess. Maybe I’m part witch? Maybe I can see…. Nymph-ness? I dunno, not that important right now. What’s more important is….” He pushed Mark’s shoulders til he was backed against the wall with a grin, “You are so sweet. _And_ so very naked.” He kissed Mark deeply, hands cupping Mark’s face gently between his hands, smiling into Mark’s mouth. When he pulled back he stayed close enough that their noses touched, “But- once again you’re right. We’re all gross and smelly.” he ducked his head to rub his face against Mark’s neck with a hum before stepping back and grinning, “Shower time!” He bounced the rest of the way to the bathroom knowing he was a terrible tease.

 

Mark raised his hand to his chest dramatically “That is a lie I always smell great! Cinnamon and herbs do not smell gross!” he really only pointed it out as a means to try and stay level headed. That wasn't fair. Jack would just touch him and leave, the Irishman may not have a round two in him but Mark was definitely able to go there and maybe even a round three if someone riled him up enough. “Com--” He caught himself, flirty was not what to do when trying to NOT be horny again. Mark pushed himself off the wall and followed Jack into the room.

 

Jack glanced at Mark’s blush tinted face and smiled. He liked knowing he got to Mark. Well obviously he did, they’d just messed around all over his apartment! But still. Mark looked like he was trying to keep cool. Could he…. Damn. Well that was info to save for later!

 

“Never said you smelled _bad_ but… you smell like sex. And I’m sure I do too. And we’ve got sweat drying on us which feels not good. You know?” He turned in the water and adjusted the temperature. “Come on, Mark.” He stepped under the water and held his hand out to him.    

 

The American easily took his hand again as he moved into the shower though Jack was hogging most of  the water. “I guess I understand. Just slightly though.” He joked.

 

Jack pulled Mark into his arms and kissed him again. He turned them so Mark was under the spray too and licked gently into Mark’s mouth. Fingers carding through his hair to wet it he moved his mouth across Mark’s jaw to where his jaw met his neck and sucked another bruise. “S’pose I should follow my own advice and tell ya bout myself Hmm?”

 

“Ya, I bet you have some good stories to tell me.” Mark hummed his hands running down Jack’s sides lightly. Maybe showering together wasn’t that good an idea, they were both touching way too much for him to want to keep it pure.

 

Jack hummed at Mark’s explorative touch, he smiled and started to explain his life, “Well I was born February 7th 1990. I have two older sisters and two older brothers. I’m the first tattoo artist in my family so I don’t have any of this ‘curse’ nonsense trained into me. I used to wanna be Spiderman too. I went move to America from Ireland about five years ago? I went to school for Hotel Management but I guess I can’t really use that at my day job. I meet Vick three years ago and he taught me how to tattoo, he gave me this place went he moved to California to opened a second location. I dated his sister for eight months, but that wasn’t really… Any way that’s the short of it.”  He sucked another bruise onto Mark’s neck and wondered if he minded… It was a little late to stop though since he’d given him…. He paused and counted eight love bites, in plain view.

 

“Well now I feel like I told you basically nothing but my name and here you are giving me enough info to probably hack your computer!” Mark laughed as he moved to change who was under the water before making himself take a step away from the Irishman in an attempt to stop himself from wanting more. “You’re about half a year younger than me mister baby of the family.”

 

Jack snorted, “And yet you still tell me almost nothing. Nice.” He laughed then sighed in annoyance when Mark stepped back. He decided not to push it, Mark didn’t want more? Fine with him, all he could do was offer. “I may be younger than you _and_ the baby of my family, but I’m still awesome and the best! For example!” He pushed his hair out of his eyes and struck a hero pose, “I’m a feckin artist! And I’m Irish! Cool factor at wow!”

 

He laughed at himself and leaned against the shower wall, before frowning a little, “Is your family really gunna hate me?” He asked himself why that was even a concern right now. He and Mark just had their first date. Things might not work out. Just because he liked Mark didn’t mean Mark like him.

 

Mark had been about to comment that he thought Jack himself was a work of art but winced when he had continued on to ask about his family. He wanted to say that they wouldn’t hate Jack but honestly he didn’t think his mother would give Jack much of a chance to work that Irish charm of his. “...Well, my mom might have some problems at first but I think she might be the only one you need to try and win over, but seeing as you’re such a perfect work of art yourself I don’t think anyone could actually hate you.” He smiled reassuringly though he found himself fiddling with his fingers as he tried to be good and not start touch Jack and spurring on a round two with the poor guy.

 

Jack exhaled slowly and smiled at Mark stepped closer chasing him back against the wall. “You  think I’m art? Have you seen yourself?” he kissed him hard, hands gripping Mark’s hips to keep him still. “You look like someone took forever to make you perfect, they just-” He nipped Mark’s lips, “They just made sure every. Single. Hair is in the perfect place.” He slipped his hands across the wet skin under his hands teasing around where Mark would want him to touch.

 

Mark purred at the other’s touch if he was going to make it so hard for him to resist Mark wasn’t going to. He was more than happy to kiss back, leaning into Jack’s wandering hands and resume his own touching. “God you sound sexy when you talk like that!” his  breath shook just slightly as the Irishman’s hands came across a particularly sensitive spot and pressed himself closer to say he wanted more.

 

Jack smiled against Mark’s mouth and he lightly scratched his nails over the spot Mark responded to. “Your voice is butter, Mark. And what’s going on here, huh? You like this?” He watched Mark’s face to catch every little detail.

 

Mark gave a shiver a low moan threatening to escape as he responded back with a sincere “Yes.” he could feel that familiar heat his body quickly starting to come to life under Jack’s watchful gaze, Mark’s eye’s once again darkening with lust and desire for the man in front of him.

 

Jack exhaled slowly before ignoring his own tingling skin and thumping heart to focus on Mark, the dark look in his eyes made Jack want to eat Mark alive. “What do you want, Mark? Tell me what you want.” He ghosted his fingers up and down Mark’s sides.

 

Mark was really not one to beat around the bush and the second he was given a choice of what he wanted he instantly went to the biggest option his brain could come up with, “ Fuck me.” he more or less demanded rather shamelessly his hand making a move to Jack’s dick in a hopes that he could milk a round two out of him.

 

Jack swore and turned off the water, “Bed, now.” he pulled Mark out of the shower and threw a towel at him while hastily toweling himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azzie here to say! Joke's on you the porns actually in the next chapter. e u e


	10. The One Two Threes About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMM PORN

Mark's pulse raced the second he heard Jack's words, there was no room for negotiation as he was pulled out of the shower to dry off and honestly he loved it. He had had his hopes high when he told the artist what he wanted but  now that he was actually confirmed that he was indeed getting what he really wanted.  He couldn't contain how excited he was and quickly tried to get himself dry so he could get to that bed, before feeling a rush of glee when Jack just as urgently took his hand almost dragging the still damp nymph off to his room.

 

Jack was vibrating with excitement as he settled onto his bed with Mark, kissing and nipping Mark’s mouth while his hands held his hips closer and kneaded his ass. Jack was glad that he had a short wait between go times, nowhere near as short as Mark’s but still fairly decent. He dug in the bedside table to find his lube, which he should have grabbed when they realized they wouldn’t be able to focus on cooking.

 

Jack slicked up his finger and pressed two into Mark with a smile. “Mmmmm you did a good job opening up for yourself didn’cha?” He curled his fingers to find Mark’s prostate and pressed his face to Mark’s neck to give gentle licks and small kisses.

 

“It felt good I didn't want to half _ass_ it.”Mark joked as he tilted his head back to give Jack more area to work with before giving a low moan as the Irishman brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Quickly causing Mark to try and rock his hips against Jack's fingers not at all shy to show how greedy he could be when it came to getting pleasure. “Right there do that again.” he breathed not wanting the spot to accidently be lost.

 

Jack felt his gut tighten at the sounds Mark made and pressed firmly against his prostate rubbing small circles, “You think you're so damn punny don't you?” he started kissing his way down Mark's body slowly. “Let's see you try and make jokes now.” he challenged and sucked another bruise in Mark's skin, this time on his thigh.

 

Mark took in a sharp breath his hips quivered slightly as a low dragged out moan crossed his lips one hand making its way to tangle into the Irishman's hair almost not knowing if he wanted the action on that sensitive spot to stop or continue, almost. "Bet you thought you'd be really _hip_ with that challenge." He gave a breathy laugh though was more focused on the feel Jack was giving him then if it actually fit or not.

 

“Nice _thigh_ , Mark but not quite as skilled as your other puns.” Jack laughed against Mark's skin before gently scratching his stubble against the darkening bruise. “You’d better remember who the real pun master is!” He sassed, adding and a third finger spreading them apart inside Mark.

 

Mark groaned quietly at the introduction of another finger his body quickly adjusting to accommodate it, "Alright _bun master_ , you win, I’ll be good." He hummed as he slowly tested rocking his hips again.

 

Jack snorted and paused his fingers to giggle a minute, “Wasn't that some 1980’s exercise tool? Bun master? More like- _prostate blaster!_ ” that was all the warning he gave before quickly pressing his fingers to Mark's sweet spot and massaging it with a gentleness that seemed odd for the speed he was going at. He watched Mark with a grin and murmured, “Mmmm you _are_ being good, Mark. Lemme see how pretty your O face is again.” Then bit his hip not too hard but still harder than Mark may have been expecting.

 

Mark's hips buckled at the bite a sharp gasp escaping him. “Fuck, Jack!” he didn’t sound upset over the sudden nip. Actually if possible he sound more turned on, lust filling his voice completely. He was feeling that familiar heat welling up in him from Jack’s constant attention to his prostate. His hands tugged gently at the other’s hair and he panted a little, hips canting along with the fingers inside him. He did his best to keep his eyes on the beautiful Irishman between his legs, but his eyelids fluttered at the sensations he felt.

 

Jack exhaled sharply and he watched Mark’s hips move in the best possible way. He didn’t even know how to describe the movements aside from, ‘smooth’ and ‘sexy’. There was a fluidity to the way Mark moved that drove Jack crazy. He wondered if in the future, should they work out long term, he would still be turned on from Mark wiggling his hips. He noted that when Mark was naked he could see every muscle ripple and work to move him and that was also amazing.

“Would you just… fuck yourself on my fingers if I held still? Would you turn yourself into a whining mess and cum from three fingers in your ass holding still? What would you do, Mark? If I just-” He held his hand still and watched Mark intently, “Stopped.”

 

Mark paused for only a moment as Jack's rhythm stopped before picking up a new movement and pace a lot greedier than anything the Irishman had set as he gave a needy moan in response not afraid to show Jack he really had hit the nail on the head with his questions. With the new focus and actions against his prostate Mark was finding himself getting closer and closer to cumming really now only holding on just to selfishly bask in the waves of pleasure that shot threw him, though if Jack kept talking or even remotely told him to he probably would cum at once.

 

Jack groaned and felt himself blushing at how amazing Mark looked fucking himself on Jack’s fingers with no shame. He licked his lips and tried to even out his breathing. When Mark’s face showed how close he was Jack found himself talking. He couldn’t help it.“Fucking hell! You’re so beautiful, Mark. You really are. You close now? You pushing yourself closer and closer? _Cum_ on, Mark.”

 

Mark cried out in pleasure quickly after, cum splatter across his own chest muscles quivering as he still continued to move himself on Jack's fingers really not looking to stop at all.

 

Jack felt hot on the inside cold on the outside as he watched Mark lose himself. But this time he wasn’t going to talk him out of it, this haze in his mind was good. Jack was amazed that Mark was still seeking more but he sure as shit wasn’t going to  disappoint them both. He pulled his finger out of Mark and rose up onto his knees pulling Mark’s thighs up to rest on his own rubbing his palms across Mark’s skin. A habit he hoped to continue for a long time. Touching Mark gently was the best habit he could think of. “What do you think is going to happen now, Mark?”

 

“The best part.” Mark purred lightly his voice was still low and his words were punctuated by his attempts to even out his breathing as he slowly moved to rock himself against the other. “Don’t hold back on me, I want you so badly.”

 

Jack swore and picked up the lube with shaky hands. There was no way he was the best Mark had ever had. Mark implied he had really gotten around. And that didn’t bother Jack, except to make him worry he wouldn’t be good enough. He lubed up his cock extra, just because and leaned down to kiss Mark slowly but with more feeling behind it than he knew. He sighed against Mark’s mouth and asked, “You ready?”

 

Mark nodded his head slightly, eyes fluttering shut to steal another kiss, this was something new to him that tightness in his chest when his lips brushed against Jack's he almost felt like he really just wanted to be around the Irishman in general and would be happy without the sex... almost, if it wasn't for his body jumping right back into another craving.

Jack accepted the nod and kissed Mark back sweetly, taking a moment to just kiss him. But he could tell from how wiggly Mark’s hips were that he wanted more than just sweet kisses right now. He lined up and pressed into Mark slowly, his breath stolen at the heat of Mark around him.

 

Mark swore and grabbed Jack’s hips to pull him closer, trying to speed things up. He was prepped there was no need to go this slow, “Come on, Jack. I won’t break.” He breathed against Jack’s mouth, looking down to where he could see Jack’s hips meeting his. He couldn’t actually _see_ much but he could feel it. And the feeling plus the visual made him moan and squirm.

 

Jack let out a broken moan in surprise as Mark wiggled down onto his cock, pulling Jack by his hips closer. He watched Mark watch their bodies meet, and looked down to do the same. He had to say, it was one hell of a view. But when he looked back to Mark he decided he preferred this view. Mark’s mouth was hanging open, his lips dark from kissing. A dusty blush across his skin, and a shine of sweat on his skin. His chest rose and fell quicker as Mark started to whine with each exhaled breath. His messy damp hair fell into his eyes and Jack wanted to kiss every part of his face.

 

Mark glanced up at the Irishman through his hair and his breath caught. Jack was looking him over, eyes dark, blushing, and biting his lip. He reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. The other was still kissing sweetly and it drove Mark nuts. He wanted to drag the Irishman into the fever that was burning in his gut. He nipped and licked at his mouth trying to get more of a rise out of him.

 

Jack pulled his hips back and slammed them forward while Mark devoured his mouth. The sudden pleasure making Mark’s back arch and ripping a surprised moan from his throat. “Slow down, Mark we’ve got all night.” He whispered rubbing his jaw against Mark’s and sighing at the delicious squeeze of Mark’s muscles around his cock. He started to thrust slowly evenly into Mark putting force but not speed behind his movements.

 

Mark gripped the sheets under him and breathily asked, “Jack, c-can you please, pretty please, speed up? You’re killing me here.” He tightened around Jack intentionally and moaned at the full feeling he’d been missing.

 

Jack huffed quietly, “Nope. You’re getting slow and steady.” He started to kiss all over Mark’s face, and when Mark reached for his face Jack sucked and licked Mark’s fingers. Loving the sounds Mark made in surprise. He nipped at Mark’s fingers and then continued pressing his lips to Mark’s face. He really couldn’t believe he was here now. He wanted to savor this for as long as he could, and make Mark cum as many times as he could.

 

Mark growled in frustration and tried to thrust his own hips down onto Jack, only to find Jack settling balls deep and rocking slightly, the head of his cock brushing Mark’s prostate making him squeak in surprise the moan in pleasure. “Oh, _fuck_ me! Jack, Jack, Jack! Fuck! Why are….. Why are you doing this?” he didn’t mind but he wanted to know why the Irishman was torturing him slowly. His voice sounded ruined even to himself.

 

Jack laughed lightly, “I _am_ fucking you, Mark! Why am I doing what?” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a sharp thrust, watch and Mark’s eyes widened and his mouth moved silently for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and keened.

 

“Jaaack! Come on, you’re going too slow! Why are you going so slow?” he sounded like he was begging and Jack grinned, returning to his slow deep thrusts and holding Mark’s hips down to stop him from speeding this up.

 

Mark felt the heat bubbling inside him again and tried to wiggle his hips free, when that didn’t work he tried to jerk himself off.

 

Jack caught Mark’s wrist with one hand and smiled, “Mark, what’s a ‘matter? Can’t wait? Can’t let me just _fuck_ an orgasm out of you?”

 

Mark whined loudly and used his whole body to buck his hips, “No! Can’t wait! Neeeeeed it! Jack. Jack, please? Please lem’me just cum? Please lem’me cum! I’ll swallow your whole dick, I promise! Just- Just lem’me cum, I’m begging you! Fucking please!” He babbled and rocked against Jack using his whole body to press onto the Irishman’s dick.

 

Jack exhaled at the force of Mark’s movements and he moaned at the beautiful way Mark begged. He tried to collect himself but he was shaky and Mark’s voice was doing things to him.

He let go of Mark’s wrist and grabbed his cock before Mark could. “Try to hold on, okay? I’m not done with you yet.” Kissing along Mark’s jaw line he jerked Mark quickly and shivered when he felt Mark cum around him. Fluttering inside and moaning brokenly, Mark was so fucking gorgeous like this.

 

Mark screamed, eyes flying open in surprise as Jack started to pound rapidly into him, face twisting with pleasure showing Mark just how close the other was. He took a deep breath and tried to keep him mind clear so he could watch. The haze of his orgasm making Jack sparkly in Mark’s eyes.

 

Jack tried not to lose too much control over himself as he let go and fucked Mark how he’d been wanting to since he first kissed him….. Well that was only hours ago, but still. He’d been good, holding back and being gentle. He dropped his head forward and moaned trying to last until Mark was close again.

 

Mark moved Jack’s hand off his cock so he could jerk himself letting the other focus more on holding onto Mark’s hips which he was gripping hard enough to bruise. Mark felt like he could cum at any second, his mind was fuzzy and he realized this was actually more sex than he’d had in awhile. No wonder he was so floaty. “Come on, Jack. Fill me up. I want it. I need it. You’ve got it, so give it.” It sounded funny so Mark laughed.

 

Jack’s hips stuttered at the wonderful squeeze around his cock that was Mark’s laughter and he came inside Mark with a whispered, “Mark!”

 

Mark watched Jack and sighed with another orgasm as he felt Jack cum inside him. He jerked himself through it then relaxed back into the mattress, “Okay, I’m done now. That was perfect.”

 

Jack stayed over Mark, panting and shaking for a moment before laughing softly, “Okay. Good. Because my balls are empty and I’m done for the day too. Fuck.” He pulled out making them both whine at the sensation, and flopped down next to Mark, wrapping him in his arms.

 

Mark just looked at Jack’s relaxed face for a minute eyes stinging and tears falling when Jack opened his eyes and smiled. He was so warm and relaxed and comfy, and the man in his arms was so sweet and perfect. He just didn’t know how to contain all his emotions so he cried.

 

Jack kissed the salty tears from Mark’s face and whispered cute things to him as they drifted off to sleep still messy, with pancake batter drying into a nasty brick in the kitchen.


	11. Sweet Morning Start Like Thysle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after though..... chit chatin! AND A PUN WAR

Mark had this habit of waking up early, it wasn’t something he really liked doing but when you slept around as much as he did it kinda became second nature to wake up at ungodly times so he knew he could get away safely. He had made the move to sneak out of the bed before even taking in where he was or who he had been with last night before moving out of the bedroom to find his clothing. He only paused from his routine when his eyes caught sight of the small tree he had recently potted and realized what he was doing. The American sighed angrily at himself for even getting out of bed but didn’t want to risk waking Jack by going back. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the mess they had made earlier, he could do that. Cleaning up and making actual food sounded like something real people would do in a relationship, and pancakes were his specialty so he was sure he could make more once everything was clean.

 

It didn’t take long to get everything as close to being as back in order as Mark could guess and soon freshly made batter was being flipped on the stove. Mark had to admit he was quite happy how they turned out he usually stuck to just making those perfect circles and sure he had a few made but for the most part he had worked on making a big stack of Dickcakes that they were supposed to have had yesterday.

 

Jack woke suddenly, about an hour before his alarm would have gone off, if he’d remembered to set it. That was what woke him. The sudden thought of ‘Oh shit! I’m late for work!’ Then he saw the time and paused, why was he awake at 7:35 in the morning? Why was he so gross and sticky and in need of a shower? He glanced around the room and felt his face burn. Oh. Mark. He smiled to himself then he felt cold. Where….. Where was Mark?

 

He got out of bed and stretched to loosen the annoying muscles in his shoulder that hated the way he slept. He pulled on his pajama pants and padded down the hall. He cleared his throat and called out softly, “Mark?” When he didn’t instantly see or hear him.

 

Mark had at this point set out the cooling Dickcakes on the table near the window and Joe. He was smiling softly at the plant in front of him one hand out almost touching the plant in front of him and it seemed to grow right then and there. “There you go that should make you a little stronger.” he spoke softly to the small tree as the warm morning light shined through the window greeting the day

 

Jack relaxed and padded up behind Mark silently he took a deep breath and crowed, “ _Top_ of the mornin’ to ye, Mark!” he was excited for Mark’s reaction.

 

Mark jolted away yelping loudly as he fell out of his seat thankfully saving Jack from getting a face full of the American’s hand as he hit the ground with a thud and a hiss before his eyes darted up in shocked alarm. He gave a sudden huff realizing what had happened his lips pursing together as he tried not to show a pout.

 

“Rude, I make you dicks, helped your plant grow and you repay me by yelling in my ear?” He refused to use the term scared he was not scared of someone staying hullo even if it was loud as fuck.

 

Jack burst out laugh as Mark shrieked and landed on the floor. That was waaaaay more of a reaction than he’d expected. He thought Mark would just jump a bit, he didn’t expect to annihilate him.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry!” He didn’t sound sorry because he was doubled over laughing, but he was sorry. “What do you mean you made dicks and helped my plant grow?” He offered his hands to help Mark to his feet still giggling but calming slightly.

 

Mark was still trying not to show how much he was pouting as he took the others hand to get himself back off the ground before pointing at the small table with the fresh Dickcakes and Joe looking noticeably fluffier with a few more flowers blooming on him. “See? Now you won’t have to worry about him dying because of it just being nothing but a fresh clipping yesterday!” He boasted proudly.

 

Jack looked at the plates of Dickcakes and smiled then inspected Joe. “He is more…. Planty. But I mean…. Can- Can I _see_ you do it? I mean I believe you! This guy is definitely bigger than he was yesterday, but…. I’m curious. What does it feel like to grow plants? Is it tiring? Do you have to touch them to grow them? Or can you just look at ‘em?”

 

He asked all his questions quickly looking into Mark’s eyes with wide eyed excitement. As he spoke he wrapped his arms around Mark then hugged him when he stopped talking. “By the way, good morning. I’m really glad you’re still here. I… Wasn’t sure you would be. I hoped but….” He kissed Mark on the nose and shrugged.

 

Mark pressed his forehead to Jack’s closing his eyes for a moment and sighing. “Ya I actually kinda almost left before actually remembering where I was but dumb me was already out here so... I made us breakfast! Since you know you were the only thing I ate yesterday.”

 

He pulled away so he could get Jack to sit down, not really seeming to mind the last thing he mentioned. “As for all your wonderful questions for me! You’ll have to come over to my house for me to show you, I already used a lot of Magic on Joe and you know plants have feeling I’ll upset him if I keep helping him grow like this.” he hummed and sat down himself taking a pancake quickly as he did. “Now let me think, I don’t really get people asking me nymph questions a lot. You asked if I had to touch them, No I don’t but they like it better when I do, it’s more personal. It doesn’t really make me tired anymore I kinda use my powers a lot, some say maybe a little too much. Umm what was the last thing? I got distracted with your eyes.”

 

Jack smiled as Mark started to babble. He like listening to Mark talk but he also liked what he said, and how expressive he was. “Well… You didn’t have to stay out here. You could have come back to bed. I don’t know about you but I don’t have to be to work for another hour and a half. So we could have just snuggled.”

 

He sat down across from Mark and grabbed some pancakes for himself as Mark spoke. He ate his food and listened with a smile. It was interesting to hear about Mark’s skills. He sighed, “That’s really cool. I’d love to go over and see your plants, they’re like your friends right?” he paused and enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling he got when Mark mentioned getting distracted by his eyes. “I asked what it feels like to grow plants. Also I have more questions. Like can you feel plants emotions or sensations? Like this-” He reached out and pet one of Joe’s leaves, “Can you feel that? And can plants talk to you?  When you say people think you use your…. Skills?- too much, what does that mean? How can you do something like that too much?”

 

“Ya, friends is exactly what my houseplants are! I mean my shop is also going to be full of them and they’ll be more like coworkers but I guess they will be my friends eventually too!” He replied fondly thinking of all the plants that were on their way to his shop at the moment.  “Hey have you ever went out to a quiet clearing before? Like it’s weirdly peaceful and you just kinda feel like …Fuck I don’t even know how to tell you this... Using magic just feels right I guess, I hope you can take that for now.” Mark let out a sigh feeling slightly frustrated with not being able to explain something that he felt should have been really simple to answer. “If I touch plants like you just did I can feel some of their emotions but some plants find that rude and won’t grow right for you then, but I can’t feel what they feel sorry Jack but that’s even crazy by my standards! Could you imagine how terrible it would be to eat an apple and feel it’s pain...” Mark frowned he did actually remember hearing his mom tell him stories like that when he was little but it was something that thankfully most Nymph’s couldn’t do anymore because no one who had it wanted to pass that trait on.  “Anyways if I told you right now Joe said your fingers are cold would you believe it was me listening to what he was saying or think I was pulling one over on you from when you helped me up?” He mused trying to take Jack's attention by asking his own question in a small hope to avoid answering the last question just yet.

 

Jack ate his pancakes slower the more Mark made him think. “So…. Growing plants, is a relaxing quiet feeling? Aaand you’re going to sell your friends and co-workers…. You’re a sort of touch telepath like a Vulcan but for plants I guess? And yeah… I can imagine. One of my best friends was bit by a dog once and after that she wouldn’t eat meat, she said once she knew what it felt like to have something try to eat you, you wouldn’t want to be that thing. Oh gosh Christmas trees! The holidays would be decorating a screaming half dead tree! Oh hell no! Yeah that would be bad news.” He paused and looked Mark over to see if he could see any hint of which was true.

 

“I think I’d believe you. You seem pretty sincere. But… can you tell me if Joe likes me? Would he listen to music if I put on the radio? I mean…. This just creates more questions, you realize. And can you control plants? Like make them move? I’m just imagining Halloween, and plants grabbing people, and other shenanigans like that!”

 

"Well first of all it's actually It's more like I'm selling body parts I've cut off a friend but not actually them... but it's okay they tell me they don't mind. I mean flowers are kinda technically their sexual organs so just remember! Whenever you give someone a flower you're basically smelling a dick! And all those poor people with pollen allergies! Two words, plant semen!” He grinned, reminding Jack of those facts, before moving to ruffle up his hair. “As for plants moving with my magic, Ya it’s a thing but I wouldn’t use it to make them grab some stranger they’d probably get hurt, from people suddenly trying to kick them away.” Mark tried to sound as innocent and reasonable with his answer but really he knew the second Jack came over he would probably be met with one of the nymphs more ‘active’ plants.

 

Jack looked worried, “Their limbs? And flowers are….” he glanced at Joe’s pretty white flowers…. Which he’d smelled, “I feel like a plant molester for smelling Joe now! Also you didn’t say if he liked me! Or if he likes music. These things are important when I’ve already sniffed his junk….. Oh….. Mark what music do you like? Since I’ve smelled your junk too….” He snorted, “Did you ever dance with your plants? Did you ever play _Plants Plants_ _Root_ \- volution?”

 

"Most plants are really proud when people are attracted to their scents, that's why I'm able to sell them it makes them happy, so I think you’d offend Joe more if you stopped now.” Mark laughed. “I think Joe likes you but the real test will come when you actually have to take care of him yourself! I don’t really know if he likes music though, he’s kinda a new tree just grown yesterday so… Guess you’ll have to test things out, but I know most plants like when you talk or sing around them that’s kinda why I set down to eat over here. So when in doubt sing to your plants and they should forgive you! As for me I kinda prefer silence, I mean some songs are cool but I wouldn’t say I have any favorites or anything.“ Mark didn’t actually catch the pun at first but slowly it hit him that what he had heard was indeed a pun, his face breaking out in a grin. “Did you just plant pun me?! Damn that was actually a good one what the hell.”  

 

Jack puffed up, proud that Mark liked his pun. Then he glanced at Joe again and sighed, “It’ll be weird smelling your junk, but I mean you do smell lovely…. So I guess we both get something out of it.” A bud popped open before his eyes and he side eyed Mark, “Was that you? Or am I a crazy bitch?”

 

Mark looked at him innocently, “Maybe he just likes you a little too much he had to pop a boner.”

 

Jack sat back in his chair and shook his head, “Nah. I can see that too innocent look of yours! You did that! Stop that and let Joe love me at his own pace.” He exhaled on his new roommate and quoted Doctor Who. “I give you, air from my lungs!”

 

Mark laughed loudly at that, “You tell me to let him be then jump right into doing things like that? You’re really trying to _bud-er_ him up now!” he grinned finally thinking of a comeback pun to Jack’s earlier double tap before taking in the time, “I should probably head home, the contractors should be here soon, I think they’re starting on painting today.” he wasn’t actually too sure on that but it was a small space right?  Mark stood himself up to leave, “I had a wonderful date, Jack.”

 

Jack stood quickly to block Mark from leaving. He was afraid that Mark wouldn't come back. He knew it was stupid. Mark obviously like him, but… “Can I have a goodbye kiss? I mean we’ll probably see each other soon but still…. I like your mouth. It’s really good on mine.”

 

There was no way the nymph was going to turn down a kiss from Jack especially with the way he phrased it, if anything it made his heart skip a beat to hear and he quickly found himself nodding along and leaning in to catch the other’s lips.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark shoulders not to make the kiss more than a nice easy kiss, but so he could hold onto Mark just a little longer. When he stepped back he smiled, “Thanks, Mark. I guess I’m just a big _sap_ , _bud_ I couldn’t just let you _leaf_ without another kiss.” He winked at Mark and whispered, “Don’t forget who the pun master is.”

 

Mark didn’t actually know how to respond to that he had thought he was going to get the last pun in with his planned final goodbye but that just blew him away, maybe he shouldn’t have spent so many of his years groaning at all the puns one of his other friends in Cincinnati use to use on him and actually tried to learn a thing or two. “Okay! Okay! You win! You win!” He laughed.  “But one of these days I’ll catch you off _Gourd_ and steal that title from you.” He purred. “Till then I will bide my _Thyme_ and get a _Fern_ handle on my pun game and leave you with an offer. You should come _clover_ to my house after work.” he winked and quickly made a break for the door with an overdramatic evil laugh as he basically fled from the scene before Jack could one up him again, that sneaky florist.

 

Jack put his hands on his cheeks and exhaled slowly. He was equal parts warm and fuzzy inside and also worried he’d lose this guy. He turned to look out the window and saw Mark running backwards across the empty street waving at Jack’s windows. He waved back, blush warming his face as he cleared his throat and looked down at Joe. “Don’t tell him, but I wanna keep him forever.”


	12. Counting Down The Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the differences between Jack's day and Mark's XD

Mark leaned his back against the door he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He had just ran from Jack’s apartment  but that wasn’t why his heart was hammering, he felt a smile on his lips as he thought of the Irishman that was just across the street. This was what it was like to fall for someone wasn’t it? It wasn’t just about Jack’s looks anymore, his eyes and accent were what had drawn him in and the sex had been enough to make Mark want to come back to him again but this morning was what really sealed everything.  It had been amazing how quickly he was able to fall into a conversation with the artist when his body wasn’t nagging for something else.

He had loved it but there was one problem, he had no clue what later today would hold for him, assuming Jack actually came by. Mark took a breath. He had things to do and he could sort it out as he worked.

 

The time crawled by slowly as the nymph tended to his plants and made sure his house was both ready for the Tyler when he came tomorrow and for if Jack came tonight before dealing with how his shop was coming along. He was a small bit worried when they weren’t actually as far along as he thought they would be but the contractors assured him everything was right on schedule and that they had not ran into any problems, before more or less sending him on his way.

 

It was a little after lunch before Mark ran out of things to do and thought back to the predicament he had found himself in regarding how to handle his relationship with Jack. He knew he had been trying to quit his addiction but if last night was anything to go off of he did not see it actually going that well and didn’t want to end up with Jack just becoming just another person he had sex with, but he was also nowhere near in control enough to fight that need that bubbled up in him almost constantly.  He had a few tricks he was using already to help fend off desires but it wasn’t as effective as actually sleeping with someone.  He knew he had been trying really hard to kick the habit of sleeping with strangers but he kind of already failed so maybe he could just scrap that plan and go back to using them to satisfy his needs. Then his sex drive wouldn’t be going crazy when Jack was near and he could actually focus on trying to make the relationship work.

 

He didn’t want to say it but he liked the plan that was forming in his head, if hooking up with strangers wasn’t off the table, which in Mark’s eyes it really wasn’t because Jack had even said it was fine, then he could still cut down to only seeing one or two a day instead of seeing as many as he could get. He could start off with masturbating even then if that lust still didn’t go down after that he’d be freshly prepped and ready to just do it with whoever wanted a no strings attached fun time and if things were still lingering after he did have a secret weapon.  Jack had actually been really close to bringing it up earlier if he had just took a moment and not thought so purely.  

 

Mark had this one plant that was ‘special’ it had a tendency to feed off the extra magic the nymph gave off and so would move around freely if it felt like it.  It had been just a normal plant at first but when Mark started bring home random people it meant all his plants saw them and though they didn’t really judge or care it did raise a few odd questions, which in turn led to this one plant turning from a friend Mark took care of to an occasional lover who took to absorbing his magic as he ‘helped’ the American through his cravings.  He could ask it for help if he really needed to though.

 

The problem with creating a game plan though that revolved around sex though was he that it often put him right into the mood and though he was actually still surprisingly tired from yesterday he did chose to take this as a chance to test his plan out humming as he quickly went off to his room to deal with the problem forming in his pants and fully prep himself for if step two needed to happen.

 

He had probably been a bit too loud because to his surprise and happy luck one of the contractors who had noticed the not so subtle flirting and starring Mark had been doing had came up on his brake to offer his ‘services.’ It seemed like everything Tyler had said or warned him about flew right out the window the second the situation presented itself and the nymph didn’t even spare as second before accepting. Mark was smart enough to remember about condoms this time around though Jack was actually the first slip up he had had with as ‘stranger’ in years. With a time limit in their heads and the nymph already ready to go it didn’t take them long to get fully into it and though Mark now officially knew the others downstairs could hear him it did not stop him from moaning loudly for this man.

 

It was a relief to find that twice was enough, his body tired and satisfied when the man went down back to work and the knowing looks of his coworkers. Mark felt free, his body was sore, sporting a few new bruises that hadn’t been there before but he would be ready for Jack to come, they could actually play the video games like it was planned for last night he  could show off his family of plants and try and woo him with dinner. He was almost ready all he needed was for him to clean himself up for the second time that day and he’d be good!

 

 

Jack finished his breakfast while talking to Joe about art and how he was totally gunna draw Joe. Because Joe looked so cute and leafy. But eventually he had to clean up the breakfast plates and take a shower and remake his bed and fix a few things that bothered him, like the towels they’d dropped, and some pillow cases from the couch needed washing.

 

He paused when he saw a handful of very obvious difficult to hide bruises on his neck. They made him smile and he tilted his head so he could inspect them better, then he froze. Dave worked today…. And Ross would be in after lunch. Shit he was either going to get scolded or teased. Aaaaall day.

 

He groaned and dug around in his closet looking for a turtle neck shirt or something. He would for sure change before he went over to Mark’s place. But for work? He didn’t want to be the juicy news.

 

Work went by quickly and he only got a few odd looks from people. No one asked about the turtleneck the whole day. Until he and Ross were the last two there.

 

“So who gave you the love bites?” Ross sounded conversational which worried Jack just a little.

 

“What? I don’t have any love bites.” he had a pretty good poker face but Ross just stared at him for a long time before nodding slowly, “As long as you’re happy I won’t have to kill anyone.” Then he just left, leaving Jack confused as all hell.

 

He glanced at the time and shook himself, “Get changed, Jackaboy.”

 

He dug around in his closet for a minute finding a long sleeved dark grey and white striped shirt and dark wash jeans.

 

He checked himself in the mirror, all Mark’s little bruises plain to see? Yep. He tried not to rush across the street but he was excited to meet Mark’s friends. Wait are plants more like people or pets? He decided to ask Mark, and knocked on the apartment door.


	13. The Truth In A Meet And Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna boy with a short skirt and a looooooooooooong- Chapter! Dah nah nah, dan nah nah nah nah nah! 
> 
> Who knows what song I just spoofed?!

Mark almost crashed into the door when he heard someone knock, instantly excited to see, who he had hoped was Jack, at the door. It probably showed a little too much as he swung the door open. “Jack! Great it is you!” he greeted as he moved to let the Irishman into his home.

 

Jack grinned at Mark’s enthusiasm and stepping into Mark’s home. He could already see plants. It made him smile. Then he blink as one of them…. Moved out of sight? “Ummm did…..” He shook his head and turned to Mark smiling again, “How was your day? Did you get a lot done?”

 

Mark shut the door behind him before moving to ruffle his hair up, “Uh ya, it was pretty eventful I guess.” He replied as he headed for the living room so they could actually sit down. “Well this is my home, these are some of my plants!”  

 

Jack followed him and cleared his throat, “Hello. I’m Jack. Nice to meet you.” He waved awkwardly and sent Mark an unsure look.  He then paused and smiled slightly, “I wanna kiss you again.” What was going on with him just spewing his every thought to Mark?

 

“You’re adorable” Mark grinned easily moving himself closer to pepper kisses against Jack’s lips, “You don’t have to ask for a kiss.”

 

Jack hummed against Mark’s mouth and giggled, “I didn’t ask. I stated! I said ‘I wanna kiss you again.’ Then you kissed me. I think that worked fairly well, don’t you?” He turned his attention to the plants around them, “So… Was it weird to introduce myself? Oooor…. I don’t know what I’m doing, man. My mum has plastic lilies in the kitchen and a small Ficus. I am out of my element here.”

 

He turned wide pleading eyes on Mark, “Introduced me to your _fern_ -ds?”

 

“You did fine but I guess you’re right I do have some names to give you!” Mark looked around for where he wanted to start before his eyes landed on one of his biggest plants. “Betty! Betty is the perfect one to start with, right there.” Mark pointed to the rather big potted lilac tree that stood nearest the living room window. Tall trunked and covered in large clusters of white flowers.

 

Jack grinned, “Hi, Betty you’re lovely! By chance are you related to my new roommate Joe?” He glanced at Mark and pecked his lips before gesturing for him to continue.

 

“The one with the umbrella like leaves is Dan, he’s sassy. The one with the split leaves like a weird hand is Phil, he likes bad jokes.” He pointed out the two friends. Phil being a Xanadu Philodendron and Dan being a Hawaiian Schefflera.

 

Jack waved, “Hey guys, your leaves are cool. Nice to meet ya!”

 

Mark stood and took Jack’s hand leading him to the kitchen, “These three are Tim, Lex and Sam.” He pointed out a rectangular pot with three small cacti in it. Tim was short and round. Sam was a taller succulent, and Lex had two small spires.

 

Jack greeted them like he was talking to little kids, “Awwwe you guys are so cute! And you guys look sharp! Stylin’.”

 

Mark snorted and showed him the other to his Rex Begonia on a stand in the hall, “This curly guy is GoGo.”

 

“Ooooh! You look awesome, dude! I love your colors, and those swirls are just too cool!” He laced his fingers with Mark’s.

 

In the spare bedroom there was a huge Hibiscus, “Thiiiiis is Hannah. Hannah only likes to have one buddy they’re good friends.”

 

Jack stepped closer to admire the swirl of colors across the large petals, “You are a damn fine flower maker, Hannah these are beautiful! I am- for _sure_ drawing you!” He turned to Mark, “I mean I’d like to draw them all of course… But these colors are crazy!”

 

Mark nodded, “We’re all very proud.” he showed the Irishman Hannah’s buddy with a dramatic bow. “Sir Figgylious.” He said grandly as he presented the weeping fig with the woven trunk. Figgylious had a flair for the dramatic. “You know he’s a Ficus, just like the one you’re mom has, but prettier.”

 

Jack oohed at the bonsai. “So much prettier! Nice trunk, sir! I bet you did that all on your own didn’t you? Cleaver you!” he leaned on Mark, ridiculously happy that he was meeting Mark’s friends….. Even if they were plants, and couldn’t tell him embarrassing stories about Mark.

 

Mark led the other to the bathroom where the last potted plants were on a window shelf. “This is Avalon.” He pointed to the small Aloe Vera. “And this is Ezra.” Ezra was a red orange Moon Cactus with pink flowers.

 

Jack sighed, “You two are so cute. You really are. I’d kiss ye but those spikes warn me not to.” he kissed Mark instead.

Mark wondered if it would be a good idea to introduce the Irishman to Alex as well, then decided that would probably be best for later seeing as the plant did really have a mind of its own and would come out when it felt like it.

 

Jack thought about asking Mark about the moving plant he’d seen when he first walked in, and figured Mark would either show him, or not. If the plant could move on its own, he’s see it sooner or later, right? Or maybe Mark had moved the plant to mess with him?

 

“Well I must say I’m enjoying all these kisses I’m getting when you meet everyone but I have set up something for use to do. Mainly you wanted to beat me at Mario Kart I believe.” The American hummed as he led Jack back to the living room for what he was hoping was a good date… Though he was one to get a _little_ competitive.

 

Jack smiled, “Ooh yes! I’m gunna _destroy_ you!” he crowed bouncing over to the couch.

 

Mark scoffed marching over to the couch chest puffed out. “Oh you think that now do you? Well I got this.” the TV was on a moment later controllers in hand as the startup screen played and Mark got himself into a comfortable gaming spot actually just a bit away from Jack as he didn’t have high hopes of actually staying still.

 

Jack scoffed, and opened his mouth to sass him when something settled across his shoulders. He froze and opened and closed his mouth for a moment before clearing his throat, “Uuuuuh Mark?”

 

“Ya?” Mark turned to see what Jack had needed and raising a brow when he found his missing plant perched on the Irishman, that really wasn’t something he saw every day. He didn't let it show though that he had actually been slightly surprised since Jack did seem somewhat alarmed. “Alex I was wondering where you were. This is Jack. Jack this is Alex.”

 

Jack slowly turned his head to look at the pile of thick vines, leaves and white flowers on his shoulders. “H-Hi Alex… Jaysus, Mark. He’s like a fricken snake! Also how the heck is-” He stopped as Alex wrapped himself around Jack’s torso in what felt like a hug, a leaf petting across his cheek. “Ummmmm.” Was just a little worried when the very active very conscious plant crept over and curled around him He glanced at Mark worriedly, “Ummm what’s he doing? Is this a hug or…..” He felt a little odd, like pins and needles across his skin, it made him tired, like he’d just ran around a bunch. He frowned at Mark, “Duuude. I’m tired.”

 

The plant slowly uncoiled from the Irishman before slipping away aiming to exit the room. There was a small frown of confusion on Mark’s face “Hey get back here Alex, what did you do?” He was a little worried too, Alex had never been one to hug any of his friends before. He glanced at Jack and rested a hand on his shoulder, “What do you mean you’re tired? What did….. What did you feel?”

 

Jack rubbed his eyes, “Pins and needles all over?”

 

Mark looked sharply after the lively plant then back at Jack, “But that doesn’t make sense! You don’t have any magic for him to take!”

 

He quickly stood up reassuring Jack that he would be right back before he chased after his ‘roommate’ to find out what was going through its leafy little brain. “Hey. Jack doesn’t have magic what did you do?!” The plant disagreed. Mark could hear it plain as day Alex told him that Jack had lots of magic, and that he’d left plenty of it for the Irishman. Even if Jack was just going to keep wasting it by letting it spill over like an over full cup.  Mark could hear Alex huffing about how he couldn’t just ignore it and had to sigh, “Fine, but you know better to ask first, neither of us knew what you were doing.” He stepped back letting the plant retreat away to do whatever it wanted before walking back to join Jack in the living room. Thinking how this must be the most awkward way to find out you had magic, ever. Though now that he thought about it really did explain a few things Jack had mentioned earlier.  Jack seemed to be attracted to nymphs, maybe he could sense their magic? He had mentioned that there was a possibility of someone magical in his family. There was no way to test for it if he didn’t know what kind of magic it was, but at this point Jack would have to believe him right?

 

Jack watched Mark communicate with the snake-like Alex and wondered if maybe he was allergic to Climbing Jasmine. When Mark sat down next to him he turned his head slowly, “Am I allergic to Alex? Oh…. You don’t know my allergies. Sorry. I think I’m allergic to Alex? I feel weird.” He reached out at rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder, “Also my brain is fuzzy.”

 

Mark shook his head light “No you're not allergic.” It was starting to show just how often Mark ruffled up his hair in situations like this as his hand was once again in his hair. “Remember when you were saying there might be witches in your family?”

 

Jack made a frowny face, “Yeeeeeah?” He moved his hand to reach for Mark’s hand, “Wanna hold your hand.” He thought he might seem drunk but he felt weeeeird.

 

Mark easily let Jack take his hand even squeezing it gently so the Irishman knew he wasn't going to try and pull it away. “Well Alex kinda ‘eats’ magic. they took some of yours… or at least they told me they only took some.” he wasn't really sure what to go on plants were usually very honest and Alex was no exception but Jack seemed a little off now but maybe he was just over analyzing he really after all hadn't known Jack that long.

 

Jack held still to try and think about that. “I…. Have magic? Am I a nymph?” He tried to focus and clear his speak so it wasn’t slurring. He looked over at Alex who hadn’t moved since Mark caught them. “Is this normal of Nature Nymphs? Do you all have a plant that is so alive…. Like- wait are plants like people or pets?”

 

“I... I don't really have an answer for that Nymphs don't really skip generations it's a family thing that you manifest with or without training you'd have noticed by now.“ Mark breathed trying to sort things out for his own sake just as much as Jack's. “I can call my family later and see if they have any stories that might sound like you though.” He didn't really like being left guessing he'd be trying to figure the answers out in his head even if Jack said he didn't want to know more though the witch thing seemed pretty believable at the moment. The Nymph sighed, trying to shove the thought aside in favour of the questions Jack was asking now. “No most of us don't have the power to sustain someone like Alex. If they were common you’d see them everywhere.” Mark felt his cheeks tug into a smile as he half scoffed at Jack's last question. “Plants are plants, Jack just because you’re now seeing their personalities doesn't mean it hasn't always been there… Though plants like Alex are given this sort of citizenship around other nature nymphs I guess if that means anything?”

 

Jack nodded slowly, “So I’m a warlock or some shit. Okaaay. You don’t have to, I can just call Ma and ask her if she’s Magical, or if Grandma was. Besides…. Your family doesn’t like tattoo artists, right? Can’t tell ‘em you’re with me can you?” He looked from Mark to Alex and back, his head was clearing the more he thought and it made him catch something creeping along the side of his mind. “You’re really powerful then? That’s cool. But if you’re so powerful, why wouldn’t they feed on your magic just then? Why mine?”

 

“Well wouldn't you know it I already asked that question” Mark replied proud look on his face still from Jack recognizing his strengths. “Alex here noticed that you weren't using any of your magic decided to take some off your hands for you since you were just ‘wasting’ all the excess. But they’re really sorry for not asking first, right?” he gave the plant a look to remind it that what they had done was rude.

 

Jack squeezed Mark’s hand and looked back to Alex, “I forgive you. I’m already feeling better. Just… tap me on the shoulder next time or ask Mark to ask me. Okay?” Jack patted the couch next to him, “You can come back up on the couch if you want.”

 

Mark watched Alex slowly make its way back over to curl up would them, the plan was being a lot more social than usual but he guessed he couldn't really complain. He did have to give a laugh though as Alex’s leaves gave a shudder. “You made them purr!”

 

Jack reached out carefully and pet the wiggling ball of roots, next to him. He smiled shyly at Mark and snuggled up to his side. “These have been the weirdest two days of my life. But I like this.” He kissed Mark’s neck and sighed, “As much as I’d love to kick your ass at Mario Kart I am not in the gaming mood right now. Can we watch something on Netflix?”

 

“Think you can settle for a DVD I haven't hooked up Internet yet.” Mark hummed not minding changing the date plans again after all Mario Kart wasn't really his specialty.

 

Jack smiled, “Sure. But I have a question. How the hell do you survive without internet?” He giggled kissing his neck again.

 

“I've only been here for like three days and one of those days I was over at your place! It's not that I'm surviving it's that I'm just so swamped getting things in order I just don't have time to even think about it.”  Mark sighed over that sad fact though he tilted his head to offer up a new spot for Jack to give kisses to.

 

Jack moved his head to kiss the skin Mark offered and paused. He knew all the places he’d bitten, because he was a creature of habit and that one was off from the others and darker like someone had bitten harder than Jack would ever want to. He sat back a bit and licked his lips. “Do anything fun today?” He wasn’t going to make a big deal of it but he did want to know if Mark would just tell him.

 

“You mean besides get my home all fancy for you?” Mark hummed not even really thinking of it being anything more than idle chatter while he took his sweet old time getting up to show Jack where his DVDs were. “I checked on how downstairs is coming along, cleaned everything up and looked after then plants hooked up the TV and dealt with something so we could actually have that clean date you had originally wanted. How about you?” he hadn't come out and said anything directly but the ‘something’ he had talked about was in reference to him messing around before Jack came and he would have said it if he wasn't under the impression that talking about sleeping with other people while in the middle of a date was something the date wouldn't want to hear.

 

Jack felt like someone was pressing their thumb to the base of his throat. It felt like he was choking but he could breathe fine, it made him antsy. “I’ll re-phrase. Anything fun do you today?” He reached over and tapped his fingers against the bruise he hadn’t left. He hadn’t wanted to say anything but at the same time he hated lying. And not asking Mark felt like a lie. As if he was pretending he couldn’t see what was out of place. He knew that he’d said he would try to be okay with it but really? In the six hours or so they were apart? He just had one question left, “Why?”

 

Mark didn't really even bat an eye when Jack rephrased what he meant not really even looking guilty for it till Jack asked why. A sense of worry slipped in after that. “I didn't know you wanted me to bring up something like that while we are actually on a date.” he started he knew it wasn't the answer to why but he didn't want Jack to think he had lied and meant to hide anything, he didn't think it would salvage what he was going to say next but hopefully Jack wouldn't jump up to leave before he got a chance to fully explain. “But I did it so we could have a nice real date.”

 

Jack shook his head, not understanding from the small pieces of information Mark was dropping. But he didn’t trust himself to speak yet do he just waited, still holding Mark’s hand and the other still resting on Alex who had wrapped a small root around his wrist. He just wanted to understand.

 

Mark felt a small sense of relief when Jack didn’t instantly leave or get mad though his free hand was back in his hair before starting “I’m just going to get this part out of the way right now, I’m addicted to sex.” he stated bluntly, though he had had people blatantly shoot down that that wasn’t something someone could get addicted to before. “I had every intention of being good yesterday and doing the date thing but then I just got near you and I couldn’t hold back and I just… I liked this morning. Actually talking to you and I wanted it again.” he paused to look at Jack hoping he was following and believing him so far. “So I tried to tire myself out before you came by but of course I was loud as hell and turns out the floors are thin, and I’ll admit it I’ve been flirting with the contractors downstairs and I guess one liked the flirting and came up and well... offered.” Mark gave another sigh looking down at their hands. “I didn’t really think about it I just kinda agreed I mean .. well no I was really happy someone came to me and I was thinking of where I could have went to pick someone up so I wouldn’t be horny as hell when you got here. You seem kinda upset now I guess I kinda over thought things and messed things up didn’t I?”

 

Jack leaned forward slowly and kissed Mark gently. When he leaned back it was just far enough to whisper, “We’re still good. I just didn’t know why you’d need anyone else so soon. But… I know addictions can be tricky to fight and I’m here if you need or want me to help. I may not last as long as you but I’ll do my best to tire you out.” he kissed him with a little more force, “But next time someone else helps you out will you tell me ahead of time so I don’t just find someone else’s marks on my Mark?” He didn’t even notice his claim on Mark at the end. He was too busy thinking all this through, he could deal with this. “This is like finding out you had a snack so you wouldn’t be starving later, but someone caught you snacking  and thought you didn’t want the dinner they made you.” He kissed Mark hard, all teeth and sucking Mark’s sounds into his mouth. He was tired but also very willing to prove he could help Mark out with his addiction.

 

Mark kissed back slowly honestly really shocked at how easily this was all accepted. “You really are the most perfect person in the world aren’t you?” He made a sound close to that of a laugh before peppering his own kisses to Jack’s face and lips. “But trust me on this, there is no way you’d be able to keep up with me to be able to help me out every time so don’t feel like you have to or really try, last thing I want is for you to burn out or worse end up like me.” He needed to point that out before anything else.

 

Jack paused his attack at Mark’s praise and he shivered as he was kissed all over his face. He crawled onto Mark’s lap and hummed. “Oh I know that. You came four times last night and had enough ‘go’ to fuck again today, no way I can keep up with that pace! But I can help. Especially if I bottom for you, I’ll last longer that way and then you can save your ass for strangers.” He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling and sigh, “Make no mistake, I don’t like sharing you with random people but I’m an adult and I learned that sharing is caring. Now... Are you really worn out yet? Cos I think we should make out for a while and see if it goes anywhere. It doesn’t have to. But I’m game.”

 

“I am so down to make out with you right now you have no idea, but I don’t think you’ll get a round out of me today 'cause I’ll admit it, I’m beat.” He hummed his arms loosely looping around Jack’s waist as he did.

 

Jack sighed against Mark and smiled softly, “That’s fine. No promises about my dick behaving though. I didn’t get any today but there’s this…. _Really_ fucking sexy Asian guy between my legs right now and you should _hear_ his voice! I just don’t know if I can stop myself from humping his hip if I get hard from his delicious mouth. Okay?” He remembered Alex still wrapped around his wrist and winced, “Umm should we go make out in your room and leave Alex here? Or….”

 

“Well if my delicious mouth gets you that riled up I promise to put it to really good use and treat you to a blow job, how’s that sound?” Mark purred as he slipped his hands down to Jack’s ass giving it a squeeze,  “hold on” he warned before standing up. “I’ll whisk you away to the bedroom because trust me Alex won’t just give us space.”

Jack felt his dick start to harden and groaned. “That. That right there is why your mouth is delicious.” he whined when Mark grabbed his ass and lost his cool when Mark just held him up and carried him to his bedroom. “Fuuuuck, Mark. Thank you for helping me discover a new kink. But when you say they won't give us space do you mean they just don't go away? Or do you mean they normally help you out?”

 

“...Both, Plant’s just don’t care about privacy and that’s why Alex can move, they usually ‘help me out’ and I let them take my magic as a thank you.” he shrugged as if it was really no big deal as he entered his room and pushed the door shut with his foot, it wouldn’t do anything to stop Alex from coming in if they really wanted to but it was the thought that counted right? “And here’s a bed for us to make out on though I have this feeling poking at me saying it won’t just be kissing.” he teased as he set Jack on the bed.

 

Jack was still processing the fact that Mark had sex with a plant when Mark set him in the bed. But he did smirk at Mark as he pulled off his shirt, “It better be for more than kissing! You gave me a boner, and promised to fix it!” he scooted back up the bed and made grabby hands at Mark, “Now come ere and kiss me!”


	14. How Well Do I Know You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Jack is way more OOC than usual here.... this is litterally my own reaction.... Sorry. I have encountered an unexpected- thing. Since it's not just me writing this I don't decide the flow and it's more reacting to what Mark/Azzie says than me planning both sides of a conversation and then editing it so it's more them, less me. but here it's a real conversation. Therefore I am just conversing without a whole lot of planning. -_-* Sorry bout that. I'll try to stop that.
> 
> As always I play Jack and Azzie plays Mark. But she's also playing Alex now.

It always seemed like things just didn’t go innocently on a date, Mark was sure he was cursed because even when he does all he can to make things go how he thought they should, it always seemed to end up in the bedroom.  Leaning over Jack as he explored the others mouth was definitely a worthwhile change in plans, but still there must have been some spell on Mark for this to be a consistent thing.  Though the American guessed he really wouldn’t want this pattern in dates to end if it meant he got to see this man like this a lot more.

 

Jack was so perfect and responsive under Mark’s hands and he loved it. He’d never really touched anyone when he wasn’t also seeking release so this was new. He knew exactly what to do though. He was going to take Jack apart and put him back together again.

 

He smiled against Jack’s skin at the idea. Yeah that sounded perfect. Without his own lusty thoughts distracting him he could touch and lick and tease Jack as much as he wanted. The only limits being how long the Irishman would last. But Mark knew how to make him last longer, when to slow things down in the most delightful torture and then bring him back to the edge again.

 

So he did. And he watched Jack, and he listened. Damn was he glad for whatever magic made him end up in the bedroom. He marveled at the expanse of pale skin before him and the lithe muscle underneath. He mentally noted every place that he touched, pulling beautiful sounds from the man spread across his bed.

 

And as beautiful as he was Mark almost couldn’t believe his luck at meeting him. What did he do to deserve someone so sweet, and funny and accepting? And when he woke in the morning, sunlight pouring in the window and onto Jack’s skin he felt a smile split his face. What did he have to do to wake up like this every morning?

 

Jack scrunched his nose and took a deep breath, half of him was slightly cold, and the other was just this side of too warm. He squinted against the bright morning sun and grumbled as he tried to remember why he hadn’t shut his curtains last night. He tried to move his legs but found them trapped under something warm. He blinked and looked to the side that was too warm, to see Mark’s warm brown eyes watch him. He smiled  sleepily and relaxed, “Oh. G’mernin, Mark.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow at him smug smile crossing his face for a moment “ _top of the morning to you, laddie.”_ He responded in a poor rather high pitched Irish accent, half poking fun of the good morning he had gotten the morning before.

 

Jack snorted and rolled onto his side to curl up against Mark, “That was a _terrible_ impersonation of me. It sound more like-” He lowered his voice as low as he could and purred into Mark’s ear, “ _Top_ of the morning to ya, Laddie.” Then he giggled at his own voice and sighed, “Did you sleep well?”

 

 

“Best sleep I’ve had in a long time, seeing as you were right next to me.” Mark hummed though moved to sit up, “but seeing as we are both awake I am going to do the charming and chivalrous thing and make you breakfast before _you_ end up charming the pants off me. How does eggs and bacon sound? …and ugly bread.”

 

Jack giggled, “Mark, you aren’t wearing pants…. Or _pants_. I don’t have to do much charming do I?” His stomach snarled viciously and he remembered skipping dinner last night because he was in bed with Mark and he didn’t want to move or let go. “Oh yeah. We didn’t eat dinner last night did we? Sorry. Yeah, Food sounds good. And if the bread is really that ugly we’ll just rip it’s face off so we don’t have to look at it while we eat it….. And by that I mean the crust. Mmm I am weird today. Then again I am weird every day.” He stretched and sighed, “Alright. You promised food, so let’s get dressed and eat something.”

 

“At least I fed you yesterday morning, when we had our first date I didn’t even have that much in me.” Mark sighed he really had meant to order them a pizza yesterday  maybe he should just have a big lunch in case this happened again as well. “Were you wearing your clothes home? Because I think I wouldn’t mind seeing you in some of mine.” Mark asked as he moved to find something to wear for himself.

 

Jack sat up and yawned, “Sorry I was a horn dog yesterday…. And the day before. You were doing really well until I started shit. Also hell yes! I love wearing boyfriend clothes! I wanna shirt! Gimme one that smells like you.” He pulled on his boxers and jeans then watch Mark dig through his clothes.

 

Mark hummed in acknowledgement though was pretty sure he had really been egging Jack on the entire first date so really there was no way that could be his fault before noticing what Jack had actually said after that. “You think I’m boyfriend material? And smell good enough to sniff all day?”

 

Jack’s face burned and he cleared his throat before glancing at his bare feet and speaking softly. “Well yeah. I mean I have a pretty good intuition about things and people, which I guess might be magic… But I have trusted you since I saw you. And I guess I should tell you I haven’t had any friendly physical contact in years other than work and bumping into people in public. So I mean I think I just wanna smell you on me so I can remind myself you are real, and you’re not just going to vanish.” He frowned and looked up quickly to add, “You can leave me whenever you want though. I’m not trying to get kept as a pity boyfriend. I just wanted to put that out there since we’re sharing our issues. That’s why I’m so touchy I guess. But really I don’t want you to think you have to stay so I have someone. I hate it when people try and trick someone into loving them. You either do or ye don’t. Aaaand I’m rambling now.”

 

Jack covered his face with his hands and sighed, trying not to stress himself out. This was a good morning. He woke up in the arms of a good man and now he was ruining a good moment. Damn it, this is why he didn’t get any interaction with people.

 

Mark grabbed a shirt before walking back over to the Irishman shoving it over Jack’s head and hands before pulling him into a hug. “Calm down. I wasn’t asking cause I don’t want to be with you. I just didn’t know if that was actually what we were saying yet, I’m kinda really rusty at this but it kinda sounds like you are too. So just breathe I’m not going to shove you out or just drop you, you’re the best thing I’ve found in my life.” his voice was quiet trying to sooth Jack his hand moving to gently rub through the other’s hair as he did. “And I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad when I asked about the smell, just didn’t know you liked how I smell, I mean it’s kinda planty isn’t it?”

 

Jack let out a breath a laughed at himself weakly and put his arms through the arm holes. He didn’t know how respond right away so he turned his face into his shoulder to smell the shirt, “Perfect.” He looked into Mark’s eyes and let out a shaky breath, “Sorry. I hide it well but I’m a bit of a mess aren’t I? Uggh.” He cleared his throat, “I don’t know how to respond to the… best thing in your life comment. I umm… I’ve never heard that before. But I think I feel the same about you. No one’s ever been so open with me before. And I may not have you all figured out but I like what I do know and we have time to figure each other out.”

 

He caught Mark’s hand and pulled it out of his hair to kiss his fingers. Not in any kind of flirting, but just because that’s what he wanted to do. “And….” he looked up from the fingers he was kissing to smile at Mark, “You smell amazing. I don’t know why but the way you smell makes me wanna curl up with you and relax. You smell-” He cut off his words before he could say, ‘You smell like home to me.’ too soon Jack, slow down. Give this at least a few more days before you start that.

 

“You smell perfect. And yeah it’s kinda planty and earthy and warm. And I like it.” He cupped Mark’s face his hands and kissed him with all the care and warm fuzzy emotion he had rolling in his chest before sighing, “Now let’s go eat before I start crying or jump on your dick.”

 

Mark nodded slowly he didn't know what to say he felt the same way about Jack, he was just so _right_. He quickly had fallen into having him in his life in a way that not even a lot of his friends had managed to do, but it was way too soon to say anything like that. “You’re right I offered you food didn't I just let me get a shirt for myself. “ He hummed and slowly moved away from the Irishman.

 

Jack followed him to the kitchen silently, his heart was beating funny. It both hurt and made him smile equal amounts. He watched Mark dig through the fridge until movement in the living room caught his eye. He padded over to see Alex strewn over the couch. It was a huge plant. Vines and roots thicker than he’d ever seen on a climbing plant. He thought of more questions as Alex moved over to make room for Jack on the couch. He already knew Alex was a close friend of Mark’s but more questions spun in his mind as Alex tapped his shoulder gently.

 

He considered it, he had time to recover the sleepiness before work according to his watch. He nodded and held his breath waiting for the weird sensation of losing magic.

 

The plant was quick to curl itself around Jack their leaves giving that odd vibrating shake Mark had called a purr as it somewhat settled on the Irishman. Alex’s vines gently touched at Jack's sides silently testing reactions in what was good and what they would be shooed away from as the light scent of Jasmine slowly filled the air near him.

 

Jack relaxed at the floral scent and sighed, “You’re cuddly aren’t ya?” he asked softly, wondering if Alex understood him.

 

Alex settled down cuddling against Jack the floral scent slowly fading back to something that needed to be intentionally smelled to really notice. It gave another purr seeming content to just cuddle the stranger.

 

Jack pet the leaves and giggled, “Hey, Mark. Alex is cuddly! Also I have more questions. And they can’t answer them for me.”

 

Mark put down his frying pan away from the heat quickly to rush out and see just what the climbing Jasmine was up to. “Alex no shoo.” he moved his hands trying to prompt the plant to move  hands going on his hips the second Alex had crept back to the other side of the couch.  “Good now you keep your vines to yourself.  Jack how are you feeling are you okay?”

 

Jack looked confused, “Hey, Mark they were fine. Just cuddling. They even did the shoulder tapping like I asked them too. They didn’t even take any magic yet.” He turned to talk to Alex, “Here, did you still want some?” He held out a hand to the bundle of flowers and leaves.

 

Mark let out a huff silently warning the plant to be good before turning his attention back to Jack knowing if he was going to keep offering there was nothing he could really do to stop it but add Alex to the growing list of things he needed to do before Jack came over again. “You had questions for me?” He asked as Alex curled their way around Jack's hand and arm cuddling in close to him.

 

The smaller vines around Jack’s wrist were nice. Then he felt the pins and needles of Alex taking his magic and he blinked rapidly to try and focus on Mark as Alex slowly drained magic from him. “Yeeeeeah. Um how old is Alex? Where did you get them? How long have they been mobile like this? And how long has it been ‘helping’ you? What made you start asking it for help? Or did Alex offer?”

 

“Wow that's a lot of questions I think I might have to get jealous.” Mark scoffed though shook his head as if to say he didn't mean that. “I’ve had Alex for years they were actually a gift when I moved into my first apartment so you know centuries ago. And it was kinda a group decision we came to after my friends found out why I was canceling so many plans on them. They all wanted me to stop and made some good points so I started looking for a safer outlet. And plants happen to be very in tune with what humans feel and need so _naturally_ there is no safer option for a nature nymph like me. I asked all my plants at the time and Alex wanted to help. When I started giving them magic they helped me out and soon enough Alex turned into the clingy plant you see in front of you today.”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, “Whoa. That’s… That’s something I guess. I mean… You were cancelling plans? To hook up? Didn’t it scare you how bad you needed sex? And does Alex enjoy it or is it more just, ‘I do this and get food’?” He looked down at the plant who was still slowly pulling magic. Jack wondered how long this could take if he didn’t say anything. And would he pass out if Alex took too much?

 

“It never really clicked there was a problem. When it all started I just thought I was bad at dating. Then I thought I'd give it up and just try fooling around a little gain some good experience. I was having fun…” Mark trailed off the fun wore off a long time ago he guessed music dancing and crowds weren't really his thing anymore because of it.

 

Jack bit his lip, maybe this was a bad line of questioning.

 

Mark took in a deep breath running his hands through his hair before backing up towards the kitchen again “Anyways I think Alex likes the contact and attention but they are a plant so they're really only getting food out of it in a technical sense, but they're greedy with it so it's not uncommon for them to start things.”

 

Jack glanced down at Alex and narrowed his eyes, “Are you like those cats who always beg for food even when they have plenty of food? Don’t do that it’s silly.” He scooped up the jasmine and held him in his arms following Mark to the kitchen and leaning in the doorway. “Sorry for asking bad questions. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to make you unhappy. I was just curious.” He looked down at the plant in his arms then sighed on it. “I guess I just have more issues than I thought, from being alone so long. I mean in a way I’m kinda the opposite of you. I mean I just sort of drifted away from everyone, them from me. I dunno. But…. I’m pretty much always alone, not really by choice. And you have sex to burn off your hunger so you can cuddle, while I’m just happy with almost any physical contact I can get. Like…. I could become as sex addict too. Reaaaally easily. But, I mean… I dunno what I mean. Stop, Alex, my brain is fuzzy and I have work later.”

 

Mark tried not to wince at Jack's comment about getting addicted he really didn't want that to happen to him, but he tried to play it cool. Turning his focus on getting back to cooking once he heard Alex give a whine and apologized before trying to cheer the Irishman up. “You couldn't upset me Jack it’s fine ask all the questions you want I just kinda noticed the time was getting away from me and you have not been fed yet.” It was lies but they were there to make Jack happy he really meant no harm but did hope the other wouldn't catch on.

 

Jack didn’t notice Mark’s sudden weirdness but he noticed a change in the feeling of the room and frowned as he set Alex down, “I won’t die from lack of food in the next few minutes. But with how easily I get distracted… Yeah I should eat soon.” He was about to subtly smell his shirt when he realized he could just smell Mark. He smiled to himself and walked up behind Mark, hugging him around the middle and smooshing his face into the top of Mark’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just nuzzled and sighed, his thumb rubbing over Mark’s belly button.

 

“What missed me already?” Mark joked lightly though relaxed a bit in the others embrace as he tried to continue on cooking. “Did you want to help me out or keep being my shadow? I'm fine with both options but you know there are pros and cons to both.“

 

Jack hummed, “Yes I did. If I help you do I have to let go? Cos I don’t wanna.” He tightened his hug just a bit and rubbed his face on Mark’s shirt. Maybe if he stayed close like this he’d smell like Mark until his next shower.

 

“You can just be my shadow then. All you have to do is stay close but don't trip me think you can handle that challenge?”

 

Jack made squinty eyes at Mark and licked his lips, “Eh. Maybe. But I think I’d like it if you fell for me.” He kept his game face steady now, trying to straddle the line between ‘ha-ha jokes’ and ‘I am crazy serious’. He sighed as he looked at Mark and wished he’d hired another manager so he didn’t have to work every day.

 

“Well then Jokes on you I fell for you the first time you spoke.” Mark hummed before slowly moving to get some eggs for them to eat with the mountain of half cooled bacon he had made.

 

Jack didn’t know how to respond without sounding weird so he just clung to Mark shuffling his feet so he wouldn’t step on Mark’s heels. He had two choices here, the one that made sense and the one he wanted. He decided to wait a few days, and ignore the choice all together.  He listened to the sounds of cooking food and let his mind wander. Mark dropped something and he was just thinking about letting go to pick it up when it just floated off the ground and back onto the counter before Mark even noticed. Jack’s mind was static as he stared at what he now realized was an egg shell. He was too distracted by his own internal confusion to filter his thoughts.

 

“I love you too, Mark.” the following silence gave his mind time to catch up with what he’d said and he couldn’t breathe. “Oh. I-I mean… I just…. I uhhh…” He let go of Mark to cover his face  and made a small keening sound. Before uncovering his face and taking a deep breath, forcing a laugh out. “Damn I can't ever stay serious when I take jokes too far, you know?” he continued fake laughing until it sounded real. Then opened his eyes to see if it had worked.

 

Mark turned to look at Jack in confusion that was really something very odd to joke about. It sounded a little too sincere, but he guessed that was something people did say sarcastically so was it like that? “Well no harm done I guess, but if that’s a joke I think you should just stick to puns, they’re more... _Egg_ -selent.” he replied before turning back to take the eggs he had made them off the stove. “Also it’s time for the ugly bread!”

 

Jack was glad he’d successfully brushed off his own words as a joke. And mark was still making pun and smiling. He mentally punched himself and smiled, “Nice. Imma eat all that so where's _your_ food?!” he slipped into the self confident mask he wore outside his home wishing he was still curled up with Mark. His good day was dead.

 

Mark rolled his eyes, really not knowing when Jack was faking something or not, no matter how quickly their relationship had progressed he still had not known the other long enough to know that sort of thing. “Well I’m not the one who has to leave for work soon if you happen to eat a mountain of bacon without me I think you might actually deserve a medal.”

 

“Dude is that a _challenge_?!  I love challenges!!! What do I get if I can do it?” he repeated ‘fake it til you make it’ over and over in his head, keeping his smile bright and his eyes moving.

 

“Food poisoning!” Mark replied with a straight face suddenly looking really serious.

 

Jack game faced, “Wow. I blame the cook for not cooking the food to the correct temperature, or even checking it.” he shook his head, game face still on since he had no real urge to smile now. He started in on the eggs and bacon, buttering some bread to eat with them.

 

“Well if you weren’t so busy trying to eat it all before I got a bite you might have noticed the weird taste!” Mark gave a low purposely dramatic laugh.

 

Jack made a pouty face, wondering if he was overdoing it before remembering Mark didn't really know him yet. “Fine. I’ll share, but only cos if I get sick from your cooking, you should too.” he chomped down on a piece of bacon and smiled brightly. As they continued to talk Jack was less and less aware of what he was saying, and he hardly heard what Mark was saying. Yet somehow he kept talking like normal. In his head he just kind of stared at Mark and wished they’d just get a quiet moment to get to know each other betters before all this. He didn't regret their dates, just how easily he’d gotten comfortable with the idea of dating Mark before they even knew each other.

 

Soon all the food was gone and Mark made a move to get up and start cleaning, he didn't want to let it show but he could that Jack was acting really strange but he couldn't place why or how. It just like their conversation was a little one sided, like Jack wasn't really invested in what was being said. Mark didn't really have anything to go off of though all he could do was be nice and hope whatever was happening right now wouldn't last and that hopefully it was caused by the magic Alex had taken and this wasn't going to be normal.

 

Jack was a little bit more conscious of what was being said after they’d eaten, and he was about to ask Mark if he wanted to go out in public to have a date, to make sure they didn’t get side tracked, when his watch beeped startling him back to himself. “Oh shit! I have to go get ready for work! Ummm- Here.” He scribbled his number down on a notepad by the sink and then rushed around to find his phone and shoes completely forgetting the striped shirt still in Mark’s bedroom. “Text me if you wanna go do something later, I have to go. Ummm you know where to find me.” He was worried because now he had to leave when things were not exactly good, but he couldn’t tell if Mark had noticed that or not. So he just danced in place, wanting a hug, maybe a kiss, but for sure a hug, suddenly very unsure how to get it.

 

Mark was more than a little confused when Jack started running around for work and giving him his phone number again but didn't really say anything about it. It felt like time had passed too slowly and now Jack was just trying to get away. It really was the complete opposite of yesterday where Mark really hadn't wanted to leave at all. But nevertheless he followed Jack to the door assuring he'd be in touch soon and for the first time since they met felt a sense of awkwardness when he went to pull Jack into a hug and a slight reluctance to kiss him.

 

Jack relaxed almost completely when Mark hugged him and he clung to him reassuring himself Mark was fine, even if he wasn’t. Was just going to have to take a day to work on his own head before he tried to work on things with his boyfriend. He didn’t want to let go even when he knew he probably should. The hug was longer than most and Mark was probably weirded out by it. He let stepped back but held Mark’s hand for a moment, “Okay, well… Have a good day… Umm…. I’ll see  you later?” He could hear how sad he sounded and he swallowed thickly. Maybe he could fix this…. He hoped so, but he just kept making it worse. He should go before he made things worse.

 

“You too Jack. I’ll see you later.” Mark gave him a smile. “Now get lost before you're late.” He shooed Jack out the door pressing a quick peck to his lips before retreating inside and closing the door behind him trying to hold in an audible sigh as he leaned himself against it.


	15. Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Yes. Working to solve the source of the angst? Nah.

Jack sat at his little table by the window in silence. He was just breathing slowly, trying to stay calm. He had one appointment at around noon and before that he had to do inventory. So he had a bit before he could just…. Sit like this. But here he was. Staring at the wood grain under his fingers, breathing. He felt his attention pulled to Joe and he whimpered, “What am I gunna do Joe? I probably ruined everything…” He shook his head and reached out to gently pet his small new friend. His fingers felt warm and he was confused, “Did you just… _Give_ me magic?”

 

The plant didn’t answer. Because it was a plant and Jack wasn’t a Nature Nymph. He smiled anyway. Feeling a little better. “Thanks little buddy! I think I needed that…” he kissed a leaf and stood, “I umm… I’ll feed you some magic and play you some music when I come back, okay?”

 

He walked downstairs to the shop and started on inventory, wondering if maybe his sanity was linked to his magic. He for sure had to call his ma latter, he distinctly remembered his gran going mad when he was kiddie.

 

When Ross and Suzy showed up for work he was better. Almost back to normal. They asked if he was alright a few times when he was quieter than usual but when he insisted everything was fine they left him alone. His appointment showed up and greeted him with a hug. He was glad he still kept in touch with his college roommate enough to be his favorite tattoo artist. Daithi was a cool dude who always made Jack feel comfortable. He rarely saw him but he always wanted to hang out more.

 

As he started the line art he asked him, “Dude we should hang out sometime. I miss ye!” Daithi grinned and promised to bring his calendar to his next appointment then paused. “Why do you smell like plants and dirt smothered in cinnamon?” Jack snorted and picked at his shirt, “Boyfriend’s shirt. He is opening a Flower Shop across the way.” Daithi blinked slowly, “Uhhh You sure dating a florist is a good idea, Jack?” The artist paused his work and sat back to look at his friend. “Yes. This curse nonsense is just that, nonsense! Also he’s good to me. He hasn’t been in a relationship in a while either, so we’re both a little awkward sometimes, but when we talk about things everything is good.”

 

Daithi didn’t push it, aware of how stubborn his friend could be but he did worry. He’d been in a week ago to set up this appointment and that shop and apartment had been empty. Yet here Jack was, already dating this florist. Love bites on his neck, wearing this guy’s shirt. That was fast for Jack. Who was this guy? Was he actually good or was Jack just painfully lonely? Well, Jack wasn’t one to stand for any bullshite so maybe he was good to him. But there was a line of worry between Jack’s brows even as he spoke.

 

“Bit fast though, don’t you think?” Daithi asked carefully. Jack sighed and went back to the line art, “Yeah. But that’s me, not him. Now tell me about what you’ve been up to.”

 

Less than three hours later Jack was curled up on the couch telling Joe about his day and slowly falling asleep, even though it was only about 4pm.

 

Today was an unexpectedly big day for Mark shortly after Jack had left Mark was met with confused contractors and delivery people trying to figure out where all the shops flowers were supposed to go. It took him nearly an hour trying to make room upstairs for all the plants then another four to not only get all the flowers up there safety but to make sure they were in the right lighting were all properly watered and cared for on their way here. It had been a lot of work and the nymph’s apartment looked more like a garden than anything else. There was dirt and mug in trails he had made between all the plants.

 

He didn't have a chance to rest though because he had to go make sure he was able to get a business number set up and deal with promotional advertising, which wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the mix up with the flower delivery earlier.  The day just ended up kicking him in the face and he wasn't able to get a moment to himself for any at all till he was literally falling apart as he finally got to make it to his bed.

 

Mark hated when he had days like this, his body felt too cold and every movement he made sent shocks and shivers through him that he had been forced to ignore in favour of actually doing work. He didn’t know how he had managed to stay sane, but now in the safety of his home there was nothing stopping him from deteriorating into a frustrated mess of needy moans. It really wasn’t even that he had wanted to do it, it was that his body felt like it was shutting down on him and forcing his hands to act and move. Even that though wasn’t enough and the American found himself in what was a very common struggle when he was completely alone or unable to find someone. This was when he just broke down, when he would cry, remembering just how bad this addiction actually was on him and how much of a hell it was that his own body would betray him like this.

 

The only real salvation he had was Alex, it was times like this that had really paved the way for their agreement, none of the plants liked to see Mark fall apart, and with the nymph not even in a well enough state of mind to get anyone to help him he had use to end up disappearing for days because of his body falling into withdrawal. When Alex started taking the magic though they had formed an agreement that they wouldn’t let Mark suffer through this alone and all these years later it hadn’t changed. Whenever any of the house plants heard Mark start crying they would tell Alex instantly not wanting their nymph to unhappy for even a moment.

 

There was a strong scent of Jasmine in the air, there to calm Marks mind as the two fell into the familiar cycle of how these situation played out. The day was done for Mark there would be no checking to see where Tyler was, or messaging Jack to ask how he was doing after the odd morning they had had together, Alex wouldn’t stop till Mark was back to a stable state and that was often one that ended up only happening after he had actually fallen into an exhausted slumber.


	16. Stone Faced Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... Since I play Jack and Tyler this was Azzie watching me write giving me AMAZING ideas. It was weirdly fun? I like back and forth better though.

Jack was cold. He frowned when he couldn’t find a blanket and opened his eyes to find himself on his couch. He was about to curl up and cry at the memory of yesterday when his phone chirped. He got up and shuffled into the kitchen to check it. It was a text from Vick. Suzy told him about the new flower shop and Mark. Now Vick was worried that Jack was under some sort of spell. Jack rubbed his eyes and groaned. Why couldn’t things just settle down for a few days so he could sort himself out?

 

He started making himself some coffee before responding to Vick’s text. He assure him that he was fine, Mark hadn’t put any kind of spell on him unless you counted being sweet and charming and honest. He promised that Ink Blot wasn’t in any danger from Mark’s shop and not to worry. As he sat at Joe’s table he wondered if Vick would accept Jack’s word. He had more of a ‘check things himself’ personality. Which was why Jack had been shocked when Vick asked him to manage Ink Blot. He was just thinking about the last time he’d seen Vick when he noticed the time.

 

4:12am? He pressed his face to the window, to see darkness. Yep. Well he had gone to sleep at around 4pm yesterday. So he had certainly slept enough. He shifted in his seat to reach of some paper and smelled a fair earthy scent. He froze and looked down to see he was still wearing Mark’s shirt. Jack sighed and shook his head, he still liked Mark. His own issues and their weirdness didn’t change that. He scooped up a few papers and sharpened his pencil before sketching out Mark’s face, filling in every detail he could remember.

 

That only took an hour so he drew Mark’s leafy family but the ones with blooms were in color since it would be rude to draw a beautiful flower with no color. By the time he was done his small table was covered in art and he still had one image left burning behind his eyes.

 

He had just finished his masterpiece, in full color and signed it when there was a knock at his door. He frowned and checked the time. 9:22 Am. Who was knocking at his door this early?

 

Tyler parked his car next to Mark’s, behind the stop. He could see leaves pressed to the window upstairs and knew he was in the right place. He got out of his car and grabbed his duffle bag with his most favored items, everything else was crammed in the back of his car. He knocked on the door, for probably three minutes, before he gave up and tried calling Mark.

 

Nope. Wherever Mark was he wasn’t answering his phone. Tyler sighed and was about to go find a coffee shop or something when he remembered Mark’s crush. That tattoo artist. He checked his texts with Mark. Yep. The dude lived above the parlor across the street. Tyler put his duffle bag back in his car before making his way around the long building.

 

He marched over to the door obviously belonging to the apartment above ‘Ink Blot’.  He knocked wondering to himself which would be better. Finding Mark or not finding Mark…. Then the door swung open and he was startled to see a thin green haired guy with crazy blue eyes and neat scruff….. Wearing Mark’s Hot Dog shirt. Yeah this was the right guy.

 

“Can I help you?” Jack asked looking over the guy staring at him oddly. He kinda just wanted to just back away slowly, that stare was just so….. Judgmental. He was about to do just that when he spoke.

 

“Oh yeah… I’m Mark’s friend, Tyler. Is he here?” Tyler spoke when he realized he’s just been standing there judging this guy. He did have a nice accent. But over 4 million people had an accent like that. And his eyes were pretty but not the bluest he’d ever seen, maybe they were brighter in different light? And then he noticed the hickeys and he wanted to scream. Mark was so damn impatient. Did that mean Mark had already “one and done”-ed him? He almost hoped so.

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, flicking his eyes to Mark’s living room window and back to this guy claiming to be Mark’s friend. “Ah. Nope. Sorry, Guy Who Claims He’s Mark’s Friend. Since I don’t know you and he can’t verify your statement, I wouldn’t tell you anyway. But no. Why did you check here?”

 

Tyler maybe started to think Jack was pretty cool, protecting a guy he barely knew from a complete stranger. He opened his texts with Mark again and handed Jack his phone silently.

 

Jack hesitated then read through their texts quickly. Damn. Mark waxed poetic about him to his friends…. That was nice to see. “Okay. So you’re his friend. Did you check, ya know, his apartment? I get the feeling he lives there.”

 

Tyler cracked a smile at the sass Jack could unleash. “Yeah. I knocked and called. He’s not answering and I’m cold so I figured I’d check here before I went on the hunt for coffee. But I guess I’ll see you later?”

 

Jack handed Tyler back his phone and glanced at his watch, “Want coffee here? I can make more and I have a couch. It’s early yet you could crash if you wanted? I mean…. I thought he was a morning person with all his early morning pep, but I mean if he’s still sleeping I can’t just let you wander town on your own. It’s fall.”

 

Tyler smiled slowly. “Sure. I mean if you’re offering.” He knew Mark wasn’t a morning person. He was a Sneak Out in the Early Morning person. But pep? Jack had to wake up with Mark still there.

 

Jack closed the door behind his guest and led him upstairs where Tyler took a seat on the couch and looked around. It was nice. Dark colors and soft lighting made the multipurpose room seem more cozy. He noticed the stack of video games and smiled to himself. Mark seemed to find himself a pretty damn good match in the five minutes he’d been here.

 

Tyler continued looking at the Irishman’s video games as Jack asked him how long he’d known Mark and what he was in town for and many other questions. Mark probably loved all these questions, being just as questioning on any subject you gave him. Hell you could give him a banana on a plate and he’s probably ask a thousand questions and get existential about it, getting into the weird science that made humans and banana’s very genetically similar and then wondering if he was related to the berry.

 

Tyler answered the questions honestly with half his attention and in his exploring he found a small lilac on the table by the window. No fucking way. A tree Mark? Seriously? Idiot. He got up to look the young tree over to be sure, but it definitely looked like a cutting of Betty. He almost knocked over a coffee cup reaching out to check the pot for hints. He caught the empty cup noticing the drawings strewn across the table. These were Mark’s plants. The one’s he never really showed anyone because they so rarely came back to his place. These were _all_ Mark’s house plants. And- Tyler picked up the picture on top of the pile that he should have noticed instantly.

 

He was still holding it when Jack brought him a cup of coffee. He winced when he saw what Tyler was fixated on. “Oh…. I just…. Draw what’s in my head…. I- Uh….”

 

Tyler turned wide eyes to him and whispered, “Holy shit dude. I mean I thought he just thought you were hot! And then I see you wearing his shirt, which means you slept together more than once. And I see you met his house plants? And _gave you a tree_?! And…..” He turned his attention back to the drawing of Mark curled up to the artist’s side, morning sunlight shining behind him and lighting his messy red hair, one arm folded under his head while the other resting on the artist’s hip, a soft smile on his face as he looked directly at the artist. This was fucking cute. “And you _obviously_ saw him like this. You can’t just imagine something like this. So…. He more than likes you…. How can he more than like you in three days?!”

 

Jack’s face burned, how the hell could Tyler have them this figured out so fast? Maybe he shouldn’t have invited him in for coffee. He mechanically handed Tyler the cup of coffee and walked down to the parlor. He wasn’t sure he could speak without his voice breaking, or just squeaking instead of speaking. He started organizing some paperwork that he’d been avoiding because of how time consuming it was. But now he was willing to get lost in it.

 

Tyler sat at the small table staring at the drawing, wondering why Mark wasn’t here right now if this was how he looked at Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN SOMEONE PRETTY PLEASE MAKE THIS DRAW JACK DID FOR ME PLEASE?! I NEED IT! YOU WILL BE IN MY FAVOR! (really wants to comission Shuplock but has no money) Ayyyyy
> 
> OH MY GOSH FAN ART?!
> 
> Okay so anyone who send us their art for this will get their art tagged/mentioned here!  
> lokasennascribe made the first one! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838784


	17. When All Is Said And Done, I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you see an Asexual trying to understand "WHAT IS AROMANTICISM?! HOW DOES IT WORK?" I dunno what I'm doing. I am a hopless romantic when I was in second grade I loved my best friend so I gave him flowers and protected him and did whatever he asked and spent every minute I could with him. And I was sure we were going to be married I asked his mom if she thought that would work and she was pleased as punch but said "He's dense just keep at it." BUT THEY MOVED TOO FAR AWAY FOR ME TO SEE HIM and I am shit at talking on the phone, so we lost touch and it killed me. Now I am older and I'm even worse.... I dunno how not to be this.... *dances away awkwardly.....* Please please if there are any Aro readers, help me out? How the heckaty heck does this work? Please explain how you feel about your.... person, I guess you'd say friend? I dunno. See? No good at this...

The sun was high in the sky by the time Mark finally woke up, feeling a small bit sore and still somehow a little bit tired. As he yawned and attempted to stretch though he was met with an overwhelming amount of pollen from a certain creeping Jasmine plant that made him shudder and sneeze. For all the help Alex did for him the one drawback they had was the amount of pollen they seemed to release during it all. Mark didn’t even know why they did that, like he knew he was a nature nymph but he was 90% sure Alex couldn’t get him pregnant so why did he feel the need to do this pollen thing now all the plants in this room were pretty much _knocked up_.

 

“Not cool, Alex not cool…” Mark muttered before he moved to look at his phone to check the time, wincing when realized he had slept through an army of phone calls and text messages from Tyler well that wasn’t good at all.. He quickly moved to put on some boxers before he started to scroll through his phone stopping the second a picture his friend had sent loaded. He didn’t know how Tyler had done it but he recognized the small tree in the picture instantly, Joe was sitting there innocently next to a picture of.. Of himself?! The nymph had no idea what was going on but the next  bundle of text made it abundantly clear of one thing: Tyler knew. There was no hiding it, Tyler knew Mark’s feelings for Jack and was clearly trying to find out how this had all happened in three days. Mark didn’t have an answer for him in text, his foot jittered as he wrote out a message telling Tyler he was up before taking in a deep breath it was a bit of a panic to realize he’d been found out but at the same time this was someone he felt comfortable with if there was anyone he would want to tell and get to help him through this it was Tyler. Tyler who had just responded that he would be right over and was on his way here now. Tyler who he could really use a hug and some good clarifying conversations from right now, especially after the gong show he had to go through yesterday.

 

He didn’t even realize how much those simple thoughts had psyched him up before he found himself not even at the door to his house but actually outside in his boxers covered in pollen. Grin breaking onto his face as his friend came into view and he pretty much lost it and ran out into what could have been a busy street to he could go tackle his friend.

 

Tyler had expected Mark to greet him like the giant puppy he was. But mostly naked? Covered in pollen? He scooped up his giggling friend in his arms and jogged Mark back to the door he’d escaped from hissing, “Damn it, Mark! You’ll get us a citation for public indecency…. Again.”

 

Jack stood near the front windows of the parlor with a blank look on his face, “What the fuck, did I just see?” He muttered before scrubbing at his eyes and going back to work.

 

Once inside with the door closed Tyler started dusting the pollen off Mark with a wry smile. “Had an eventful night did you? Why didn’t you just go over to _your fiancé’s_ though? Since you gave him a _tree?_ When did you do that by the way? You just engage yourself to anyone cute you see now?” His words were harsh but his tone was soft, almost worried but still happy for Mark.

 

Mark had laughed at the indecency comment quickly retorting back about how those people had just been jealous and saying how happy he was to finally see a familiar face again as he helped get himself dusted off.

 

He was going to say more about the town being full of college kids that he didn't really expect to actually get reported but the fiancé comment had caught him slightly off guard.

 

“I didn’t- Jack's not my fiancé, Tyler, it was just a gift.” Mark tried to force down the heat rising to his cheeks. He really had given Jack a tree didn't he? Something special to nymphs but Jack wasn't a nymph and he had done it on pure impulse so it didn't count right?

 

“How'd you even get into his house anyways?” Mark asked quickly trying to steer the conversation away from that fact. God all his plants probably think Jack is family… good thing his Irishman can't actually hear them or else Joe would blab in an instant!

 

Tyler raised his eyebrows, “Impulse?! Mark when I went plant shopping with your mom and I got you GoGo, I was going to get you a Maple Bonsai because I didn’t know how Nature Nymph’s viewed giving trees as gifts. She explained that trees were a long term serious commitment and therefore they meant you were tying your life to the one you give a tree. She said you had to really mean it to give someone a tree. You gave it to him on impulse? Dude. What are you gunna do if he doesn’t want that? Huh? You just….” he covered his face and sighed before just staring at Mark with an unreadable expression.

 

“You weren’t answering your door or your phone so I check to see if you were at his place and he invited me in for coffee and he mentioned he thought it was odd you were sleeping since you were awake before him. And that he talked to you when he woke up. Then I saw all these drawings of your plants and then the tree? And that picture of you? And, Dude, have you seen your _neck_! Did he do that?” Tyler realized he’d been ranting and snapped his mouth shut. He was just worried. This was terrifying. To talk to your friend, hear they have a crush, show up three days later and they’re basically engaged?!

 

Mark shifted awkwardly trying to find a spot for him to start at “Well… they're not _all_ from Jack.” He replied meekly half hoping that that might distract Tyler from the tree thing. He didn't think it would and honestly part of him didn't want Tyler to stop talking about it since he was sure he probably needed this talk but at the same time he was scared the taller man was going to point out what he knew he was trying to ignore. Mark was moving too fast falling too hard for a complete stranger and he liked it. He liked it a lot…

 

Tyler narrowed his eyes and sighed, “What did I say about the contractors, Mark? It was one of them right?” He hoped it had only been _one_ of them. He shook his head, “How can you be stupidly in love with someone to the point of basically proposing to them and still find the time to screw strangers? I thought we’d worked past this? I thought with Alex and me and your own skills you could stop picking up strangers. What… What makes you go out and pick up stranger, Mark? I really wanna know so I can do my best to help you fight it. Because this can’t be something you like doing everyday! There’s no way you’re happy being an addict.” He realized he was basically yelled and hugged Mark to assure him he wasn’t angry. “I’m sorry I just want to help and it seems like nothing is working. Maybe…. Maybe you falling for Jack isn’t so bad though… I mean how many strangers have you picked up in the three or four days you’ve been here?” He led his friend over to the couch through an obstacle course of plants and sat next to him.

 

It hit a nerve when Tyler brought up the possibility of liking the addiction, like a slap to the face the only thing that kept him from retreating was how the other seemed to calm down and try to smooth out the situation instantly after it happened.

 

“I’ve really been trying hard here Tyler don't get me wrong I haven't completely fallen off course yet. I've slept with two people since coming here one of those being Jack. I didn't even go out of my way to try and get the contractor. He showed up after I guess I was too loud trying to deal with things myself… even then the only reason I caved was because....” Mark trailed off repeating his thoughts to himself before continuing on truthfully to his friend.

 

“Because I really wanted to go on a date with Jack… A real one with a dinner and talking and those stupid cheesy cuddle scenes you see in movies. But you know me there was no way I would have been able to last unless I was already spent.  That's what I did to justify it I think it's true but I am worried this is happening too fast. I don't know if this connection I'm feeling to Jack is really there or I just fooled myself into thinking it is so I can cheat all the goals in place for me to get better…”

 

Mark's lips pressed together in a tight frown he hadn't meant to spill that much baggage onto Tyler his first day here but one he had started talking he just hadn't been able to stop.

 

Tyler just thought a moment, looking around  for a moment before sighing slowly. “I just…… Don’t want you to be unhappy, Mark. I want you to get past this and…. I dunno. I do agree that this is really fast. I wish you would slow down and at least learn stupid shit about him, you know? Like is he a cat person or a dog person. Does he like bright or dark colors. Does he like creepy things or cute things. Do you know that stuff?” He leaned back on the armrest to look at his friend closely.

 

“Does he want kids? Does he get jealous easily? Can he handle what you’ve got going on? I mean…. Does Jack even know what you’re up to? Does he know what he’s getting into? And I hate to ask since you seem so into him, but…. Does he like you anywhere near as much as you like him? What if this isn’t long term for him? What do you do if he’s like me, hmmm? What if he can’t love you the way you want to be loved?” Tyler felt a small twinge at that. He was still mad Mark refused to let himself be called Tyler’s best friend after Tyler told him that was as close to a relationship as they could get. Mark wouldn’t explain why, he just said they both deserved something more stable. Which sounded like bullshit, but he’d let it slide. It wasn’t either of their faults Tyler just wanted Mark to be his best friend with benefits.

 

Mark's throat felt tight he really didn't know any of that all he could say was Jack knew about him didn't freak out when he had slept around and--

 

“He… He said he loved me.”

 

Jack had claimed it was a joke he had laughed and continued on like it hadn't happened but it had sounded so real Mark wanted in this moment for it to be true and that the laugh after had been a cover but there was no way to know only just a sort of terrifying hope.

 

Tyler stared at Mark for a moment longer than he actually need to put his thoughts together, “Well then. That’s….. I don’t wanna say good because you two _don’t know each other_! But at least he…. I don’t actually know what to say to that.” He turned and looked at all the plants as if just noticing them, to try and lighten the mood, “Whoa. You seem to have a new house plant or two, Mark.” It was a weak attempt to make his friend smile but it was all he had. Continuing his pointless scolding would only break Mark down into a sobbing mess and it might even make him avoid Jack who seemed relatively good for his friend. He suddenly had an idea.

 

“Hey. What if we set a goal. I’ll give you two options. One you have sex as many time as you think you need but only with me Jack, or Alex. Or two….. You can only have sex twice a day with either me Jack, or Alex. Just so you can slow down. Do those sounds like they’d work?”

 

Mark shuffled closer to Tyler half trying to cuddle up to him when he realized that the taller male was trying to lighten the mood again. “They're all my new babies can't you tell I've been busy.” he scoffed, before his interests were perked by Tyler offering they set goals for something.

 

“So… you say options but all I'm really getting from this is the option is one of three people to sleep with then you gave me a difficulty setting for baby man level easy or  good luck staying sane level hard? That's not cool dude you know I always start with the hardest option.”

 

Tyler pulled Mark against his side and shrugged.“I mean you make it sound terrible. You just have three options to mess around with. And if you chose the second option you can cum more than once, but you can only have sex twice a day. I dunno if I made that clear.” He looked around at all the plants, truly wondering why they were all here. “Did Alex finally manage to knock you up? Is that why there are so many new plants?” Then he paused expression falling flat again, “Oh shit. I just realized the flaw in my plan. What are you gunna do if Jack doesn’t want to have sex with you? Again I mean. What if once was enough for him, for like…. A month?!”

 

“Tyler you know which option I'm picking just let me pout over it a little before you tell me how not terribly evil the goals really are.” Mark huffed dramatically at the moment not too worried about actually not being able to handle the simple sounding goals.

 

“And yes that Dastardly Alex has finally done it. Hell I'm probably knocked up right now! Darn you Powerful nature magic which has clearly decided I needed to be more plant like by being both genders like all them leafy bastards!” the Nymph shook his fist at the sky before actually laughing.

 

“I don't think I have to worry much about Jack not wanting it for a month hell last date we had he started it! I was all played out and he was the one who got hard and.. And we'll it was nothing short of amazing! I didn't realize how hot a person could look when your own mind wasn't getting all fucked up with lust and stuff.”

 

Tyler snorted, “I teasing you, Mark. I know you’re a glutton for punishment, especially when you do it to yourself. But you’ve gotta be kidding about Alex. Some of these plants are waaaay to grown up to be your babies. And they aren’t as loud and idiotic as you… But can you really have babies? Cuz I read something  about that in one of my anatomy courses. That some Nymph’s _do_ have both genitalia since plants are hermaphroditic  and Nature Nymphs can take on plant characteristics.” Tyler had a damn good game face and he knew it. He wasn’t lying. But he knew Mark always used protection uterus or not, anyway. Not because he had anything but because of the sheer number of people he’d slept with most of them might.  And Alex had been helping Mark and pollinating him for years now, with no side effects. Tyler happily watched Mark’s face as he mentioned Jack wanting Mark even when Mark hadn’t started it.

 

“You mean to tell me…. You were in a sexual situation with someone…. And you didn’t get hard or get off or anything? Dude that’s awesome!”

 

“You caught me they're really the plants for the shop down starts but Alex did cross pollinate an entire bedroom full of them so… that sucks.”  Mark sighed and shook his head before continuing on.

 

“But baby wise I do the photosynthesis thing dude there is no way I have enough magic in me to have to worry about pregnancy! And even if I did Alex wouldn't be able to do it we don't have _that_ much DNA in common and good luck someone else trying to what Alex does condoms stay on for reasons you know?”  Mark's hand seemed to flail in the direction of the bedroom where he had last seen Alex clearly not thinking this was a real concern at all.

 

As the conversation carried onwards to Tyler taking notice of the situation Mark had described with Jack the last time they had been together Mark couldn't help but smile proudly. “Yes! I totally gave him the best blow job of his life and didn't even need anything in return! Hell I didn't even cave in the first instant it was offered to me. Five minutes Tyler I held out five whole grueling minutes.”

 

“Five minutes? Wait before or after making out Mark… Or did you pull the ‘oh we’ll just make out it’ll be fine’ thing?” He smiled at Mark’s frowny face, “I’m glad you’re being safe Mark but you _are_ a very powerful Nymph. Your whole family is very proud of that. And when I noticed the book on Nymph anatomy being weird and you didn’t know half the stuff in it I maaaay have asked your mom… She said it’s possible, dude. So just….. Be extra careful when you have extra magic okay?” He glanced at mark out of the corner of his eye, “You really held out?”

 

“You talked to my mom?! About babies?? She's probably trying to create some magic spell that will actually make it happen you know she wants grand babies right? And she doesn't think Thomas will ever have any.”  Mark held his hand to his chest feigning shock though he really wouldn't put it past his mom to really be hoping there was a possibility of it. “But back to reality yes Tyler I told you I've been doing good!”

 

Tyler smirked and stretched like a cat, “Oh silly you! You’re mom treats me like her son whenever she sees me. She asked if I was your boyfriend once you know. I think she thought when I asked it was because of that.” He laughed at the memory, “She looked caught between excited and furious. Like she wanted grandbabies but she wanted to kill me for even considering knocking you up. I had to assure her you and I were friends for weeks, but she kept sending me e-mails to ask if _I_ was sure about that. Maybe it was because a week earlier we’d gotten you houseplants and she stopped me from getting you a tree…”

 

He leaned his head onto of Mark’s and paused to collect his thoughts. “So. You’re doing good. And you have Jack. But why didn’t you go see him last night if you needed some help? I thought Alex was sort of a last resort now? Or was Jack busy? Also when did you give him your Hot Dog shirt and why?”

 

Mark glanced away with a frown at that. “It wasn't that I wouldn't have gone to him It was me that was busy. All these plants came so I ended up running late on getting work done and it just got all too much and I just kind of lost it… You know like I use to before Alex. You'd be locked out forever if that big leaf brain hadn't come found me.” he sighed confessing the less then doing alright day he had actually had yesterday. “And Jack said something with my smell on it would help him from feeling lonely and since you can't just look at him without think _hot dog!_ I gave him a shirt that fit.”

 

Tyler just smiled at the ceiling before clearing his throat, “Okay. So…. Do you maybe wanna shower then go get some food? Maybe we could go get some pancakes or whatever. I’m just hungry.” He looked around, “And maybe later we can see if there is any where for me to be except on the couch. Like….. A corner…. You know just throw a folding dog cage down, call it my room….. Don’t explain to Jack why I’m in there when he comes over.” He laughed at his own idea and stood. “Also since you are just _so_ intent on proving you’re stronger than the curse, when are you getting a tattoo and what’s it going to be of?”

 

“I don't think there's enough room in here for even a dog cage right now. Guess you're stuck in my bed for now. Poor Tyler.” Mark rolled his eyes more thinking that he’d been fine sleeping with Tyler before no reason they couldn't share a bed plus if everything went well he'd hopefully be sleeping over at Jack's at least half the time.

 

“I was think though maybe a flower? Something small just in case I you know hate it”

 

Tyler imagined sleeping at the end of Mark’s bed, continuing his own dog joke in his head and snorting. Then he realized he just wanted Mark to think ‘hot dog’ when he looked at him too and he back peddled fast. “Oh what kind of flower? I know they all have meanings and stuff. Also if you might hate it…. And be stuck with it forever…. Why even get it? Unless…. You’ve been planning to get a tattoo since you bought the shop….. Remember what I said about you watching your plans fail with a smile?”

 

“I do have a tattoo picked out! I walked in there the first day with the thought of getting a tattoo so ha!” It wasn’t completely true but it wasn’t a lie ether he did have a plan in his head for a tattoo now and it had been an idea he had been toying with a small bit even before going into the shop, he knew all he would have to do is cross the street and book the appointment… which kinda made him hesitate he needed a little push. “I want a peony.”

 

Tyler nodded, “Okay. Well I’m going with you for that. But seriously dude. I am hungry and you are covered in Plant Jizz. So, you go shower so we can eat! Then later I’ll bring my duffle in and you can go see Jack, okay?”


	18. Lustful permanents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is "late" I didn't get home from work until 4am and I just didn't have the brainpower to edit. So now that I am awakened let there be chapter!

Jack had been trying his best to replicate his trick yesterday morning, to no avail. There hadn’t been any walk-in’s and there were only three appointment’s the whole day so it was slow enough that Jack had sent Suzy home with the promise that he’d text her if he needed her back.

 

So Jack was sitting on the one desk at the back of the parlor trying to pick up a pencil and just frustrating himself. He’d been able to do it without even trying -or knowing he’d done it really- just yesterday. So why not now? He wondered if he was trying too hard and if maybe he should just stop. He chewed his lip and bounced up stairs to get Joe, and carried him back down stairs.

 

“Here we go, Joe!” He chirped setting the small tree on his desk and sitting next to it. “You know, little buddy, I think I fucked up. I think I got… way too comfy with Mark. And for sure it was too fast. I think he might be weirded out. God it was too fast. I like him you know. I accidentally told him I loved him yesterday. I didn’t mean to say it. I mean…. I don’t even know him hardly at all. But…. I feel safe and happy with him. I think…. We should be spending more time together in public, just so I am forced to behave. You know…. It’s been all me. I’ve been the one making a mess of things here. He’s been perfect and here I am pulling him into sexual situations, even after he told me he was a sex addict and he was fighting it. God I’m terrible.” He gently pet over a new leaf and felt a warm sensation as the leaf unfolded before his eyes.

 

Jack started at the leaf before smiling and going off instinct. He cupped his hands and focused on the warm sensation, mouth dropping open when he saw a sort of softly glowing light fill his palms. The moment he saw the light he recognized it. He saw it everywhere. Around people, in the air in certain places, on objects and- he glanced down at Joe. Squealing he stood to look Joe over admiring the sparky-ness of his tree. He slowly poured the light from his hands onto Joe and smiled when he saw Joe grow about 3 inches taller. “Oh yer gunna need a bigger pot now!”

 

He turned and froze, Mark was just standing there staring at him, less than two feet away. How had Jack not heard the bell on the door?! And holy _damn_ Mark glowed like the sun!

 

Mark was staring half in shock not really understanding how Jack could go from not really believing in magic to suddenly making trees grow. He opened and closed his mouth a few times Jack had looked ecstatic but now he stood there frozen and the nymph was starting to second guess how much Jack had actually wanted to see him again. “I… looks like you're well on your way to becoming a nature nymph I hope you don't start understanding them I don't want Joe telling you _all_ my secrets.” He tried to joke though it came out slightly awkwardly

 

Jack paled and turned back to Joe, “Don’t tell him what I told you. Please…” He stood up and noticed his hands were still glowy. He wondered if Mark could see this. But he didn’t think so. Otherwise he would have known Jack had magic. He tore his eyes of Mark and took a large step forward so he could hug Mark tightly.

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I got weird and it wasn’t you it was my own fucked up head. I just…. I realized we were going _way_ too fast and I got worried that you were going to leave me an- an-and then when I got back here I just….” He sighed heavily and tucked his face into Mark’s neck. “I think we should slow down. I umm I shouldn’t have been so needy, especially when you told me that you were a sex addict and I just…. Wasn’t actually supportive.” he leaned back enough to frown while looking mark in the eye.

 

“Like if you said you were an alcoholic, and I said ’I’ll drink to that!’ I mean where you okay for that? I didn’t even… think. And I’m sorry.”

 

He didn’t let go, he just stared into Mark’s eyes and waited for his response.

 

Mark was happy to pull Jack closer relieved that Jack's initial shock had been more from not realizing Mark was there than anything else and he was willing to listen and stay quiet while Jack spoke.  Nodding along in a slightly guilty manner when Jack mentioned slowing down his eyes flickered to Joe as he did.

 

“I’ll slow down if you want us to I don't want to lose you…” He agreed when Jack finally stopped.

 

The nymph moved to run his hand through Jack's hair hoping it would make him feel better. “And honestly I loved that last date with you. You say you weren't being supportive but you stayed with me even when you knew I had seen other people or when I actually put that baggage on you. “ Mark held off from actually telling Jack why he had loved the last date he was sure both of them did not need to bring up sex and blow jobs two seconds after agreeing to slow down.

 

“All that being said sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday I got alarmingly overwhelmed with work. Guess opening a shop really is harder than it looks. But hey I'm free today and I believe we had a deal? You bring plants into the parlor and I'll get a tattoo?” There was a hint of worry lacing Mark's voice as he brought up the tattoo but he tried to seem cool and play it off as if it was nothing.

 

Now that was more aware of magic he could feel it like butterflies in his stomach, when Mark’s fingers carded through his hair. He smiled, “Mark, I know I’m the reason we were going too fast. I pushed you and you just…. That was bad of me. I’ll try to do better. But ummm as for the tattoo… I have some cream we can smear on you that numbs your skin a bit. If you really want to get a tattoo then the least I can do is make it easier on you. I don’t wanna watch you suffer.”

 

The more he looked around with his new sight the more he realized it wasn’t actually new at all. He just recognized it now. And the more he looked at Mark, the more he wanted to kiss him. But he had to be good. If not for himself then for Mark.

 

Mark didn't push to fight Jack blaming himself, he didn't believe it was Jack but didn't think he'd get anywhere by saying he thought it was really himself at fault.

 

“I don't need cream I'm not some baby man.” the Nymph huffed. “If other people can handle it so can I.”

 

Mark now sounded more sure of himself confidence blooming if the face of what he considered a challenge.

 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Well, okay then. I guess you’d like to set up an appointment, sir? I am free the rest of today or there is a nice Thursday open next week? That would give you time to prepare. I’m to pick a design and make sure you have the right stuff to take care of it?”

 

He had a feeling Mark would say now, right now. But he was going to present the option to him anyway. He didn’t even know if Mark had a design yet.

 

“Well I know what I want but I don't have any pictures I could find that I like…. Any chance you could help me out? Because if I tried drawing it, it would be a cabbage… I really don't want a cabbage on me. I'd much rather something from my stunningly talented boyfriend?” Mark’s smile looked slightly uneasy like he was trying to hide the hope he was feeling for asking Jack to draw something to put on his body.

 

Jack smiled slowly and he felt a warm blush dust across his face. “I would love to draw something for you, Mark. I have some sketches of your plants upstairs…. Unless you wanted something different? Or words? I don’t know what it is you’d like.  Do you know what you’d like and where you want it?” He felt fuzzy inside and he was trying not to bounce in place.

 

“I saw those Tyler sent me a few pictures. They're really beautiful, you're really amazing Jack.” There was sincerity in Mark's voice that very noticeably showed that the nymph really did think the world of Jack basically strangers or not.  “But I do want something specific, a Peony. Just a small one of those… “

 

Jack nodded and got up to walk around the desk, flopping into the chair, he wiggle the mouse waking the computer and put on his glasses. He googled peonies and chewed his lip. He was trying to stay calm but he couldn’t stop smiling, his face was over warm from blushing and he thought he was going to giggle any second now. While looking at the flowers on the screen he took a deep breath and looked up at Mark, “Thank you, Mark. It means a lot to me that you like my art enough to ask me to print it on your skin forever.” He was aware that he and Mark just stared at each other for a minute but he also didn’t mind. Finally he cleared his throat and focused on the art he would be making.

 

“Is this going to be in color or black and grey? Do you know the dimensions you want? Where are you wanting this placed and also….. What _type_ of peony?” After a decent bit of planning with Mark they had the 1.5 inch by 2 inch stencil of a regular black line art peony on Mark’s hip. It was in the perfect spot according to Mark. Jack couldn’t see why that was the perfect spot, but if that was where he wanted it then that’s where he’d put it. It was just inside the cradle of Mark’s right hip bone 2.5 inches below belly button level, right where his abs carved a V into his hips.

 

Jack had tried to convince Mark to let him use the numbing cream but his boyfriend was stubborn and hopefully had a high pain tolerance.

 

Mark tried his best to remember to breathe when he saw Jack setting everything up. he actually kind of wished he had messaged Tyler since he had said he wanted to come but the Nymph had gotten all caught up in the excitement that now that he was  sitting in the chair he felt like it would make him seem weak needing someone there to basically hold his hand.   It was a small tattoo Mark was sure he could handle it and Jack seemed completely calm and in his element right now. Every clean sterile piece clicking into place as Mark silently did his best to remind himself that this was something he wanted and it was just the waiting that was killing him.

 

Healing, peonies were known for healing, it had strong other meaning in different cultures but healing was what Mark needed to remind himself. A tattoo in the area close to where his attention would be if he ever fell off track again felt needed.  

 

Jack suggested that Tyler should come sit with Mark, for moral support. He seemed worried about Mark’s mental freak-out, but was trying not to point it out and freak Mark out more, which he did appreciate since he was trying to prove that he totally had this. He didn’t need help, or pain reducing creams. And he was glad Jack was letting him act like an idiot.

 

Mark had shook his head quickly and frowned. “No way! I've got this! Let's get started already!”

 

The Americans voice had been rather loud clearly trying to show off how ‘ready’ he was though it did seem to come out more than a little forced but there was a real look of determination behind his eyes pushing Jack to start.

 

Mark's body was tense up until the first line was placed. The tattoo gun made a horrible vibrating sound when it touched his skin but the line itself had been nothing more than a scratching. Mark actually couldn't believe how much he had just freaked out before this now. The nymph instantly relaxed and sighed letting his eyes fall closed for a moment to really take in that he was alright.

 

It might have been better for him to stay tense and anxious, being calm and not purposefully trying to ignore the feeling of the scratching needles led to a new problem. One that though Mark knew about hadn't thought to connect it to something that could possibly happen in this situation.

 

And at the moment dull thrill seemed to shoot up his spine from time to time as Jack worked. Mark did his best to stay still his face going blank as he tried not to show the slowly growing waves of pleasure he found himself getting from the mechanical scratching.

 

Jack smiled to himself as he worked. He hadn’t realized Mark liked pain. He probably should have now that he saw the proof in Mark’s pinkening face and parted lips. But this wasn’t the first time he’d been working  on a tattoo while his canvas got turned on, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He never let it distract him since what was most important was the tattoo. If he messed that up then everything was ruined. Thinking back it was the look Mark had, had when he pulled his hair during sex. He wasn’t going to call him on it outright. If Mark wasn’t going to tell him then he wouldn’t bring it up. But he did feel the need to tease Mark. Just a little. “Mark, you okay? You look a little red in the face. You know if it hurts you can say something.” His tone was teasing but he didn’t know if Mark would hear it with his mind on other things and the sound of buzzing filling the air.

 

Mark almost let out a moan right then and there he had vaguely heard Jack and was ready to reply but the second he opened his mouth to boast that this was nothing a moan had bubbled up instead of words and he quickly snapped his mouth shut and pretended to cough thinking he was probably the weirdest person Jack had ever worked on he was sure the Irishman had noticed his dick starting to stir and get hard seeing as he was so close to that area already. All Mark could really do was hold his body still and not let it buckle knowing that wouldn't end well. Thankfully this was actually one time years of sex came in handy as he knew how to hold a pose better than most.

 

Jack chuckled and paused his work, turning of the machine before speaking softly with a touch more accent than usual. “I know I shouldn’t tease ya. That’s not fair. But you look good like this.” He’d seen Mark’s worry even though his boyfriend still had his eyes squeezed shut. “And um…” He extended his pinky slightly to brush the bulge in Mark’s pants. “Don’t worry. You’re not weird for liking this. Lotsa folk do. When I first started here there was this guy who came in once a month to get a really complex small tattoo right next to the last one, just so he could save as much skin as he could so he could enjoy getting off on it for a longer time.” he turned the machine back on and laughed, “Oh! And this one lady who insisted she hadn’t just orgasmed even though she’d been making porn sounds and said ‘I’m cumming’ a few times.” He giggled a bit as he continued. “So you, my boyfriend, making pretty sounds while I permanently mark you? Not weird at all. If you want I can flip the closed sign so no one comes in and hears you moaning?”

 

Mark unclenched his jaw letting out a breathy sort of mew as he did. If his face hadn’t been red before it certainly was now at Jack mentioned permanently marking him.  

 

“Just keep going.” there was a slight plead in his voice, he didn’t really care too much if someone came in and heard him he already probably had half the population of Cincinnati  having heard his sounds, he had just been worried about what Jack was thinking. Which now seemed to be that he liked the sounds Mark made. The day had seemed pretty dead here anyways it seemed more likely that Tyler would come looking for him then some stranger just walking in.

 

Jack bit his lip, both in concentration and to stop himself from kissing Mark’s throat. The second he said Mark could moan, sounds poured out of his mouth. He was honestly amazed that Mark’s hips were still. It would have been impossible to tattoo him if his hips were wriggly but also if he saw Mark giving into the sensation he might have lost his self control too. But damn those sounds! He took a deep breath and consciously made himself focus on the art. Mark could make any sounds he wanted now, Jack was in the Art Zone and unless Mark took off his sweatpants Jack wouldn’t pay him any mind. As it was Mark looked amazing. The hem of his shirt pushed up way higher than needed, and the waistband of his sweatpants holding on just enough to cover what needed to be covered for being a public establishment.

 

Mark’s eyes held on Jack watching him as he worked. Half of him was in awe over how much concentration and effort he was putting into this though the other half of him was just a mess of moans and waves of pleasure. The nymph was rather glad he had decided on a small tattoo, because it was really a strain to hold his core still, not moving when all he wanted to do is rock and grind his hips. Soon enough though Jack was pulling back and wiping at his skin to inspect his work to which Mark pressed into the touch and gave a needy whine wanting the Irishman to pay attention to him now he knew what he wanted to do, but wasn’t sure if he was actually able to get up yet.

 

Jack decided he could clean his work area in a minute and took Mark’s hand, “Come ‘ere, Mark.” He tugged Mark out of the chair stabilizing him when his legs didn’t want to hold him up. He led Mark around the corner out of sight from the large glass front wall. He pulled Mark’s wrists so his boyfriend was pressed to his back and rocked his hips back on Mark’s groin, holding Mark’s hands on his own hips. He wasn’t sure he’d get off, but Mark probably would judging by the glassy look in his eyes and the way he was gasping for breath. He hoped Mark got the less than subtle hint.

 

“Oh fuck.” Mark moaned shamelessly at that quickly grinding himself against Jack his hands gripping Jack’s hips trying to pull him closer before pressing kisses to Jack’s skin. He didn’t really have a plan in mind but he really hoped this didn’t fall into the ‘too fast’ category of things.

 

Jack whined and leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him, pressing back against Mark and grinding, his own hands shaking as well. He left one still hold Mark’s wrist and the other worked his pants open so he could fist his aching cock. “Mark, mmmmfuck! Mark!” he moaned as his boyfriend gripped his hips harder and kissed the back and side of his neck. He really wanted either a bite or a bruise, but he wasn’t sure which one or how to ask so he didn’t. He really didn’t care how ‘fast’ they were going right now. He wanted more and this was the minimum he would settle for.

 

Mark swore as the other moaned his name and he ground harder against the Irishman’s ass. “Damn it, Jack.” He nipped at the back of Jack’s neck and shivered at the sound he made. Okay attacking his boyfriend’s neck, he could do that. He gently sucked on the others skin making the lightest bruises as he felt Jack jerking himself faster. “You close?” he breathed into Jack’s ear before biting just enough under his ear.

 

Jack’s hips jerked forward as he came and he choked on a moan, knees starting to give out. Mark caught him with both arms around his hips as he thrust harshly against Jack’s ass three times and came in his pants with a whine. They both sunk to the floor in relief, breathing heavily.

 

Mark spun Jack around to face him before slotting his hips between Jack’s and grinding their spent bodies together. Neither of them could go again, but still enjoyed the friction before their dicks said it was too much and they stilled.

 

Jack sighed and smiled up at Mark, “I was trying to be good and not kiss you…. So I guess that didn’t work and I’m gunna kiss ye now.” He reached up and grabbed a handful of Mark’s red floof, pulling him down into a slow kiss.

 

Mark was quick to return the kiss, running his hands over Jack’s sides as he did before giving a slight laugh against the other’s lips. “I think we’re well past being good.”

 

Jack laughed with Mark. “Yeah except I wanted you inside me, so all things considered we did behave somewhat. Also I don’t think we can slow down as much as we want… What... What if we slow it down to say… I dunno less penetrative sex? Or at the very least we should just be less-” he gestured to their sprawled bodies, “Animal? Like we should try to put meaning behind it if we can’t stop ourselves.” the bell on the door rang and jack hurried to wipe himself off with his boxers before tucking himself away and  trying to look less ‘freshly fucked’. But Mark was screwed, there was a wet spot on his sweatpants and he was sweaty as hell. He hoped Mark would just go up stairs.

 

He turned the corner and paused, “Oh. Hey, Tyler, what’s up?”

 

Tyler noticed the rumpled clothes and messy hair, also the nibble marks on his neck and groaned in annoyance. “Maaaark! I know you’re here, Jack looks ruined! You were supposed to hold off!”

 

“Hey! I did hold off, I’m still fully clothed and everything!” The Nymph piped up quickly before shuffling around to go peek over at the two. “I did awesome at holding off thank you very much.” He huffed as if he’d been framed for something he didn’t do even though it would take one good look at him to prove that was in fact less than true.

 

Jack nodded and vouched for Mark. “Yeah we kept our clothes on! I mean, I undid my zip, but he took nothing off in any way! I’m proud of him.” He was having trouble not giggling though.

 

Tyler threw his hands up, “Oh _come on_ you guys!”

 

Jack butted in, clearing his throat. “We did that already. You just missed it.”

 

Tyler looked at Jack in disbelief. Unsure if he wanted to throw something at him or laugh. He turned back to Mark, “So I take it you came in your pants? Do I need to go get you an unjizzed pair?”

 

“Weeeell…” Mark's voice seemed to raise an octave as he drew out his word. “I can't say I'd be opposed to it.”  He continued finally shuffling out so Tyler could fully see him. “I mean I'm sure I still look great but it doesn't really feel the greatest.”

 

Jack hummed looking Mark over and nodding as Tyler sigh, “Alright, well don’t make more of a mess while I got fetch you clean clothes!”

 

As soon as the door closed behind him Jack stretched, “Come ‘ere and lem’me clean that off better.” he grabbed more wipes and patted the leather seat. When Mark sat he wiped the tattoo until nothing came off it and then he smoothed some plastic wrap over it and kissing the end of Mark’s nose. “Wanna sleep here tonight? Or are you gunna hang out with Tyler cos it’s been awhile since you saw him and he just got here. Mmm yeah you should hang out with him. I’ll be here all week.” he glanced at his watch surprised to see that it was already 5:22 pm. He made the decision as manager to close the parlor early and clean up now, since it had been ages since someone came in.

 

Jack turned bright eyes on his boyfriend, “Oh let's make dinner here and watch a movie or something! Tyler can hangout, right?”

 

Mark nodded along “I think we'd both rather be here right now the apartment isn't very… _empty_ right now and you're right I do want to catch up with Tyler but he's going to be living with me so I think you'd have been my first choice. Plus I don't think we've ever managed to actually get to a movie game or dinner date third time’s a charm right?”

 

Jack snorted, “Yeah well I promise not to mess it up this time by jumping the gun. Tyler can be our wet blanket!” Jack didn't even want to know why Mark's apartment was full. He hoped it was plants.


	19. Grand Opening Relapse

The days seemed to pass quickly as the three males fell into a steady routine of work, sex and learning how to be around each other. Things had leveled out nicely and soon it the day came for Mark’s flower shop to open.

 

The day had started with Mark’s nerves getting the better of him he felt sick to his stomach the second the day started but it didn’t last. Like any normal jitters he eventually woke up enough that his tummy settled and had Tyler were ready to greet the early morning set up.

 

 _Nasa Peepo_ was now ready for business and thankfully all the work in advertising had managed to draw in a rather big crowd throughout the day.  Both Mark and Tyler were moving constantly making sure clients were happy and that people who had even just came in for questions got all the information they needed.

 

Mark had been very excited at the beginning of the opening, ready to jump back into the job he had spent most of his life learning how to do. His anxieties before it actually opened stifled as the first customers entered the store. His social skills and charm instantly working their magic to win people over and bring in the money his shop would be needing.

 

This wasn’t Mark’s usually pacing though and the nymph had started to lose steam about halfway through the day though. The constant communication and interactions with all these new faces had brought Mark’s mind somewhere he really wished it wouldn’t have gone.  There was something about a room full of crowded people that instantly drew Mark’s mind to thinking of picking up a fling for the night. He didn’t even notice when he had started to seriously flirt with the people he was supposed to be helping until one had very nicely felt the need to turn him down.

 

It had started as a feeling of dread when he realized, he had become a lot more conscious of his actions after that.  Yet he wasn’t really holding back where he should have been. He let his hand linger when guiding people around, found his eyes drifting to places that really shouldn’t have been in his line of view before the familiar tug of desire started to create a sort of tunnel vision. It became hard to focus and though he did his best to fight it or at the very least turn on a sort of work time autopilot, he was sure he was now coming across as someone anxious and not really wanting to be there. His fidgeting making the newer guests think Mark was more of a new employee instead of the actual owner and the nymph really did nothing to correct them.

 

He told himself he wasn’t going to give into his desires though as he pushed through the whole day letting people think Tyler was in charge just in hopes that they would not judge the business based off of his quickly fading interaction skills and did his best to dance around and avoid actually communicating with his friend in case he caught on that there was a problem.

 

Mark had done all he could to tell himself that he was strong and could handle this he had almost gone a full month with sticking to Tyler’s _challenge_ of only sleeping with the three people he knew. Now shouldn’t be any different than any other day, but it was. All the people passing in and out of the nymph’s line of sight added new people to a growing list of people Mark wanted. It wouldn’t take much it was the weekend he was sure he could relocate a few of them at one of the bars in town tonight and as the day winded down he found himself needing less and less convincing as he started plotting out how he could slip away from Tyler without him bring up a concern over what Mark planned on doing.

 

His hands were shaking by the time Mark had locked the front doors, he didn’t know how he had managed to make it through the day but he was still standing and still feeling well enough to actually go through with his attempt to go out.  All he needed now was to get out of the apartment unnoticed, though Mark was pretty cunning when it came to situations like this and he quickly devised a plan to _escape_ , using his highly recognizable needs and history to his advantage.   

 

“Tyler” he whined, arms looping around his friend’s neck as he pressed his weight against the taller male. “Can you go get us food? If I don’t eat now I don’t think either of us will get to at all tonight.” The need was clear in Mark’s voice as he used it to his advantage in this moment, silently plotting to coax his friend into leaving to go get food so the nymph wouldn’t be all over him before they actually managed to order. It had only been a trick he had ever used on one other of his friends back in Cincinnati and though he was sure Tyler knew about how low Mark was willing to stoop to get what he thought he needed, the shorter male had been doing so well it wasn’t the first thought in his head.

 

Mark must have been good at making his point because soon Tyler was heading out the door promising to be back soon enough so the nymph wouldn’t have to hold off long and even if he did Tyler had made very sure Mark knew Alex was right there if needed.  The shorter male had nodded along quickly but he wasn’t letting the words sink in his mind was on one thing and one thing alone, and that was how he was going to make the most out of this free moment he had given himself, He had wanted to find customers he had been hitting on today but staying in town left him completely opened to Tyler coming to track him down after all there were only so many people he could do before being spotted at the bar. He did know of a city only a short drive from here and soon he was geared up to sneak out his eyes only momentarily stopping on Jack’s parlor window before he continued to break all the rules he set for himself and headed out of the town without a single word.

 

Mark never kept his phone on in times like this, it had actually became one of the quickest ways for his friends to figure out what he was up, he didn’t even bother bringing it into a club with his ever since he realized it was more likely for his phone to get stolen then for him to find himself in a situation he needed it for. This night had been no different as Mark entered the bar with nothing but his ID and a small bit of money. He was only there for one reason and one reason alone and that was just to find people to sleep with, his money was only to actually get into clubs as the American was actually allergic to alcohol, though that never seemed to actually be a problem with what use to be his nightly activities.  Tonight was no different as the nymph quickly fell into his old routine and managed to find his way to more people’s pants then he ever even cared to count. When he fell he fell hard and didn't even make an attempt to sleep till the dull grey in the sky gave way to color and he took a short nap in his car just so he wouldn't fall asleep on the road feeling of satisfaction still strong in his mind...

 

Jack couldn’t stop smiling, so many people were going into Mark’s shop. He was proud of him for doing so well on advertising, Jack didn’t even know how he did it. Somehow in just under a month Mark had made his shop perfect and even grew a few plants just for the opening.

 

He was only a little disappointed that he couldn’t go over and check on them, since he had three appointments evenly spaced and long enough that he’d be stuck in the parlor all day. And that wasn’t bad, work was good. He knew the clients and had nice chats with them, but his mind was stuck on how proud he was of Mark.

 

He was sure he was too proud to be honest, if he mentioned to anyone how or why he was proud of his boyfriend they would be worried about him. Mark had stuck to Tyler’s plan which he was 100% behind…. Except the Tyler part. That seemed a little odd to him, right up until he reminded himself Mark had been fucking plants and random strangers for years. And that was just it. Mark was used to a large group to choose from, now he had four options. Tyler, Jack, Alex or his own hands. But he managed without getting too cranky or restless. Once or twice Mark would come over around lunch time shaky and needy. And then they’d have to be as quiet as they could, going slow and only letting out the smallest whimpers and breathy moans. If he was honest he loved days like that. He’d go back down stairs and Mark would go back across the street and he’d _feel_ Mark’s magic linger around him all day. It was nice.

 

He often wondered who Mark liked messing around with more. Him, Tyler or Alex. But he didn’t know how to ask without sounding jealous. He wasn’t jealous, just curious. He did notice Mark never left his company to go to the other two, but Mark had also told him many times that he loved being close to Jack.

 

When the last client left Dave sat down next to Jack and cleared his throat, “So… You’ve been with Mark about a month. How do not worry about the Curse? How do you deal with the face that he runs a business right across the street, one that could ruin your life.”

 

Jack glared, he was really done with this shit. Dave may not have brought it up before but enough people had that he was starting to get mad every time instead of just explaining. “Okay listen. This bullshit about a curse is just _stupid_! I’ve tattooed Mark! There are plants in my house and in here! If there was a curse and that’s a _big ‘if’_ don’t you think something would have happened by now?! Mark’s shop is just a shop  not a life ruining curse! I’m sick of everyone getting weird about this!”

 

Dave grinned slowly, “When’s the wedding, Jack?” He looked like he knew something, glancing at Joe, who Jack brought down to work sometimes, when he felt like he needed him. Jack frowned, no longer angry, just confused. “What do you mean? It’s been a month, Dave. We aren’t getting married after a month of knowing each other.”

 

Dave eyed Joe again then nodded at Jack silently, “Okay. Well since we’re closed up for the night I suppose I should go so you can see your boyfriend, right?” He gathered up his coat, grinning, “Have a gooooood night, Jack!”

 

Jack wonder what was wrong with his co-workers. Why were they all crazy bastards? He shook his head and locked up. Checking everything to make sure it was all put away and clean he felt a shift in the air around him and frowned.

 

He looked across the street to see _Nasa Peepo’s_ lights click out for the first time. Ah, Mark was probably just burning off his nervous energy with Tyler. He wished he didn’t have to feel Mark’s magic change like that. At least not every time. Sometimes he was working or grocery shopping and feeling that shifting magic was distracting. He shrugged off the antsy feeling Mark’s swirling magic gave him and continued cleaning up.

 

He noticed a pen on the ground and remembered when he’d called his ma. Getting her to admit that they were Magically Inclined was tricky until he said he could see it. After a nice long talk he knew a few more tricks and could use his magic for small things. But his ma warned him not to try anything too drastic  until he had better control.

 

He smiled when the pen put itself back  on the counter. When he picked up Joe he turned off the lights with a thought and marched up stairs. He’d just changed Joe’s pot again yesterday with Mark’s help. Maybe he shouldn’t be feeding Joe magic every other morning since he was almost two feet tall now. He wasn’t much of a Bonsai anymore and it made Jack smile. “My small flowery child is growing up so fast.” he sighed on Joe and then started to make himself dinner. Mark would text him if he wanted to hang out, but until then he would assume that his boyfriend was exhausted from all the socializing he’d been doing today.

 

When he heard nothing by 8pm he figured Mark wasn’t going to visit today and he jumped in the shower, hot water and a weird buzz at the back of his mind making him relaxed and turned on. He jerked off at a relaxed pace, ended his shower and crawled into bed.

 

He’d only been asleep about an hour when Tyler let himself in with Mark’s key, looking for his friend. He shook Jack awake and with his signature blank face said, “Jack, Mark relapsed and I can’t find him.“


	20. Walk of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's fanart of Jack's drawing! Whooooo! I put the link in the end notes on chapter 17!!!

Mark woke up a few hours later his stomach lurching most likely from the lack of food in it. The nymph whined and tried to roll over only to slam his elbow into the car door causing him to yelp and realize what he had done. His heart caught in his throat as he remembered what he did.  Mark’s lip quivered as an overwhelming sense of shame settled in and he was left with the option of slowly making his way home to face what was sure to be the disappointed faces of his boyfriend and friend or stalling in the city till night time hit again.

 

He might have even chosen the latter if it wasn’t the second day his shop was opened and he was sure it wasn’t fair to make Tyler deal with that alone. Slowly he started the car and drove his way back to the small college town all the while trying not to let the guilt overtake him and breakdown.

 

Jack was exhausted, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep once Tyler told him Mark was missing. Tyler told him not to worry, he wasn’t in any danger. But Jack felt fear curling in his guts. He didn’t know what Mark would be like when he came back, he’d never had to wait for him like this. Tyler had sat on the couch with him until he fell asleep. Jack looked Tyler over, wondering how he could sleep while Mark was out like this. What would this do to Mark? Would they be okay? He stared out into the darkness outside his window, absently petting Joe’s trunk and worrying his thumb nail between his teeth.

 

He felt Mark’s magic when he came back. It was flat and low and felt like he was trying to hide. Jack wanted to jump out the window and go hug him but instead he got up slowly noting it was 5:24 am and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He stalled a little by re-tucking the blanket over Tyler that he’d thrown on him when he fell asleep.  He sighed and slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbing his key to Mark’s apartment he closed the door behind him and walked across the street.

 

Once inside he heard the shower running and sat on the couch in silence. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. Or if he even could say anything. He hoped Mark wouldn’t leave him and his life here to go back to hooking up all the time, but that was Mark’s choice. The old fear of abandonment made him lost in thought. Too lost in thought to hear the shower stop. He just sat curled up on the couch chewing his thumb and trying not to cry.

 

Mark had slinked out to the kitchen after his shower aiming to get a glass of water or maybe he was just looking for an excuse to avoid his bedroom where he had thought Tyler would be  sleeping. He froze though when his eyes caught sight of Jack, he was sure his boyfriend had not been there when he came in. His mouth opened and closed for a second before slowly squeezing out a shaky “Jack?”

 

Jack’s eyes instantly focused intensely on Mark who was standing between the kitchen and the living room, wet from his shower, with a towel around his waist. He stood quickly and rushed closer to Mark, “Are you okay?” He started to reach out for him blanket falling from his shoulders, but he paused. Did Mark still want to hug him? He hoped so but the voice of doubt in his head had been mocking him since Tyler woke him and he wasn’t sure anymore.

 

Mark nodded weakly he felt his own panic rising when Jack didn’t instantly touch him. His boyfriend was always a touchy person and the hesitation drew his mind back to the shame he had been feeling before the shower. Of course Jack wouldn’t want to touch someone as vile as him right now.

 

“What… What brings you here at this time of day?” He asked slowly dreading  Jack would say he didn’t want to see him again…

 

Jack punched his insecurities and pulled mark into the tightest hug he could, “God I was so worried! Tyler wasn’t. I mean- He was! But he was also calm. He couldn't find you in town so he knew you’d gone somewhere else but he wanted to tell me and I just couldn’t sleep after that. But he is sleeping on my couch. I was so worried about how this would affect you! I mean…. I’m Irish we all know a few alcoholics and I’ve seen what happened when someone falls off the wagon. Not always so good for their head.” He realized he was rambling and swallowed thickly, “So are you really okay?”

 

Mark held close to Jack not wanting to break the contact, he was right but he didn’t really want to say just how true it was. He took a shaky breath muttering out an “I’m fine.”  He knew it didn’t do much for him to hide the fact but he wasn’t ready to get into that conversation.

 

“Jack… I know you want answers but I really can’t right now… Can you just...” He paused hesitant about asking the Irishman just in case he was rejected, but slowly he pushed himself to continue. “Can you just lay with me?”

 

Jack nodded and let go of Mark to hold his hand, “Bed?” He asked not waiting to see what Mark said, before leading him down the hall. He stripped down to his boxers so his clothes wouldn’t scratch at Mark’s skin and got under the covers next to him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend Jack sighed, “I do want answers, but only when you’re ready to give them. I know it may take a while but I’m okay with that. I just want you to be happy.” He kissed the top of Mark’s head and ran his fingers through his hair gently. He noticed a bite on Mark’s shoulder that was bleeding a little and he fought back the rage that threatened to fill him. Instead of freaking out he moved the hand in Mark’s red hair to cover the wound and focus on closing it up and removing it from his boyfriend’s body. Once it was gone he continued to run his finger through his hair, letting his magic seep into Mark’s skin until he felt a little dizzy.

 

Mark sighed relaxing against the other relieved to hear Jack continuing to be so understanding with him as he let the soft warmth of magic move through him. He muttered a thank you as he let his eyes flutter closed hoping to lull into sleep.

 

Jack would have slept too but he wanted to be awake so he could wake Mark up  when it was time to get ready for work. Both Nasa Peepo and Ink Blot opened at 10:30 so Mark would get plenty of rest before that. He closed his eyes and tried to not cry. He wanted so badly to help Mark past this, but you couldn’t force an addict to quit something. That never worked. So he would just be there for him, any time Mark needed him.

 

He continued to pet Mark’s hair and started to hum softly while Mark slept, his head rested on Jack’s chest, close enough that he could kiss the top of his head when he wanted to. And he wondered what their life would be like if Mark never managed to escape his addiction. It made him want to wrap his boyfriend in magic and protect him from everything.

 

The next time he check his watch he was surprised to see 9:45am. He gently started to shake Mark’s shoulder murmuring that it was time to get ready for work.

 

Mark groaned and whined quickly trying to roll over and hide from the responsibility that was getting up for work, he was not ready for the day at all. He knew he couldn’t stay asleep but he could try right? What was Jack really going to do try and move him?

 

Jack smiled fondly at his sleepy boyfriend and then leaned down to press his mouth to Mark’s belly and gave him zerbit. He knew it was tickly, but it had to be done. Mark couldn’t stay in bed all day. He opened his own shop and didn’t hire anyone to help him except Tyler, what did he think? That Alex would run the shop? That was a bad plan all around.

 

Mark yelped and flailed himself away from Jack and right off the bed, “I’m up!” He gave a huff and a laugh before sitting up. “Geeze I just wanted five more minutes.” he muttered before getting himself up and stretching. “What time is it? I feel like I slept for like ten minutes…”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and stood with a stretch, “You slept for three hours and a few minutes. Come on you into clothes. As much as you are glorious nude, that’s not what Nasa Peepo sells….. Unless you wore Alex…. Nah.” He didn’t want to leave Mark alone right now so he sighed, “Get dressed so we can go wake up Tyler. I can make you guys some breakfast and then we can all go about our day full of food and well rested. He didn’t say a word about the fact that he was very, very, tired having not slept more than an hour in the past 25 hours, and giving Mark as much magic as he could without passing out. He hoped Mark wouldn’t notice, besides he planned to open, nap then go back down for his 4:30pm appointment, Ross and Dave could take care of things without him for a few hours.

 

Mark hummed and yawned despite how tired he was he felt his emotions were a lot more stable than they were the night before. “Ya where is Tyler I thought he’d be in bed here but he wasn’t.” The Nymph brought up as he moved about around the room to get his clothing, there was the slightest of limps that made it difficult for Mark to maneuver himself. This was always the problem with meeting with strangers they didn’t know where a person’s limits were or how many time’s they’d already done it, but Mark didn’t really let himself focus on it he knew how to ignore it.

 

Jack frowned at Mark’s limp, “He’s….. He’s on my couch, remember? And do you want me to fix that? Like I did with your shoulder?” He had absorbed plant magic from the ones down stairs as well as Mark’s friends. He had enough to heal his boyfriend, but only if he wanted to heal.

 

“Right I knew that.” Mark Sighed really not wanting to be awake seeing ask he was apparently too tired to remember even these simple things. “You don’t need to heal me Jack you’re going to put yourself in a coma if you keep trying these things, I’ll be fine. Probably deserved it anyways,” he replied offhandedly as he made his way to the door.

 

Jack wanted to threaten to hold something in the air until he could heal Mark. He wanted to just _do_ it. But instead he put up a wall in front of Mark, feeling slightly dizzy until Betty offered to help him. “Don’t even say that! Don’t think it!” He wrapped his arms around Mark and held onto him. “You don’t deserve pain, Mark.”

 

Mark leaned against him, moving to kiss the Irishman’s head. “Jack It’s okay. It doesn’t really hurt.” he tried to comfort the other having not meant to upset Jack he really just sometimes forgot to think before he spoke. “Come on let’s go. We were going to have food remember? And throw things at Tyler for being a lazy hobo on your couch.” he tried to joke.

 

“Uh huh.” Jack didn’t instantly let go of Mark just holding him wondering if Mark would notice if he just used a liiiiittle bit of magic to heal him…. He gently attempted to at the very least soothe his aches if not all out heal him.

 

“Jack.” Mark’s tone held a small warning as he moved to wiggle himself away from his boyfriend’s embrace. He could feel that dull ache slowly fading. “I know what you’re trying to do, but I really don’t need it. Look after yourself or I’m going to have to keep you out of arm’s reach.”  

 

Jack sighed and stepped back, “Sorry. I just wanna help. Besides I can- I can fricken pull magic outta the _air_! Look!” He focused on the unattached magic floating around town and pulled it to himself. Accidentally pulling too much. He felt it behind his eyes and in his lungs and wasn’t sure how to get rid of it. It hurt to hold so much at once and not give it a purpose. So he reached for the park in town and grew a sapling that had been struggling.

 

Once the excess was gone he coughed, “Shite! That wasn’t fun.” He glanced at Mark hoping he wasn’t mad.

 

Mark’s eyes widened in horror, he had not expected Jack to suddenly start to glow. It wasn’t something commonly seen but he recognized it as a magic overload, something that was extremely dangerous even for the most talented of magical beings.  “Jack don’t do that you’re going to end up killing yourself! Your body can’t handle that much magic you’re only human.”

 

His words were full of fear even as he watched the glow fade away, as he quickly moved to pull Jack tightly against him again “You need to be more careful.  Or you‘re the one who’s going to end up getting hurt worse than anything you just felt.”

 

Jack blinked rapidly and titled his head forward against Mark’s chest. “Don't worry, I'm never doing that again. And you can still have breakfast at my place but I am not going to be awake for that. I’m calling Suzy in to manage and I am passing out. Holy fuck!”

 

“Need me to carry you? I wouldn’t mind you know.” Mark’s voice was laced with worry, his boyfriend was still so new at magic it scared him to think he could do something so reckless without even knowing it.

 

Jack normally would have tried to but on a brave face and claimed he was fine but just now? He felt like he’d swallowed the sun and liquefied his insides. “Yeah…. I dunno if I can walk right now.” He blinked a lot again trying to breathe normally.

 

Mark moved quickly whisking Jack off his feet and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s face. “This is why people keep telling you to take it easy and learn before you jump into things.”

 

The nymph muttered as he moved to take Jack across the street only stopping so the other could open the doors for him.

 

Jack probably should have been using his hands to open the doors, but he used magic. What was Mark gunna do? Drop him? Shit he hope not.

 

“Jack you just about died and this is what you decide to do really? Really??” he frowned giving Jack a look that said he was not really happy about the Irishman’s life choices. “Use your hands or I might be forced to do something drastic.”  

 

Jack felt the need to use what magic he had, despite Mark’s disapproval. But he didn’t want to piss him off. He very discreetly grew another sapling into adulthood in the same park as the last one. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the almost overwhelming need to use his magic. Maybe Mark’s magic was really different and he never felt too full of his own magic. It was like eating too much and then suffering the pain of an overfull stomach. But at the same time, he knew he didn’t have to burn through magic until he was almost empty again. Why did he do it then?

 

He was still lost in thought as Mark set him in bed, but as soon as his head hit the blankets he was out like a light, not even getting the chance to call Suzy or give Mark the keys to unlock the parlor.


	21. Save Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is nigh. This one is a bit short compaired to the others, but eh, what evs =P 
> 
> I would also like to say that how Jack compairs his and Mark's addictions is bull. But Mark hasn't explained it to him fully. Jack is an Unreliable Narrator. All his thoughts and feelings are biased. And ignorant too in a way. =/ will attempt to have Mark explain it better in a later chapter.

The next week passed easily if not awkwardly on occasion. But Jack figure that was better than everything falling apart and leaving them all dazed and hurt. Mark hadn’t mentioned the magic overload but he knew Mark sometimes watched him to make sure it did happened again. Which was annoying because then he couldn’t do it again.

 

He knew what was happening. He’d watched Buffy he knew he was season 6 episode 10 Willow. And while he had rewatched all of season 6 just to convince himself that magic addiction was bad it didn’t really help. He already knew addictions were bad and to be avoided at all costs. But this….  Well Mark’s addiction was like alcohol, if you really tried and had enough support and will power you could break the addiction. But this….

 

This was the hard shit. The try it once and you’re gone shit. This could kill him and possibly harm others in the process shit. And he knew that, but… being so full of raw magic? Feeling the burn of what could only be described as pure life energy? It was tricky to avoid.  He knew how Mark felt with the need now. He really did. But he was way better at hiding his addiction.

 

The annoying little voice at the back of his head mocked him. Of course you’re better at hiding it. You haven’t been sneaking around long enough to slip up yet. Do this as long as he has- and survive- and you might be  a little more open about your addiction.

 

Wondered why his life was suddenly rolling at 100 miles an hour but it wasn’t all bad.

 

Mark and Tyler were great to be around all the time, he was happier than he’d been in a while but at the same time…. He was failing to follow his own advice. Even now! He’d just talked to Mark about trying to find something else to focus on when he good antsy but didn’t have time to do what he needed to do. But here was sitting on his couch pulling from the pocket of magic he’d made in the park two blocks away. It wasn’t like he was doing anything bad really, but still… Growing trees around town was going to get noticed.

 

It was sitting there on the couch, head buzzing with magic at 7am that he figured out what to do next. Heal people. He reached out to where the hospital sat and felt around for people who were sick, but didn’t have enough strength to keep fighting. He fed just a little magic into them, to help them fight. Then he found all the dying flowers and plants and revived them.

 

He didn’t hear his boys come in the front door.

 

Tyler looked between Jack and Mark. Jack’s eyes were wrong, he couldn’t tell how or why but they were. He sat limply on the couch looking like he’d just be set there, his mouth hung slightly open. All in all he just looked really not good,  And Mark looked both hurt and worried. He sat down on the coffee table in front of Jack and stared at him silently, like he was looking for something. Tyler slowly moved to the kitchen to make coffee, they’d been doing this a decent amount now. Breakfast at Jack’s house dinner at Mark’s. Things were good now, or at least they’d thought so. But this….. This wasn’t good. But Mark wasn’t freaking out so Tyler wasn’t too worried, just confused.

 

Mark didn't know how to approach this situation he could see it plain as day what Jack was doing but he didn't know how to handle it. On one hand this was deadly Jack would probably burn through his entire life in a year if this kept up, but then what right did he have to get upset about anything Jack did. Mark had been recklessly acting on an addiction for years anything he could say would be nothing but a mess of hypocritical nonsense the nymph would never have been even able to follow himself.  
  
He chewed at his lip, nails digging into his hands as he fought the growing urge to yell, to call Jack out on doing this stupid shit and probably cry. He didn't really know if he was strong enough to help Jack if he did open that can of worms he couldn't even keep himself under wraps.  
  
Mark's felt his throat tighten up it was hard to breath when all he felt was fear and worry towards his boyfriend’s life.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and stretched blinking until he could see again. He froze when he saw Mark sitting on the coffee table in front of him, looking like he was about to burst into tears. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of what he could say. There was no way to talk himself out of it.

 

The silence stretched until he felt tears on his face and he forced out a whispered, “I can’t stop.”

 

"If you don't you'll die..." Mark's voice was low he wouldn't look at the man in front of him it was his only hope not to completely break down. All he could do was hope Tyler would come back and save him from having this conversation alone, as selfish as that was.

 

Jack looked at Mark’s hands trying to stop the tears that were freely flowing now. He already knew that, somehow. Deep down he knew it, but he just couldn’t think about it. Even now he wanted to change the subject but that voice in his head pushed other words out of his mouth. What he was really thinking, “It’s been a week and I have more grey hair. I haven’t actually slept without you next to me in that time and… I don’t know how to fight this.”

 

Every word he said made the next word easier to say. “I know I try and help you. I suggest things that might help, but this isn’t…. Yours is like alcoholism and mine is fucking heroine. And I don’t hate it but I  know it’s bad, and I know it hurts me but I don’t know how not to- I don’t…. I don’t know  what could ever distract me from…. It’s like every good thing you’ve ever felt at once. But it wants to leave me as soon as I get it. And I mean that’s what makes it tricky! I use it until I am almost passing out then I want to refill so I’m not empty.”

 

He stood up, still holding the wild magic inside himself. It made him want to move and run and go. He sat back down. “I just need…. To stop growing trees and healing people. But-  Those aren’t bad things! Like how do I stop doing good things once I have to ability to do them?”

 

He was relieved in a way. That he’d be caught. He’d been trying to stop but since no one knew it was easy to just pretend everything was fine. He’d even convinced himself to ignore his own worry.

 

Tyler carried three mugs of coffee into the living room silently. He wasn’t sure what was going on. Mark had explained to him when he first moved in, that Jack had magic. But could he really do the shit he just said he was doing? To be honest Mark had grown a whole tree once when they were kids and it had been the coolest thing ever, but then he’d passed out. He knew Mark could do it right now and probably just need to sit down a minute, and he was crazy strong according to his family. How the hell could Jack handle that much power? Well apparently he couldn’t, that was the problem.

 

He handed them their coffee and sat down next to Jack, “I don’t know much about magic and stuff….. But this sounds like you’re running so much through yourself that you’ll burn out. Maybe literally, I don’t know. But either way this kinda sounds like a thing you do anything and everything to stop.”

 

"How do you know you’re doing good. You don't hear the trees getting mad over suddenly being pushed into something they weren't ready for. I've never seen you once go see who you've been 'healing' how would you know if you're really helping them or just making them suffer longer. There's a reason not everyone knows of Nymphs it's because there is an order and respect to what is done. You're not --" Mark cut himself off when the tears hit his hands his voice was too loud he needed to stop, he didn't know how to handle this at all.

 

Jack hadn’t even considered that he was upsetting things, it just seemed right to heal and grow. But… Mark was probably right. After all he grew up knowing this type of stuff and Jack had been fumbling for a month. He started to feel like shit when the voice brought up the fact that he couldn’t un-grow the trees of un-heal someone. Then Mark was crying and it was his fault, and he couldn’t undo or fix this. “Fuck.” He covered his face and tried to focus on breathing.

 

"I never should have showed you magic." The nymph finally continued guilt and regret running high, two out of three people in the room were in tears. Mark didn't know how to handle it and it came out in a harshness he didn't entirely mean to do. "God this is all my fault. I thought it was weird that no one would tell you. It was so obviously there yet no one told you, alarm bells should have went off. I should never have showed you..."

 

Jack uncovered his face and pulled Mark into his lap, “No if my family _really_ wanted to protect me they should have warned me. And how the hell could you know if I didn’t? This… Isn’t anyone’s fault.” He kissed Mark to stop him from arguing and held him close. It was just a pressing of lips but it calmed the wild magic in him enough that he wasn’t shaking. He wouldn’t tell Mark that though, he was getting better, unlike Jack. He was less needy most days and was actually doing amazingly well. But he was having mood swings.

 

Jack pulled back from Mark to continue whispering that it wasn’t his fault. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler starting at his phone very pointedly as he sipped his coffee. It almost made him laugh.


	22. Mistakes Have Been Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! Hi Anti, you poor sad little Sinnamon bun. Hey everyone Anti is now my absoulte fave to write in this fic, just so you all know.

Life was horrible sometimes. Day in and day out Mark tried to stay strong. Strong for himself so he could get better. Strong for Tyler who stayed by his even now. Strong... strong for Jack... Jack who could die. Jack who needed to focus on himself and have others there for him as well.  
  
Mark wanted to seem strong for everyone he had been trying since the day he had relapsed and left town, but that was just it he was only trying to look strong. He did things when no one was looking weather he just disappeared to the bathroom when he should have been sleeping or sometimes sneaking out of the house in general, it went unnoticed. They actually thought he was getting better and that put a strong sense of relief into why Mark was doing it. He didn't want them to see his shame not when there were so many bigger things going on.  
  
By now the rumor was around town of a guy looking to add you to his list of one night stands a heartbreaker and a player. Mark was sure that rumor would be his downfall Tyler or Jack would hear it eventually and then what? He’d lose everything because his friend and boyfriend finally realize a physical addiction isn't something that can be broken...?  
  
He didn't want to think about it he wanted Jack to get better before he even looked at himself again. He lost the challenge long ago so why not just go back to his old way before telling anyone what happened. He focused better this way anyways...

 

Jack wasn’t handling this very well. The whole can’t use magic, can’t touch magic, thing. He was twitchy which was terrible for work, since a steady hand was needed. But he was also cold, most of the time, and he knew that wasn’t because it was cold outside. He may not have had his magic long but he already missed having it. He dropped things more, he was told that he looked tired or sick or sad almost constantly. He found his emotions were highly unbalanced and he was stressed out anytime he needed to do something.

He kept wanting to tell Mark what he’d figured out, that he could tame the wild magic if he was close to him. But he also felt weird about mentioning magic now. He wanted to talk. He wanted them to lean on each other so they could work together to help the other get better. But he always stopped himself. He didn’t even know why.

 

When his ma called he broke down crying and told her what he’d fallen into. She agreed with him that she should have warned him, but his siblings were fine without knowing what they could be. And she’d managed to avoid using more magic than what she could make in an hour, a week. Therefore she’d never needed to pull from wild magic and only knew what she’d seen happen to her mother. She suggested he should check the local library for helpful books, there may not be any, but he should check anyway.

 

So he’d gone to the one in town and found nothing, frustrated he drove into Eugene and found a few books. One of them in particular seemed to be made for people like him. Beginners who’d gotten way too far ahead of themselves. It was actually very helpful and he checked it out with a smile. Maybe this would help him figure out what to do!

 

Back in his apartment before he was supposed to go over to Mark’s for dinner he skimmed through the pages looking for anti-addiction help. He found one that seemed to be just what he needed but there wasn’t time to check it out fully before dinner. So he had a couple choices now. Stay here or go to dinner. Use it on Mark first or himself. He was in favor of staying here tonight and testing it on himself, then that voice in the back of his head told him it was better to ask for forgiveness than to permission. Which he didn’t agree with really but then his mouth was moving on its own, and he couldn’t move a muscle even though his body was moving on its own.

 

He was more than panicking as he felt dizzy and his vision blurred. He heard himself laugh and passed out.

 

When Jack didn't show up for dinner like Mark had been expecting he had started getting jittery. He only had himself to go off of and he knew if he was late there was probably a relapse involved. It instantly scared him. Jack could die, this wasn't some petty standards thing it could literally kill his boyfriend and with that thought in his head Mark had gathered up the food he had made and quickly headed over to Jack's house nothing was covered, plates and pans wobbling in his hand as he tried to get the door opened.  
  
"Jack?"

He stood, unsure of who he was or what was going on but it made him nervous he started to tear up and shake in fear. How did he get here? Who was he? He glanced down at the book in his hands. He read over the page and it clicked. He was Jack. But…. he also wasn’t. The spell was for ‘fixing’ unwanted personality traits. But if you weren’t 100% sure you wanted to do it, it would simply split you into two minds.

He knew he was the unwanted personality. The Anti-Jack. Well he didn’t like being called Jack since it was a lie. He was a lie. He wiped tears off his face as he set down the book, and walked into his room to change into something that fit his mood. A slightly too large sweater and loose sweatpants made him feel more comfortable instantly. He could hide in these clothes. Hide how terribly skinny he was, which he couldn’t help but still resented- no. He didn’t Jack did. And fuck Jack! Who cared about Jack? That wasn’t even his name! He’d lied to so many people, that ass hole! Fine let him be Jack. Anti-Jack would just keep his _real_ name, since _Jack_ didn’t want it.

 

He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at himself flipping between anger and sadness when he heard the door open and whimpered. Oh god no! He couldn’t see anyone like this! They’d hate him! Just like Jack did! “ _Fuck Jack!”_ He snarled under his breath panic quickly becoming rage again.

 

But when he heard it was Mark he covered his mouth with both hands and cried again, his eyes hurt from crying. Jack was going to use magic on Mark without asking him first. How the hell was he supposed to live in the same body as this creep? He shuffled out of the bathroom wiping at his face with his sleeves to get the salt water off and softly called out, “Hey, Mark. How was your day?” He heard his voice and knew Jack would hate how high and soft it was. He decided to embrace himself and love himself just as a massive ‘fuck you’ to Jack.

 

Mark quickly headed off to find the source of the voice only pausing for a moment to sat down the food. He saw Jack was at least still moving around. He looked a little worse for wear but the nymph had seen he hadn't been doing well recently so it was expected.  
  
"You didn't show up for dinner. I got worried about you. What happened? Are you okay? I brought food!"  
  
The American bombarded the other with questions needing to know if his boyfriend was alright before he moved to pull Jack into a hug.

 

Mark pulling him into a hug made him whimper. Oh good, Mark didn’t hate him… Yet. Once he realized he wasn’t Jack he was going to hate him, and leave. Everyone did.

 

He didn’t answer Mark’s questions right away in favor of running his hands across Mark’s back and just breathing in Mark’s scent. Just in case Mark left instantly and he never got to touch or smell him again.

 

When he spoke he knew there was no way Mark couldn’t hear the difference in voices. “I’m sorry. I just…. Ran into a problem a few minutes ago and…. I ummm….. Magic was used and it was no good, and I’m just really freaked out and I’d love a cuddle.”

 

Mark’s grip around the other tightened slightly to hear that magic really had been the cause of whatever was happening now. He could hear something off with Jack’s voice but thought it was a mixture of tiredness and sorrow. Slowly he moved to push his boyfriend away aiming to get a good look at him to make sure he was alright before whisking him off his feet.

 

“Let’s go watch a movie, I brought food we can  cuddle all you want just…. We’re trying to get you better, remember that’s what’s most important right now…” He spoke softly 100% honest with what he said. Jack was the most important person to him. His safety and happiness were Mark’s goals now.

 

Holding on his boyfriend’s shoulders as he was carried bridal style to the couch he wondered if Mark would care that he was two people now. Jack would tell on him. He knew that. So he would just tell Mark, the second he called him Jack…. When they were cuddled up on the couch he wasn’t even looking at the tv. He was looking at Mark, and figuring out who he was now.

 

Well he was half of Mark’s boyfriend. He was emotional and nervous and prone to mood swings. He was afraid Mark would just get up and leave any second. He was shy and cried a lot. He spoke without thinking. He might have been a little mad too. But he wasn’t Jack. He toyed with being called Anti, but stuck with his first choice, Sean.

 

“Jack? Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet… Please talk to me, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Mark finally spoke up. He had hoped the artist would calm down enough to tell him what had happened but if anything it seemed like the other had gotten stiffer.

 

“Sean.” He said simply, not sure if his idea was still good. At the very least he could tell Mark his name, even if Jack found a way to get rid of him Mark wouldn’t forget him now. He probably should have said more than just his name since Mark looked uncomfortable, but what else could he say without sounding mad.

 

Mark looked really confused at that, “Excuse me?” He didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, he’d never heard that name before in his life. There had been one moment of fear that he had been caught sneaking but Jack didn’t sound like he was calling him out. He couldn’t even place how he sounded.

 

He felt cold and afraid at the look Mark gave him. Yep this was it, Mark was gunna hate him now. Damn it.

 

“Sean. I-I-I’m Sean. That’s my name.” He swallowed the hysterical sounds that threatened to escape his throat and continued quickly, “I mean- The magic that- Earlier I-” He was shaking, yeah bad plan. “I’m not Jack.”

 

He instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say but now all he could get out was small whimpers of fear. He scrambled off the couch and started to pace, speaking quickly if maybe not so clearly. “I mean I am, but I’m not! Jack isn’t me and I’m not him. But we’re your boyfriend and we love you. But wait, the spell did this. And we didn’t do it. We didn’t even decide what we wanted to do about it and it just happened! And then you got here and I didn’t just wanna scare you so……. I’m sorry.”

 

He covered his mouth with one hand the other wrapping around his middle as if trying to hold himself together.

 

Mark didn’t understand pretty much anything that ‘Sean’ had said, whatever happened was a higher level magic than anything a nature nymph could accomplish, but he nodded along as if he knew what was going on. He didn’t see anyone else around, his boyfriend said they were still dating so he decided to take a page out of Jack’s book and just go with it. “Okay, Sean… Sorry I messed up your name.” He sounded unsure but he was doing the best he could as he pulled the other close to him again petting his hair lightly in hopes that it would calm Sean down since he seemed to think Mark would be mad. Which didn’t make sense to him cause he was more confused than anything…..

 

Sean almost didn’t believe it when Mark called him by his name and held him again. This… This couldn’t be real. Could it? “Ummm Don’t worry about it. I mean how would you have known? That _arsehole_ Jack sure as shit didn’t tell you our birth name. Fucking lying little _bitch_.” His voice became a low snarl with the increasing anger in his words. He pulled back so that he could look Mark in the eye.

 

“Jack was going to use that _shity magic_ on you and then go to dinner with you _like nothing happened_! Who the _fuck_ does something like that? I mean addictions can make people act weird but- Here I’ll show you what he wanted to do!” His voice seemed to drop to a snarl for certain words when he was mad, that was good to remember. He held his hand out for the book sitting on the kitchen table and tried to pull it to him.  

 

It didn’t move. He felt a sick feeling of need in his cold guts and started to shake. “No.” He tried to pull magic from the air and found he could see it and feel it but not touch it. “ _No_!” He was shaking so bad his legs gave out and he fell back against Mark. He turned pleading eyes on Mark as if he could help and choked out, “It’s gone, my magic’s gone! I need it! Please I need it! Oh god!”

 

Mark was left speechless once again, he didn’t know where to focus, Sean clearly seemed to have some sort of resentment to Jack, then he said Jack was going to use a spell on him? What was Jack trying to do and then when he was about to ask, the Irishman suddenly lost it. Magic? How could someone just lose their magic? He sputtered trying to come up with anything to say at all, ‘calm down’ just didn’t seem like it would suffice in this instant if anything it would probably make him mad. “I-I-- I don’t know what to do.” he finally confessed. He really didn’t know how he was supposed to roll with something like this and Sean’s breakdown pushed back any relief he had that he couldn’t hurt himself by absorbing magic now.

 

Sean was breathing too fast to actually get air. Mark wasn’t like him, he couldn’t give magic, not really. Then a calm rolled over him as he focused on Mark. “You have magic. I can see it under your skin.” If it had been anyone but Mark he would have tried to rip the magic from them with his teeth since his hands didn’t seem to work for magic anymore. He burned from the sudden awareness that he was empty. No magic. Or at least not more than any regular human had.

 

But Mark glowed. He leaned forward and kissed him, whimpering when he could taste the magic in Mark’s skin. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders he spoke against Mark’s mouth, “I can taste it. Fuck. You taste like magic. S’good.” He clung to Mark feeling his head buzz at the magic so close to him, right there. He couldn’t take it, but he could taste it and feel it.

 

Mark felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, it wasn’t nice either, Sean had looked at him like he wanted to just tear right into him, but the look had faded and suddenly his boyfriend was all over him. If he hadn’t caught that look he might have just indulged him but where it stood he had enough focus to gently push Sean away. “Whoa whoa whoa! Don’t you think we should figure out what happened?! This isn’t normal, I don’t think….”

 

Sean felt like he’d been slapped across the face. “You’ve never turned down Jack.” He let go of Mark and backed up to crumple on the couch with a soft, “ _Fuck_ Jack.” He sort of drained of emotion, feeling numb he gestured to the open book on the table. “I know what happened. The page it’s open to should be the one Jack fucked up. Well we didn’t do it. I think it was the wild magic in our system, if that’s even possible. But if you read it you’ll see. I….. fucking _hate_ Jack.”

 

“Sean…. You were Jack all the other times… I’m scared. If you were this ‘other Jack’ you keep talking about I would have turned him down too. My boyfriend-- boyfriends or whatever had something crazy and magical happen to them and he looks like he wants to eat me alive, yes I sometimes have enough restraint to actually focus on what matters!”

 

Mark reached out to touch Sean’s hand. “Just…. I want to figure this out…. Then I’m all yours okay?”

 

Sean pulled his head back slightly in offence, eyebrows rising in disbelief. “What ‘other Jack’ there’s only one and if you’d been listening you’d know that. I’m Sean he’s Jack, we’re two halves of your boyfriend. And while I know what you’re trying to say….. Technically you’ve never touched me. I am my own person and I’ve existed for-” he checked his watch, “27 minutes.” He felt like he was made of angry metal. He didn’t know what that meant but that was how he felt.

 

Then he damn near melted when Mark touched him. He nodded slowly and pointed at the book. “Just fucking read it. I already hate looking at that damn magic stealing life ruining book.”

 

He watched Mark read the book then spoke softly when it looked like he was going to ask a question. “He was trying to get rid of me. That’s…. Why I’m here. And why I hate him. He was trying to be rid of everything he didn’t like about himself- me- and it didn’t work. Well good-” he took a shuddering breath as his lip quivered, tears threatening to spill. “Good! I don’t- I don’t need him! _Bastard_!” He let himself cry and let his voice shake with tears.

 

Mark didn’t think he was handling this situation very well there was crying and tears, self hate that somehow wasn’t self hate it was very confusing and the nymph was left with nothing to do but give up and go over to pull Sean into another hug, wiping his eyes and kissing at his face. “Okay okay I’m done, I’ll stop and it’s okay. Look you’re not going anywhere. You’re right here and you’re real. That’s great right?” He was really just hoping he was saying the right things because he had no clue what he was doing.


	23. What I want, You've Got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! This is probably suuuper unhealthy..... But they are both addicits.... And they have what the other wants. And they do love eachother. I dunno, things will get better I promise
> 
> Also chapter title is from Hall&Oats You Make My Dreams Come True! It's been stuck in my head while I edited the chapter so..... Heck yeah

Sean tried to take this seriously, but the second Mark saw his tears he looked so panicked. It was funny. Sean’s emotions were so messy Mark would die trying to keep them all balanced. He started to laugh weakly still crying and breathing weird in that emotional crying way. He must have sounded funny, he had to. “Mark, I am your boyfriends every dark though, every fear and negative emotion personified. You don’t have to- to comfort me. I’m gunna cry…. A lot.”

 

He managed to stop crying for a minute and looked Mark in the eye, “I’m sorry I let you see me be a mad bitch before. I wouldn’t actually eat you.” He shivered eyes defocusing and focusing again as he whispered, “Unless you wanted me to. I just…” he licked his lips eyes getting that too intense look as he stared at Mark. “I just _need_ to get my hands on magic again.”

 

He exhaled a soft moan, “And you have magic in you, so much. And I can taste it on your skin and feel it under my fingers.” he slid his fingers across Mark’s jaw. “And you’re beautiful. You’re just…. Everything I ever want in one nice package.” He scooted closer to Mark, “Like you said…. I’m real and I’m here.” he pressed a kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth, “Isn’t that great?” He knew he looked like he could eat Mark again, but he also let his hunger for Mark himself shine in his eyes. He tried to show how much he wanted him.

 

But then he remembered that Mark was scared of him and he winced, “Unless you still think I’m scary. Which I understand….”

 

Mark opened and closed his mouth trying to think of what to say, he didn’t want to hurt them, not Sean or Jack or anyone for that matter, so he pushed down any lingering fears and kissed Sean’s lips. “You don’t scare me. Dark thoughts or not you never gave me a reason to be scared of you before. I shouldn’t be now. And honestly you deserve a bit of moodiness we both know I’ve been nothing but mood every now and then…. Okay?”

 

He was asking if things were alright a lot… Would that give away he was still a small bit uncomfortable with this whole thing? Part of his thoughts also wandered to ‘Jack’ if Sean was everything bad did that make Jack everything good? Were they still the same person he had fallen for?

 

Sean exhaled shakily and hummed, throwing a leg over Mark so he was on his lap he licked into his mouth before, pecking his nose and standing. Clearing his throat and rubbing his face with his hands he turned and walked into the kitchen. “I ummm…. I’ve said ‘yes’ when I didn’t mean it enough times to see it when someone says it to me. And….. I’d really rather touch you went you want me too.” He grabbed plates and silverware before starting to dish the food, “We should restart the movie I missed all of it so far- I don’t even know what we’re watching.”

 

He couldn't look at Mark, his voice was soft but there was a real, small smile when he handed Mark his plate and sat down next to him. Licking his lips he paused. “I do think it’s a shame we aren’t having penetrative sex again yet. This holding off by not holding off this is shite. I wanna ride your cock so hard I have to sit a desk chair and wheel myself around all day just to do it again the next night.” he glanced at Mark and smiled just a touch creepily, “But we’re being good. Right?” He turned to the movie, nibbling on his food. “This is tasty.”

 

Mark didn’t say anything about that, any two cents he put in would just lead to something he’d rather not bring up so he sat there silently eating til Sean started speaking in a more lewd fashion. He wondered if he had done it on purpose because it was definitely the kind of words that instantly made him want it.

 

Sean didn’t notice Mark’s silence or the color that dusted his face, since he was actually trying to watch the movie now. What he did do was commentate his every thought about the movie as it came to him. He made Mark laugh with his random questions and observations a few times but then one of those stupid pointless sex scenes happened. “This is like if the director got a boner and was like ‘Hmmm let’s do a porn scene’ ya know?”

 

He was laughing until the main dude picked up his partner and slammed her against the wall, her legs around his hips as he ground his hips against her. Sean exhaled sharply and said, “Damn. I bet you could do that easily. I’d fucking love that. I’d have zero arguments. Fucking hell.” He set down his plate and sat back with a small noise. He didn’t look at Mark just in case he was disgusted with him. But he was definitely imagining that right now.

 

Mark squirmed at that, he felt his heart race but he did his best to hold himself back he wasn't looking at the tv at all. This wouldn’t end well would it? He’d break the agreement if it kept up.

 

“You know, I just realized something. I think it’s stupid that we haven’t given up on that obviously failed attempt to slow down, I mean it’s been about two months since we met. Fuck being slow.” Sean grabbed Mark’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. “I don’t wanna be ‘good’ anymore. I just want you.”

 

Mark responded to the kiss instantly he’d been holding out for Jack this whole time but the person in front of him was a part of Jack he couldn’t really just ignore how much he wanted the Irishman if he was literally confessing to wanting him too. He pulled him close and rolled them so he was over the other and between his legs.

 

Sean whined when Mark settled between his legs, mouth still pressed insistently to his own as he fumbled with his shirt. He swore as Mark’s hips began to grind against his, he pulled the back of his boyfriend’s shirt over his head and laughed when it caught on his head trapping them in its confines.

 

Mark sat up enough to throw his shirt and tug off Sean’s large sweater. He noticed offhandedly that Sean breathed from his abdomen while Jack breathed from his chest. Then he was back to kissing the Irishman with everything he had.

 

Sean rocked up against Mark, dragging his nails just hard enough to make him shake. “I know it’s stupid to ask, but you want me… right? Like you aren’t just doing this cos I practically begged you?” He couldn’t help it, he was a walking insecurity. He had to ask, even though he knew it could ruin the moment by asking this.

 

Mark nodded, “Of course I want you.” He could have said more but he didn’t want to end up saying something dumb and offending Sean, because he always wanted his boyfriend, but what if it was too soon to say since apparently there was two of them now. He didn’t want to bring up how beautiful the other looked ether in case Sean thought he was only there for looks and lastly. He’d hate bringing up the addiction for multiple reasons there was just too much that could go wrong with even bringing it up. He settled for rolling his hips into Sean’s hoping it would distract him from any further questions.

 

Sean gasped at the friction and blushed, “Mmmmm! Fuck! Mark, pants off now! I fucking need you inside me asap!” He pushed Mark back enough to work off his sweatpants, then he offer two fingers to Mark to suck. He knew Jack would have used three but Jack hadn’t liked his own pain kink, so now Sean got to enjoy it.

 

“Hey.” Sean started sounding a little wrecked already as Mark sucked and licked his fingers enthusiastically, “You are kinda a masochist right? Well umm… Got any sadist in you?” He was seriously hoping the answer would be yes, but he also worried Mark would call him selfish, or be mad at him.

 

“Not as much as my masochistic side but I should have enough to give you a good time.” Mark purred, he hadn't thought it was something Jack would have asked him but he was willing to deliver if Sean wanted it. Hell he was kind of relieved the other asked because he knew he could get a little rough if he got into things too much. “Just give me a limit so I know what's too much for you?”

 

Sean paused, “Ummm don’t kill me…. Or choke me and we should be good.” He pressed a finger into himself and took a deep breath, “Otherwise I _know_ Jack will h-heal whatever you do. I don’t really wanna l-lose the marks you leave, but if he can’t h-handle them I can’t actually stop him f-from giving you a fresh canvas.” As he spoke he worked himself open, stuttering at the feeling of having something inside him again. He’d missed this. Why the fuck hadn’t he done this more or at all in the past year?  He bit his lip and pressed down on his own fingers.

 

Mark bit his lip this wasn't something he actually commonly got to watch he was usually too caught up in himself to care with a stranger and being good with Jack meant this never happened. “I can do that.” He hummed moving on impulse to run his nails against Sean’s skin, this was a maybe not so secret love of his, marking someone up, there was just something ‘perfect’ about seeing it afterwards that made his heart race. It didn't matter even if he was the one leaving the marks or if he had the marks on himself.

 

Sean shivered and smiled at Mark, “Oh good. I was worried you would think I was being selfish. So-” He pulled his fingers out of himself and sighed, “We doing the wall sex? Or just right here? Either way I’m happy as long as you fuck me.” He looked Mark over and swallowed thickly, “I know I should stop asking but… You want me, right? I know I’m skinny and over emotional and you probably think my voice is too high but-”

 

Mark didn't give his boyfriend a chance to continue cutting off what he said by capturing his lips and moving to pull Sean against himself, before he trailed his lips down to bite and sucked at Sean’s throat. He found it funny that the Irishman thought he was being the selfish one in all of this. “Here. Can’t wait. I’ll fuck you against a wall later. Promise.”

 

Sean whined into Mark’s mouth as he was pulled flush with his boyfriend’s body. He wrapped his legs around his hips and murmured against his lips. “Later works. As long as you still want me that is. Now just fuck me. Please just push in and take me.” He locked one hand in Mark’s hair already pulling harder than Jack would ever, and the other hand digging his nails into Mark’s back.

 

Mark's body shivered and arched at that a moan escaping his lips as he moved to line himself up attempting to take it slow just so Sean’s body could adjust a small bit before he really started. Self control wasn't really the nymph’s strong suit he really was trying with all he had to hold back but every inch in made his heart race and body crave more.

 

Sean arched as Mark pressed into him, he’d started slow and then just slammed the rest of the way in. He heard himself start to ramble but didn’t even know what he was saying. Probably praising Mark or his cock, or both. The pace Mark set stole the breath from his lungs and when he finally got it back he could only squeeze out a broken “F-uck _me_!” His hand tightened without his say so and his eyes lost focus as he let them sensation and pleasure course through him. He felt his mouth moving but couldn’t pay any attention to what he said. He could hear every sound their bodies made together and every sound from Mark’s mouth, but his own words were lost to him.

 

Mark's hands were at Sean’s hips nails carelessly digging in as he focused on basically slamming into him, he was a mess of moans and grunts but his boyfriend was more so, egging him on with wrecked words and sounds. The pace set wasn't one that could last but that was hardly a problem for the nymph.

 

Sean felt too hot all over and he may have started to cry a bit but he was still with it enough to watch Mark, even if his eyes didn’t stay focused, Mark was hitting his prostate every now and then, and Sean could see how gone his boyfriend was. He didn’t bother asking for him to try and hit the little bundle of nerves. He was close enough as it was. He just held on and let the fog of lust numb his mind.

 

Mark was starting to lose all focus and just move, he wasn’t actually aware of anything except the pain Sean was giving him and the feel of sliding inside him. He knew his boyfriend was rambling but the words were too slurred together to understand. So he didn’t even try. He felt heat coil in his gut and slammed harder, desperately seeking his own orgasm.  When he came he buried himself is Sean and rode it out, rocking his hips to keep it going as long as he could. Through blurry eyes he saw Sean with tears and a smile on his face. Fucking fuck he was so perfect. His hips snapped back into Sean as soon as his orgasm finished and he was back to pounding into him with all he had.

 

Sean’s body burned as Mark fucked him harder, and came inside him. Eyes still unfocused met his and he moaned low in his throat as he milked himself though his orgasm. Sean sighed, he’d been close but now Mark was probably going to slow down. Damnit- Nope. Mark was suddenly fucking into him like his orgasm hadn’t given him pause at all. Sean tried to take a breath in but was frozen as his own orgasm rolled over him, loosening his grip on mark and making him brokenly moan. He felt his mouth shape familiar words, but couldn’t stop them. He held Mark’s blurry gaze as he spoke. Trying to convey his sincerity, even though the moment depreciated his words.

 

“I love you.”

 

There was no denying the words Mark heard they shot through him in an instant and he wanted to reply but he all he could muster were moans he had to settle for changing their position smashing their lips together as he roughly moved Sean to how he wanted him to be not stopping for any new adjustment or recovery.

 

Sean felt a wave of cold wash over him in the most delightful aftershock before the heat began to build again, but faster now. The new position had his knees pressed up to his chest, trapped there by Mark’s weight as he kissed him soundly. If he’d be able to focus a minute ago he sure as shit couldn’t now. But he could feel his mouth continue to speak and he wished he knew what he was saying.

 

Mark’s hands held Sean’s face as he continued to devour his mouth he felt Sean orgasm around him and whimpered into his mouth but couldn’t stop or slow. He shivered as Sean shook beneath him and tightened his grip again. He spoke softly and weakly and Mark wasn’t even sure he knew he was speaking. Mark came again listening to the Irishman beg him for more.

 

Sean felt his heart beating against his ribs and his lungs burned but he felt so damn good. And when Mark came again finger fingers gripped his jaw tightly and he bit Sean’s lip. Sean moaned and dug his nails into Mark’s biceps. He tried to speak clearly, hoping Mark could understand him, “Pull my fucking hair, damn it.” He didn’t mean to demand it but he was already so close and as Mark’s hips resumed their speed again he cursed.

 

Mark did his best to let go of his boyfriends face and tangle his fingers into his green hair pulling Sean’s head back and attacking his throat, sucking hard and biting to leave as many dark marks as he could.  

 

Sean cursed and came again, mind finally giving out and leaving him a nonverbal moaning mess with hardly enough strength to hold onto his boyfriend. But he could still watch Mark’s face, even as his hands failed to hold onto him and he had to wrap his arms around him.

 

Mark felt a thrill at Sean’s sudden inability to ramble. He’d done that. He’d wrecked him. Sean’s hands spasmed and let go as his arms wrapped around Mark. Holy shit he couldn’t even hold onto him now? He lost any composure he had and sunk his teeth into Sean’s shoulder hard as he came again. He shook and whimpered and his hips slowed but didn’t actually stop until it _hurt_ to continue.

 

Sean panted, shivering and smiling weakly as Mark rocked slowly to a halt and collapsed onto him with a whine. They lay there trying to catch their breath until Sean managed to wiggle his way out from under Mark, cuming dry a third time as his softening dick slipped out of his ass. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucking hell.” He rolled Mark onto his back and leaned down to lick a dry orgasm out of Mark who winced in pain but didn’t have the strength left to complain.

 

Sean curled up against Mark and rested his head on his shoulder, “Soooo well worth the wait.” He slowly relaxed into sleep as he felt Mark breathing slower under his hand. He was almost into unconsciousness when he heard Mark’s soft whisper of, “I love you too.” He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming.


	24. What Are We Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrust says! Three chapters? In one day?! You lucky bitches =3

Jack woke with a start, unsure of where he was or what had happened. He blinked blearily around the semi-darkness of his living room and frowned, why was he on the couch. Slowly he woke up enough realized he was wrapped around Mark and they were both naked, and had that post-sex tackiness to their skin. He fumbled for his watch which was on the coffee table and saw that it was 9am. The movement gave him another realization though. Pain shot up his back and he hissed, instantly healing himself everywhere he hurt, and he hurt _a lot_.

 

He unstuck himself from Mark’s side and walked carefully to the bathroom, still healing himself as he moved. When he got to the bathroom he instantly got in the shower, he wasn’t dragging Mark in with him since that always ended with being less clean. Instead he used the time he was under the spray to think. What the hell had happened? Why didn’t he remember? And why had he hurt so much? Mark would never hurt him…. Would he?

 

Once he was clean and dressed he started some coffee and made some toast. Turning to the living room to wake Mark and get him in the shower he noticed the open book he’d gotten from the library and-

 

Oh. He remembered now. He read over the page again and nodded. He fucked up. He’d split himself into what he liked about himself and what he didn’t. Well that completely cleared up why he couldn’t remember last night, it hadn’t been him. And he knew he was the half he liked because he’d smiled at his reflection in the mirror and he hadn’t worried about anything yet today. He’d only been confused, relaxed and calm. This was the best mood he’d ever been in.

 

He shook Mark’s shoulder but got no response. Good thing he’d learned the best way to wake up his boyfriend when he was sleeping off a crazy night. He slapped Mark’s ass and stepped back from the suddenly flailing limbs.

 

“Mornin’ Mark. Have a good night did ye?”

 

Mark had not expected the sudden crash of consciousness with a sharp pain in this rear. He yelped, body aching in the best way as he tried to figure out where he was and why he hadn’t snuck out hours ago. He had been a little slow at registering the voice near him as he tried to focus on his blurred surroundings, he was pretty sure he had had glasses yesterday.

 

“Sean?” The Nymph’s voice was still groggy and laced with sleep as tried to wake himself up more and find what he needed to function, for the morning.

 

Jack felt a little bit of shock when Mark used his real name, not even his ma called him Sean anymore. Then he cleared his throat, “Ummm I mean, yeah.... Say, mind telling me what happened last night?” He handed Mark his glasses and sat on the armrest of the couch. Was the other him going by Sean? That seemed a little odd- wait. No. When he first started going by Jack he’d felt like he was lying to people. And after a two weeks of being with Mark that feeling had returned for little bit. But Jack was his name now, he’d even considered having it legally changed. He normally would have chewed his lip or worried about what had happened while he was gone but they were both fine. So he didn’t. Damn maybe the magic had worked exactly how he wanted it to? He for sure didn’t have any craving for burning himself to death with wild magic.

 

Mark muttered a thank you before glancing up at his boyfriend still needing a moment before he actually caught on to what Jack had asked him.   “Oh you don’t--”

It suddenly clicked in his head what was going on this was the other personality the ‘Jack’ Sean had claimed to hate so much. Part of him was excited to see what this Jack was like he actually did really like getting to know Sean last night even if it did start out on the awkward side and if Jack really was the positive traits that should mean Mark should fall right back into place with the artist, right?

 

“This is going to sound completely crazy but, you split yourself into two people and I kinda had sex with him and he went by Sean and I--”

 

Mark cut himself off. _And I love you_ wouldn’t fit well right now would it? He had said it to Sean last night and had really meant it, and he was sure he had felt that way about Jack before the split. But what if Jack wasn’t the same person Mark knew? Sean hadn’t been the exact same, why would this Jack be?

 

“Go on a date with me?”

 

He asked, wanting to know right away what it was like and avoid the awkward that had happened with the other personality before it broke down into sex.

 

Jack blinked slowly. Really? “Okay. So you…. Came over and met ‘Sean’ and he told you we were splits and you just fucked him?” He shook his head, “Well I suppose that is on par for our relationship. Also I thought we were going to hold off on penetrative sex? Don’t tell me you didn’t fuck me, I know what waking up with a freshly fucked ass feels like.” His tone was calm and he found he wasn’t mad, or jealous, or scared. He just kind of accepted it and continued on.  “Also we don’t have time for a date before work and you need to shower yet, but we could do lunch at the cafe?”

 

“I wasn’t going to deny it.” Mark puffed up his cheeks slightly more feigning a pout than anything else.

 

“We’ve been holding off for two months and I didn’t start it. I’ve been doing good remember?”

 

That wasn’t entirely true but there was no way anyone in this room would point it out, though he was relieved to see that that ability to adapt to what was told to him was still very present in Jack, he really didn’t know how he let things go so easily Mark had kinda felt like a bundle of nerves trying to figure this all out yesterday and here Jack was like every other day just accepting it.

 

“Lunch at the cafe sounds wonderful.” He replied with a fond smile, if this went well maybe Mark could be the one to confess first this time.

 

Jack smiled in return, “I supposed it was silly to have ‘held off’ for two months. I mean our second day of knowing each other we did have a crazy amount of sex.” Mark’s wince made him wonder if maybe Sean was a bit more wild that himself. Probably. Not that he minded. He suddenly wondered if Sean was still killing them with his addiction and his smile was gone, “Oh shit, Mark! Is Sean still killing us with wild magic?!”

 

Mark moved planning on going to pull Jack into a hug to comfort him, wanting to make sure he was alright like usual.

 

“He, Hey. No it’s fine you’re fine. Sean… Sean can’t actually use magic… he can _see_ it, I know that much because he looked like he wanted to eat me to try and get to it, but passed that he can’t get to it at all… what about you can you use it? Have you tried?”

 

Jack shrugged, “Yeah I healed myself as soon as I woke up.” Then he felt his first negative emotion since the split, “Did he hurt you trying to get your magic?” He noted the claw marks on his boyfriend’s back, there was more than one way to get those. He was afraid of what his other half had done. He shuddered at the thought of craving magic and not being able to reach it. “Could…. Could he function okay with that? I mean…. There’s no way he was okay…. Tell me about him.”

 

If he could never talk to Sean the least he could do was know who he was.

 

Mark shook his head at that his hand moving to ruffle up his own hair, feeling slightly awkward to say this. “No, he actually backed off the second I looked scared.” He’d rather have not mentioned that there had ever been a moment he had ever felt uncomfortable around his boyfriend but it would have been hard to explain why without confessing that fact.

 

“He had a bit of a breakdown, Sean is a lot more emotionally unstable then what I’ve seen from you but, he’s pretty easy to calm down. Past that I couldn’t really tell you too much past him liking my cooking and well bedroom things… Or in this case couch things.”

 

Mark didn’t go dare elaborate on that, this Jack seemed to be the one with the _be good_ mindset and like he had tried to do with Sean he was going to respect that which meant focusing on what was in front of him and not sex!

 

Jack nodded feeling only slightly odd for not chewing his lip or bouncing his knee. Nervous habits? Gone. Fear of things he had no control over? Gone. Anxieties? Gone. Quick anger? Gone. Addiction? Gone. “Fuck I just made a person who is a walking insecurity and is in constant pain didn’t I…… He must hate me.” He shook his head. “He must think I hate him and that…. Oh god I just wanna hug him now.” He turned shiny eyes on Mark, “Did you give him what he wanted? I mean…. I know you had sex, did you make him happy? He would have cried…. That’s …. That’s how you’d know. So did you make him cry?”

 

Mark winced at that, Sean had very bluntly said he hated Jack, you could hear it in his voice and everything. Though he actually hadn’t been focusing as much as he should have on what Sean was like last night. It probably showed not that he was hesitating  to say anything at all he needed to think of something to say to try and hide that. “He-- .. He wasn’t really uhh coherent when we were done?”  

 

Jack nodded, “Okay. Well you should shower. I’ll make us breakfast while you’re getting clean.” He wandering into his room and dug around his desk looking for paper. He scribbled a note to Sean, trying to explain himself and then went back out to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

 

Jack sat across from Mark in their booth and sighed, “Well! I’m done with orders and inventory for the month and I am starving. How was your morning?”

 

“Is it bad if I say I wish it had been slower?” Mark gave a laugh, his shop had been doing surprisingly well for a small college town though part of him suspected it would slow down in the coming months after the wow wore off. “It took me almost all morning to hold a simple conversation with Tyler, because people kept wanting flowers. It was a mess he was confused. Don’t be surprised if he gives you a weird look next time he sees you, most of his magic knowledge comes from my mom or books, so, two Jack’s one body wasn’t what he was expecting… Not that it’s a bad thing!” The nymph wasn’t sure how to handle this it was like an awkward first date you see in movies, and just like it had been with Sean last night Mark was starting to feel his worries were all very one sided, since it seemed neither Jack nor Sean skipped a beat on this whole matter.

 

Jack shrugged, “Nah. I understand slower is easier. What exactly did you tell Tyler? Cos I thought it was pretty straight forward. Polar personality split. Why would he give me a weird look?” Jack noticed Mark’s discomfort and paused. “Are you okay? You seem a little on edge. Do we need to head back early? Are you Craving?” He wasn’t worried, once again reminded of what he had made Sean suffer. He wondered offhandedly if Mark’s mom knew a lot about magic, and if there was the faintest possibility she would be willing to teach him anything.

 

“No, no I’m fine for once really.” Mark quickly replied wanting to get that out of the way right that minute before it actually did become a problem. “It’s just… I don’t know what to expect here, Nymph magic is nothing like this, spells are nothing I’ve ever dealt with. Tyler who seemed to know more about what my magic could do then I did was completely lost to what a personality split is supposed to do and I-- … I don’t know where I’m supposed to stand on all this. I can see so much of who you were as one person laced throughout the both of you, but this feels like a first date all over again. Are you still completely who I fell in love with or is there something else there I can’t see just yet? There wasn’t anything I didn’t like about you before, maybe some things worried me but you were still my Jack, I think you and Sean still are, but the ‘what if’ is still kinda lingering in the back of my mind.”

 

Jack held very still, not having any nervous ticks left to occupy his body while he thought. “I don’t know much about it either to be honest. Though that may have been obvious.” He gestured to his head, and sighed in confusion. “What do you mean about where you’re supposed to stand?  We are both that person, we just-” He paused as he heard Mark’s words. Unsure if he should call attention to them, did Mark mean to say it? He looked nervous and a little pink so probably. Jack reached over and laced his fingers with Mark’s, “I love you too.”

 

For a minute he just looked at Mark, smiling and giddy. He cleared his throat finally and kissed the back of Mark’s knuckles, “So… We’re the person you love. We just…. Aren’t on the same page. And I’m not actually sure either of us used magic to make this happen. I think the wild magic in our system trigger the spell when we read it? It wasn’t even out loud but I guess that doesn’t matter now. We weren’t trying to split. I want you to know that. The actually correct result of the spell should have just melted away our addiction. And we were just thinking about-” Oh no. He knew Sean wouldn’t lie about what they’d wanted to do, but he would. He sipped his coffee subtly.

 

“We were just thinking about trying it so see if we could make that work when it did it on its own. So…. I can’t tell you if you are right to worry or not. I think…. At the very least the magic exaggerated or made a few traits worse.” Jack wished he could talk to Sean, just to figure out who they were separately.

 

Mark nodded along quietly trying not to interrupt what Jack’s explanations were, talking this through would probably calm down any worries he was having over this whole matter after all but there was one thing that instantly popped into his head when the Irishman brought up what he had been trying to do. “Sean said you wanted to test the spell on me first…”

 

He hadn’t meant to say it but it had been the first thing out of his mouth when Jack was finished, it wasn’t even that he was upset, though maybe that was just because he wasn’t actually sure if it was true or not yet. It didn’t sound like something Jack would just do but then who’s to say he was wrong.

 

Jack heaved an annoyed sigh, “Damn it, Sean.” He looked up and licked his lips, “One of us always tells the truth, and one of us- _occasionally_ lies. Sorry, Mark. We were just considering it. It wasn’t…. It wasn’t the plan it was an option and a poor one. But I’m glad we didn’t the polar opposite of you would be… weird. But imagine if it _had_ worked! Wouldn’t that have been perfect?! No more struggling or limiting. Just freedom and relaxing and…. Yeah, okay truthfully? Given the chance I would try it on you, but only with your permission, of course.”

 

He tilted his head to the side and added, “Sean won't lie you know. He’s probably afraid of lying. Also you should give him a massage next time he’s out, when ever that is. I know it may sound weird but he’s going to be carrying so much tension and stress that I’m sure his shoulders hurt. If he won’t sit still ask him to ‘do it for you.’ That might be enough to contain his need to squirm for a bit.”

Jack’s watch beeped and he sighed, “We should start walking back. Let’s go.”

 

Outside the air was cool and the sun was warm making Jack smile as he walked with Mark.

 

The nymph held Jack’s hand loosely, he was having one of those moments though where he just wanted to cry. He didn’t even really have a solid reasoning as to why, sure Jack had confessed to having wanted to use a spell on him, but it hadn’t happened and it wasn’t going to happen now. But the thing was he had been fine when his boyfriend had been explaining his reasoning the emotions didn’t even well up till they had been just at the door.

 

He felt mad at himself but also this terrible feeling of just needing to cry and tell Jack to stay with him the rest of the day, he had gotten all night with one half of Jack now he had to say goodbye to this Jack after a lunch date where they mostly just talked about magic. Mark slowed to a stop letting go of the other’s hand in the process, he just needed a moment to collect himself and not be this weird, unneeded mess of emotions over something that wasn’t even the thing that had really been bothering him.

 

Jack frowned in worry when Mark just stopped and let go of his hand. “Mark? What's wrong?” his boyfriend looked like he was about to start sobbing and it came out of nowhere.

 

Mark shook his head quickly eyes squeezing shut trying to force down ever stupid unwanted feeling that had somehow managed to stage an attack on his emotions right now. He didn’t even want to risk speaking in case it ended up being the nail in his coffin and he made a fool out of himself on the public streets.

 

Jack felt the edge of panic like a shark fin swimming past him. “Mark! Tell me what to do! I-I-I’m sorry but I don’t know what you need!”

 

Mark took that as a ‘do you want a hug’ sort of question and instantly moved to bury himself against Jack, the worst part of it all was really not having any control over how to calm himself down, was this a mental breakdown he had no idea but he really needed it to stop, as it was very apparent that it was awkward for everyone!

 

Jack frowned in confusion as Mark suddenly hugged him, he wasn’t sure if Mark was okay or not. He’d just broken down suddenly and without warning. Jack felt worry and confusion and stress start to creep and with a start he push Sean back. _Jack_ was in control right now and _he_ would figure this out! He felt a sort of mocking feeling from the back of his mind and turned his attention back to his shaking boyfriend. “I don’t have any more appointments today. Did you want me to hang out behind the counter with you at NP? I may not know anything about flowers but I can help out? Or just stay for moral support? What would you like? Would like me to stay with you the rest of the day?”

 

Mark gave a nod his movements kind of jerky as he tried in vain to hold everything in. The American rathered that random grumpiness he had been getting over this. This was terrible, and even with Jack somehow figuring out what he wanted from a hug it only managed to help actually make the tears falling as he let out a strangled sob. People were starting to stop to see what the scene was about.

  
Jack rubbed Mark’s back and gave the gawkers a warning look, they’d best just move on. “Come on, Babe. Let’s get back.” He kissed Mark’s temple and took his hand, slowly leading his crying boyfriend back to his shop. He wondered if it was the fact that he’d admitted to trying to trying to change Mark. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to tell him, damn it Sean.


	25. An Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW! Blood and blood drinking! Biting! You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy breathing* Sean is my sweet babu! 0u0 so pure.

As quickly as the feeling came on he could not say they left just as fast. They were slow to dull but soon Mark's broken sobs had faded into teary whimpers and exhaustion he wasn't even sure why but as he stepped into the shop and saw it empty nothing stopped him from just sinking to the floor and wiping his eyes trying to get his bearings again and snuff out the last of the sad feelings.

 

Tyler looked from his friend to Jack…. Was it Jack? He didn’t even know how he was supposed to tell?

 

Jack cleared his throat and sat next to Mark on the floor, he reached over and ran his fingers through Mark’s hair letting magic soak into this scalp like warm sunshine. He looked up to see Tyler staring at him. “It’s not as weird as you might think. Being split.” The awkward silence that followed made his look down at his hand holding Mark’s and wait for him to calm enough to speak.

 

The first words out of Mark's mouth when he finally had himself back in enough control to speak were an apology. He hadn't meant to cause a scene or make Jack miss work or even just be sitting in front of the shop doors making everyone awkward and worried. “I don't-- I didn’t mean to just break down like that.”

 

He had hesitated and changed what he was going to say he had a feeling confessing to suddenly losing control of his emotions was not something he should be scaring people with saying.

 

Jack continued to pet through Mark’s hair and sighed, “Its okay. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. And with everything that’s been going on and you cutting back so much so fast I’m sure it’s just a lot of stress that’s getting bottled up. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

In the following silence Tyler pointed at Jack with a squint, “Which one are you?” Jack blinked at him. “Uh, I’m Jack.” Tyler narrowed his eyes further and nodded slowly. Jack chose to ignore that.

 

Mark leaned into his boyfriend’s touch “I... I'm okay now.” he muttered now just feeling plain tired as everything stabled out.  He was sure it showed in his tear stained face but he it was bad enough he was just sitting there on the floor he couldn't really leave Tyler to do all the work.

 

Jack stood smoothly and offered Mark a hand up and pulled him to his feet helping him to the counter where he shooed Tyler away from the bar stool so Mark could sit.

 

Tyler didn’t go far whispering, “Dude…. What the heck is going on?” Jack didn’t look at him as he responded, “Magic fucking up all our shit.” When he did look up he was smiling, “Not dying from magic anymore though. So that’s a plus. But…. I dunno what’s going on with Mark. I can see that his magic is unbalanced and settling in his stomach, I guess he’s got some kind of stomach bug his magic is trying to fix? I’m giving him more magic so he can get better, but if he’s not better tomorrow I say you take him to the doctor.”

 

Mark groaned at that he did not want to go to a doctor for a stomach bug. He hadn't even felt sick yet today. “I'm fine.” He huffed, he hadn't told them about how all this stress had been making him sick and nauseous. The fact that Jack could see it was slightly off putting to think he might actually be sick, but if he was surely he was at the end of it and doctors wouldn't help.

 

Jack sighed, “Well do you want something drink? Water? Juice? I know you don’t want me healing you so I’ll just have to hover like a normal boyfriend then.” Tyler was talking to a customer even though he was also keeping an eye on Jack. It would have made him nervous before, but now he just didn’t care. Hopefully Sean wouldn’t be freaked out by Tyler should he ever meet him.

 

Mark felt a smile crossing his face at that, he definitely had no protests to Jack paying attention to him it was better an option then doctors.

 

“A beer would be nice.” He said more in a joking tone than anything.

 

Jack snorted, “Like hell! First off you’re allergic to alcohol. Second, if you’re sick giving yourself an allergic reaction would be dumb. Then you would _really_ need to go see a doctor!” He knew Mark was joking so he made sure his tone was overdramatically worried. They smiled at each other laughing at their own silliness.

 

Hours seemed to steadily pass by once Mark had calmed down and soon it was time to close up shop. The nymph had already decided he wanted to spend another night with his boyfriend, even if he was feeling better he still found himself wanted to stay close to the others side.

 

Jack checked the time to see how much time he’d spent with Mark today and realized it was already almost six. Ink Blot would be closing in a few minutes… “Hey, Mark let’s head over to mine. I need to lock up Ink Blot and then we can watch TV and cuddle alright?” Mark had just locked the doors to Nasa Peepo and Tyler was upstairs. “Want me to order us a pizza?”

 

Mark hummed in response “Pizza and cuddles sound like a great idea, I’d love to.” In the hours he had spent with Jack Mark had thankfully came to the same consensus he had found with Sean. There were a few things different but all in all both the personalities really were still the person he had fallen for. It was a relief that made Mark relax a lot more than he had in the first few hours after meeting them both and made him excited just for the prospects of a nice night alone with him.

 

Jack held Mark’s hand as they crossed the street to lock up the parlor, after a couple hours Mark had relaxed, finally comfortable with him again which made Jack relax too. Once the parlor was locked they settled on the couch to watch Netflix and wait for the pizza. It was nice to just be in the same space as each other as hold hands and be calm. No sooner had Jack carried the pizza up stairs then his vision went black.

 

Sean blinked down at the pizza in his hands, “Huh. This is weird.” He looked up to see Mark wrapped in a blanket on the couch. He couldn’t help instantly being shy. “Oh. Hey, Mark. How was your day?” He set the pizza on the coffee table and kissed Mark’s forehead softly, setting down next to him unsure if Jack been under the blanket or not. He wasn’t sure he should ask either.

 

Mark looked confused for a moment almost asking what Jack had meant, but it really only took one look at the Irishman’s body language to put two and two together. “It was… _eventful._ ” the nymph settled for, he didn’t want to jump right in and say everything about his day with Jack. He wouldn’t hide it but he did think it was a good way to open the conversation up with considering Sean’s noticeable hostility towards his other half. He leaned over to cuddle against Sean though getting settled into a comfortable spot as he momentarily turned his attentions back to the TV, more just to wait for a response since he didn’t think asking how Sean’s day was would get very far.

 

“Eventful how? I may not remember anything except falling asleep using you as a pillow but I get the feeling you had a not so nice day? I don’t really know how this works…. Yet.” Sean handed Mark a slice of pizza as he spoke. Mark simple answer had made him a little nervous. What if Mark liked Jack better? He probably did, since Sean was the unwanted scraps of Jack. “Did something happen with Jack? He wasn’t mad we slept together was he?” Another fear. That’s Jack would be angry with Mark since he couldn’t reach Sean to scold him.

 

Mark took a quick bite of the pizza before shaking his head a small smile tugged at his lips thinking back to the awkward morning. “No he was really understanding about it.” Mark shrugged simply before taking a breath. “It was me, I had a small break down at lunch and wouldn’t let Jack leave, till it was time to come here.”

 

He looked a little guilty for that he really hadn’t meant to make Jack skip work for him, even if he was beyond grateful he did.  “Apparently I’m sick, which I guess I can agree with. I haven’t been feeling completely well, but it made for a .. Well a day that’s for sure.” He didn’t even know what kind of day, it had been a dumb mix of good and bad things.

 

Sean wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Jack  hadn’t been upset. On one hand he was glad that they weren’t in trouble and on the other…. Jack didn’t mind? Jack hated him! How could he be okay with Sean so much as touching Mark? He kissed the top of Mark’s head, “You okay now? Breakdowns are no fun.”

 

He glanced down at Mark and now that his brain wasn’t freaking out over the fact that he was magic less he could see the odd patterns of magic curling up in his gut. “That looks like your magic is forming a shield. Maybe you are sick…” He munched on his own slice of pizza before sighing, “Are you sure he wasn’t mad? I know he hates me, I just worry he’ll take that out on you since he can’t yell at me.”

 

Mark shook his head, “No, Sean he wasn’t mad, I really don’t even think he hates you. He seemed really worried about you.” he moved to give him a kiss. “He actually told me you might like a massage, would you?”

 

Sean blushed and squirmed in his seat, “Ah, well yes? I dunno. I-I don’t know? H-H-He’s worried about me? Why? I’m what he didn’t like about himse- Oh. He’s probably worried I’ll ruin his life now that I’m my own person! That’s just not fair, he’s the one who causes us problems! I have to fix them!” He tensed up as he started to rant before freezing when he realized Mark was hearing all that.

 

“Sorry.” He was almost inaudible. But still tense and starting to shake. Jack was probably lying to Mark so he wouldn’t worry about his boyfriend tearing himself apart.

 

The nymph moved to get up, he didn’t want Sean to do nothing but panic it wasn’t fair for him to just be a ball off worry and he moved to do what was suggested. His hands moving to meet the Irishman’s shoulders as he started to rub them, putting to use a little known fact that he was actually fairly good with massaging.

 

Sean winced as Mark worked out the knotted muscles in his shoulders and back of his neck he tried to sit still but found that the more relaxed he was the vulnerable he felt. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Mark. But scenarios of what could happen if he relaxed completely floated into his mind making him wince again and undid Mark’s progress.

 

“You need to relax a bit more, is there something else I can do? Heat pack? Getting you to lie down?” Mark tried he could feel Sean tensing under him it wasn’t a common response to getting a massage by him.

 

Sean froze, “I just… Don’t… I can’t… Relaxing is….” He covered his face and swore, “Fuck. I dunno how to relax. It’s scary. Everything is scary. I’m sorry.” He shifted in his seat again, back to squirming nervously. He wanted to relax for Mark but he couldn’t sit still. Or calm down.

 

“ _Do it for me?_ “ Mark sounded awkward saying that stopping his hand for a moment. “Jack told me to say that earlier, I didn’t really understand what he meant so I didn’t say it. Guess I just kinda thought you’d melt.”

 

Sean bit his lip tasting blood at the mention of Jack telling Mark what to do. But felt instantly terrible for not being able to relax like a normal person when offered a massage from his boyfriend. He clenched his hands into fists and felt tears roll down his face, “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath to try and calm down but he just started to sob anyway. “I’m sorry, I can’t just be normal! I’m sorry I’m broken-” He started to curl in on himself to hide his tears as best he could.

 

“Shit, Sean no I didn’t mean it like that. It’s okay.” he quickly moved to go pull his boyfriend into a tight hug, hands moving to rub his back trying to comfort him.

 

Sean couldn’t stop crying for all his effort, he managed to get another apology before he choked on his own tears and hugged his knees to his face. He was making Mark feel bad when he was sick! Why couldn’t he stop crying and just pretend nothing had happened? When he stopped coughing he wasn’t sobbing but tears still leaked from his eyes and he was exhausted. He couldn’t look at his boyfriend. How could he? He was the actual definition of a mess. “Sorry.” he croaked and tried to wipe his face clean and fix his hair, he had a feeling he hadn’t succeeded. He cleared his throat and exhaled slowly, “Sorry. I’d do anything for you and I can’t even stop crying.”

 

“Hey come on now, you don’t need to be sorry. Look at me?” Mark kept his voice soft trying to sooth Sean with it. “I love you, okay. So no more crying. You’re not broken to me. You’re allowed to find something’s hard to do, but that doesn’t make you any less of a person.”

 

Sean felt like he was sitting in the sunlight from Mark’s words and hand’s petting his back. And when Mark said he love him he whipped his head around to stare wide eyed at him. “Y-You love me? I thought I dreamed that last night. I-” He swallowed hard and smiled weakly. Mark’s calming words and touch making him relax just a bit. He wished he’d just stay this calm forever, but he knew he wouldn’t. Even now he remembered what he was a tensed slightly with the pain of remembering he was cast offs of Mark’s boyfriend. Mark probably only loved him because he was part of Jack. He wasn’t sure how much he cared. Mark loved him, whatever he was.

 

“Yes I love you Sean. Don't you doubt that for a second.” Mark gave a sweet smile wanting the other to understand just how honest he was being.

 

Sean laughed lightly and took Mark’s face in his hands kissing every inch of his face with a teary smile. “I love you too.” He was shaking just a little bit but he was better, not exactly happy. But pretty damn close.

 

Mark continued smiling not risking saying anything else apparently actually communicating just shot him in the foot. Though he guessed that was how relationships worked needing to get to know each other this way so they can work to be great.

 

Sean let out a long breath and licked his lips and sat back so he could look at his boyfriend. He felt light, and warm. “Sorry, bout all that. I’ll be okay for a little bit now…. Can’t say how long, but I’ll try to stay like this. Do you wanna try that massage again?” He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but he was hopeful.

 

“I’ll give you whatever you want.” Mark hummed moving to get behind Sean once more. Pizza, crying, movies and massages, it seemed like a very eventful night to him.  It was still better than the mess he had made his life in Ohio, so he really had no complaints.

 

Sean bent his head forward and let Mark’s hands work the tension out of his muscles. Every time he felt himself start to stress he reminded himself, Mark loved him. It actually helped him relax until he was basically asleep.

 

Mark smiled softly at that he leaned over to kiss the top of Sean’s head, “Guess it’s bed time, come on sleepy head let’s go cuddle.” he hummed softly.

 

Sean scrunched his nose and raised his arms, “Carry me?” then he giggled, “I’m kidding. I’ll get up.” He stretched and sighed. He didn’t really want to move but he wanted to follow Mark to bed so he could cuddle up against him.

 

“You sure you’re kidding? You know I think I’m getting pretty good at whisking Irishmen off their feet.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at that, though meant it quite harmlessly.

 

He smiled and opened his eyes to smile up at Mark, “I mean if you really wanna carry me go for it! But I’m a noodle, I don’t wanna move.” He held up his arms and closed his eyes again. Trying not to fall asleep, he decided that he’d wait a minute before he opened his eyes and shuffled off to bed. But he figure Mark would scoop him up.

 

Mark did his best to be gentle when picking up his boyfriend, not wanting to risk jostling Sean awake. He moved slowly down the hall humming softly more so just try and get himself tired then the barely conscious boyfriend in his arms. He wasn’t tired and he didn’t think it would work but he would try. Even if it didn’t work at the very least he would be able to cuddle Sean till he was sure the other was out of commission for the rest of the night.

 

Sean wasn’t as unconscious as Mark thought but he liked how gentle Mark was with him when he thought Sean was sleeping. Mark tucked him into the blankets and he opened his eyes to make sure Mark was going to crawl in next to him.

 

Mark didn’t get himself ready for bed like he normally did, he had laid himself on top of the covers pulling Sean close and quietly petting through his hair. He was half tempted to sing the other a lullaby but figured that might actually wake the other up more than anything.

 

Sean chewed his lip as he looked Mark’s face over for clues. His nerves and habit of looking for reasons and lies gave him an idea that made him colder inside. “I won’t tell anyone.” he whispered, voice breaking and eyes burning with sudden unshed tears.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark spoke softly he felt his heart skip a beat, though held out hope that Sean wasn’t referring to what he had been hiding. “You won’t tell anyone what?”

 

Sean sat up to lean over him, and run his fingers through his hair, “I know where you’re planning to go, just…. Can I do something first?” He was still calm from Mark’s declaration of love and the massage, but his skin prickled at the thought that Mark was going to get what he needed and Sean had to just lay here and burn.

 

“Sean I’m not going anywhere.” He tried to sound sure of himself he wasn’t really one to lie about things but he really hadn’t planned on leaving till he had been sure his boyfriend was asleep, though the tears made him think that wasn’t going to happen now. “...What did you want to do first?”

 

Sean leaned down and kissed his boyfriend _hard_. When pulled back his eyes were dark, hungry and he looked like he could rip someone to bits with a smile. “I want to kill two birds with one bite. I wanna claim you. You choose where and I also wanna get my own fix. You can just-” he locked his hand in Mark’s hair, and pulled his head back so he could gently kiss at his neck. The contrast wasn’t intentional but it was effective to get his point across. “Go out and get what you need. I can only get what I need through your skin since no one else I know has anywhere near enough magic to reach the surface like this.” He licked Mark’s neck, “So where do you want me to claim you? It has to be somewhere these people will see it.” He wanted to just sink his teeth into Mark’s neck and drink his magic out but he wanted it to Mark’s choice as well as his own.

 

Mark’s breath hitched at that, he tilted his neck exposing a larger amount of area. That didn’t sound that bad, maybe slightly on the vampire side of things, but nothing he couldn’t handle if this was an agreement they were coming to. Mark’s magic also wasn’t wild so it was still a healthier option right? “If you want it seen, do my shoulder. I’ll wear low cut shirts just to show it off for you.” Really the claim was the best part in the nymph’s eyes as it was definitely no secret that he loved being _marked_ up.

 

Sean licked Mark’s neck again before pulling the neck hole of his shirt open so he’d have his choice of shoulder to choose from. “You know…. It really only needs to be seen by people who think that they can or do have you. It’s just a reminder that they can’t really have you.” He chose a more muscled spot above his clavicle and started to kneed the area with his thumb while still speaking softly. “I don’t even know if I can get your magic this way. But it will be so worth it to try.” He sealed his mouth over the flesh and tested it to make sure he wouldn’t hit bone before quickly biting down into his shoulder drawing blood. He felt the magic sluggishly leak from the wound and moaned as it left Mark to become part of Jack. He rocked his hips down against Mark’s hips, noticing how hard they were both breathing and how hard Mark was under him.

 

By this point it was no surprise that the pain from the bite was a very welcomed feeling to the American. He held onto the moan that bubbled up in his throat. He wasn’t really going to make it far tonight, if he was already sporting a boner. “I know it wouldn’t need to be seen by everyone, but I want it to be.” He finally confessed in increasingly needy voice.

 

Sean was having trouble focusing but he heard Mark basically moan the he was going to show off his claim, and his jaw tightened on the wound. The magic he managed to drink was mixed with Mark’s blood and make him growl. It soothed the burn through his body and his mind cleared enough for him to realize he was eating Mark.

 

He gave one final suck to the bloody shoulder before sitting up, panting and rocking his hips against Mark’s. He felt blood trickle down his chin and he couldn’t help smiling down at how close Mark looked. “I love you.” He purred against Mark’s lips before he kissed him, letting Mark taste his own blood on his boyfriend’s tongue.

 

Mark didn’t really care about the blood he could taste he kissed back eagerly, moaning loudly against the other’s lips as he tried to grind himself against Sean.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Sean groaned at how good Mark looked, bleeding with love in his eyes. He ground down circling his hips and lacing his fingers with Mark’s. He’d ring an orgasm from him the let him go if he still wanted to. But he really wanted to pull more magic from Mark when he came.

 

Mark arched against Sean. His body had been craving this longer than he was use to, though he had done his very best to ignore it all day. But that meant the second he had been given even the slightest amount of a thrill his body took it and ran. He was already so close and Sean had really done nothing past grind against him and unintentionally kick up a few of his personal kinks.

 

Sean had to exhale slowly to try and stay focused on Mark he could still taste magic on his tongue and he still wanted to just take it, so badly. But when Mark made a small sound and arched he leaned down to latch back onto the bleeding claim and lock his hand in Mark hair to pull his head to the side sharply. He ground his hips down harshly and growled into Mark’s shoulder when he felt and heard Mark cum. His body shook with it, hands blindly clinging to him, and Sean moaned at the magic spilling into his mouth. Mark swore and shook as Sean fought to keep the aftershocks of his orgasm rolling through him. When he finally sat up there was blood smeared around his mouth and a soft smile on his lips. “You taste like sunshine and the color green.” He kissed Mark again and then sighed, ignoring his own hard on in favor of playing with Mark’s hair.

 

Mark's breath quivered as he gave a small laugh. “That's probably because that's something my body actually does. Absorb sunlight and tinge green. Photosynthesis.”

 

He moved his hand aiming to try and wipe the blood from Sean’s face. “I take it, it worked?”

 

Sean blinked down at him, “Holy shit you can do that? That’s frickin awesome!” He kissed the hand trying to clean him then had an idea, “You wanna know if it worked?” He chuckled and rolled off Mark and scoop him up with the magic rolling though his body like waves. Having magic maybe important to him, and getting it drove him mad. But using it? Fuck! That was what made him feel alive and happy. He held Mark about a foot over the bed then set him down so he could glomp onto his side like an octopus.

 

“Okay so it works! That mean you're all good and satisfied now?” Mark really wasn’t asking because he wanted to know if Sean was alright though it would be a lie to say he wasn't also silently trying to figure out if that meant he could leave now like they agreed.

 

Sean nodded, “You’re amazing.” He slapped Mark’s ass and sighed, “Yeah, okay. Go on then! Come back to sleep when you’re better? I’ll sign to you and play with your hair?” It wasn’t a demand, Sean’s eyes had returned to their normal bright blue and shone when he looked at Mark,

 

Before Mark could even sit up he added, “Oh yeah, probably shouldn’t tell Jack what we agreed on, hmm?”

 

“If I told him it would be the same as confessing what I've been doing when no one's looking. I don't even know how you found out, I was under the impression no one knew.”  Mark replied lightly giving a questioning look to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, Mark.” Sean sighed and closed his eyes, “Sometimes, when I was still part of Jack, you’d come back to bed after going to get groceries or some other bullshite reason and be wearing different clothes or smell like anyone but you. It was the little voice at the back of Jack head saying you weren’t resisting like he thought. Now he won’t even suspect it, since I’m gone. I just meant… Don’t tell him I bit you for magic. Tell him the other reason. It’s a claim. My claim. Now really! Go get some, so we can get some sleep! I know how needy you’re getting, you did just cum in your pants from a bite and some grinding. Which- I will admit is hot, is not a good sign to me. Grab some of the clean clothes you left here last week though.”

  
Sean was still awake when Mark got back. He didn’t say anything and neither did Mark. They curled up and he hummed softly as he played with Mark’s hair. He really loved this guy, addictions, lies and all. Then again Sean was just the same.


	26. By the Way We're Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyy still goin so fast XD

Jack frowned at the blood on his sheets then at Mark’s peaceful face. He didn’t _look_ hurt. Then Mark rolled and stretched up, wincing and covering in right shoulder before opening his eyes, “Morning, Jack.” Jack frowned more.

 

Well now he looked hurt but sounded and looked happy? He reached over and moved Mark’s hand gasping at the perfect bite mark gouged into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Oh my god! Mark! What the fuck! Did Sean do this or were you attacked by a wild animal!”

 

Mark blushed, “We talked about it first. I asked him to put his claim there.”

 

Having been a part of the same person for a long ass time Jack blanched, “Claim… Fuck, Mark. You don’t even know-” He covered his face and sighed slowly. “If you’d asked me…. That’s basically a wedding ring, Mark. Like what the fuck was Sean thinking?!” Mark looked guilty but said nothing. “Mark…. Did he tell you what it meant? Did you know he considers a claim to be a lifelong thing? Like those people who get their wedding rings tattooed!”

 

Mark felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t known that was completely what it meant but now that he did he turned his gaze to where he knew Joe was sitting in the other room. “So it’s like what trees are for Nature Nymphs.” It was more of a statement than anything else, smile showing he had no ill thoughts towards just finding this out.

 

Jack felt a blush rise across his face and chest, “Well then…. We’re a little late to the game and I came in dead last. I’ll be getting you a tattoo and getting myself a matching one. Since we’ve all thrown caution to the wind!”

 

“Are you mad I didn't tell you?” Mark wasn't sure if Jack was the one with a sassy streak or not.

 

Jack snorted, “No. I just wanted to hear you say it. Like this-” He held Mark’s face between his palms and smiled, “Mark Edward Fischbach, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my husband- because weddings are old fashioned! House plants and chewing? That’s how it’s done now!” he chuckled, Sean’s nerves leaking into his mind as he was suddenly uncertain if Mark would say it back.

 

Mark grinned at him leaning his head into Jack's touch. “I’d love to be your husband. Even if it is _too soon_.” he was joking about that last part more making a shot at Jack for the whole ‘holding off thing’. He had known he wanted to be with Jack since they first met even his nymph instincts agreed.

 

“Oh really? Too soon, huh? We’re way past that. I don’t know why we kept that up so long to be honest.” He couldn’t push Sean’s worry at the fact that Mark hadn’t said it back. He tried to focus on something else.

 

“Breakfast?” He sounded less calm and collected than he expected and wondered if Sean could take over. He knew to Mark they’d already done this but he still wanted to hear it.

 

"Breakfast sounds wonderful." Mark grinned brightly before pulling himself out of bed and moving to gather Jack up in his arms bouncing him slightly to get a better hold before leaning in to press kisses to his face. "I love you, Jack William McLoughlin. I've wanted to spend my whole life with you since I first started to get to know you and I know you've already said it too but I want to say it too. Will you be my husband?" There was a shine in the nymph's eyes he was basically glowing with adoration and love as he waited for an answer from the green haired male in his arms.

 

Jack made a small sound and kissed Mark. “Yes!” He felt glowy and glanced at his arms to see he was glowing, he doubted Mark could see it since it was so faint and the only time Mark had seen his magic was when it had almost killed him. He looked back to Mark, eyes shining with happy tears as he kissed Mark again. “Mmm Okay. So legally that doesn’t count but I don’t care do you? I mean we can have an actual wedding but I dunno….”

 

He pointed towards the kitchen, “To the kitchen, Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin!”

 

Mark laughed loudly and headed off. “So does this mean we get a just married style breakfast or is it like dry cereal and cuddle up. Joe will be happy they were a little offended when you didn't know what they were meant for. Proud things flowers are.”

 

Jack laughed with him, “Well what's a just married style breakfast? If it's what I think, then yes!

 

Mark snorted at the thought that went through his head and instantly grinned eyebrows wiggling.

 

“Dickcakes.”

 

Jack laughed openly and nodded, “Sounds good to me! I thought I hope we get to feed each other or something cute like that.” He kissed Mark again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“If dicks are your definition of cute I can see why you like me now!”

 

Jack giggled, “That’s not the only reason I like you! But I wasn’t saying Dickcakes are cute. I was saying feeding other would be. If it really is a just married breakfast then we need to be sickeningly sweet! You know? I mean… You are carrying me which is cute, but we can be cuter, I just know it.”

 

“You gave all your kinks to Sean, huh?” The American grinned, he really did like how cute his _husband_ was being, but Mark wouldn’t be Mark if he didn’t bring that up. He meant it in complete good nature, though he wasn’t one to shy away from hinting at being more interested in a honeymoon type _breakfast_.

 

Jack paused to consider Mark’s question then shook his head, “Only the one’s I was ashamed or afraid of. I still like some… things.” He wasn’t 100% sure about that. But he was willing to bet there was at least two kinks left in him.

 

“Do ' _Some things'_ include maybe letting me help see what gets your heart racing?” Mark purred, a clear indicator that he was really more interested in Jack the anything the kitchen might have to offer.

 

Jack cleared his throat, a blush rising to his face as he murmured, “Well- Yes. But I can only think of one of the top of my head that I know won't really work. Which kinks did Sean show you?” He was hoping it hadn’t been any of the really weird ones.

 

“Well, for sure the ones that sticks out to me at this moment are of course the carrying thing, but I knew that one pretty well from before. Then I’d have to say there is a very noticeable pain kink I’d say that almost rivals mine.” Mark hummed he really only said almost because of last night. “I guess he was a lot more vocal about when he saw something he liked and wanted to try, if that counts as one.”

 

He sighed, none of the weird ones were mentioned. Well Mark might not find them weird but jack was confused as to why and how he got some of these. “Ah, well! Lemme list Sean’s kinks first. Pain both giving and receiving. Being trapped or like a sort of…. Consensual rape thing? Uhhh his partner being stronger than him. Voyeurism. Public sex or sex where he might be caught. Having a full bladder but not peeing? Somnophilia. Knotting which… Isn’t even possible. And a few more I’m sure but one can only explore so far by himself.” He licked his lips and sighed, “That leaves me with two. Voices or a really really sexy voice-” He kissed Mark with a wink, “And one that I guess is kinda two in one.” He paused to get the best wording before looking Mark dead in the eye and bluntly stating, “I want to be used even after I am spent, just keep going until you can’t move, I just like losing a little bit of control there.”

 

“So you’re my trademarked _Vanilla bean_.” Mark hummed softly one of those wasn’t too vanilla but it was a rather short list compared to Sean’s, though some of Sean’s he really didn’t see as anything something to be ashamed or scared of, but maybe that was just because of how Marks brain had been rewired.

 

Jack winced, “Ah well…. I never wanted to be kinky, so yeah. The others Sean got because past partners kink shamed…..”

 

“Pretty sure your past partners were nothing like me. I'd really never shame you. There's nothing wrong with what you like or liked. You're still who I fell for, I love you.” the nymph leaned in kissing Jack's forehead gently. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Jack laughed weakly, “Yeah they were nothing like you. And I mean I didn’t hate my kinks, I just kinda…. Wished they were easier to explain. So I guess I lost some of them.” His face hurt from smiling as he kissed Mark’s nose and jaw before sighing somewhat excitedly, “Should we try to eat first? We do have a long day of our honey money coming up.”

 

Mark gave a half hearted whine, he knew they should eat. It was something after all Mark seemed to have a history of forgetting to do when he actually got into it. “I’d much rather eat you.”

 

Jack squirmed, “Put me down on the counter, eating should be done in the kitchen.” He wasn’t entirely sure how this day would go, but he was happy, and Mark was happy. And they were together.

 

“I can do that.” Mark purred head to set Jack down on the first clear space of counter he could find. “This a good spot?”

 

Jack nodded quickly and pulled off his shirt, “It’s perfect. Now get over here! I think I’m drowning, I need mouth to mouth.”

 

Mark hummed  pressing himself against Jack before almost slamming their lips together in a wanting kiss.

 

Jack smiled into the kiss and pulled his husband closer snaking his arms and legs around him. He kissed Mark just as hungrily as he was kissed. Not for the same reason but just as demanding.

 

The nymph’s hands ran along Jack’s bare skin before his kisses trailed down to Jack’s jaw and neck. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Jack sighed and closed his eyes as Mark's mouth moved across his skin, stubble lightly scraping against his neck making him shiver. “Well that makes two of us because you are ridiculously beautiful. I sometimes wake up early and just stare at you, because how could anyone be this beautiful?”

 

Mark chuckled softly his hands had settled at Jack’s hips rubbing circles against them before going to slip down the clothing covering him from his goal.

 

Jack’s breathing shuddered as Mark's fingers brushed against his dick through his briefs. “Damn it all! I know you don't function well when you're in the moment but I want you to talk, or moan or laugh. As much as you can. Cos I fucking love your voice. As I mentioned your voice is a kink of mine.”

 

“Well I thought I was pretty liberal with my moans and sounds, but I think I can let you in with a few thoughts in my head.”   Mark purred against Jack’s ear. “Like how much I want to see you moan and writhe because of me. I’d love to taste you on my lips. Your cock in my mouth, hands in my hair. I think that’s the best way to start the morning don’t you?”

 

Jack arched at the sinful low honey of Mark’s voice, and his muscles shook. “Fuuuuuucking hell! Your voice is like a vibrator on my balls! Have you ever tried that? It's amazing. _You're_ amazing!” He kissed Mark hard and pulled at his hair, “Do whatever you want with me, I’m game!”

 

Mark moaned against the kiss hands fumbling to actually free Jack’s dick, stroking it slowly. He pressed close to Jack, biting his lips before trailing bites and kisses down his neck and torso, "I want to do all the things with you but let's start with this." He purred against the Irishman’s skin, before finally running his tongue up the base of the others cock, hands gently teasing at Jack’s balls as he did.

 

He groaned as Mark gripped his cock, shivering as he jerked it slowly. “Fucking-” He hissed as Mark’s tongue slid across his skin, his voice still echoing beautifully in his head.

 

Mark took in the tip of Jack’s dick, tongue circling around it. He gave a hum around and slowly started to take in more before returning back to the tip, more teasing than anything else.

 

Jack’s lungs didn't seem to be working as Mark started going down on him. He wasn't even sure what it was about his voice, but he fucking loved it. When he got his breathing back he moaned, and fell back on the counter, still holding Mark's hair in his shaky hands. “You're so skilled at what you do, Mark. Everything you do, you learn to do it well.” his voice was a little high but he didn't care.

 

Mark's eyes glanced up to see how Jack had settled. There was a sense of pride at hearing Jack complement him. It pushed him forward wanting to do more and impress. The nymph aimed to take in more, putting more meaning behind what he did as he moved away from the teasing he had started with.

 

“Mark.” Jack breathed, letting his husband move at his own pace. He really just wanted to bend Mark over the counter, then let him ride him until he was satisfied. But he was more than happy to let Mark use him. He shuddered and swore quietly at the thought. Using him like a dildo. Oh yeah, that was good. He liked that. “Shite.” He whined trying to behave and not thrust into Mark’s mouth.

 

The nymph could feel Jack's body quiver lightly against him but he didn't do anything to hold the others hips still as he greedily bobbed his head.

 

Jack bucked up slightly and was met with no resistance. He glanced down at Mark, “Is that okay? Can I do that?” He sounded a little growly now that he was think about what could happen in the next few minutes. All he had to do was last long enough for Mark to be done…. Or get the cockring he’d bought a few weeks ago to help him last….

 

Mark moaned around him in response. Taking in a breath through his nose before showing Jack just how alright he was with the bucking as he did his best to relax himself and take the Irishman in fully. Face pressing as best against Jack's skin as he could get before giving a hum.

 

Jack yelped in surprise before he got a better grip on Mark’s hair and growled, “Yeah okay, you asked for it.” He used his grip on his husband’s hair to move him up and down his cock. It may not have been his kink to use Mark like this, but from Mark’s hums and the way he held onto Jack’s hips he figured Mark like being Face Fucked. Jack focused on his breathing and tried to hold out. He’d gotten better at lasting longer and being able to go again sooner but he wasn’t as good as Mark, not that either of them really wanted him to be.

 

Jack growled as he held Mark all the way down, taking him to the root as he came down his throat. Letting go of his hair he took a moment to breath before sitting up to look Mark over. He was beautiful, always but like this he was even better.

 

Mark's face looked flushed as he drew back slowly, panting quietly as he licked at Jack's cock needily.    

 

Jack hummed and swiped a thumb over Mark’s spit slicked lips and said, “I think you should open yourself up while I go get something. Can you do that for me?” He wiggled off the counter to land on shaky legs but he could and _would_ walk to get that cockring. He was going to do everything he could to finish Mark before work. They had two hours that was plenty of time.

 

Mark seemed to brighten up instantly at that. “Yes.” He sounded almost too excited at even just that thought alone and was instantly moving to get his pants off before Jack could even leave the room. The nymph leaned himself against the counter trying to find a familiar angle so he could press his fingers in. A low moan escaping really just from the thought of what he was anticipating to happen next.

 

Jack shivered at the sounds Mark was making and quickly made his way to the bedroom. He really hadn’t planned to have their cute morning devolve into sex but he wasn’t complaining! He attached the ring, hissing at the odd sensation, he’d never even put it on before. With a quick thought for Mark’s ability to walk today he grabbed a bottle of lube and rushed back into the kitchen where Mark was still  opening himself up. “Here you go, Babe.” He whispered into Mark’s ear as he squeezed some lube on the fingers moving hurriedly.

 

The nymph gave a rather high pitched whine at the cold feeling that came with the lube. He was happy to have it there it made his movements a lot smoother, his body less resistant to the intrusion and soon he was trying to rock against his own hand and moaning trying to get a rise out of Jack in hopes that the Irishman would touch him or even tell him he was ready now, he wasn’t really that picky one what.

 

Jack exhaled sharply at the sudden slick sounds and Mark’s moans. He lubed up his cock and watched Mark’s fingers work inside him, shivering again, “It’s a four finger day, huh? Alright.” He caught Mark’s wrist and moved it to the edge of the counter before pressing into him smoothly and starting to pound instantly. When he tried to take it slow on days like this, Mark wrecked him. So he would just have to go for it and try to surprise him.

 

Mark gasped at the sudden pace he loved it, quickly breaking down into a mess of moans as his head lulled against the counter and he rocked his hips against Jack’s greedily trying to meet each thrust. “Fuck Jack, God I love you!”

 

Jack huffed a laugh and leaned across Mark’s back to kiss the side of his neck and across his shoulders, “I love you too, Mark.” He groaned as Mark tighten around him and smacked his ass. He knew what it would do to him, and he was excited. Maybe dating and now marrying  a nymphomaniac had warped him a little, but he just loved sex with Mark at any opportunity. Slow hand jobs when Mark was half asleep, shower blow jobs and all out messy sex. Either way, he was close to Mark and he love it.

 

Mark’s breath hitched at the sharp contact his body arching instantly a loud moan breaking past his lips. His mouth trembled he wanted to say more, if not for himself but for Jack, he had was sure he had started saying many things. _More. Yes. Jack. Again._ But he found himself getting cut off by his own needy sounds. This was often why he really couldn’t say anything no matter how hard he tried, and oh was he ever trying now.

 

Jack continued kissing Mark’s shoulder pausing when he got to the fresh bite he knew his teeth would fit perfect into. Some part of him stirred and he wanted to bite it again. Make him scream and moan from the pain. His mouth opened and his lips closed around the mark, but he just licked at it, sucking gently. In Mark’s whimpers he thought he heard attempted words. He nipped at the now weakly bleeding claim on his shoulder and slammed rougher into his husband. “Mark.” He could ask him to talk, he knew Mark was trying. But he could drive Mark out of his own mind and still keep him tethered here. “Mm Fuck, Mark.” He whispered his name against his skin repeatedly and locked his fingers with Mark’s.

 

Mark gripped tightly to Jack’s hand his body shook and quivered against the Irishman. He tried moaning out “Jack!” once more his voice cutting into a high pitched sound near the end, but it wasn’t really deterring him. His voice attempted to stay level as he did his best to string words together. He was getting a bit better with it though sometimes he clipped into a sharp cry as he spoke. “Please don’t stop. More. Jack, Please. Fuck. Jack!”

 

Jack growled and bit lightly, but still rather hard into the claim, fucking hard into Mark, not quite giving up speed for force but nearly. He was shaking almost as bad as Mark, he really should have tested the cockring before he used it like this. He was starting to lose himself to sensation. Normally he would have cum by now, and his body was well aware this was past what it was capable of on a good day. He reached his free hand down to jerk Mark and sucked at the unbruised skin of his neck. He groaned and bit and squeezed Mark’s hand. He wasn’t even sure Mark liked this as much as when he was focused but it was a little late to wait until he had time to cool down and focus. He shouldn’t have let Mark suck him off so perfectly. Now he was more of a mess than Mark, who hadn’t even cum once yet.

 

Mark’s mouth was pretty much on auto pilot at this moment he said whatever came out of his mouth sometimes just resulting in a repeated sound or just a string of swear words. But as his body tightened around Jack he did manage to get out one more legible sentence. “I’m Cumming!”

 

Jack swore weakly and held onto Mark as his husband came around him. “Fuck, Mark! I have an idea. Hold on.” He pulled out and grabbed the pillows and blankets from the couch so he could lay on the floor. “Alright. Come ‘ere.” H spoke softly pulling Mark so he settled over Jack’s hips. “Now just do what you need. I can’t really help much. My head’s fuzzy.”

 

Mark was panting, his body still trembling slightly as he slowly started rocking against Jack again, he wouldn’t stay at that pace long he was already looking at the Irishman the fire of lust shining clearly in his eyes. He was more than happy with this possession though he hadn’t even stopped for one second to consider how Jack was suddenly lasting so much longer than him.  Mark braced himself on the other steadily starting to pick up speed, as he moaned lewdly. His body arching as he founded a spot he loved, every now and then he’d try and say something, swearing, his husband name, sometimes even broken please for more but the words were getting less frequent he had already came but that only seemed to make him more greedy and desperate to get more. I’m all truth if they had all day Mark probably would go till he literally had no energy to even move himself and even then if he was really deep into that mindset he would probably have done everything in his power to still beg for more. It was just one of those days were addiction made itself really well known.

 

Jack was certain that using a cockring at a time like this was a bad idea. He had been caught on the edge for a long time now. Too long, every part of him was burning for release. It wasn’t exactly painful, and it didn’t feel bad, but he still wanted it to end. Until he looked at Mark. Mark who he was doing this for. His husband. Who loved him. He could see his throat working, trying to speak still. He smiled and arched his back, picking his husband up a bit off the ground. He hoped that would help him get a better angle. He gripped Mark’s hips, thumbs rubbing over his hips. “I love you, Mark. You’re so good. And amazing. You’re perfect.”

  
After Mark had cum three more times Jack suggested, weakly, that they get ready for work. Mark of course disagreed but gave in when Jack removed his cockring and came with a broken scream, dick instantly softening. They showered and ate cereal curled on the couch, just breathing and leaning on each other. Jack thought he’d done well, no way Mark was gunna be needy today. Not that he could do this every day….. Mark still had the little bit of jittery need under his skin, but he knew he could fix that easily. He just had to get back to his apartment.


	27. Vamos queriendo mas y mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! We've both been busy bee's!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title is from the song Mas by Kinky

This day had been one of the best in Mark's opinion. Sure most of the day had been spent towards just focusing on his addiction but no one had called him out on it and he didn't feel that overwhelming shame and regret that came with sneaking around, he was happy. Better than happy he had a perfect morning with Jack, Alex had been more than happy to 'help' Mark during lunch and most certainly he was excited to see Sean after dinner even if his craving was satisfied he did feel this odd sense of pride that he could say he did still have some energy in him to spare. And thanks to a nice conversation with Jack this morning Mark did have a little something in his mind, all he needed was to actually talk about it with the two people in his life.

 

Jack had had a pretty tiring morning, and he loved the aches he had. They reminded him of his morning. He had napped on his lunch break before he pulled a small amount of ambient energy into himself to sooth his body. He had an appointment to deal with before he could go back upstairs for the night. He made sure there was a small surplus so that Sean wouldn't be weird tonight. He wasn’t actually sure if it was transferable but he hoped it was.

 

He thought a moment. How had Sean been alright without magic? He spoke to Mark and had sex with him and he hadn’t gone out and tried to snort magic out of the air- not that he could. But still where was he getting the strength to focus on Mark if he wasn’t getting any magic? After he’d locked the doors Jack went upstairs and curled up on the couch for a quick nap. He didn’t hear Mark unlock the door and pad up the stairs.

 

The nymph poked his head into the room smiling when he caught side of his husband cuddled up on the couch and quickly made his way over and plopping himself down on the ground. “Jack.” He hummed quietly his hand moving to gently touch the other's cheek. He looked so peaceful and cute like this. Mark sighed softly, he really did adore the male in front of him.

 

Jack scrunched his nose and curled in on himself, “Two more minutes.” But he reached for Mark anyway, trying to get a cuddle from his husband.  

 

Mark snickered at that though shuffled closer for Jack and pressed kisses to the Irishman’s face. “Nah I think I want you to wake up right now.”

 

Jack sighed and opened one eye, “S’good thing I love ye. And it helps you're so cute.” he kissed Mark softly and sat up, “Ugh what time is it? What time did Sean come out last time?”

 

Mark took a moment to glance at his phone. “It's seven.” He hummed looking at the numbers slowly counting up to the number he had rounded the time to. “I don't think I actually looked at the clock at all yesterday when with you. If I had to take a guess though soon?”

 

Jack nodded, “Well I love you, M-” his eyes glazed for a moment. Sean blinked, “Oh. Hi, Mark. What's up?”

 

He stretched and kissed Mark, “Did you have a good day?”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow at that before shaking his head and giving a small laugh. “You cut Jack off from completing his confession of undying love for me I think I need to hear it again from you now.” he hummed softly easily kissing Sean back, there was a fond look in his eyes at seeing the other half of Jack's personality again.

 

Sean snorted and held Mark’s face, so they were forehead to forehead. “Mark Edward Fischbach. I love you more than any one or anything. You are my universe.” He spoke softly and with conviction. “Besides….. You’re mine.” His hand moved down to brush over the bite on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Love me enough to formally accept a cheesy proposal.” He purred lightly having complete confidence that there was no chance that Sean would reject him. “I love you Sean I love every smile you make. I want to be there for you through every fear that might bubble up. Please do me the honors of being my husband and forgive me for taking so long to say it out loud. I gave you my claim long ago in the form of a tree and I accept yours wholeheartedly."

 

Sean couldn’t actually breathe. Was he dreaming? Could he be joking? He glanced at Joe who looked…. Happy? Suddenly he was aware of the excess magic Jack had left him. He turned his eyes back to Mark able to feel his sincerity in the air, and in the words that slid across his skin. He pulled Mark into a kiss and tried to answer with the kiss since he wasn’t sure if he could talk without crying right now. He leaned back so Mark had to lie on the couch next to him. Pulling his mouth away from Mark’s he managed a quiet “Yeah.” But even then it sounded shaky and weak so he kissed Mark’s whole face and then pulled the neck of his shirt aside so he could kiss and lick his claim. It wasn’t even a sexual kind of touching, it was just an overflow of emotion that he couldn’t express through words.

 

The nymph pulled Sean closer laughing and pressing his own kisses to anywhere he could find on Sean. “Okay okay I love you too! I'm so happy you spurred this all into action because I probably would have needed years to even remember you don't know nature edict. Sorry.”

 

Sean tucked his face against Mark’s chest, heart thumping almost painfully, and his breathing erratic. “I love you. I love you. I love you so much.” He tried not to sob but found tears escaping and soaking Mark’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, legs tangling with Mark’s. His husband. Oh god they were married! Mark was his husband! He squeezed him tighter rubbing his face against Mark’s chest and smiling into the fabric covering him. “Wanna cuddle and watch a movie? We could watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show….” He whispered giving Mark’s jaw a kiss.

 

Mark settled in against Sean after agreeing to watch the movie. There was a bit of a time crunch for when he said he would text Tyler by with if his plan was agreed upon or not, but he didn’t want to rush the other male into another sexual situation right after he had started crying over something goofy and romantic. He just wanted to savor it for a small bit.

 

Sean rolled so he could reach the remotes on the coffee table and fiddled with them until the movie was loading. He scooted back, closer to Mark and sighed, “So you never did answer me…. Did you have a good day? Did you and Jack have a cute morning while he told you what my claim meant?”

 

“I had a perfect day.” Mark gave a content sigh at that. By perfect he meant he was just really happy over how things had gone down addiction wise, but part of him wasn't sure if it would be considered rude giving details on that matter.

 

“It was extremely cute Jack did this cute little proposal, wasn't as cheesy as the one I gave you but still adorable. “ That probably could have been worded better but it was already halfway out of his mouth before he realized he was gushing about it.

 

“And then we had a very nice conversation involving kinks. Specifically his and your kinks.” the nymph paused for a second to give Sean a small kiss. “I actually have something I wanted to ask you about one of them. If you don't mind?”

 

Sean blushed darkly, “Oh god. That’s- I’m- Oh god.” He covered his face. “What was your question?” He asked trying to stop blushing. Oh shit. Mark knew all kinks?! He knew like… three of his! And was he going to ask him if he really had a certain kink and be grossed out? Well…. Probably not. He hoped.

 

"I want to try something out." Mark started lightly just for the fact of Jack saying the Kinks Sean had were there because they were ones Jack didn't like for various reasons. "Do you trust me?"

 

Sean let out a small whine, “Yeah. Of course I trust you, with my life.  But…. I’m kinky cos no one liked these kinks. I mean…. I just….” He whined and covered his eyes again, “I mean….” He sighed again and tried to calm down. Mark loved him. He did. He wouldn’t stop because Jack had told him his kinks…. Right?

 

"I like them. Hell, Sean I love more than a fair amount of them myself." Mark spoke softly, his own hand moving to take the Irishman's in a gentle attempt to uncover an eye. "In fact I'm really excited and hopeful you'll say yes to what I have in mind."

 

Sean’s throat felt tight as he let Mark move his hand. “You- You have some of the same kinks? Really?” He bit his lips and giggled weakly, “I mean I guess I can see that, but I just….” He licked his lips and settled back against his husband. Oh god they were married and he loved him and he wasn’t going anywhere. He almost cried. “I trust you, Mark.”

 

Mark grinned at that, “I have a plan worked out for one of your kinks, you okay with me surprising you?”

 

Sean relaxed slightly, “Yes. I hate making choices. All I need to do is trust you, right? I can do that. What do you need me to do? Do I need anything?” He liked having something to do to distract himself from his stress. But he was also antsy for what was going to happen.

 

“Lube would be absolutely wonderful for what I have in mind.” Mark purred softly, before moving to shoo Sean away to go find it, he needed the moment to message Tyler.

 

Sean shivered at Mark’s tone and scrambled off the couch to go get the lube that Jack kept tucked in the night stand. He paused in the bedroom, not sure if he should strip or not. He eventually decided that if Mark had wanted him to strip he would have asked him to. So he bounced back to the living room and lay back on the couch with Mark, a little shaky with anticipation  but also slightly turned on just from how Mark talked to him.

 

Mark had removed his shirt by this point humming quietly to himself as he waited for Sean to get back. He was actually extremely excited for this. It was going to be the first time he'd done this sort of thing with people he actually knew and cared about and that alone put a thrill in him. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw his husband walk back in. The Nymph wondered if this was going to be a constant thing, him topping it had been so rare before now and though he really couldn't complain with how much he liked bottoming he did have to say there was definitely a sort of wow factor in being the one who gets to choose the speeds. "Do I get to see a show of your clothes coming off?" It was half a joke though half was also hinting at wanting a strip tease.  
  


Sean giggled but didn’t say anything. Instead he tossed the lube to Mark and started to sway side to side, hips swinging hand slowly dragging across his body. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly worked it up with the movement of his hips, eyes half closed, mouth giving a smirk. When he dropped his shirt he turned around and continued dancing, hands going to his sides and sliding down until he started to push his pants down his hips and bending slightly forward. When his pants hit the floor he leaned down to grab his ankles before standing back up and flicking his hair out of his eyes and glancing at Mark over his shoulder. He bit his lip and smiled at his husband, slowly removing his briefs and turning around.

 

Sean blushed hotly at the look on Mark’s face and cleared his throat, “Sorry, I watched a lot of porn for a long time. I learn by watching….. Did… Did you like it?”

 

“If that’s something you picked up from porn I think I know something I want to watch next movie night! “ Mark purred, if their nights always ended in sex anyways why not have something fun and inspiration playing on the TV in the background. "Really though it was incredibly sexy. You're beautiful Sean. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing that sort of dance from you every day." A grin crossed Mark's face he had one more thing he couldn't resist not adding thanks to a 'small' competitive streak he had. "Though I think I'd have you beat at pole dancing."

 

Sean shivered at the idea of Mark on a pole. Fucking hell that was everything he didn’t know he wanted til it was possible. He squirmed at Mark’s praise and shifted closer to the couch, “Thank you. I’m sure if I tried I could copy something with a twist for you.” he glanced at the window and shivered, “How do you want me?”

 

Mark thought about it for a moment though his eyes were more wandering over the Irishman’s body than him actually putting in the concentration to think of how he wanted this to go. “How about you just start in my lap facing me and I’ll move you if and when needed?”

 

Sean nodded rapidly and knelt over Mark’s lap. He couldn’t stop smiling as he leaned in to kiss Mark. “You gunna tell me what you have planned for me? Gunna tell me what you’re doing just before or while you do it?” He fucking hoped so. He knew Jack had the voice kink, but somehow Sean did too. He didn’t mind at all.

 

Mark leaned in pressing his lips to his husband’s neck slowly leaving a trail of hickey and reddening skin as he made his way up  to Sean’s ear."My big plan involves me opening this bottle of lube and the nicely spreading you open." He purred before the snap of the lube lid popped opened and Mark was spreading it on his fingers. He knew Sean wouldn't mind if he had been a bit rougher with it but that wasn’t his plan for today. Slowly he pushed in the first digit going deliberately slow with it.

 

Sean shook as Mark's finger slid into him. “Ah, fuck. Mark, mmmmm-” he leaned his head back for Mark. Loving every mark he left on him. And the sound of Mark's voice as he narrated was golden.

 

Mark continued his gentle pace slowly prodding along looking for that oh so wonderful bundle of nerves that he knew would make Sean’s body arch.

 

Sean moaned as Mark added a second finger and seemed to search for something. “Mark you don't need to do that….. I'm pretty responsive and just the movement you've got going is good.” he wanted to jerk his husband off, until he saw how calm Mark was. Then he realized Jack must have helped him out today. “So how long did Jack last? You seeeem pretty focused-fuck!”

 

“Maybe I want to be better than good.” the nymph hummed. His eyes flickered away from Sean for a moment to glance at the kitchen then to where he knew his apartment to before falling back on his husband.

 

“He lasted longer than me thanks to a rather perfect ring you apparently own. Though I kinda have to say I had been completely insatiable earlier.  So let's just say you’ll definitely have me with you all night after this.” He didn't outwardly say it but in his own roundabout way he stated Jack hadn't been the only one he slept with today and that he actually planned on sleeping through the night for once, all that was left was to see if Sean would pick up on it at all. Though it probably wouldn't take much at this closeness, Mark was quite sure his natural scent was still muddled with jasmine.

 

Sean laughed softly, “If you wanna be better than good add another finger then just up like this-” he  reached down and showed Mark the angle he’d been trying for. He leaned go forehead against his husband, shaking and whining as fingers pressed against his prostate. “Mmm fuck. Really? You-” he ducked his head to smell Mark’s neck, “Oh, good. You-” his train of thought couldn't seem to focus as he shook and whined on his husbands fingers. He heard himself say, “Mmmm I'm ready, come on.” he didn't hear the door.

 

Mark's eyes sparkled as he watched Sean’s reaction. Yes, that was exactly what he was looking for “God you're beautiful.” He whispered adoring smile on his face before he slowly pulled his fingers out and started to gently guide the Irishman into a different position.

 

Sean honestly loved that Mark manhandled him onto his belly. He loved that Mark could just move him like that, damn their future wall sex was gunna be so hot! He shivered and tried to stay focused on here and now. Whatever Mark had planned, he wanted to remember it clearly. He heard Mark escape his jeans and throw them on the floor before he settled between his legs and ran his hands up Sean’s sides. He folded his arms around a pillow and smooshed his face into it. “Come on, Mark.” He murmured shifting his hips excitedly.

 

Mark chuckled lightly, he was loving every minute of this, it was definitely something he wished he could do more often.  The nymph quickly fished around for the lube, giving a slight shiver at the cold before sliding himself over Sean’s hole slowly pressing in.

 

Sean’s breath caught in his throat as a low moan spilled out of his mouth. He dug his fingers into the couch’s arm teeth biting the pillow under his head he rocked back before melting into the couch.

 

Tyler blinked, Mark hadn’t been kidding about Sean being a beautiful bottom. He crept up the last few stairs and quietly sat in the arm chair across from them, in both of their line of sight. He smiled at Mark, it was good to see him so clear headed, balls deep in someone. He focused on Sean since this was for him and quietly cleared his throat.

 

Sean’s head snapped up when he heard a sound that shouldn’t have been there. He was met with Tyler watching him just a few feet away. He felt his guts tighten and he moaned, eyes losing focus as he tried to lift himself onto his hands and knees. But that caused Mark’s cock to brush his prostate and his limbs gave out. So he rolled his hips back on Mark instead. Voyeurism. Fucking hell. Mark had set up voyeurism for him and fuck did he love it. He couldn’t tell what Tyler was thinking normally let alone now. And _fuck_ the dude was practically a professional at staring and watching. Fuck. He was shaking and moaning and fuck why was Mark going so slow? It was good, but did he have a plan?

 

This was exactly the reaction Mark was hoping he would receive. As he kept his slow pace, now focused on the bundle of nerves Sean had so kindly pointed out for him he half wondering if it would drive the Irishman to try and change the pace himself or beg for more, both would be wonderful to see he did have to admit.

 

Sean felt tears threaten and he whimpered, Mark was driving him crazy and Tyler was just watching him, smiling ever so slightly. He burned, Mark was going so slow, rubbing on his prostate and making these soft sounds and _fuck_! For once he was glad Mark didn’t talk during sex because there was no way he could stay in control of himself if he did. As it was he was rocking his hips back hungrily. But if he lost it he wasn’t 100% on what he’d do.

 

Mark may not have been the best at narrating or actually remembering to talk at all but there was one thing that did bring his voice back to the surface, bragging. “I told you he was fucking sexy, Tyler. Jealous he’s only mine yet?” He purred as he leaned over pressing kisses against Jack's skin and occasionally nipping just to see if it would pull another reaction out if his husband.

 

Sean cursed and barred his teeth before remembering Tyler was watching. Another wave of pleasure rolled through him at Mark's words and he wanted to sink his teeth into him. Not for drinking magic but to claim Mark. He knew Tyler had been fucking _his husband_ for _years_ but now Mark was his! He pushed himself back against Mark and keened as Mark nipped at his neck. He really wanted to be back on Mark's lap, so he could kiss him and look him in the eye and chew on him. Fucking fuck. “Like he ever doubted I was hot, Mark. I saw him check me out when he first saw me.”

 

Tyler wasn't even sure what to say or if he should say anything so he just smirked at them waiting for an invitation to speak.

 

“Looks like you were caught dude. Got anything to say for yourself?” Mark gave a breathy chuckle at that he knew Sean was right he remembered seeing it himself but that didn't stop him from poking fun at it as he slowly increase his speed in an attempt to get a new reaction out of the Irishman or maybe even Tyler as well.

 

Sean whined and rocked back faster than Mark was thrusting. Tyler cleared his throat, “I’m not gunna deny that you are both sexy. Cuz I’m not a liar. Sean’s beautiful and sexy and damn does he take it well.” Sean shook and dropped his head back on his arms. “Mark, stop. I wanna get back on your lap. I wanna ride you until we’re wrecked and Tyler is uncomfortable.” He glanced over his shoulder at his husband, with a dark look in his eyes.

 

Mark was quick to accept that offer he had been so good looking before he really didn't mind showing Sean off that way instead. He took his time though slowly pulling out, his fingers running down the Irishman’s body before he got himself seated. "I don't think Tyler knows how to be uncomfortable, but please try."

 

Sean sighed at Mark’s soft touch and smirked at Tyler as he straddled his husband’s hips. He turned his attention back to Mark as he lined himself up and sank on his cock. He brokenly moaned and clutched Mark’s shoulders  when his legs gave out and he accidentally slammed down all the way. He shook at the sensation as he started circling his hips and let his neck go limp, head falling forward onto Mark’s shoulder near his claim. “Fucking- hell!” he panted once Mark started to move and lifted his head to kiss him, “Oh thank you, this is what I needed. Yeah.” he glanced at Tyler who was inspecting them while licking his lips. Sean shivered. Yep just what he needed.

 

“I aim to please.” Mark purred, his hands moving to Sean’s hips, to help steady him and keep a good pace. He smiled slightly at the look on his husband’s face and kissed along his throat to nip at his shoulder. He thrust up as best as he could with the other resting his weight on him and just grinding down. His thumbs drew circles on the skin under them as he breathed out a question against the Irishman’s lips, “You like your surprise? Feel good? Knowing he’s watching us? He can see how I fit inside you and hear the sounds we make….”

 

Sean laughed, light headed and buzzing. Mark’s little touched and kisses make his head buzz and his skin tingle. He was close but Mark suddenly looking him in the eye and reminding him that Tyler could see and hear them? “Mark!” He choked out as he came, fingernails digging into his husband’s skin as he shook with his orgasm.  

 

Mark swore at the squeeze of Sean's muscles and kissed his husband through their orgasm. "Whoa! That was-" he didn't know a good word to use was so he just kissed him and rocked up slightly.

 

Sean squirmed and giggled, "Yeah! I love you, husband."

 

Mark smiled and sighed happily, "How bout you Tyler? Did you enjoy the show?" Tyler shrugged, "You know you guys talked a big talk about the show then you changed positions and came instantly. So I'm kinda let down. Good actors, terrible plot. 4 chubs out of 10 might chub again."

 

“Darn, guess we’ll have to try again. Maybe even get a direction, the nice hands on kind of one. Know anyone who might be up for that task?”

 

Sean giggles, “Yeah…. Next time I wanna watch you two. Tyler you top right?”

 

Tyler nodded, “Yeah I do. Mark can't really focus on anything but his dick when he gets needy enough to ask me for help. Besides I don't really like bottoming.”

 

Mark took in a breath before--

 

“I'm Tyler! I'm too manly too bottom! I'M TYLER! I TOTALLY DON'T HAVE A COLLECTION OF BUTT PLUGS IN MY CLOSET! IIIIIIII'M TYLER!” He grinned mischievously.

 

Tyler slow turned his head to glare at his friend, “Yeah…. I like feeling full and the internal pressure is nice. But I don't like the whole thrusting movement of bottoming.”

 

Sean nodded, “I get that….. Do any of them vibrate?”

 

Tyler’s face darkened in a way that could have been a blush. “Seven of them do.”

 

Sean coughed, “Dude how many do you have?!”

 

Mark snickered at that. “Let's put it this way. A sex shop specialized in anal would be jealous.”

 

Tyler shook his head and sighed in a very put upon way. Sean giggled, “Well it's good to have variety, right?”

 

Tyler nodded, “It's the spice of life. Okay. I should go eat dinner and maybe use a plug.”

 

Sean sighed, fully aware Mark’s softened dick was still in his ass. “Thank you, Tyler. Tonight was perfect.”

 

Mark hummed contently before giving a wink to the Irishman “He probably liked it just as much as you did.”

 

Sean shrugged, “I doubt that, _he_ didn't cum and _I_ did!” he looked triumphant and kissed Mark on his nose before slowly standing, “Oh fuck!” he hissed as his husbands soft dick slipped out of his ass and he felt Mark's cum leak out. “Love that feeling.”

 

Mark Scoffed at the first part of what the Irishman said, quickly starting to nodding “You know you're completely right! I’m Tyler! My free porn wasn't immersive enough to touch myself to. I’m Tyler, I was probably hoping for a blow job, I'm Tyler!” he hummed, completely just joking around. Before pressing a few kisses to Sean's face, preferring to give his husband his attention over making fun of Tyler any longer.

 

Tyler made a face and shook his head, “It didn't seem right to jerk off to that…. Cute sex. I mean what if I had cum first? That would have been awkward. Instead I’ll just go home and jerk off there. Unless you were serious about that blow job.”

 

Sean turned wide blue eyes to Mark, “Do I get you watch you deep throat?” he sounded awestruck, and excited as he pulled on his boxers and sat back down against Mark's side.

 

“Well, I’d  be more than happy to put on a show for you if you really want.” Mark grinned, really this probably was one of the best outcomes he hadn’t even actually considered. “So~ I think that’s a yes from me, I’d be more than happy to give some head.”

 

Tyler looked between the two before standing and unbuckling he jeans. He stepped up close to Mark and smiled down at him, “Thank you, Mark.”

 

Sean licked his lips to closely watch Mark. He was going to think about this when he was in Mark's mouth

 

“I think we both know It took no arm twisting at all to agree to this” Mark hummed ask he moved to close the small distance between him and his friends dick, his breath ghosting along it. The nymph took a moment licking and chewing at his own lip before he finally took in the other’s cock.

 

Tyler took in a slow deep breath as Mark started on him, he’d never get used to the way Mark could just swallow a dick or literally anything so far and fast.

 

Sean’s eye sparkled as he watched knowing what it felt like. He reached out a hand to rest on his husbands back and exhale slowly, “Oh good job Mark.”

 

The nymph hummed around Tyler  instantly wanting to do more, do better, be worth the praise he was getting.  He bobbed his head for a bit making sure his friend’s body was well focused on every feeling he could give before sinking himself back down to the base face flush against Tyler’s skin as he swallowed around him.

 

Tyler's legs shook and he ran his fingers though Mark’s hair, “Oh nice.” he knew he wasn't good at praise but he also knew Sean seemed to be in a praising mood so he didn't worry about it.

 

Sean licked his lips, “Look at you. So beautiful. So good at sucking cock. Fucking perfect.” he ran his fingers across Mark's throat feeling him sucking and humming. He gently rubbed at Mark's throat and smoothed his other hand across his husbands back.

 

Mark gave a low moan at that, sound vibrating against Tyler’s dick as his eyes flicked up gauging the expressions around him, was he too slow, moving through things too fast? He needed to make sure his 'show' was good. Breath was hard like this next to nonexistent actually, the nymph was sure his face was flushed, the slightest bit of dizziness sinking in but if anything it just made Mark like doing this even more.

 

Sean looked up at Tyler too, there was no way he was paying attention to anything but Mark's mouth right now. Damn he knew the feeling. He noticed how focus Mark was and smirked before latching onto his husband's throat. He licked and sucked the skin under his mouth plan half formed and exciting. He reached down to play with Mark's nipples as he lavished attention on his neck.

 

Mark had to draw back for a moment as a gasp  escaped his body trying to arch against the touch as he gave a whining moan  around his friend. His hands moved at Tyler’s hips trying to get himself to rock and press closer to him instead, or maybe get a movement he liked going instead, the nymph would be more than happy to accept any pace the other could set.

 

Tyler huffed a small laugh and started to thrust steadily into Mark’s amazing mouth with a groan. He felt a shiver at Mark’s moan and looking down at his reaction made Tyler get tingles down his spine.  Sean was touching him in just the right way to make Mark even more beautiful than usual. He realized Mark wasn’t on his knees and that probably changed the angle too.

 

Sean licked his claim and sighed on Mark’s skin, “You’re so good, Mark. So skilled. You like Tyler fucking your face? You like sucking his cock?” He purred and ran his hand across Mark’s lower back in small circles. He seriously loved him.

 

Mark moaned again in response what Sean pointed out alone seemed like an understatement at the moment as the nymph's brain slowly seemed to fizzle into just the sensation of dizzy greed, his tongue running along the underside of Tyler's cock almost as if he was trying to coax in more. Which was exactly what he did want. More dick down his throat, contact on his skin and if he could get the information out there hair pulling would probably make him loose what little brain power he was still using to focus his attentions on what he was doing.

 

Tyler knew that look, that almost begging eye contact and soft whimpering. He swore and twisted his fingers in Mark's hair before holding his head steady and thrusting quickly into his mouth. He didn't last long, Mark was good at what he liked. Hell he was good at almost everything. Tyler came down Mark’s throat with a shudder. He didn't warn him because Mark didn't need warning.

 

Sean paused his assault on Mark's neck to ask, “You gunna cum too? With no one touching your cock? Or do you need more?”

 

Mark drank back all cum he could eagerly swallowing around him trying to milk more out. When Mark had went into this he had been unsure if he could even get hard again he had cum so many times today he was sure his body would be too strained to pull out another, but here and now he whined for contact for a release his body was lingering on the edge of.  
  
As he drew back off Tyler's cock before needily starting another assault lapping at his friends slick dick, mouth pressing kisses and pleas for more,  lips gently imitated nibbling on the sensitive flesh as his breath shook and he panted now not limited by something down his throat. It was more impulse and memory than anything else, his brain was not clueing in anymore that he probably couldn't handle another round after this. It was just, Tease and Fuck. And when Tyler didn't respond fast enough he quickly turned his attention to pressing as much of himself as he could against his husband.

 

Sean felt his gut twist at the sight of his husband needily mouthing his friends spent dick, before he turned glazed unfocused eyes on him. “Alrighty then. My turn.” he let Mark crawl over him and breathily told Tyler, “Eat his ass so I can fuck him. I started this, I’ll finish him.

 

Mark seemed to let out a sigh of relief at that, his mouth moving onto Sean's dick, more just kissing and praising it for being there before he actually greedily took it into his mouth.

 

Sean gripped his hair to keep him slow, he needed to use all his stamina to sooth Mark's craving. It was his fault. If he hadn't asked Mark to suck Tyler off this wouldn't have happened. He continued praising his husband mindlessly.

 

Tyler was happy to help and set to work using the lube on the table to slick his fingers, while he tongue fucked his friend’s ass.

 

Mark whined around him trying to pull his head closer to Sean, his hair tugging against the Irishman’s grip. His body arching instantly responded to it and trembling lightly at for Tyler's actions.

 

Sean held Mark's head steady, not stopping him but keeping slow. “Mark, Mark…. If you make me cum in your mouth then you don't get my cock inside you…..”

 

Tyler removed his mouth from Mark's ass and went right for Mark's prostate.

 

A loud high pitched gasp sounded from Mark's throat. The nymph tried to listen to what Jack had said and push himself back, in a small attempt to find some focus. Though his resolve quickly fell short and he quickly started lapping at his husband’s dick once more as he rocked his hips against Tyler. He moaned loudly for more, pleadingly trying to get out the words asking for Sean’s cock now.

 

Sean arched growling, “Alright. That's how you wanna play this? Hmmm?” he tugged Mark up by his hair and nipped at his mouth, “You this hard and fast? Or slow and deep?” He kept kissing Mark as he pushed him onto his back, against Tyler who had sat down. He crowded into Mark and whispered lowly, “Tell me what you need.”

 

Mark gasped his mouth gaping open as he tried to find an answer but when nothing but a needy moan ripped from his throat. he dropped his head back one arm going up he covered his eyes with before holding up one shaky finger hoping it would be enough to say he wanted the first option. Or at the least that Tyler would catch on and translate that to Sean, though without any prior conversation it sometimes went unnoticed as being his answer.

 

Tyler didn't even give Sean time to be confused he just smiled and smoothed his hands across Mark's chest, “He wants hard and fast. He can't talk right now. The most you’ll get out of him is moans, some pleading….. Maybe your name. If you're lucky.”

 

Sean grinned with just a little too many teeth, “Okay.” He lined up quickly and pressed in with a quiet snarl, “I'm gunna make you scream.” He dug his nails in Mark's hips as he snapped his hips forward, setting a pace that pushed his husband back against Tyler's chest. He felt a dark sort of glee at the look on Mark's face.

 

The Nymph's body arched harshly against Tyler a half formed “please” barely getting past the rather high pitched moan that accompanied it. His body Jerked trying to meet the other’s movement greedily.

 

Sean gripped Mark's hips lifting them off the couch, throwing his legs over his shoulders and leaning closer to Mark.

 

Tyler would have been worried about the dark look in his eyes and the rough grip if he couldn't see Sean leaning in and gently kissing Mark with a soft smile. He wondered how Sean could be so rough and so gentle at once.

 

It was definitely something that Mark was loving though sloppily returning the kiss trembling arms looping around the back of his husband’s neck as the new angle sent waves of pleasure straight through him, he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

 

Sean saw Mark was close and reached down to hold the base of his cock, keeping him on the edge longer. “Not just yet. I'm gunna savor this.” He breathed, smiling at Mark.

 

Tyler smirked down at Mark and moved to play with Mark's nipples, he liked to see Mark fall apart.

 

The nymph’s body buckled against Sean and Tyler’s hands. He gasped and whined loudly, trying hard to get out a begging plea, not even really sure if he was looking for more or to actually cum.

 

Sean sighed with a smile at Mark's sounds. “You wanna cum? Do you? Alright-” he let go of Mark's cock and sucked on his claim. He ran his hands across Mark's sides as he continued to pound into him.

 

Mark screamed out at loudly his nails harshly digging into Sean’s back, he couldn’t hold back at all, body trembling and tightening around his husband as he came.

 

Sean groaned thrusting once more before cumming balls deep in his husband and rocking through their orgasm. Breathing heavily he kissed Mark, slowly melting against his husband, “I love you, Mark.”

 

Tyler held still just watching. Sean had a little of Mark's blood on his lips when he leaned in to seal their lips together. But more importantly…. Sean came inside Mark. He hadn't flinched when Mark came in Sean, because Sean couldn't give birth. But Mark….. He could.

 

The Nymph’s breath shuttered against Sean’s lips his arms sliding off the other  as he lowly muttered ‘I love you too.’ A tired smile crossing his lips, he seemed a lot more focused  now….

 

Sean felt Mark go limp under him and sat up slightly he glanced up at Tyler through his lashes, “Ummm… did he fall asleep? For real?” Tyler nodded, “Yeah he does that….. If he's a little over used. I found him like that once, he’d brought someone home with him after a whole day of fooling around and passed out. They kinda just kept at him…. It was weird. That guy was creepy.” Sean felt guilty for continuing to rock into his husband and stilled, “Sorry.”

 

Tyler noticed Sean's sudden tension and guilt glancing down at Mark. “You know…. I don't think he’d mind that, Sean. He mention you had a Somnophilia kink too…. And an overstimulation kink….”

 

Sean blushed smoothing his hands over Mark's chest, “Are you telling me he’d be fine with me using him like that while he slept?” Tyler smirked, “You think he wouldn't do the same?” Sean paused remembering their marathon sex when first become his own person. He slowly guiltily continued to rock into his husband’s body. And yeah both those kinks were fully pleased with this. He was over sensitized and shaking but Mark was sleeping and he knew he wouldn't mind. He came again inside Mark but couldn't quite stop rocking. “Sorry if this is weird.” he murmured to Tyler, unable look at him.

 

Tyler shrugged, fingers petting through Mark's hair. “It's actually kinda hot. And don't know for sure if either of you would mind but I wouldn't mind fucking your ass slow right now.”

  
Sean came again at the thought, “Oh I came dry that time. I don't know if he’d mind….  Sounds really good though. Maybe in the morning? When we can ask him?” he stilled but didn't pull out, it hurt to move so he stayed still. “Let's clean us all up and go to bed though I'm tired.”


	28. Oh Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this on Christmas XD So this is a present from us to you =3

Mark slowly woke up **early** the next morning with a small whine escaping passed his lips as he tried to stretch immediately greeted with his body tensing around a dick still in his ass. He peeked an eye open, spotting his husband the nymph gave a soft hum and gently rocked his hips.

 

Sean licked his lips and smiled, “Good morning, husband. Quick question…. Would you be okay with some morning sex if Tyler fucked me while I fuck you?” he twitched his hips to emphasize the word ‘fuck'.

 

"That sounds hot as fuck, please do." Mark’s voice was still laced with sleep, but he needed no time at all to come to that answer. "I take it you're all ready if this is my perfect wake up call." he purred softly a calm lazy smile crossing his face.

 

Sean nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Tyler. They’d talked the whole thing over twice, talking about which kinks they wanted to hit and how. “We’re gunna do a scene if you're cool with that? We decided a good safe word to use would be ‘Piñata'..... You know if any of us want out?”

 

Mark nodded along, sparkle in his eyes at hearing that "Piñata, Piñata." he repeated to himself just to confirm he had in fact heard that right and had it in his head. "Got it, can I get filled in on what this scene is going to be?"

 

Sean smiled, “Your friend Tyler came over and threatened me with your death if we didn't have a threesome…. Also a few….. Miscellaneous kinks…..”

 

Mark quickly nodded, "I should have known that that dastardly stone faced Tyler couldn't keep his yandere side from showing up." his expression was almost too flat, it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not at first before he broke into a grin once more. "Sounds great. What are the terms of these kinks? What do you need me to do?"

 

Sean shifted his hips, “Well this should be easy, just don't talk? I kinda wanna pretend you're asleep? And I mean you can moan and move and keep your eyes open. But don't talk…. Unless you can't help it…. Otherwise there's rape fantasy, forced breeding, name calling, crying, pain, and hopefully a little mind break…. For me. I love that. If all that is good just say, ‘scene' and we’ll start.”

 

Mark let his eyes fall closed with a hum. "I can do that. If you want me to be asleep I can do that. Though ya, I probably won’t keep my eyes closed the whole time there's no way I won't want to watch this play out at some point. So scene."

 

Sean nodded, his face melted into one that was vaguely worried, "Tyler, I don't know about this....." Tyler leaned over Sean's shoulder gripping his hips and pressing slowly into him. Sean cried out and squirmed, "Tyler? I don't think this is-" he slapped Sean's ass hard making the smaller and whimper hips thrusting into Mark weakly. "Do it, Sean. Like we talked about..... Or I'll kill him." Sean's body shook as he slowly started to rock from into Mark to onto Tyler.

 

He was sweating and breathing heavily as he looked down at Mark. "T-Tyler what if he wakes up?" He knew Mark was awake and his eyes were locked with his husbands but it added to the trill to pretend he was asleep. Tyler slammed hard into Sean making him choke on air in an attempt to gasp. "Then you keep going. I'm gunna cum in you and knock you up and you're gunna do the same to him....Got it?"

 

Sean clung to Mark's hips as he hurried his pace, "No please don't cum inside Tyler! I don't want your babies! Don't-" Tyler slapped his ass repeatedly making Sean scream, bury himself in Mark and cum. Tyler mock snarled, "Slut." before pounding into Sean full force.

 

Sean couldn't help moaning and fucking into Mark mindlessly as Tyler took him hard and finally came inside him with a moan. "Tyler, no!" Sean cried cumming into Mark again as Tyler continued to pound him into his husband.

 

Sean's tears fell onto Mark's chest as his face slackened and his neck relaxed letting his head loll as Tyler continued his pace. It was obvious to anyone who looked that Tyler wouldn't last long. He was sweating, eyes unfocused and hips stuttering. "Gunna fill you up and ruin you. Gunna put a baby-" he moved Sean's hand to his own abdomen, "Right here." Sean continued to cry but whimpered at the idea.

 

Tyler moved Sean's hand to Mark's abdomen, “Here's where Mark's baby is.” Sean was suddenly aware of a small life, a new magic he hadn't noticed right where Tyler said. He came at the realization and choked on a word he couldn't quite get out. The lights in the room exploded as Sean's magic swirled in excitement.

 

Mark had rather loved watching the scene unfold, the expressions on the two's faces as things played out as well as his own pleasure going through him in waves, he didn't try to hold out or make things last with himself. As quiet gasps and hitched breaths contrasted against the moans and voices of his lovers only ever wavering to something closer to a moan when he had came the first time.

 

He couldn't stop his hips from rocking against Sean's after that though, not wanting that feeling to end. Though he did do his best to stay concentrated on the scene not wanting to miss it by getting himself too carried away in his own feelings again like he was vaguely aware he had done last night. He was getting close again until a flash and loud pop made itself known and made Mark flinch.

 

Sean moaned loudly and shook all over, “Tyler, he's already pregnant! Fuck! He's carrying my baby! Fuuuuuuuck!”

 

Tyler kissed the side of Sean's neck gently, “Yeah. He is. You put that there and he let you.” He rocked slower into Sean while watching Mark.

 

The nymph gave a shaky whine at that, moving his hips against Jack, his focus had wavered for a second to whatever the pop was around them but no one else seemed to notice so he wasn't about to focus about it and lose what was happening here and now. Sean seemed to have gotten really passionate right now and honestly part of him was really starting to believe him and he ended up breaking the few character rules he had to moan his husband’s name slight question tone laced through it.

 

Sean smiled at his husband and kissed him excitedly whimpering into his mouth, “We’re gunna have a baby. Mark, Mark!”

 

Tyler chuckled slightly Mark looked confused and Sean seemed to have forgotten something important. “Piñata.” he murmured before pulling out of Sean, “Mark…. He's right. He's not playing. I mean have you two used a condom? Even once?”

 

Mark stammered at that "I--No, we agreed to take things slow by the time you told me to worry, I didn't think it would be worth saying anything." He chewed his lip at that, should he feel guilty? It was hard to tell from the two different reactions.

 

Sean paused, “You never even told me you could even _have_ babies…. I didn't think….. I didn't know I should be preventing….. Did you know?”

 

Mark nodded slowly. "I mean it wasn't for sure, Tyler brought it up after we got together a few times already. It was never a for sure thing just something my mom warned him about."  The nymph squirmed from under Sean at that, if this was a conversation they were having was this really a good possession to be in?

 

Sean cleared his throat and awkwardly pulled out of his husband. “Oh okay. Well…. As much fun as that was I think we're done for now.” he paused and grinned at Mark reaching out to rest his hand on his belly again, thumb rubbing gently, “Mark we made a baby…. We’re gunna be parents! I mean we-”

 

Jack blinked at his surroundings. “Okay this is weird. Someone wanna tell me what we did?”

 

Tyler sighed. Obviously this is what Mark meant when he said they'd switch in the blink of an eye. “Well…. We a nice threesome and then you realized Mark is pregnant.”

 

Jack's eyes widened as he noticed the fluttery life under his palm. “Oh my god!”

 

Mark gave a half hopeful smile looking for the excitement Sean had, though he would be lying to say he hadn't been worried that 'oh my god' wasn't as positive as he thought it was. It was hard to tell what would translate over though the nymph did think this would be a big enough thing to transfer over. "Surprise?"

 

Jack covered his mouth with his free hand, eye flicking from Mark belly to his eyes a face splitting grin creeping onto his face. “We’re gunna have a baby! Holy fuck!” he started to laugh eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

Mark gave a laugh, he didn’t know why he even bothered worrying with anything he had to tell Jack the man was literally one of the most accepting humans he knew. “Ya, I guess we are huh? Guess we’re keeping with our normal relationship pace, eh?” he hummed his hand moving to gently touch his husband's cheek.

 

Jack nodded, “How far along are you? How are you even...how?”

 

Mark hesitated for a second looking for how to start this he didn’t know all the answers. “I don’t know how far along I am... Sean just told me, I didn’t know I don’t even know how he found out.” he chose to start with, his own questioning tone in his voice, how did the other find out? “And it… we weren’t actually sure if I could get pregnant, it was just a thought really a maybe. I’m a nature nymph we take on characteristics of plants if our magic is strong enough. I kinda just thought I only did my sun light thing when we started dating.” he continued on not even considering he hadn’t really even discussed the lil photosynthesis thing he did very much at all ether. “When Tyler told me mom thought it might be a thing we had already decided to take it slow and I kinda just forgot cause like--” Mark stopped it was probably in poor tastes to say he didn’t think it would be statistically possible to have slept with as many people as he did without running into at least a scare by now.

 

Jack nodded slowly, “Well I can _feel_ the life there…. Now that I know what it is… So…. How are you supposed to give birth?”

 

Mark paled noticeably he really didn’t have that answer. “....Magic?” was all he could even think to say. God he was going to have to call his mother and ask and _tell_ her what had happened.

 

Jack snorted, “You hope.” he glanced at Tyler suddenly curious. “What….. What were we doing in our threesome?”

 

Tyler snorted, “Ask Mark he was supposed to be watching.”

 

Mark huffed at that "Is that your way of staying out of this conversation, pass all questions off on me, cause I don't know what led to the whole idea. But like it was great, like role play, hot faces and nice movement kinda things and then suddenly Sean said I was  already pregnant and Tyler stopped and said Sean wasn't playing and..." the nymph trailed off for a moment and gave Tyler a confused look. "And you knew? ...Before we even started?"  He asked slowly.

 

Tyler shrugged looking around and pretending to ignore Mark all together.

 

Jack blushed hotly, “Oh…. That…. The- Yeah okay.” he cleared his throat, “Well I think- judging by the way my body aches it was good.” he very carefully stood and gestured to nothing, “Whaaaaat now?”

 

Mark gave Tyler a frown when he didn't answer but he could always corner him later if he really needed to. "What now? I don't really know, everything's fine right so is there anything that can be done right now?... except maybe... tell our families something? You're family knows about me right?" that was more of just a conformation to himself that he really needed to tell his family he was dating a tattoo artist, he was fairly sure Jack's family knew seeing as he didn't know how else it would be possible to bring up he found out about his magic without mentioning the nymph.

 

Jack nodded,  “Yeah sent a picture of you to my family and told them about you after a month…. I know you probably…. Don't wanna tell your family but….” he was suddenly very interested in his hands.

 

“No Jack I need to tell them. I should have told them the second I knew you meant more to me than anything else. I just let it get away from me, like I did telling you I could pregnant, it just didn’t seem like something I could bring up and now.. God Mom’s going to be so mad, I started dating a tattoo artist didn’t tell her, gave you a tree still said nothing, got pregnant. She’s.. Well she’ll probably be more mad at me not telling her so much so she might actually be okay with you?” the nymph could hope.

 

Jack nodded he felt like he was doing that a lot, “Mark no matter what she says I love you.” he felt Tyler's cum leaking out of himself and squirmed. He loved the feeling but now was not the time. “Well how about we all take a shower……? Get some food and watch TV until work?”

 

Mark chirped up at that “Is that a together shower or am I doing that thing and sit here like and try not to rifle through all your drawings?” he hummed eyes looking bright and rather excited at the first option.

 

Jack burst out laughing, “Well I was hoping you be with us, but if you’d rather I gave you my work portfolio I could do that and you can smell like sex and sweat all day…..”

 

Tyler smiled by said nothing. He knew Mark was gunna ask him how he knew, but it just made sense, and it clicked when he saw them completely ignore the possibility of condoms like they never used then. And yeah they didn't. For all they knew Mark could have been pregnant since their first time!

 

“Well at least it’s your sex scent.” Mark hummed not really think of any other implication that meant. “You said us! Does that mean Tyler gets to join us as well?” he continued on happily slowly pushing himself off the bed, he really didn’t want to look at art again the shower sounded much more inviting.

 

Jack blushed and nodded, “I guess we’re close now…. I mean-” he looked at Tyler quickly, “This is your cum leaking out of me right?” just saying it made his face burn. But Tyler's slow smirk made him have to look away. “Yeah, why? Did you want more?” Jack quickly glanced at his husband, “I-” he turned and walk to the bathroom. They’d either follow him or not.

 

Mark actually gave a small laugh at that gently pushing Tyler’s shoulder “look at you trying to make my husband swoon, Geez am I going to have to fight you for him?” he was completely joking as he moved to follow the Irishman “come on~ you know you want to join us!”

 

Tyler smiled, “I mean…. If I'm completely honest I like Sean better….. But nah. I’ll let you win by default.” he followed them to the bathroom where Sean had the water going already and was washing his hair.

 

“We’ll I love them both so I think you’re lucky I’m sharing at all!” He chimed though really wasn’t the kind of person who wouldn’t share if his lover asked. Mark quickly  entered the water as well wrapping his arms around his soggy husband. “Hey beautiful! Long time no see.” he purred.

 

Jack giggled, “Hi. I missed you top. And you wanna tell me what are you sharing?” Tyler got in the shower and pulled the curtain closed, “Your ass.”

 

Mark’s fingers were gentle rubbing circles against Jack’s exposed skin and resting his face against the other’s shoulder, away from the soapy water.  “Indeed it is a very beautiful ass and I was just telling Tyler how lucky he is I’m not more possessive about it.”

 

Jack snorted, “Well I mean what if I like his dick better? You’ve never topped me. How could I decide!? It's pointless to be possessive when it's over another human. You never know what they’ll do.” The sarcasm was heavily laced into his tone and he sighed dramatically.

 

“Well you haven’t really experienced Tyler fully ether so ha!” Mark grinned, “Besides I’m better looking so even if you did ever have to compare and pick a favorite I’m still clearly the better choice, I’m way better looking.”

  
Jack shrugged, “Tyler doesn't like to bottom, so I mean up have experienced probably half of what he's capable of and like it…… Also you said you're better looking twice…. Tyler what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Tyler was silently shaking with laughter, “You two are weird. But I mean…. I have a lot of butt plugs. And I'm stronger than Mark. But from talking with Sean I know _he's_ the one who likes _that._ Sorry but I do have more in common with Sean.”

 

Jack gasped in mock offense, “Are you saying you’d rather have Sean? I am just as sexy and fuckable! Right, handsome-husband-carrier-of-my-baby?”

 

“As someone with personal experience with you all I think I can say firmly that the clear answer is in fact” Mark paused for dramatic effect. “Alex.”

 

Jack looked blank facedly at Tyler, “We should work together to make him regret that.” Tyler nodded slowly, “What do you suggest?” Jack smirked, “Double penetration?” He Grinch grinned at his husband, “What do you say, Mark? Can you take us both at once?” Tyler snorted, “I’m almost positive this won’t be his first time. He can take it.”

 

Mark felt a thrill shoot through him at that he nodded way to eagerly at that "fuck yes!" He bit his lip now thinking about it "just try and make me regret it." He challenged.

 

Jack turned off the water, “Why do showers always end in sex? Is it cos we’re naked?” He handed them towels and dried himself quickly. He dragged Mark back to bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. “Also you might not think you’ll regret it but how do you intend to walk today, hmmm?” He flipped Mark onto his front and maneuvered him so his ass was in the air before popping the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount into his ass, closely followed by three fingers.

 

Tyler licked his lips and sat next to Jack, “You ever do this before?” Jack’s silence was his answer, “You’re gunna love it.”

 

Mark easily compiled to wherever Jack wanted to move him body shivering at the familiar cold of the lube before his body easily accepted his husbands fingers, still well stretched from Sean not even an hour ago. "Skill." was the cocky response the nymph replied with, as he eagerly rocked himself back against the welcomed digits, honestly Jack didn't even have to move at all with the movement Mark was trying to ' _subtly'_ accomplish.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and rubbed on Mark’s prostate to shut him up, “Bragitty Brag! Let’s see you walk out of here in an hour and hear you keep bragging, you silly bitch.” He slapped his ass fondly then kissed the red hand print showing nicely.

 

Tyler cleared his throat, “That…. May have been a little too hard for the light chatting we’ve got going.” He lubed his fingers and pressed two in slowly next to Jack’s. He smiled at Jack before whispering loudly, “That’s code for ‘do it again, you’ll wreck him’ okay?”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows and smacked Mark across the ass again.

 

Mark gasped at that, momentarily forgetting to breath, any quick witted thing he had to say was quickly lost the second Jack harsh words and slap sent their shocks through him and replaced it with a low moan.

 

His body stopped rocking as it ached and trembled at accepting the other two fingers,  he heard the two talking behind him but didn't really listen to what was said, choosing instead to focus on letting his body relax, if they had anything to say to him they would have made sure he was listening. When his husbands hand made contact with his skin again he inhaled sharply and buckled his hips back against the fingers, before starting to slowly screw himself on the other. "Fuck."

 

Jack hummed, “Damn. Is he gone already?” he rubbed his hand gently over the red splotch on his husbands ass smiling at the warmth as he finger fucked his sanity away.

 

Tyler nodded, “Yeah almost. The best way to check is to insult him in a joking way….. Mark cant top because he has a- Tiny. Penis!”

 

“No. _Tyler_ has a tiny penis. Tiny tiny penis.”Mark gave a pathetic laugh at that though trying to buck himself back to get more,  he thought he was still very much there but then again it always seemed that way to him right up until he really just couldn’t even think straight at all. “More , more, more.” he pleaded, really he thought the best way to tell if he was still there was if he was still trying to talk or not, he didn’t do it much but at least he tried.

 

Jack laughed, as Tyler raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” He removed his and Jack’s fingers and lubed up his cock. “How’s this for tiny?” He pressed into Mark quickly knowing his friend was definitely open enough and started to grind into him.

 

Jack shivered watching Tyler slip into his husband, and he lubed his own cock with shaky hands, “Okay me too, me too.” He pushed them over to that Mark was on his back was laying on Tyler’s front. He pressed slowly in beside Tyler and shook. That was way tighter than he thought, and the extra friction was amazing.

 

Mark's breath trembled as he gasped for air he had definitely gotten more than he had been begging for. He knew he needed to give himself a few moments to readjust to this but his impulses told him to move and try and ruin himself on the other’s dicks then and there any pain from not giving himself adjustment time was just going to make the nymph lose it quicker. He held off though just barely choosing instead to try and get himself to talk maybe rile up his husband who had a kink for that.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Mark moaned out he had got himself caught up at the start repeating the 'I' too many times before he just let the words fall right out not even giving a moment to filter the thoughts. Mixtures of swears and whines shamelessly begging for them to move filled the room only ever interrupted for the Nymph to praise how good he felt to be that full of cock. Once they actually started anything he was saying would probably stop completely that 'gone' mental state was already quickly seeping into Mark's mind even now. All it would take was one well placed movement which he was now trying to actually create himself by rocking against the two in him.

 

Jack swore and started to rock slowly into Mark. He was talking. No _babbling_ but he for sure was making an effort to rile him up. And it worked. Jack couldn’t help thrusting into Mark carefully. He didn’t want to hurt him, but _damnit_! Everything about this was hot. And then Mark lost his words, broken needy sounds spilling forth instead and Jack still loved it.

 

Tyler hissed at Jack started to thrust into Mark, maybe a little too soon, but Mark sudden inability to speak seem to point to his friend _loving_ this. So he slowly rocked a little too, and wow. It may have been a while since he did anything like this but he remembered this. The tightness and heat and friction of another cock moving against his own in a tight wet heat. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s chest to tease him with light touched and careful pinches, while thrusting alongside Jack. He looked up at Jack noticing he was pretty far gone as well.

 

Mark bucked himself against the others his body trembling and arching against Tyler’s hands his needy moans and sounds seemed to just go up an octave getting higher in pitch as his body was overwhelmed with that intoxicating feeling he was so addicted to. The Nymph's hands ended up tangled in his own hair gripping tightly not knowing what else to do with them.

 

Jack tried to hold out but Mark’s sounds and expression and how _tight_ he was pushed him over the edge. He pulled out and fell back to watch Tyler pick up speed, hips now pistoning quickly, making the best sounds as he fuck Mark with Jack’s cum as added lube. He shivered when he saw the white smeared on Tyler’s cock and leaking out of Mark.

 

Tyler was hoping he could get at least one orgasm out of Mark, and that that would be enough. The three of them had cum sooo much in the past few hours he wondered if he had an over stimulation kink too. Because his cock ached in the heat of Mark, yet he didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to. Not til Mark came, then he was going to take care of him. Wash him in the shower even if he had to hold him up. Make sure he ate and drank enough. Then maybe if Jack was still out if it too he’d look after him as well. It would be shity if they got sick from not taking care of themselves. Especially since Mark was pregnant. That gave Tyler an idea.

 

He rested a palm over Mark’s abdomen and whispered into his ear, “You’re pregnant, Mark. Jack gave you a baby. Do you feel it there?”

 

Mark trembling against Tyler his hand jumping to over to his friends. There was a rush of pride at that fact before he cried out  body tensing up as he came.

 

Jack sighed and stood carefully, “Tyler can you carry him to the shower? Or should I help you?” Tyler smiled at him, scooped up Mark, and stood in one smooth movement. “I think I got him.” Jack hummed and kissed Mark gently before leading the way to the shower again.

 

Tyler held Mark up under the spray since he was still fuzzy, Jack surprised him by washing them both carefully. He looked like he was half asleep and he hadn’t even started to clean himself. “Jack…. You have to rest too. I think you might be the least used to this….”

 

Jack paused, hands in the process of rubbing soap across Mark’s legs. He looked up at Tyler and pulled the soft ambient magic out of the air around them, letting it light his eyes for a moment. He felt better honestly, the magic soothed his tired muscles and stopped his shaking. Maybe it wasn’t so good to turn to magic so often after being addicted to it. But hey Mark had been having sex with them for a while now. Cold turkey wasn’t always best…. Right?

 

Jack stood and kissed Mark before wrapping his arms around them both. “I’m good if you’re good. “ He didn’t specify who he was talking to but he felt he didn’t need to.

 

Mark sighed and hummed at the nice touches and attention he felt happy in bliss though his body was now really straining to do anything at all.  He really should give his body a rest but he just couldn't help but keep looking for more. “Thank you. I love you.” he hummed.

 

Tyler shook his head, why were these two so headstrong? “Jack that doesn’t count as rest. You two need to nap after this, alright? Otherwise how will you be able to work? I’ll make you guys breakfast while you watch cartoons. Okay?”

 

Jack stared at him a moment before leaning into smooch him on the lips, “You’re the best, Tyler.” Then he continued washing his husband and their friend.

 

Mark actually wasn't sure if he could make it to the couch he was already leaning most of his weight on Tyler, he wasn't even entirely sure but he thought his legs might be trembling ready to buckle and make him fall any minute "tired..." He muttered when he found his eyes had gotten too heavy to open again.

  
Tyler sighed, “He’s out. Come on, big guy. We’ll get you nestled on the couch.” Jack finished his shower and eventually crawled onto the couch with his husband falling asleep with his hand on Mark’s belly.


	29. Doctor Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.... I kept forgetting to edit it! Feel free to throw things at me!

It took longer than intended, Mark took any excuse he could get not to talk to his mother. He knew he said he was ready but something just held him back. She was honestly the sweetest most understanding person he knew but he couldn't help feeling like this would cross the line and it would be the final disappointed that she just wouldn't be able to handle. She was a smart woman though, she knew the second Mark stopped messaging her that something had happened and took the needed steps to out Mark to Tyler to find out why she was being avoided.  It didn't take long after that for the tired nymph to finally give in and confess everything to her.  
  
Mark's fears had been extremely misplaced, his mother had been so excited over that she was getting a grand baby she completely let everything else just slide by. She had all the answers Mark had been needing as well any worry he had other how things would go down were put right by his mother's wisdom and the firm notion that she was coming down to make sure he was doing alright and to meet the father.  
  
That led to a new problem though. Telling Jack. He had taken such a long time telling his mom or not saying anything about it at all and hoped that his husband hadn't actually been waiting to be told any information. Maybe he could distract Jack with going to a doctor but the appointments he had tried to make was all cancelled when the clinics thought he was a college student prancing them. He wasn't going to get in anywhere in this town and he didn't know if it was worth trying a city without a for sure chance of getting in.

 

Jack had intentionally give Mark his space. He let him pace and stare at his phone. He let him avoid mentioning the life inside him for a long time. But after two weeks of nothing being said Mark was starting to show and it made Jack jittery. He didn’t want to scare Mark or make him think things were wrong between them but damnit they needed to talk about this! Had he even told his mom yet?

 

He finally decided it would be a good time to ask all his questions as he made his way across the street for breakfast at Mark’s. Tyler would be there and he seemed to know more than Mark about the biology of Nature Nymphs. Once inside he saw Tyler looking smug as Mark set down his phone with a bewildered expression. “Mark, Tyler, good mornin. Did ya sleep well?”

 

Mark seemed to tense up slightly at that, he was not mentally prepared to tell Jack he had literally just got around to the conversation with his mother just now. He stammered he couldn’t just not say anything she would be here in four days. He looked at Tyler as a life line though he knew the other was not going to give him any. “I .. I just got off the phone with my mom… She’s coming down to meet you in like… four days?”  he winced that would lead to more questions like why he was only saying this now questions that he knew he had to answer and he wanted to he just wished he had had some time to have came to that conclusion himself. “Surprise?”

 

Jack blinked slowly his questions gone from his mind, “Oh…. Did um…. Did you tell her what I do? Was she…. Umm…” He glanced down at his arms where he had tattoos of his favorite things. He could just wear a long sleeve- no. He couldn’t just lie to his mother in-law when they first meet! He took a deep breath and glanced at Tyler, who obviously had no intention of helping either of them.

 

Jack cleared his throat and continued. “I um… I am looking forward to meeting her…. My ma asked me to check with you- can they fly over to meet you in a month or two? They’ve got my siblings to deal with and they’ll have to find someone to watch the dog…” He wasn’t even giving any information now he was just talking, to fill the silence. He paused hoping Mark would have something to say.

 

The nymph nodded quickly jumping on that topic in an instant, he actually forgot to tell Jack he had told his own mom what the Irishman did. “Ya! That would be great. “ He smiled hoping it stayed on more this conversation at least till he had a moment to mull it over in his own head what all needed to be done.

 

Jack squirmed and then laughed, “Ummm…. Maybe while your mom is here Tyler should room at mine? Otherwise she’ll be on the couch or next to you…..” He continued to giggle as he plopped down in a chair and scooped himself some food, “So…. What… What do we know about Male Nature Nymph Pregnancy?” He looked at Tyler who had read several books and scientific journals on the subject before Mark had even moved here.

 

Tyler shrugged, “A bunch of my sources overlap but from the general information I got from them is that Mark’s pregnancy should be relatively normal. I mean there are very few documented cases of Male Nature Nymph Pregnancy. I mean it makes sense. How many Nymphs are powerful enough? How many are men? How many get butt fucked on the daily. So….. There were only about 10 cases in the past 40 years…….” He sighed and set his fork down, “But basically- Normal? I mean everyone’s body is different hormonally so it might take some actually guess work. We won’t really know what foods your body will need, or how your hips might shift. Worst case scenario? Last couple months lil buns gunna be stealing your magic as well as your energy. So you’re gunna have to take it slow since Jack says your magic has already made a shield around them it will probably protect the baby over you. But after the birth it should be normal again.”

 

He paused and narrowed his eyes at Mark, “Also that means you _can_ have sex during pregnancy but don’t overdo it. No more fucking til you pass out. No more rough sex. Okay? It’s just til your give birth, then you can get wrecked as much as you like.” He sipped his coffee and sighed, “So Jack should get you some pregnancy books and you should get some prenatal doctor visits set up and maybe some vitamins…. And do you want Jack to go to those with you? Or should I…. That’s probably something we should work out now.”

 

Jack exhaled slowly and then shook his head, “Whoa…. You say that’s not a lot of information but…. That’s a lot.” He felt slightly dizzy at the realization he knew absolutely nothing about babies or pregnancy. Even though his siblings all had kids and his ma had answered any question he’d asked about her pregnancy with him. He frowned and pulled out his phone to start googling good pregnancy foods.

 

Jack had noticed he was starting to act just a little bit more like Sean here and there. A nervous habit, or a sudden anger. Just the other day he considered killing a guy for stealing the last bag of dark roast coffee before he could get his hands on it, and when he realized what he’d just thought he almost cried. To be completely honest….. He was going to ignore this for as long as he could. “I’ll go with if you like, Mark. I mean if they have to know this about our medical histories then we should both be there right? Oh!” he dropped his phone eyes wide as he stared at his confused looking husband. “We’re gunna get an ultrasound….. Maybe not right away but we’ll be able to see…. Our baby…..” He was grinning widely as he got up to grab his phone from under the table. He froze when he looked up at Mark to ask how soon they could go.

 

Mark's hands were tightly clenched he tried to hold back the frown forming on his face but it was very clearly noticeable.  He felt a strong sense of guilt starting to well up in him threatening to make him cry. What if he couldn't find anyone to actually take him seriously and then they'd have nothing and Jack would think he didn't care and this was too difficult then Mark was going to be alone and scared and-- his breath came out as a strangled sob.

 

Jack paled as Mark started to sob breaking down over and crying on his scrambled eggs. “Mark? What’s wrong?” He got up quickly to go wrap him in his arms. He looked at Tyler who just looked confused.

 

Tyler stood as well to pet Mark’s hair, “What part of that made you cry? What’s going on, huh?” Jack looked like he was about to panic and Tyler didn’t even know where to start with that.

 

“I can’t--” Mark tried to start a few times but he kept cutting himself off not able to calm himself down he clung tightly to Jack not wanting him to get mad and leave. “Don't go.” He tried since his bigger sentences didn't seem to come out for him though at the smaller success he did try and continue his original thought “I can’t--”

 

Jack didn’t know what to do, “Mark? What are you talking about? I would _never_ leave you! Where do you think I’d even go? Why would I ever _want_ to leave? Look at me a sec-” he gently lifted Mark’s chin so he could see his face when he spoke, “Mark, I’m not going anywhere. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are my everything. What’s wrong now? Slowly… try maybe one word at a time?” He was glad Tyler was still petting Mark’s hair, that might help. But he also wanted to make sure Mark was okay so he poured a small stream of Magic into Mark through his fingertips into his husband’s skin.

 

The nymph gave a sort of jerky nod trying to take in a shaky breath and calm down it didn't work as good as he'd have liked but it was a start. “I can't.. I can't find a doctor.” He slowly trailed through his words looking down guiltily like this was all his fault, like he was weird and doctors didn't want him. “I can't get you pictures of our baby… “His voice shook and he dropped his head onto the table away from the other two crying getting louder again.

 

Jack was confused and didn’t know what to say, he looked up at Tyler with a worried frown crumpling his face. Tyler sighed and rubbed Mark’s back before slowly asking, “Mark…. Did you tell any of them that you were a Nature Nymph? Did any of the offices you called say they worked with Nymph’s? Because a lot of doctors like to think there isn’t anything but regular old people. It’s not your fault that they didn’t listen to you. But…. Did you check for Holistic or Natural Healing Centers? They’re so much more open minded…. I’m sure if you called one they’d at least listen.”

 

Jack blinked slowly. Mark thought it was his fault he couldn’t get an appointment? He was going to find every doctor’s office Mark had called and gut. Them. All. He felt his magic start to snap angrily and was glad Mark had moved away from his hand. He didn’t even want to know what angry magic would do to him. He chewed his lip, well aware that whole thing had been more Sean than him. He instantly felt Sean’s influence drain away.

 

“Mark… You aren’t to blame for them being dumbass, dumbfucks…. From what I can tell, doctors are egotistical douche bags if they won’t at least let you come in to see if you’re telling the truth. I’m gunna call Vick, he’s a Nymph, I’m sure he needed medical treatment at least once, I’ll ask where he went.” He pulled out his phone and kissed the back of Mark’s neck as he dialed his friend and sort of boss.

 

Mark shook his head to all of Tyler's questions he didn't know any of the information his friend had went through. Everything medically had all been sorted through in Cincinnati he hadn't even considered people wouldn't just recognize that Mark must be a nymph if pregnant.

 

He peeked at Jack when he heard him moving around a new reason to feel guilty, he couldn't do this right without bringing everyone into his problems including people he didn't even know. “Jack don't…” he muttered more for his own pride than anything else, though his voice was low and unsure.

 

Jack shushed Mark’s protest, “It’s okay, Mark. Don’t worry. I’ll do whatever I can to help find a doctor who isn’t a fuckbag.” He kissed Mark and wiped the tears off his checks speaking softly and soothingly until Vick picked up. Jack had the phone on speaker.

 

“Jack? What’s up?” The voice on the phone made Jack stop kissing his husband’s face for a bit. “Hey, Vick! When you lived here who was your doctor? I know Nymph’s don’t go to your average doctor because those guys are on my hit list right now. So was there an office that worked with nymphs of all kinds? Mmmmmaybe an OB GYN? But for men?”

 

The following silence was weird. Vick was kind of a chatter box, like Jack. Unless he was thinking, or mad. “Jack.... That Florist-” Jack didn’t even let that though finish before he snarled into the phone, “If I hear _one fucking_ close minded word that even sounds like you’re talking about that nonexistent bullshite curse I’ll fucking move my stuff to my _husband’s_ place and _burn_ Ink Blot to the _fucking_ ground! You hear me, Victor Charles Kwoong?!”

 

A soft throat clearing was the immediate response before he corrected himself, “Husband?” Jack exhaled loudly in what was obviously a warning. “Fine. Fucking hell, Jack. There’s a Holistic doctor’s office near Tom’s Dinner that’s where my family goes…… You really got married? Why…. Why wasn’t I invited?”

 

Jack paused at the sad tone and frowned, “Vick…. You are kind of being an asshole about all this. Why would I invite you to be an asshole in the same room as us? Besides….. We aren’t legally married yet, but by Nature Nymph standards and my own…. We are sooo married. Thanks for the doctor hint, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up quickly and sighed, “He can be such a fucking twat.”

 

Tyler watched Jack with narrowed eyes. That was some angry Sean shit if ever he did see it. “Okay, should we drive over and check the place out? Or do you wanna cuddle for now?” Jack asked going completely soft eyed and sweet when he turned back to Mark. Tyler wondered what the parameters of the spell were exactly. Then he looked to Mark to see what he wanted to do.

 

The nymph looked upset it was very clear that Jack's friend didn't like him but he didn't break down again which he considered a good sign that he was really starting to calm down. “We can go now.” he said quietly, part of him would have preferred the cuddling he definitely wasn't feeling 100% but he didn't want to give himself time to find something else to cry about he really didn't need it right now.

 

Tyler nodded slowly and scooped Mark up before he could even try to stand, “Okay well no more stress, I’m carrying you, then Jack is gunna cuddle you in the backseat while I drive.”

 

Jack agreed, “Yeah. I’m just gunna grab-” He dug around for his keys. “HA! Okay. Let’s go.” He opened the door for Tyler and locked it behind them then squeezed past so he could open the car door for them.

 

Once they were on the road Jack pressed a kiss to the side of his husband’s face. “I’m sorry about Vick. I didn’t want you to hear that shit. But I didn’t want you to hear me yelling at him and start worrying about what he said.” He sighed and nuzzled Mark, “You know for him being a Healer Nymph he’s hurtful as fuck.”

 

Mark cuddled in close to the Irishman before giving an audible sigh “It's okay.. He doesn't really know me and that curse is really a big thing for a lot of people. I mean the area I lived in, in Cincinnati was very strictly florist territory. It kinda comes with the job…”  he gave a small smile trying to show that he really was feeling better.

 

Tyler parked the car and sighed, “Alright. I want two promises. One from each of you. Jack, no killing anyone if they act rude!” Jack clicked his tongue, “I mean I’ll try but if they make him cry I’ll burn it down…..”

 

Tyler whipped around to face the back of the car, “Promise!” Jack’s wince and small nod was enough. He gentled as he focused on Mark, “Mark… You just remember you are the best and you are strong and you can handle anything. Okay?”

 

Mark nodded along slowly, he knew that! “Geeze I'm fine Tyler I'm not going to cry again I just got a little mood swingy… y… “ He gave a huff thinking for now it had passed and wouldn't happen again that day, because clearly pregnancy worked on a cliché checklist.

 

Tyler sighed, “Alright. Come on boys. We’ve got cute doctors to flirt with! Wooooo!” He over dramatically flailed then stared at Mark, “Wait… You’re married…. Oh yeah….. Cute doctors for _me_ to flirt with.”

 

Jack shook his head, “Wow. Okay, let’s get inside before Tyler gets weirder.” Tyler looked mock offended then deadpanned, “Wow, rude. I’m never fucking you again.” Jack paused, “Liar.”

 

Once inside Tyler hung back, “Wait….. Guys….. How….. Why am I here? It’s your baby…..”

 

Jack made a face, “Because we want you here. Now come on.” He lost his confidence the closer he got to the receptionists desk and ended up with his mouth hanging open staring at her. How the hell did you say this? He couldn’t just blurt ‘My husband is pregnant, check him out!’ Mark would kill him. He turned to Mark while the receptionist looked at them oddly.

 

“Uhhh hi? We were told this was a good place to come if you're a nymph?” Mark sounded awkward he had started all his phone calls in a professional manner of ‘I'd like to make an appointment ‘ but after realizing he’d actually needed to state the nymph thing it did add a bit he wasn't prepared for.

 

“If you’re in need of medical attention yes.” She joked with a smile. “Which of you needs an appointment?”

 

Mark gave a sort of awkward cough “That's me. They're... they're technically human. I'm looking for a…” He trailed off for a second the change up in his greeting threw everything he was going to say off. “A baby doctor?” He winced at having forgotten the right term.

 

She raised her eyebrows, “You’re a Nature Nymph I take it? Do you want to set up an appointment for today or later?”

 

Mark nodded there was a look of relief on his face to see that the lady had just automatically understood him “Yes! You have openings for today? That would be wonderful I’ve spend so much time trying to get in with normal hospitals I probably really should have gotten things checked out sooner.”

 

She frowned, “Normal doctors? Why would you try them? They’re stupid. There is a massive amount of proof on the existence of many kinds of Nymphs, Warlocks and Shape shifters but do they accept us? No! Jerks! Well today we have two slots available one is in 20 minutes the other is in 2 hours.” She brushed purple-pink hair out of her eyes and smiled up at them.

 

Jack wondered why Mark hadn’t mentioned Warlocks were considered non-humans like Nymph’s. And why Mark had called him human. Did he not know? Well, anyway it didn’t matter all that much. He was just glad it was a Saturday so none of them had to work.

 

“If you can squeeze us in, in 20 minutes that would be perfect, then we won’t have to stress about it during a 2 hour wait time.” Mark smiled dragging the other two into what he said just so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly say he was stressing WAY too much about this.

 

Jack nodded he had been trying not to be worried but it had taken a while for Mark to show and he had been less glowy so Jack had been feeding magic into him while he slept because he had this irrational fear that their baby would eat him alive. Tyler had told him not to worry, his magic would never let him get hurt, but that’s why it was an irrational fear.

 

She handed them a clipboard of paperwork for them to fill out and wrote down Mark’s name for when she would call them back up.

 

When they were seated Tyler helped Mark fill out the information much to Mark’s displeasure. Tyler was just worried. Knowing everything he knew he had reason to. Mark was just the type to worry himself sick and if he was stressed now….

 

“Mark do you want either of us to go back with you or should we wait here?” Jack asked once the paper had been filled out and double checked. Tyler looked at Mark as well, trying to gauge the expressions on his friends face.

 

Mark's eyes widened for a split second before he bit his lip hesitating before slowly opening his mouth to answer. “I.. I think I’d like to go in alone then call you when I need you.” That probably raised a few questions but he needed some answers that the other two couldn’t hear.

 

Jack nodded slowly and Tyler looked suspicious. But neither voiced their concerns. Mark was an adult he knew what was best for himself…… Sometimes.

 

“Mark Fischbach?” The nice receptionist called standing at the waiting room door.

 

Mark stood up slowly and gave the other two a smile “Guess that’s me, if you don’t hear from me again check the black market for nature nymph organs!” he tried to joke before leaving them there to see where he was supposed to go now.

 

Tyler snorted at Jack’s horrified face, “He’s joking. He does that dark humor thing when he’s freaking out. There was one time his mom caught him in a lie and he started try to cover for it by joking that he was a serial killer and that’s why he couldn’t have done whatever it was. I think he was around 20 at the time. She just kinda rolled with it and said then she’d have to call the police on him.” Jack’s small laugh felt like a victory. Tyler was still getting used to comforting Jack, Sean was easier, oddly enough. Despite the fact that Sean was a human stress ball, all he really need was a hug and a smile to calm down. Jack needed logic and proof and to converse about things. All in all he did like Sean better. Jack seemed to be the more fragmented of the two. Tyler _really_ wanted to get his hands on the book so he could check it over for fine print.

 

Mark was led down to a room after a few small checkups with height, weight and blood pressure and was told to sit and wait for a doctor to show up. Which meant he was really just sitting there fidgeting and panicking to himself for a good ten minutes wishing he hadn’t chose to come alone, till he heard the door click open.

 

A faded blue haired, pale face peeked into the room, he honestly looked too young to be a doctor but his lab coat said otherwise despite the fact that he seemed to be fidgeting with the clipboard in his hands. “Mark F----ishback?” He tried but it was clearly evident on his face he knew he had messed the name up badly. “Wow that’s a terrible start. How about we just say I stopped at Mark and that you can call me Ethan just so we’re even?” He gave a smile as he sat down in the chair in front of Mark hand held out in greeting.

 

Mark moved to shake the other’s hand slowly he probably should have been scared seeing as that was definitely not a very professional entrance, but he didn’t even have time to really react since the moment he touched Ethan’s hand he just felt a lot calmer and at ease with where he was. “It’s alright, you’re not the first one to mess up my name. Are you my doctor?” Mark asked slowly, hoping that really wasn’t a rude question.

 

The answer he got back in return was that Ethan was doing his training at this clinic and was just recently approved to start doing his appointments solo, which Mark guessed was why there were actually same day openings at all.

 

Ethan was actually a rather peppy person who thanks to still technically still being in school seemed to just be a fountain of information, that didn’t have personal experience bias behind it. Things couldn’t just be him explaining everything to him though. The Doctor-in-training had a checklist of questions he needed to go through with Mark just to see how things were going, though it was very clear Ethan was just reading it off the papers.

 

“Is this your first child?”

 

He had started with which Mark could confidently say yes to but really that was it things quickly went downhill from there and it felt like a train wreck to the Nature nymph who had gotten into the habit of secret keeping.

 

“How often do you have sex?”

 

Ethan’s cheeks tinted pink at that he didn’t know why that was important seeing as asking about sexual activity seemed kind of pointless when they were already pregnant, but if he had to guess it was probably because it was a commonly asked question of if people could still do it while pregnant.  Mark had gave a hesitant nod at that and responded with ‘daily’.

 

Mark nodded along  to a question about protected sex stating he only didn’t use condoms with his husband though he was sure that raised a few questions on who he did use the condoms on though that was not anything said out loud.

 

“Do you smoke, drink, or use any other substances?”

 

Mark shook his head, “Don’t smoke. Can’t drink. Don’t use anything but caffeine.” He attempted a joke to try and relax himself. But then Ethan asked a question that wiped the smile off his face.

 

“How long do you think you’ve been pregnant?”

 

Mark’s eyes flickered away from Ethan at that, Tyler and Jack were so sure it was three or four months but Mark wasn’t so sure. What if he was pregnant before he had even moved here? Or what if it had happened sometime after, who was to say Jack was even the father….?

 

“I...I don’t know.”

 

Ethan tried to give a reassuring smile stating it was something that they could easily figure out with an ultrasound though if he had to guess he put it at two months way below what they had been thinking, though Mark didn’t say anything on it for all he knew Ethan could have been right on the money.

 

The list continued with questions of pain and dizziness, how much he was eating, drinking and sleeping. All to which Mark had to shamefully admit to. He did get dizzy spells at work. He probably should be eating more, and drinking more … and sleeping more… it probably wasn’t a good sign but the two had agreed to talk about it after the list was done.

 

“How are your magic levels?”

 

This was the first question in a long time Mark felt even remotely good about. He was tired but he thought his magic was doing just fine despite how much he actually went through in a day, thought that was probably because he didn’t really notice when or why Jack was giving him extra or see the depletion like his husband was.

 

The final two questions went right back to kicking him in the face though. ‘Is the Father Magical and what was his medical history?’

 

Mark was fidgeting in his seat chewing at his lip avoiding eye contact before giving a small “I hope so… I mean... My husband is a Warlock and I hope it’s his but I don’t know...”

 

Ethan didn't really know how to react to that but he did his best to keep his face from showing anything. “Are you here alone?” It wasn't on the paper but from what was answered it really did seem like Mark was going to need help through this all he said no to almost all his health questions and he wasn't even sure if it was his husband’s? How did that happen? He couldn't even ask because that wasn't really a medical thing and he didn't want to scare the already uneasy male away especially if he really was as unhealthy as these questions were making him out to be.

 

The nature nymph shook his head slightly much to Ethan's relief, “Are they just in the waiting room? I’d like to talk to them about how to care for you since you aren’t taking care of yourself. Also we can do an ultrasound and take a peek at the little one to see if everything is good.”

 

“Well it's not like I'm not trying. Other things just get in the way.” Mark muttered mostly to himself. “Should I go get them? Or text them? Do you got this?” He continued on a little louder trying not to notice the clear frown on the _doctor’s_ face. He was starting to think this conversation wouldn't go well.

 

“Yeah I’m gunna go get them. Who am I looking for?” Ethan tried his best to keep his face neutral.  Once armed with two names, Jack and Tyler, he left Mark for a moment to go find them.

 

They were sitting in the waiting room playing with a kids toy, the metal wire and wood block roller coaster that was part of every medical facility ever. He could tell just by looking that it was these two, from what he could tell of Mark he was a silly guy….. These two would complement that well.

 

“Jack and Tyler?” Two heads whipped around to stare wide eyed at him. “Come with me please?” The green haired man looked terrified, instantly scrambling to his feet, while the other seem to calm himself before he stood.

 

Once out of the waiting room he paused, “Do either of you live with Mark?” The curly haired man nodded, “I do. I’m Tyler.” Ethan nodded slowly, “Are you his husband?” The green haired man, Jack, waved. “That’s me. I’m his husband.”

 

Ethan looked the two over before nodding once and pursing his lips, “I don’t know how to say this nicely…. You two need to take better care of him. He’d be okay- probably- _if he wasn’t pregnant._ But his body is focused on creating a new person, it’s not alright. He says he forgets to eat and drink, doesn’t sleep well and has sex daily? Are you trying to make him sick?”

 

Jack looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream at him or cry. Tyler spoke, “We actually remind him to drink water all the time. We make sure he gets at least two meals a day. But you can’t force someone to sleep. And the sex is something we’re working on.”

 

Ethan made a face that probably looked like ‘what the fuck dude’ before he took a deep breath and let his face smooth again, “See….. I’m just a doctor, I can’t force anyone to do what I say, but you’d better take care of him. Not just because Nymph’s like him are rare but because I hate seeing people hurt.”

 

Jack shook his head, “This is my fault. Is he sick now or……?” He looked at Ethan with sad eyes that almost won him over.

 

Ethan sighed, “I’ll need to do some blood work but he seems slightly malnourished and dehydrated. How far along do you think he is?”

 

Jack blushed, “About four months? Do you need to do an Ultrasound to check?”

Ethan nodded, “Yes, that’s the best way to check since we can’t use periods or lack thereof to try and track it. Shall we?” Ethan opened the door to the room Mark was waiting in.

 

Mark had apparently not liked waiting that much as he froze the second the door opened tongue depressor in hand as a glove blown up to look like a balloon floated harmlessly to the ground. The nymph quickly sat down hands behind his back trying not to look like he had just been caught.

 

Jack snorted when he saw Mark had been playing, damn it he was too cute. Then he remember he and Tyler had been playing too… Wait they were going to have to raise a child…. But they were children still. Oh. When Tyler made a strange ‘oooh!’ sound and scooped up the glove balloon he relaxed, “Oh you! Couldn’t sit still for two minutes?” He glanced at Ethan, “This one must be kept entertained at all times.”

 

Mark's cheeks heated up he had done good the first time around, but after talking with Ethan and realizing the other was probably judging him harshly he started to panic. “I was doing what you told me to do and not stressing out!” he puffed up his chest defensively.

 

Jack hopped up to sit next to him on the table, he kissed his nose with a hum, “You’re cute.” A weird rubber sound caught their attention. Tyler had tied the glove so it was flipping the bird. Jack tried to not laugh and failed.

 

Ethan cleared his throat he could see and guess that they might be taking this too lightly he had thought he had explained this well enough outside but with the laughing now he was starting to worry. Mark said he didn't know how far along he was he hadn't put up any disagreements to the two month idea Ethan had mentioned, but Jack seemed convinced it was four months and if that was the case Mark really should have been showing more. “I think we should probably get started on the ultrasound.  That is one of our biggest questions right now. Especially since I seem to be getting different answers on how far along we all think he is.” Ethan paused for a moment catching Mark wince at what he said before continuing with his own opinion. “I have to say just from what I see Mark really doesn't look any farther along than two months and if he is that should really be a sign that his health needs to be greatly improved or else I'm going to have to have do Mandatory health check up and or have a live in midwife.” It would be a lot out of their own pockets to have a midwife stay with them and judging by the way Mark had started shaking his head he did not want the intrusion. Though even if he was the two months along Ethan had though he still might suggest a weekly check in just so he could see if Mark was improving.

 

Tyler frowned at the doctor wondering if maybe he was trying to scare them. Sean and Jack could 100% look at Mark’s magic levels and tell when he was hurting and _give him magic to fix it_. He knew Jack had been all but pouring everything he could into Mark every chance he got because even though the sun had been gone for weeks Mark hadn’t turned greenish or been grumpy.  He wasn’t worried as long as Mark wasn’t running around using more energy than they thought he was.

 

Jack looked Mark over carefully noticing that since he’d given him magic in the car, Mark’s magic was less than when he saw him this morning. He ignored the blue haired doctor to turn his husband’s face to look him in the eye. “You okay? You’re less glowy…” He tried not to sound worried. Ethan’s sassy tone fell on deaf ears as he pressed both palms to Mark’s face and reached to the next large pool of ambient magic, near the mountains. He filtered it through himself and into Mark. Using it like sparkly concrete to fill the spaces in Mark that were empty. He didn’t notice the silence in the room of how the lights flickered slightly. He couldn’t actually see out of his eyes when he did this but he never needed to.

 

Mark put his hands on Jack's in a gentle attempt to get him to stop “Jack stop I'm fine. Stop whatever it is you're doing. I feel fine.” He muttered quickly. He didn't know why Jack was doing it his Magic had been one of the only things he had been confident about and now he was confused on if he had been right or not.

 

Jack paused Magic pooling in his hands making them tingly, “Ummm… Sorry? I guess I’ve been doing that when you sleep. Did it feel weird? I was just making sure you stayed almost full of magic. I even filter it so it is good for growing things.” He hadn’t noticed the confusion in Mark’s eyes but he did notice Ethan looking at him like he had two heads. “Ummm… Sorry, I’m a little new to magic. Is that too personal to be a public thing? I don’t…. Have the etiquette down yet.”

 

Mark frowned slightly more to himself than anything, guess he had answered questions wrong and he wasn't even doing good with his own magic though considering how much he gave away maybe he should have experienced it. He didn't know what to say _thank you_? Or maybe _give it to Sean so he doesn't have to get it from me_? The Nymph was a little at a loss he ended up just really clarifying “you've been giving me magic this whole time…?”

 

Jack squirmed, “Well yeah… Since…. The Split. You’re magic hasn’t really been stable so I’ve been making sure you don’t get too low. I don’t…. I don’t know what happens if you get to low and I don’t wanna find out. So umm…. Can I….?” he gestured with his visibly glowing hands, “Can I finish this? Or do you not…. Want it…..” He felt like maybe Mark was mad…. It scared him a little and he wondered if Mark would be upset with him about this for a long time. He hoped not.

 

Mark shook his head slowly giving a weak smile. “No it's alright you can continue just… I'd rather you gave Sean the magic I’m sure I'll be fine and if it really gets too low… tell me. I guess I kinda lied to Ethan here… I told him my magic was fine.”

 

The blue haired male was still standing there in shock. This whole group was nothing but anomalies and he didn't know how to handle this but he wasn't ready to back down ether even if one of them was holding enough magic in their hands to probably kill a person if he wanted to. He watched the magic slowly fade into Mark it was alarming to see that as well. Just how much magic was Mark burning through to be able to handle getting the same amount of magic it would probably take to grow a tree?!

 

Jack licked his lips, “Well you didn't lie…. They are fine, I've been keeping them level since the split. Before that-whoa! Neither of us had decent levels then.”

 

Tyler sighed, “We were going to do an ultrasound you guys. Come on, we need to focus.”

 

That seemed to snap Ethan away from gawking like he had been. “Right right I have some clothing for you to change into and while you do that I'll get the machine ready!” he quickly turned to start gathering things up handing Mark some clothing before holding open the door expecting at the least that Mark would care that more than his husband was in the room when he should be changing. But before he could even voice if Tyler was going to follow him out Mark had started stripping door wide open and everyone in the room...

 

Jack cleared his throat, “Mark, babe, we’re in public…. Pause on the nudity.” Tyler was still playing with the glove balloon when he added, “At least wait until the door is closed.” he looked to Ethan, “Which side of the door are you gunna be on?”

 

The _doctor_ stammered and quickly closed the door shutting himself away from the three still in the room. This just continued to prove how weird this _family_ really was if that was even what he should be calling them…

 

Mark snickered from the room when he heard Ethan's quickly shuffle away “That was great did you see his face.” he hummed as he continued changing giving them a smile, feeling a lot calmer at their presence with him.

 

Jack sighed, “You know…. This magic thing with Sean…. It’s weird… I do leave him magic, every time I can I leave magic so he doesn’t need more, so why do you think he needs it? Is he actively seeking more magic? How could he even get it?!”

 

Mark sputtered and tensed up at that for a moment quickly avoiding eye contact and pretending he didn't hear a thing.  He’d have to tell him… if he didn't Jack might not give Sean the magic he needs.

 

Jack focused on Mark suddenly certain Sean was up to no good. “Mark.... What has Sean been doing to get more magic?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But he couldn’t just hold all the magic he could every night. He couldn’t even _reach_ that much magic! He’d have to pull magic from at least two states and part of the coast! “What is he doing?”

 

Mark hesitated he said he wouldn't tell but there were always exceptions right? “Nothing bad really… he’s safe.” the nymph started slowly what was he going to say? Would JACK ask why he had agreed to Sean's request? “...I've been giving him magic…”

 

Jack paused, he felt kind of sick, “You…. You don’t know how to give magic…. Your magic doesn’t even work like that… Has he been taking it from you? Was that his idea-” He remembered Mark telling him about being afraid of Sean because he looked like he wanted to eat him. “Is he stealing it from you? Is he threatening you?!” He felt his own magic simmer with worry. Was he technically hurting Mark? He was Sean in a way. Was he harming his husband to get a magic fix?!

 

“What no!” Mark squeaked “He asked me! Sean isn't dangerous, Jack. I'm fine!... look you're right I can't give my magic freely like you can I just meant I offer it to him.” the nymph looked Jack in the eye making sure his husband was hearing him “ ** _I_** offer it to him.”

 

Tyler was standing very still and listening while pretending to check his phone. He hadn’t known but the fact that the claim on Mark’s shoulder never fully healed had worried him.

 

Jack was shaking, He was responsible for Sean and this was his fault. He took a deep breath, “Ummm….” He swallowed tears, “Let’s just… talk about all this later. When there isn’t a small blue doctor who is mad at us waiting outside our door.” He ran his hands through his hair and calmed himself with the thought that Mark and Sean loved each other the way he and Mark loved each other and just because he was helping and Sean was hindering didn’t mean anything…. Besides Sean was dealing with an addiction and Mark understood that, that was probably why he caved. Yeah. Mark probably just… felt sorry for Sean who wasn’t as strong as him and couldn’t fight his addiction.

 

“He really is mad isn't he…?” Mark frowned he hadn't been sure if it had been him over reacting or not. That did not make him want to open the door and face the doctor again. “Is it too late to back out and try somewhere else…?” He asked quietly though didn't hold out and hope for it.

 

Jack sighed heavily, “We just need to take all this a little more seriously. Besides I don’t think there is anyone else and he just hates to see people hurt… and I guess you are really unhealthy? I mean…. If you are four months…. You are…. Really really thin. Too thin. I saw how my sister looked at 2 months, she was starting to show. You just started showing a week or so ago.”

 

Tyler nodded and opened the door for Ethan. “He’s wearing clothes now, Doc.”

 

Ethan glanced up from the papers he was going over nodding at the taller male's statement before gesturing for them to follow “Come on I have a room set up just next door for the ultrasound.” He quickly turned and moved to the door they needed to go into.

 

Mark followed hesitantly now that he was getting down to it he was scared what if Jack was right with four months and he really was hurting himself and the baby? Or what if Ethan was right with two months?! Jack and him weren't actually sleeping together then… or worse… what if he was more than four months along? What if it was _his_ baby…?

 

No fears or concerns were voiced though it was probably very clear that Mark was scared he was practically giving off waves of anxiety as he laid down on the bed and let the gel be spread on, and waited for the picture to come up...

 

Jack chewed his lip, arms crossed rocking side to side as Ethan spread the gel on his husband’s bump. Tyler draped an arm over his shoulder to calm him whispering, “Can’t you see he’s scared? Chill out, dude. You should be comforting your husband. Carrier of your baby?”

 

Jack rolled his shoulders and moved to hold Mark’s hand as Ethan started to search for the baby, eyes fixed on the screen.

 

Mark squeezed Jack's hand tightly, probably a lot more than he should have especially since this was just a simple ultrasound. Ethan's eyes scanned the screen in front of him taking in what details were there and if anything looked wrong or had cause for medical concern.  From what he could see the baby was quite small but a lot more developed than one of two months. He tried not to show the frown he felt like he was making.  Besides the size everything looked right and in order and soon he was turning the screen to show the rest of the room. And making sure the audio or its heartbeat was heard.

 

“This is your baby. They're growing inside you right now.” the blue haired male tried to stress the fact that this was a life they were actively trying to grow. “They are definitely small for how far along they are but… You were right their development shows that they are around the seventeen week mark…” He paused waiting to see their reactions, though right away he could see Mark just looked like a deer in headlights watching the screen.

 

The sound of the fast tiny heartbeat brought tears to Jack’s eyes and he covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes glued to the weird alien jelly bean on the black and white screen. His magic danced at the sight and when the jelly bean moved he felt the small magic of it. He choked on  a laugh, “Oh my god.” He kissed Mark’s hand and laughed, eyes sparkling with tears, “Oh my god!” Then he froze. Mark was too thin. Way, way too thin for how far he was. The small cold lump of fear that settled in his belly made him squeeze Mark’s hand just as tight as his husband was squeezing his own.

 

Tyler wondered silently what would have happened if he hadn’t figured out it was there… How would either of them survived if Mark hadn’t known about his baby? He felt sick and crossed his arms.

 

Ethan was slow to continue he could see that it had sunken in just how dangerous this could have been. “Did you… Did you want to know their gender?” he asked slowly hoping it wouldn’t ruin anything.

 

Jack looked down at Mark, “I only want to know if you do.”

 

Mark opened and closed his mouth trying to speak but he was one step away from crying he didn’t actually trust himself to speak, slowly he shook his head he didn’t need to know right now he was still thinking about the fact that this was exactly what he wanted to hear right now that was good enough.

 

Jack sighed, “Well alright then. Either way….. He’s going to want to name them Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen. I just know it.”

 

Tyler snorted and covered his mouth at that. It was true. Mark would suggest that….. And with their last names hyphenated to boot! “Yeah because this kid is gunna be number one.”

 

Mark gave a shaky huff at that.  “Hey it's a strong clearly neutral gendered name don't knock it.” His voice broke a little through the joke still close to tears and probably breaking down again.

 

Ethan shrugged, “SpongeBob is cool. But seriously, can we take your health a little more seriously now? Jack how are his magic levels without your help?”

 

Jack frowned, “Almost non-existent? I don’t really know the way it sort of just drains away makes me think he would have absolutely none if I left him alone. I mean I know he has to use his magic for work, but it seems like maybe the kid’s just taking everything?”

 

Ethan made a face, “Well that settles it. Mark? Bed rest one week, eating healthy and plenty, drinking enough water and resting. No sex! You need to get healthy or you both might just die. I didn’t wanna scare you with that but I don’t know if you’d be healthy even if you weren’t pregnant.”

 

Mark's head snapped up to look at Ethan in horror at that before quickly looking to Tyler and Jack silently pleading with them to say no. He had work to do he couldn't just take time off work and worse he would not be able to function without sex he'd be worse than anything he was now. “No! No no no nonononono! “ he sounded frantic starting to full on panic.

 

Jack instant wrapped his arms around Mark and snapped at Ethan, “I understand where you’re coming from but that can’t exactly happen!” Tyler was right next to Mark in a heartbeat petting his hair and promising they’d find a better way.

 

Ethan didn’t know what to make of these people. They either didn’t give a shit about Mark or the baby’s health? Or they were all crazy. He opened his mouth to scold them when all the light bulbs burst, the only light being what light managed to sneak through the clouds and creep through the window. Jack’s eyes were glowing as he snarled, “Don’t fucking argue with me. He. Cannot. Do. That. Okay? He’s a Nymphomaniac, like you have no idea. And if you wanna stress him out and hurt him? Then I’ll kill you.”

 

Tyler nodded, “You think things are bad now if he stopped it wouldn't be as simple as him just being fine and him suddenly eating and drinking. He’s going to lose whatever appetite he does have right now his stress levels are going to skyrocket and when he can't take it any more… he gets desperate and stupid it won't end well and he might go missing for days or _weeks_. Who knows if he can find his way back or get away from wherever he ends up. This isn’t just a ‘oh I like sex too much to stop’ this is a dependency. We’ve been trying to help but I don’t even know if it’s working to be honest.”

 

The nymph jerked back away from Jack a little more just instincts catching the not so _nice_ tone and trying to take action to flee. He quickly calmed though recognizing Jack's actions as one for his sake and instantly pressed back against him muttering a soft ‘thank you’ as he listened to what his friend was trying to explain.

 

Mark paled drastically looking at Tyler at that last part his expression giving away a sort of guilt. There was something he hadn't said and now looked like he had been caught. Quickly he ripped his eyes away looking at Ethan pleadingly “Please don't make me stop. I’ll die.” he might have been over exaggerating but for him it felt that way every time it started getting even a small bit too much.

 

Mark pulling away from him then carefully leaned back against him hurt a little. But Jack tried to not think about the fact that he was scaring his husband. Tyler's description if Mark's downward-not even spiral but face plant made him nervous but Mark's guilty flinch worried him most. What did Mark have to feel guilty about? Did he feel bad he wasn't getting better instantly?

 

And then when Ethan actually looked sympathetic Mark had to go and overdramatically say he'd die.

 

Mark fidgeted and squirmed before settling his hands on his gel covered stomach ignoring the cold wet feeling in favour of using the small life in him as a comfort as he waited anxiously for someone to come up with another way. But part of him was scared there would be no better outcome especially when many people just took sex addictions as a joke and a cheaters excuse, that was why he had tried to express what it felt like in terms of death.

 

Jack was terrifying. Ethan had already been freaked out by his ability to wield magic but now? All the deadly force pointed at him? Make the air shake? He could barely focus on what Tyler said. But when he finished explaining Mark jumped in with a sincere and terrified plea, that made him scrunch his face. Did he really think he’d die? That wasn’t possible…. Well no- that was probably not true. He glanced nervously at Jack who looked like he was ready to tear him apart with a blink. But he was a doctor damn it. He’d become a doctor to help people. And as far as he could tell Mark needed help, and lots of it.

 

“Well I mean… You wouldn’t _really_ die…. At least not from the lack of sex. More like your reaction to the loss. You might lose your marbles and hurt yourself but that’s…. More common than you’d think. Not everyone is as sane as they make themselves out to be. Most people ‘cannot live’ without something. But I know you’re serious. I had a healer Nymph friend in school and she said she didn’t think it was real, but there were a few documented cases that I thought were proof enough. I don’t know how to help, but I do believe you.”

 

Jack chewed his lip, Sean would be better at handling this to be completely honest. Even if he had been unknowingly hurting Mark since he started taking magic from him. They’d discovered Mark asking the other to come out worked no matter what time it was. It had been almost funny, Sean had been between Mark and Tyler, one of his favorite places to be, when Mark may have moaned out ‘Jack’ in his muddled state. But right now? Jack wasn’t sure either of them could handle this _well_. Though he had just damaged a doctor’s office and threaten someone. Maybe Sean would do better? But could he manage to switch and not alert Ethan? No. Did he want to run away from this problem? No. So he stayed silent and kept his arms around Mark.

 

Mark let out a shaky breath he wasn’t doing good at calming down the air was tense and he was sure it wasn’t just him who was feeling it. He wanted to just go home now this really wasn’t getting him anywhere here right now.  “Can… Can we just go home… maybe come back and try this again another day. Tomorrow… please?” his voice was low he didn’t sound sure of what was being said right now and he really just wanted to leave, he felt tired and sick just ready to end the day. “I’ll go to sleep?” he offered trying to use it as leverage but really it was more of a bluff than anything if it worked to get him out of here he was willing to try and use it.

 

Tyler sighed, Mark wasn’t going to nap. He would lay in his bed and over think everything. But he obviously was done with today. “Alright. Let’s…. Get everything sorted out maybe set up a later appointment?”

 

Once Mark had changed into his clothes and left the room with Tyler Jack sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Sorry…. Bout… Well all this.” he gestured to everything around him. “I um… I have a few issues, obviously. But I’m working on my issues…. Well no. I’m not. I split myself in half to avoid my issues.” He looked at Ethan with a grimace, “I will pay for everything I broke and I will not act like that- as long as Mark isn’t stressed out or afraid…. But that’s all I can do. I love him, and he’s got my baby and…. Our relationship is weird…” He realized this doctor was basically a stranger and started for the door.

 

“Jack wait.” Ethan took a breath  since it was just the two of them he felt a little unprotected but this was important and it needed to be said now, He was going to be blunt. “I don’t think you should come to the next appointment.” he started his eyes narrowed on the Irishman not giving him any room to argue at that. “You have _issues_? Problems you need to work out, this isn’t the place to do it. I don’t know what’s going on in your home but the fact is if this anger is coming out when -as I understood from what you said- When Mark is scared or stressed, that doesn’t sit well with me. I saw him flinch at your outburst. Your relationship is _weird_? From where I’m sitting it looks and sounds like abuse. So you better take a good look in a mirror before you do anything else. If you’re not 100% there for him back off because he doesn’t need any added problems right now he needs someone to look after him. And if you even try to say you have been I’m calling Bullshit because it’s clear he’s not where he should be developmentally the facts just don’t lie.” The blue haired male’s voice didn’t leave room for argument the conversation was done and he was ready to leave. “You can go now. Again I don’t want to see you here next appointment.”

  
Jack felt cold. His mind was static. He’d never looked at it that way… Was he abusive? Was Mark scared of him? Could he have been helping Mark to be healthier? He really didn’t know. What he did know was that he wasn’t going to cry in front of this guy. He nodded slowly, hearing his blood rushing through his ears as he walked robotically out of the broken room.


	30. Only Human

In the reception area he saw Tyler and Mark standing by the car talking and he fought a small sob. He turned to the receptionist who looked worried. “You okay, dude?”

 

He glanced at her name tag to remind himself of her name. “Yeah, Holly I’m fine. Ummm…. You’re not Ross’s Holly are you?” She smiled and nodded, “And you must be Jack. Ross’s boss! Nice to finally meet you! Why do you all look so glum? Bad news?”

 

He took a shaky breath and laughed weakly, “Yes and no. Mostly yes. Mostly my fault. I ummm…. I kinda fucked up a room? I had a tantrum like a fucking child and some shit is broken. I was going to leave my name and where to reach me but I guess you know that don’t you?”

 

She smiled sadly, “Well yeah. But, hey, I’m sure it’s not your fault.” He shook his head, “No, it for sure is.” So I guess you’ll get in touch with me about the repair costs?” She sighed, “Yeah, I guess. I hope I see you when you’re less sad.”

 

He stated to respond when he saw Ethan glaring at him from behind Holly. He flinched and forced out a laugh, “Any day but today!” He choked and rushed out of the doors to the car and his boys. He offered to drive so Tyler and Mark would have some cuddle time too.

 

He wasn’t even really paying attention to what they were saying until they got back to Mark’s apartment and he heard his husband say, “-gotta feed Alex before my nap!” He frowned, “Ethan said not to do things like that. Bed rest as much as you can or at least use as little energy as you can… I’ll feed Alex.”

 

Mark opened his mouth to refuse but stopped himself Jack was right and the nymph was probably just trying to use the term ‘feed’ as he himself wanted stress relief Alex’s Jasmine scent wasn’t even in the air. But he nodded “Okay… Please feed Alex for me, Jack.“ He said loudly hoping the vine plant heard him so they wouldn’t be confused that Jack was looking for him. “I… Good night for now I guess?”

 

Jack sat on the couch heavily, “Sleep well.” He said softly before let his magic pool in one hand basically calling Alex out with a treat. When the mass of vines and roots came into the room, leaves shaking vines squirming, he scooped them into his lap, “Have a snack, buddy.” He let Alex take and take and take until his hand felt a little numb.

 

He was too busy thinking about what Ethan had said to notice Alex’s heavy petting. He was lost in thought and trying not to cry with the sounds of Tyler cooking something in the kitchen. But then a vine slipped into his pants and coiled around his soft dick. He gasped, “Alex! What-” the quick strokes and tight squeeze Alex gave him killed the word’s that he’d been about to say. He knew Alex didn’t need the sex part of the interaction and he didn’t have any arousal stirring but he _wanted_ the distraction and happy chemicals of bliss. So he squirmed out of his pants and hissed as Alex instantly started pressing against Jack’s hole. “Dude! Slow down!”

 

Tyler peeked his head around the corner and snorted, “Need me to go grab you some lube?” Jack nodded as Alex pressed in dry. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good. He leaned his head back and sighed, “Thanks for this, Alex.” the shivering leaves were the response. Tyler tossed him the lube and went back to making food.

 

Jack lubed the tentacle in his ass and helped finger himself open for the plant. A soft smell of  Jasmine filled the air and he found he was floating through his own mind comfortably. He didn’t have enough energy to worry of think. He just let himself feel good and smell the Jasmine. He was at a good level of relaxed, not quite asleep, not quite horney when Alex added a thicker vine and started to just pound into him.

 

Jack’s back arched and he silently cursed. That was too perfect. He was lost in this and had no qualms about it. He didn’t keep track of how many times he came, or if he made sounds, he just knew he’d been going for a while and wasn’t sure why Alex was still going. He didn’t hurt yet so he let Alex continue and let him wear him down.

 

Sean moaned as he was suddenly on Mark’s couch with Alex wrecking his ass. He arched and whined. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mark and Tyler watching him and he shook under their gazes. He wondered what was going on right before Alex pressed against his prostate and finished him. He hissed when he came dry, wondering how long they’d been at it. Alex seemed done and crawled away, leaving Sean on the couch covered in sweat and cum and pollen.

 

Mark hadn’t been standing there long he had actually managed to fall asleep but had woken up to the loud sounds of Jack, he had been quick to make his way down to the living room stopping just outside the room watching the scene unfold in front of him. The Irishman was in a scene Mark had often put himself in he could tell from the way his body squirmed and arched that he wasn’t really there, it was purely his body reacting and the nymph could quickly tell it was desperately screaming for more. Mark didn't know if he should be as terribly aroused as he was or horrified that Jack was doing something he often asked Alex to do when he was too desperate and needy to function. It was a hard split his brain said worry but his body said join in. In the end he stayed rooted to his spot using the worry and little self control he possessed to just watch….

 

Sean was tired in a way he hadn’t been in a while he rolled onto his side to smile at them. While his body was exhausted he had technically just cum once. He sighed and swallowed, before clearing his throat and smiling, “Hey Mark, Tyler? How long was _that_ going on?”

 

Mark shifted uncomfortably before leaning himself on the wall trying to appear calm. “I don’t know, You were going hard when I came out here. I think maybe the whole time I was napping?” the nymph looked at Tyler for a conformation he really didn’t want to see… maybe he was jealous? But of who? Alex for having sex with his husband or Jack for having the sex he had been hoping to distract himself with earlier… He didn’t want to linger on the thought too long he was already just barely holding himself together as it is without think more about which sex he had wanted. He just hoped it didn’t show.

 

Sean licked his lips and sat up slowly, “That was weird to wake up to and if I wasn't exhausted I'd help you out….. But… I think Jack’s starting to let go more. Cuz I am ruined!” he tried to stand and whined, “Yeah I can't even stand, “So how was everyone’s day?”

 

Mark hastily nudged Tyler trying to get him to say something or at the least  go sit with Sean who could probably use some love and care. Something he didn’t think he could do, he felt like it was almost too much just standing here he didn’t see anything good coming from getting closer. His husband looked perfect right now, Mark wanted to touch, the smell of Sex and Jasmine in the air was also especially torturous to the Nymph and lastly to be perfectly honest… He kinda just wanted to lap up all the cum covering Sean’s body in a vain attempt to sustain the craving he felt slowly building. The reason he had originally froze there was in fact already long lost in his mind and it was now just the small bit of self control holding him off from asking for it.

 

Tyler nudged Mark back with a narrow eyed look. “We took Mark in for a prenatal… Didn’t go so well. Mark is four months, malnourished, dehydrated and way too small. He is losing magic almost as fast as Jack can give it to him. Jack also dragged it out of Mark that he’s been giving you magic. Then once Mark and I left I guess Jack hung back to talk to the doctor and he came out looking really weird. And he seemed out of it, right up until you came out. Mark is supposed to be healthy and use as little magic and energy as he can….”

 

Sean blinked slowly and made grabby hands at them both, he noticed Mark looked antsy and wished he could do something to help. “Come ’ere you two.” He didn’t fully know how to process what information he’d been given on Mark’s health but he knew it was bad. Also he was worried about what the doctor had said to Jack. Jack was king pep in his step! What could have been said to make him shut down so hard?

 

Mark was slow to move slowly he uprooted himself from his spot and making his way over to Sean his eye’s trying not to linger on the other’s body.  He stopped himself in front of the couch he could feel his blood rushing just from each breath of Jasmine laced air. He knew what he wanted to ask but those little blips of reason and self control held him back. _Malnourished, use little energy._ What was considered using too much? Where was the line drawn? He didn’t know and he knew if he started he probably wouldn’t want to suddenly get cut off because he wasn’t paying attention to this invisible line. The nymph chewed at his lip trying to think of a reason to just be standing there and like he wasn’t over trying to fight of a craving by over analyzing the new boundaries he was supposed to not cross with them.

 

Sean sighed, “You wanna clean up? I’m sure Tyler will take care of you once you’re done.” he knew Mark was thinking hard about something. Possibly the use little energy thing. But Sean was thinking that take Mark’s magic and making  him bleed so often was bad. He knew Mark wanted to lick Sean’s cum covered belly and he had no problem with that, weren’t there like vitamins or something in semen? Probably. Besides he knew what Tyler and Jack didn’t. Mark couldn’t slow down his sex drive. Couldn’t switch gears, or just stop like they thought. And he’d keep covering for him. He understood. He currently felt a burning pain throughout himself that he hadn’t felt since the split. He had only the smallest trickle of magic. If he could use it, it would be just enough to pick up a pencil or close a door. It made him hurt to have so little. His mind screamed to bite Mark, or rip magic from every plant in the room. He felt them pulling away from him slightly, and bit through his lower lip tasting blood and wincing at the pain.

 

Tyler nodded at Sean’s suggestion, he wouldn’t be rough, but he’d let Mark set his own pace for the most part. Then he watched Sean’s eyes darken in the weirdest creepiest way. He’d never seen them like that. But he looked like he wanted to eat Mark, in a nonsexual way that might have scared him… If he hadn’t known that both Jack and Sean would die for Mark.

 

Mark had nodded along with what Sean had offered he really did want that more than anything right now but when he glanced back up at the Irishman and saw the look in his eyes he forgot how to breath as the hairs on his skin prickled suddenly alert of the potential danger. It had seemed so long again since he last saw that look, and it brought him right back to the promise he had made not to tell about giving Sean magic and painful claim that he had loved too much.  "Sean?" his voice came out in half a whine he didn't know if he should feel scared or excited about this. He was sure he was noticeably hard by now and he wanted his own addictions met but if the Irishman really was looking at him this way again he was sure his was worse right now. His body jerked itching to move forward they had a system, Mark gave Sean what he craved and Mark what he needed. What was one more day of that system it wouldn't kill him all he had to do was close the distance between them before Tyler recognized what happened.  He took the few steps closer.

Sean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Mark…” he sounded as scared as he felt. He could see how low Mark was, he could see more of the magic in him draining to his middle, feeding their child. He ached like he’d been running for miles like he was made of something rusty, like he was going to go mad. He swallowed hard and exhaled shakily, “I can’t take your magic. Not when you’re so low right now. Not when it could kill you- both of you. And I-I-I-I can’t hurt you. I’d rather die than hurt you.” it seemed an impossible promise when Mark was shuffling closer. When he could feel the warmth of the magic in his husband. But if he thought about it…. Tyler had magic too. Not a lot and never used. But…. it was there, and since there was so little he wouldn’t even have to bite. He could probably just pull it from him with a hickey. He kept his eyes closed and tried to calm down by slowing his breathing.

 

Mark stopped at Sean's struggling protests they broke his heart to hear. "I.. I can't just leave you like this... We had a deal I already broke part of it I can't just let you suffer." the guilt was clear in his voice. "Please you can take some I trust you... just... tell me what I can do." there was a growing panic there, before his eyes darted to Tyler silently begging he to find the answer neither of them could, he didn't even care that he had just outed the existence of the deal or that he had just intended to offer up his magic so soon after being told not to.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure what their deal was but he had a pretty terrible idea as to what it was. Two addicts making a deal to help each other out? Yeah. Mark was probably still sneaking out to hook up all the time and Sean said nothing.

 

Sean felt tears burn his eyes and clenched his jaw, “Mark! You’re magic is _too low_! You’d die. I can’t possibly-” He cut his eyes at Tyler’s throat, it would be so easy to just suck the small bit of magic out of him. He looked at the ceiling and ignored how his stomach twisted painfully. He sucked on his lower lips trying to distract himself with the taste of blood which he had grown to love. “I can’t-” He couldn’t even say it. ‘I can’t hurt you’. It was actually very possible. The image of just ripping into Mark’s shoulder to take what he wanted was there. He just had to fight it.

 

"A-Alex I'll go find you Alex." That was an empty promise he could hear his plants around him they were terrified of the aura Sean was supposedly giving off. There was no way he would be able to get Alex to come anywhere near this room. It was hard to think straight part of him was panicking to try and help Sean the other part was screaming that his own addiction hadn't just magically vanished in favour of dealing with his husbands. "T... Tyler has magic in him he's alive everything living has magic." Mark's eyes quickly widened at that, there wouldn't be much to offer but it wouldn't hurt him to be without it especially if--  " Sex! Sex increases magic you told me this. So, So that's the answer right?!" He looked back at Sean in conformation.

 

Sean laughed weakly, “Tyler…. Would you be at all willing to help me out and let me suck your neck while you have sex with my husband?” His teeth hurt, his bones felt hot and he wasn't sure if he had his eyes open.

 

Mark’s face flushed at that he hadn’t actually thought of who were going to be doing it,  his brain had actually just assumed the two involved would be doing it, that was after all how it had worked up until this point. “Please” it was more for his own sake now a solution had been found and instantly his own lust took priority, Tyler and Sean could work out the details, though he thought they were pretty straight forward ‘do NOT kill’.  

 

Tyler made a face, “You promise not to kill me?” he watched Sean shake and twitch. “Ummm I'll do my best. I mean…. You know I like you. So any mistakes I make are because I am losing focus. I…. Dunno how to refocus me… Maybe ‘Piñata'?”

 

Sean looked at Tyler with pleading eyes, “The longer I go without the less control I have….”

 

Mark hadn't  bothered waiting for them to finish choosing  he had gotten off his pants and underwear  off not even bothering to remove his shirt while the two were focused on each other. Not really catching anyone's attention till the Nymph had bent himself over on Sean and pressed two fingers into himself, body arching and whining at the resistance and burn it caused, through the pain only seemed to add his cravings for more.  The American’s breath shook slightly after a moment the angle was awkward but he had chosen it specifically so he would be able to lap at some of the cum covering his husband’s body before it was sure to be ruined. He wasn't in love with the position though and would happily move to however someone wanted him.

 

Sean fell back on the couch so Mark had more room to lick, but he kept his eyes on Tyler. “I’ll my best, Ty…. I swear the only reason I can’t take from Mark is….. Magic with magic users is like blood? And he is so low on it. But you don’t use it, so…” Mark’s tongue on his skin made his hips lift automatically, despite the fact that he was so spent he couldn’t get hard.

 

Tyler shifted so he was leaning over Mark, he stared into Sean’s eyes and looked for malice. He just saw hunger and desperation and maybe a lot of anger but he was telling the truth. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Sean exhaled sharply, “Just fuck Mark as best you can and he can fuck me and….. And I’ll just give you a really tingly hickey… or several. Just don’t let me even put my mouth on Mark’s skin. Okay? The- dregs of his magic are almost three times what you have but….” He trailed off as Mark’s mouth started to get very distracting. “Mark?” he waited until he had his attention even if it was only half of it, “Mark promise you won’t let my mouth on you.”

 

Mark frowned, eyes glanced up at Sean his lips not leaving the others skin, he registered what he said but not why, just nodding along in hopes that it would get him more of what he wanted. His focus didn’t stay on his husband long though Mark gave him no time to even respond till he was right back to work _cleaning_ him. A low moan falling from his lips as he worked diligently only thing really stopping him from getting it all was him accidentally smearing it onto his face when he got too greedy. He was getting impatient though he wanted a new position  and preferably a cock in his ass to make it even better and he made sure to make it known as he straightened himself out removing his fingers from himself as he all but glared at his friend rather offended they were still talking things through. “Fuck. Me.” he was demanding now, the nymph was frustrated and needy, his body screaming for the pleasure he thought he had been promised, before his eyes moved back to Sean repeating himself to the Irishman trying to get them to move along and deal with what was really ‘ _important’_ even if it was only the top priority in his mind.

 

Sean shivered at the look Mark gave him, his own version of needy darkness. He lifted his knees to chest and pulled Mark closer, “Come on then. Let’s start this. Then we’re both getting what we need.”

 

Tyler still wasn’t sure that this would be okay, but now he was out numbered. He reached around Mark to line him up with Sean before doing the same with himself and Mark’s hole. “Okay.” Tyler exhaled and pressed forward, he slid into Mark and didn’t stop even when he bottomed out he pressed forward until he was sure Mark was also buried in Sean.

 

Mark’s breath quivered, a sign of relief clearly there as he instantly started rocking himself against the two not even waiting a moment for anyone to adjust though it was probably only him that really effected. He almost dropped his head against Sean’s shoulder as his own actions made himself moan, but stopped himself vaguely taking into account the one rule that had been set for him ‘don’t let Sean’s mouth get on him’ he himself really didn’t remember exactly why lust fogging that part up, but he was more than willing to follow a rule put in place for sex, which meant exposing his neck to his husband was not allowed.

 

Sean shook as Mark’s skin was so close. He almost didn’t feel his husband rocking inside him as his burning need to bite and take made him exhale like a punch to the gut. “Mark.” He moaned as Mark moved his skin out of reach. Sean reached above his head to hold onto the arm of the couch, he wouldn’t grab Mark in case he tried to drag him closer. He made eye contact with Tyler over Mark’s shoulder and he felt his hunger cut at his teeth. He felt hot in an uncomfortable way and the more he tried to resist the more he wanted to bite into one of them, Now it didn’t even matter. He wanted to open his mouth to ask for Tyler to lean in until he realized….. Put in Mark in the middle was a mistake for Sean. For Mark it probably was just what he needed…. But In order of Tyler to get close enough…. Mark would be too.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure what emotions were playing across Sean’s face but the last one to settle on his features looked a bit like fear. Was he worried about what he might do? Tyler decided to pull Mark into a vertical position flush against him and pound him, still close enough that he pushed Mark into Sean with his own thrusts. He was worried about that look Sean had though. Like he’d fucked up. But what did he fuck up?

 

The nymph was definitely loving the position he found himself in, that frustration fading from him with each wave of pleasure jolting through his body his hands were trying to find a good place to hold to Sean’s body to keep himself at a good distance his eyes closed just trying to focus on the addictive feeling he had been craving.

 

Sean’s eyes stayed focused on Mark, watching him get lost in this. Part of him was happy that he could do this for him, but sadly it wasn’t the majority. Most of him screamed for magic, but he found if he held still his shoulders tensed enough that he couldn’t reach out to Mark. So he let his muscles lock up. He let the slight pleasure tingle across his skin. And it was slight. He couldn’t feel much of anything. Until Mark opened his eyes and locked onto his own. Then it was like he felt what Mark felt as well as his own pleasure. He arched, moan spilling from his lips, eyes locked with Mark’s. He couldn't blink or look away and he didn’t want to. He didn’t know what was holding him like this but it came from Mark.

 

Tyler hissed when Mark suddenly tensed around him. He looked past his shoulder to see Sean clear eyed and fucking drowning in pleasure. He was looking at Mark like he was the whole Universe. Looking and whining and rocking. Fuck what was going on today?

 

Mark gasped and moaned in response to everything around him he couldn’t rightly focus getting way too lost in it all but he also couldn’t tear himself away from watching Sean. There was a slight build up of greed in watching him. To anyone else he was probably  just as a mess as Sean was, but to the Nymph he wanted more and more and if he could get anything else past a moan and a cry past his lips he would be begging for more.

 

Sean felt Mark inside him in more ways than one. He could feel what Mark was feeling and felt it double in him before passing back to Mark. He couldn’t speak, but he wanted to beg Tyler to lean down. His head was blurring on the inside but his eyes stayed focused on Mark’s beautiful warm brown eyes. He clung to it like a lifeline, caught between Mark’s craving for orgasm and he own need for magic. They both told him to reach for Mark, get closer and touch and take and-

 

Tyler pressed one hand into Sean’s shoulder pinning him back into the couch, his other arm went around Mark’s arms holding him back as well. He didn’t know what was going on but some small part of him said since they were both out of their minds right now, stopping would be the worst plan. He held them apart and tried to increase his speed, hoping more pleasure would distract them.

 

Mark’s moans quickly broke down into just high pitched  gasps and pants his body trembled  the only thing keeping him from letting go and cumming was his own selfish greed for more, but it was a losing fight as it got harder and harder to hold on.

 

Sean burned for something he didn’t even have words for. He was nearly lost in sensation except for the pain that reminded him of his need for magic. Then he felt something new. A small sliver of magic coiling under Tyler’s skin. He brokenly moaned and sealed his mouth over the pulse point of his friends skin and _sucked_.

 

Tyler was close physically, mentally he was trying to figure out what was a part of. Then Sean’s mouth was on his wrist, tongue dragging across his skin as he sucked and- Oh. That tingled in an odd way. It felt good and scary all at once. He bit Mark’s shoulder but not as hard as Sean usually did, and came.

 

Mark gave a cry, body arching to the welcomed shock of pain, his body jolting and tightening around his friend as he couldn’t hold on a second longer, cumming as well.

 

Screaming as he came, his eyes finally fluttered shut. He felt slightly better from the magic he got from Tyler but he knew that was all Tyler could give him. He tried to reach up to Mark by<-Tyler still had them separated. He glanced at Tyler to waiting for him to think they were done. He tried to convey this to Mark. He had a plan. He wasn’t sure if Mark got the hint, but they had to pretend to be fine.

 

Mark’s breath trembled as he tried to focus in on what was going on again more so just to figure out why everyone had stopping his body burned for another round, nowhere near ready to be done, but when he drew his sights to Sean to whine for more he stopped himself. There was a familiar  look on the other’s face that Mark knew well enough to listen to. Following Sean’s plans always got him more of what he wanted.  

 

Sean licked his lips, “Fuck. Alright well I need a nap. How 'bout you guys? Nap time?” He pretended to be happy and calm and slowly reached out to pet Mark’s  hair, tucking his head under his own jaw. Not only to hide the fact that Mark did _not_ look done, but to prove his mouth wasn’t able to touch Mark. “Tyler you wanna get some wash cloths to clean up with? Our asses are done.”

 

Tyler was tired. It had been a weird day and he wasn’t really sure what the heck had been going on half the time. All this magic stuff had him worried, but Sean seemed to be back to normal now. He nodded and rose to his feet without a word and moved out of the room to get the washcloths.

 

Once Tyler was out of earshot Sean whispered carefully, “Don’t fuck this up. We’re gunna eat what he cooked. Then go to bed. I _know_ how difficult this will be but once he’s asleep as long as that takes we’re gunna go out and hook up. I’ll either get someone for myself or just feed of yours while they give you what you need. I’m sure by the end of the night we’ll be set. Can you hold of and pretend to just be very calm and sleepy for an hour or less?” Damn he hoped Mark could pull this off.

 

Mark gave a weak nod though he wasn’t entirely sure if he could, his brain generally got extremely muddled when he held off but Sean’s promise for getting a complete fix and not being alone out there made him more than willing to try.  Though he had little to no appetite when his body was looking for _something else_ instead. “I’ll do my best.” It had taken him a moment to actually find his voice hoping it sounded strong enough to be convincing that he was fine. “Just… Get me home safely.”

 

Sean wanted to kiss him, but that wouldn’t be comforting now. It would be death. So he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, “All I can ask for is your best. Just pretend to be as sleepy as you can. And eat. You need it. But I will do everything I can to make sure you get home safe _and_ happy. I love you.”

 

Soft murmurs were all Tyler could hear as he padded back into the living room with warm wet washcloths. What are you two talking about?” Sean smiled at him and yawned, “How much we love each other.” Sean beamed sleepily up at him, “I love you too, Tyler.” Tyler smiled softly, “You two are adorable. I am so glad to have you. Here. Let’s get cleaned up and eat. I’d say we can just go to bed, but since we used energy we have to refill ourselves. Right, Mark?” he didn’t expect much of an answer, Mark usually passed out as soon as he was done. He really hoped he’d eat something since he was obviously worn out. He came only once and was done? That was probably one of two things. He was really really way more sick than they thought or he’d been quietly masturbating instead of napping. Both were troubling, one was terrifying. Yeah, food then sleep. For sure.

 

Mark did his best to just slowly nod along keeping his eyes drooped, tired looking and hopefully hiding the haze of lust he was feeling. He really didn’t want to pull away from Sean to move though he didn’t want to lose that contact or risk giving himself away by his skin reacting and arousing him just from the meaningless movement. He didn’t want to think of what happened if they were caught he didn’t think he’d get any if they were and that was what really scared him.

 

Tyler handed Sean a washcloth and turned to shuffle into the kitchen, wondering if maybe Mark was actually done. Maybe…. Maybe he was starting to control himself more…. That might be it… Tyler didn’t know. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of broccoli and carrots he’d cooked earlier and some mashed potatoes. He felt like there should be meat with this but if Mark even ate a little food right now maybe that would kick start the habit of eating before he went to sleep? Maybe…

 

Sean watched Tyler move out of sight then turned bright eyes on Mark, “Okay I know moving is gunna suck but I know you can do this. If you need to whimper or whatever do it and then just say you’re sore. I’ll tell Tyler that I’ll give you a massage in the morning. That way any sounds are explained. If he asks why you sound horny not in pain I’ll remind him of what pain does to you. So. We have to get up and get clean and dressed. On the count of three. One two….”

 

Mark pulled himself away from Sean forcing himself to stand as a barely audible shaking breath escaped him, he had managed to hold off the whimper but that didn’t stop his eye’s from darting over to where Tyler should be to see if he had heard. He had to calm himself quickly though realizing that looking like a deer caught in headlights would do nothing for their plan.  “I’m okay.” he muttered softly more to himself than anyone else, he could do this there were plenty of times he needed to stay quiet this time just had a few extra challenges….

 

Sean rolled up onto his feet with a loud curse to cover Mark’s weirdness, he groaned loudly, “If I could kill Jack I would. He knows I can’t heal myself back to normal so why would he do this to meeeee?” He wiped Mark off while he spoke to try and cover any sounds he made. Tyler didn’t suspect a thing.

 

Mark found himself trying to press into Sean’s touch. It was agonizing to try and fight it especially with his husband literally being right there, but he managed to keep what little focus he had on the task at hand only wavering slightly here and there. He really hoped they weren’t expecting him to eat a full meal because the way his skin was burning and prickling at every breath he took did not make him think he could last.  

 

Sean tried to think of a better plan. But the only other option he could think of was that Mark went and found Tyler and Sean just…… went out himself to find someone willing to- at the very least- make out,  and hope some people in this town had more magic than normal so he didn’t have to kiss too many people. He tried to stop the frown that had started to form. Mark’s addiction was the most unhelpful dangerous thing he’d seen next to heavy drug use. At least his addiction could be held back for a plan….. Even if he did want to kill his pregnant husband and their friend just so he felt better.

 

Mark slowly made his way to the kitchen to sit down his breath hitching as he slowly laid his head on the table maybe he could just pretend to sleep here and this waiting will all just go away. He really had no such luck as the small serving of food was placed in front of him. He bit back the whine trying to form in his throat just frowning at the food till he was coaxed to at the least try it. He had about one spoonful of potatoes before giving up on it and focused on picking at the carrots and broccoli with his fingers but even then he wasn't actually eating that much of it. “...I want to go to bed.” he whined after a while he was sick of trying to be okay and just wanted it to end.

 

Sean bit back a retort about being spoiled and looked at Tyler who looked just as sleepy as Mark was pretending to be. “Come on, Ty. You go crawl in bed Mark’ll brush his teeth and I’ll clean up. Kay?” Tyler was too tired to even consider why Mark wasn’t going to be instantly if he was the one who asked for sleep. He just nodded and made his way to bed. Sean then shot Mark a dark look, “Eat more of that. I swear, if you don’t try you won’t get better. And if you don’t get better it’ll be obvious you’re burning more energy than they think you are….. Also our baby will die, or you will, or both…” He stood and gathered his and Tyler’s plates with a huff and set to clean them, making sure there was plenty of cleaning noises so Tyler would relax into sleep thinking everything was normal. “You better have eaten at least three more bites by the time I turn around.” he didn’t even add an ‘or else’ since all he’d have to do if Mark pouted was stay awake and prevent Mark from going out.

 

The nymph glanced down at the food it wasn't that he didn't want to eat he just had no appetite for it. He was half tempted to say he’d do it once he felt better but they both knew it was an empty promise as he hesitantly nibbled at a new piece of broccoli more just eating the tiny leafy parts then anything his one hand going up gripping at his own hair he could see his own hand trembling as he forced it to go for another piece. Slowly making his way through all the tops of the small green trees. And a small bite of a carrot before slinking off the chair and sinking to the ground whining Sean’s name in a desperate manner was this torture his punishment for giving away their deal?

  
Sean turned to see Mark laying on the floor… whining… He sighed and check his plate, well at least he ate something. “Okay. Come on let’s get you in pants, I know you don’t like them, but people need to get in them. Get on your jeans and let me check if Tyler is asleep.” he left Mark on the floor and snuck down the hall. Tyler’s eyes were open but he wasn’t very awake. Sean lay next to him and rested a hand on his cheek, “Ty. Mark ignored me and curled up on the couch. I’m gunna keep an eye on him. If I need you I’ll come get you. Okay? You just sleep. And I’m good, see?” He pressed his lips to Tyler’s softly and since there wasn’t magic left in him there was nothing to pull, but Tyler didn’t know that. He just thought all was right again. “Sean.” He sighed as he fell asleep. Sean understood what he meant and smiled a small bubble of guilt in his throat as he got up and pulled on some clean clothes. He had to do this though.


	31. Surprisingly Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three chapters..... ya'll are gunna wake up like it's x-mas morning XD

Sean didn’t talk as he led Mark to his car and drove them to the next town with a club. He steered Mark into the crowd and gestured to all the people. “You pick em.” he followed Mark as he did his thing. He wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing or where they were going, he just stuck close to his husband.

 

Mark felt the buzz of people around him, his face was flushed, heartbeat picking up. He had tried to stay focused but in all honesty it really wasn’t enough, he swayed himself along to the movement of the crowd as he worked his way through it. The wonderful thing about clubs was that the dance floor was always crowded with people just grinding against each other calling it dancing. It was very easy to get drunk off of the fleeting actions before he moved on to find a new one. He had been to this club many times. Locals were starting to recognize him, it wasn’t very long before someone sought him out looking for the good time Mark was rumored to give. Not a word needed to be said between anyone on a normal day. He just picked up on who’s hands wandered too much and usually didn’t have to do much more past moan and react to their touches for them to get the hint that Mark was up for whatever they were willing to give. Which is what Mark was doing now, a low moan fading into the music around him as he melted against the touch of this complete stranger he hadn’t even looked to see what he was in for, his body was just on autopilot. His eyes glazed over, looking either heavily drunk or high, but no one cared to point it out.

 

Sean observed for a moment and smiled. Leaning over the man pressed to his husband he whispered in his ear, "Mind if I join you?" when the stranger looked over his shoulder with a frown he continued, "My husband really is amazing isn't he. I just wanna see him handle someone else. Maybe nibble in your neck and tell you what he likes?" slowly the guy smiled, Sean was pleased to note that he had quite a bit of magic. Nit anywhere near what he and Mark had but still. Be followed them down a hall to a back room where it seemed there was a place for hooking up.

 

Mark didn't even have to have his eyes opened he knew this part like the back of his own hand getting them to the spot he liked before pulling the stranger into a needy kiss trying to spur the other on to take control so that he could selfishly immerse himself 100% into this situation.

 

Sean ran his hands through the strangers hair and nipped at his neck. Magic curled under the skin and he wanted it. He sucked small bruises across their neck before, murmuring what Mark liked into his ear and playing with the strangers nipples. He spaced out leaving his own mind for a little bit. When he came back to himself it was because Mark was about to pass out. He didn't know how many people they’d played with but he felt like it had been enough. He settled Mark's clothes and dragged him to his feet. "Home time, my love." he half dragged him back to the car and drove them home. He was tired now. Once inside he settled Mark on the couch and curled up with him. He hoped that if anyone suspected anything in the morning Mark could cover. He gently kissed marks hair and slipped into sleep.

 

Mark squirmed awake a whine escaping as he stretched out on the uncomfortable couch he didn't actually remember even getting here but he had recognized his husband's presents instantly. Sighing as he gently ran his hands through the other before squirming away. He wasn't one to actually get sick but there was an uncomfortable nausea that seemed to hit him most morning and the occasional night. It was still early a quick glance outside should that it was still dark. He moved to follow the morning routine he had set during these times which generally included a toy and a rather 'relaxing' time in the shower. He quietly moved down the hall looking to sneak into the bedroom where Tyler was sleeping to thief the object he was looking for.  
  
Tyler woke slowly at the sounds of the shower running and sighed. Yesterday had been a cluster fuck. And with Sean losing it like that he hadn't had time to talk to Mark about a health plan. But now he was going to make time.

 

Mark hummed to himself as the water ran over him telling himself today was going to be a better day. a day he could relax actually eat and drink it was going to be nice and though it was considered odd for most people for the nymph that meant starting the day with a small fix and stress relief. He hadn't gotten anything fancy from the bedroom a smaller dildo he could easily work in and rock against. His clear mind keeping his sounds quiet and actually able to just enjoy himself and relax it was something he considered rare but at the moment to him just what was needed…

 

Tyler moved carefully to the living room to talk to Jack. Shaking his shoulder gently to wake him he sat down next to him on the couch. Sleepy blue eyes met his and he smiled, "Morning. We have to talk. Sean lost it last night and I think that's your fault."  
  
Sean stared at Tyler blinking slowly before glancing at the clock. "Ty, I’m here for another 28 minutes. And I didn't lose it. I kept it under control. I didn’t hurt either of you."  
  
Tyler winced. Damn it. "You were terrifying, Sean."  
  
Tears pricked Sean's eyes as he sat up slowly and hugged his knees, "Tyler are you afraid of me?" he watched his friend wince and shake his head, "No. Not really. Just what your addiction could make you do......." Sean shook his head, "Tyler, go away. I want to have a few minutes more of sleep. And I don't want to be reminded of something I can't control." he tucked himself into the blanket on the couch and pretended to fall back asleep.  
  
Tyler didn't know what to say, so he leaned down and kissed Sean's hair, "Sean... I'm sorry."  he sighed before padding into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

Mark didn't know about the tense atmosphere just a room away his quiet breaths were starting to give way to soft ohs and ahs. Today was going to be a good day he was sure it would be....  
  
Sean stayed curled where he was as he watched the minutes tick by, listening to the sounds of Tyler making breakfast. He tried to think of if he could have handled last night better with his boys. He couldn’t think of another route that didn’t include blood and pain and hurting them. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

 

Tyler couldn’t stop frowning. He’d hurt Sean. And in a few minutes he was going to upset Jack. And that really wasn’t how he wanted to start the day. He sighed heavily and check the time, 22 minutes. He moved back to the couch and sat next to Sean again. “I’m sorry. That was…. I don’t know what I expected of you. But there really wasn’t a better way for last night to go, huh? Jack kinda screwed you over. He left you without any magic and you haven’t had to deal with that in a long time. I’m an ass. I’m sorry, Sean.”

 

Sean stayed still and snuffled, “You don’t even know… I would have killed you both.... I could have… You were right to be afraid of me. I’m a monster.” He shook with quiet tears and curled into a ball to hide his face.

 

Tyler winced, they could have had a nice morning if he hadn’t messed it up by waking Sean up and hurting him. This was his fault. “No. You’re not a monster. You just have something big to fight. And me treating you badly for doing your best and not hurting us is horrible and not helping you in anyway. I want to apologize. What can I do to apologize to you?”

 

Sean tried to stop crying but it was futile, once he started he was unstoppable. “Cuddles. I wanna wake up cuddling. Also please for the love of our lives and sanity make sure Jack leaves me magic? Or…. have me restrained?” He heard Tyler sigh and murmur, “Okay. We got 10 minutes… Wanna quick blow job?” Sean snorted wiping tears off his face and rolling to face his friend, “I mean if you’re offering.”

 

Tyler smiled and settled between Sean’s knees to get to work. He thought while he licked and sucked, that maybe Jack was a complete asshole for making Sean like this, and then making his life more difficult and hard to handle. He made sure to hum and lick and used all Sean’s favorite tricks. He had to deal with so much, it was a wonder he was confident enough to even argue with someone. He wondered where that book was, he really wanted to know if it would tell him how to help his friend. The sounds he made Sean make warned him that he was close and he looked up at him to hold eye contact. Like normal that pushed him over the edge and he shook as Tyler let him cum down his throat. He crawled up Sean to kiss him, whispering, “You know I think you are my best friend.”

 

Sean giggled and swallowed the lump in his throat, “What about Jack?” Tyler made a face and snuggled up to him, “You _know_ I like you better. Do you ever wake up to me fucking you? No. But he does. Because I like you too much to stop touching you before you go. But you do wake up to cuddles and hugs, right? You’re my favorite McLoughlin.”

 

Tyler smiled at him. As he watched Jack wake up, his smiled fell. He watch Jack frown at him and ask, “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?” He let go of the man who was hurting his friend and stood, “Do you know what you did to Sean?”

 

Jack had no idea what the fuck was going on, all he knew was Tyler was mad at him and he hadn’t had any coffee. “Ummm…. I don’t even know what day it is. What did I do?” Tyler narrowed his eyes at him and sighed, “You’re little stunt with letting Alex take _almost all your magic_.”

 

Tyler watched the realization set it, then the horror. “Oh god. Was he okay? Oh fuck I didn’t even- Shit!”

 

Jack rolled onto his feet to pace, “Fuck. How did he- what did he have to do? Shite!” Tyler watched him critically, “Well he hates himself for his own reactions now. And we’re gunna be calm and happy when Mark gets out of the shower, he should be almost done. He’s just having a quiet morning orgasm and we aren’t going to mention that we know.” He stepped forward to stop Jack’s pacing, “What I want to know is what Ethan said to you to make you so weird yesterday? And why that made you screw over Sean?”

 

Jack covered his eyes, “He said I was abusive and I should leave Mark alone and I just didn’t know what to do so-”

 

Tyler scoffed, “So you decided to pout? We both know you aren’t abusive. Do you try to hurt Mark in anyway? Do you try to control him? Or make him do what you want? Do you do anything that he hasn’t agreed to, or that we’ve all talked about? Grow up. Just because someone with no information tells you you’re a bully, doesn’t mean you are. Mark doesn’t think you’re abusive and you’re not. Now why the _fuck_ did you hurt my friend like that?”

 

Tyler was yelling at him. Quietly. Jack still winced. Tyler was right, as usual. He shook his head, “It’s not a good reason. I just.... It was let go and let myself forget myself for a while or get completely wasted.” the look Tyler gave him made him hold up his hands, “I know! I know! Both bad choices for a shity reason, but I was worried about Mark and so I tried to listen to whatever anyone said closely. Maybe too closely.”

 

Tyler sighed heavily, “You make sure you have enough magic for him when you go, or I’ll punch you when you wake back up. Full force.”

 

Jack winced and cleared his throat. “Kay. So…. What did he do?” Tyler looked him over before conversationally stating, “He took my magic and made sure I wouldn’t let him even try to touch Mark, and that seemed to do the trick. But…. You have…. I umm.” he threw his hands up and laughed, “You’ve got vampire fangs dude.”

 

Tyler watched Jack’s confusion with amusement. Personally he thought it made them cute. Having fangs. But Jack would probably hate it. Mark would find it hot and Sean would think it was funny. Jack rushed to find a mirror. Tyler laughed and went back to the kitchen to continue mixing waffle batter.

 

Jack sat down on the bed heavily when he saw his fangs. “Holy shit.” He was making weird faces to see them better when Mark walked in wearing a towel and looking happy.

 

The nymph paused in confusion one hand slipping behind his back to hide the toy he was bringing back he was about to open his mouth to ask what Jack was doing when the other seemed to notice his shuffling and turned to him first.   _Fangs_ , Mark couldn't lie seeing that instantly just turned him to jelly. He did not even think that was a possibility but actually seeing it he couldn't help from finding it incredibly hot. He kept his expression calm more so just to hide the fact that he was pretty much drooling over these tiny but noticeable fangs like some teenaged twilight fan. It was not needed on his extensive kink list though that did not stop a weak breathy half moaned version of “okay” from escaping from him as he tried to move himself from staring any longer.

 

Jack covered his mouth eyes wide. He cleared his throat, “Good morning.... I don’t know what’s going on with my teeth so let’s just ignore them, okay?” he stood and dropped his hand, “I’m gunna go shower cos I smell weird….” He backed out of the room with his mouth firmly closed. Once in the bathroom with the door closed he sagged. No way was he mentioning he had f _eeling_ in his new fangs or that licking over them made his hips twitch and he breathing quicken. Nope. He was just going to have to deal with that in the shower and hope eating didn’t feel like sex to him.

 

Mark slowly put his things away and got ready for the day. Was the no giving magic thing still in effect because he really wanted to try that out like right now!  But that wasn't really an option it was Jack here and he really didn't think he would use them. He sighed and toddled his way out to the kitchen and Tyler flopping against him instead of sitting down “morning”

 

Tyler smiled down at his friend, “Good morning. How’re you? You want some waffles?” He handed Mark a plate of waffles. It wasn’t a question. But he figured he’d ask before he told.

 

“There are many things I want this morning but I think I'm willing to drown those wants in Syrup… I mean waffles… “ He hummed moving to set the plate down and get his syrup. “Thanks… I guess I need this.”

 

Tyler lightly, “Okay. Good! Do you want any strawberries? I sliced some up, you could just put sugar on them?”

 

Mark shook his head he was hungry but he didn't think he was _that_ hungry. “I don't really think I can do both Tyler I just… “ He trailed off his terrible habits made it so even when he wanted to eat he got full rather quickly.

 

Tyler nodded quickly, “Yeah. No. Don’t worry about it. As long as you eat I’m happy.” He sat down across from Mark and ate his own waffles with a smile.

 

Mark nodded he looked determined he was going to finish this! He added his syrup and started to eat this was commonly the easiest meal he dealt with so thankfully he wasn't struggling like he had in the haze of last night.

 

Jack turned off the shower and sighed. Today was gunna be weird. He planned to make sure everyone had extra magic in them, just to be sure that tonight went better than last. He looked at himself in the mirror, checking his teeth again. Yeah that was weird…. He padded into the bedroom to dig up some clean clothes, before going out to eat some breakfast. He smiled when He saw Mark had eaten a plate of waffles and Tyler was making more, “Hey.” he wasn’t sure what to say or do. Mark had been weird when he saw his teeth and Tyler had been mad at him. He wasn’t sure where he stood with them. Tyler wordlessly handed him a plate of waffles.

 

The nymph gave a smile though moving himself closer to his husband  happily greeting him and snuggling in not really noticing the mood at the moment too caught up in his own idea of it being a good day “Good morning, Jack.”

 

Jack relaxed when Mark acted normal. He leaned his head on Mark’s shoulder and smiled. Making eye contact with Tyler he asked, “Do you want a legally binding wedding, Mark?” He lifted his head to look at his husband. “I mean… Once I meet your mom and you meet mine?”

 

Mark brightened up at that “Well as far as nymphs are concerned it is more than legal but sure! Then we can have each other’s names right?” He sounded chipper there was definitely a loving tone laced through his voice.

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, and this way non-nymph’s will recognize our marriage as well. I mean our kid will be ours, we will be able to see each other if one of us has to go into the hospital. You know. Married people things. So we’ll both be Fischbach-McLoughlin right?”

 

“Does that also mean we get to actually live together too?” Mark grinned in response finding it exactly the kind of topic he wanted today.

 

Jack hummed and kissed Mark’s temple, “We could, yeah. But if we do I suggest we either move into a _house_ together or we move into mine, so yours can be Tyler’s place. You’re not invited Tyler! Ha ha!” He joked sticking his tongue out at him. Tyler blinked slowly suggesting, “Mark’s has a guest room…. For your baby?” Jack blinked, “But that’s your room…. Ah, you know our own house sound pretty good. There should be at least one three bedroom house in town.”

 

Mark just hummed he hadn't thought this through apparently he just thought about not needing to get new clothing or missing things when at Jack's. It sounded nice now though actually thinking about it trying to fit both their stuff in one of their apartments probably would be a bit of a squeeze…  “If we move out and Tyler's not invited is he going to end up what doing what we’re doing now where some of his stuff is here he's over all the time and his actual bed just gets neglected and dusty?”

 

Jack snorted, “Probably. But I was joking. I want Tyler with us. And I know Sean wants him with us! So of course, he’s like our pet…. Like Alex but with thorns…. And eyes….” He stared Tyler down chewing his waffles, “And I hate to say it but he’s cuter than Alex.”

 

Mark snorted at that. “Don't tell him that it will go right to his head. You have to say it like this _Tyler we will let you stay with us if you keep doing our laundry!_ You say pet I say live in maid. Maybe even a French maid I think I have something like that kicking around somewhere that you can wear.” the nymph hummed in good humor though really did have the outfit. He just never really thought to dig it out for anything.

 

Jack laughed, head tipping back before he raised his eyebrows at Tyler, “Would you mind wearing a cute dress?”

 

Tyler scrunched his nose, “I know Mark has better dresses than some weird french maid cosplay. Can’t I wear something classy? I look really good in long flowy dresses.”

 

Jack shook his head and looked at Mark, “That’s not what you offered is it?”

 

Mark shook his head. “Ya Tyler that's really not going to cut it at all.” He grinned even more extremely happy with how easily Jack rolled with that it wasn't a conversation everyone had. That's why he hadn't even thought to have brought up the dresses before.

 

Tyler sighed heavily, “You guys are horrible. _Sean_ would let me wear something pretty.”

 

Jack blew a raspberry, “But he’s not here right now. I am! And I say you wear what the pregnant nymph tells you to!”

 

Mark nodded along with what his husband said “Yes! My opinion is important I'm a special snowflake!”

 

Jack fought a laugh trying to be serious in their joke, “Yeah! So clean up maid!” He broke and giggled never very good at keeping a game face. “Fine, _Jack-ula_.” Jack choked on his laugh.

 

Mark instantly went into his own fit of laughter at that. It really was pretty spot on. “You saw them too! That is a perfect name for the fang game he's sporting now.” There was a soft purr laced through the last bit of what he said still really excited to test those things out.

 

Jack covered his mouth blushing hotly and avoiding eye contact. “Shut up.” He murmured from behind his fingers. He’d unconsciously licked his fangs when they were mentioned. He did his best to make it seem like he was just shy about them.

 

“But I like them.” Mark hummed it sounded innocent enough but it really didn't take much to figure out why. As his hand moved up to gently coax Jack into uncovering them. “Don't hide them.”

 

Jack made a small noise of protest as Mark removed his hand but he let him open his mouth to see them. He blushed darker and whined again. He shivered as Mark pulled his lip up to inspect them.

 

Mark chewed at his own lip while checking out the extended canines. Yes he definitely felt a rush of excitement when looking at them and without even much thought he put his fingers on one to test to see if they were sharp or if it would require a certain amount of force like always.

 

Jack’s body shook and he moaned at the touch. And to think he’d managed to hide this. He hadn't had a problem during breakfast. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. “Mark….”

 

The Nymph’s eyes widened at that out of everything he had been expecting that was definitely not one of them. His eyes flickered to Tyler for a moment before deciding that he was going to make his husband moan again quickly pulling the other into a rather sloppy kiss.

 

Jack's body arched and he came in his pants, hands clutching at Mark's shoulders. Whimpering and whining.

 

Mark slowly pulled away wolfish grin on his face “Did you just cum in your pants from me kissing you?” he purred. His reaction certainty made him believe that was the case but he did want to hear it from Jack himself if so. Especially because if that was true then whenever Jack or Sean bit him from now on they would get just as aroused as he did if not more.

 

Jack moaned in embarrassment, “Fangs are…… Sensitive.” he exhaled sharply and cleared his throat, “You're gunna use this to destroy me aren't you?” He already looked wrecked but he also looked hungry and was eyeing the throats of the two men at the table with him. “Cos I’m down for that.”

 

Mark nodded slowly his eyes roamed  Jack's body openly  “Fuck yes.” he breathed before quickly moved to draw Jack into another kiss and pressing his body firmly against him.

 

Jack made a weak noise and yielded to Mark. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to make out, but since they were seated at the kitchen table, wooden chairs dragged next to each other would have to do. Jack hooked a leg around Mark’s hip awkwardly to pull him closer, hand roaming his back doing next to nothing with his mouth and letting Mark lick his fangs. Jack whimpered pathetically as he came again, “Fuck! Mark please!”

 

Tyler sipped his coffee and watched he was too nervous to be turned on. What if Jack drank up Mark’s magic and killed him? What if Mark couldn’t handle the bites he obviously wanted and bleed out? What if they were so distracted they hurt each other? Normally he wouldn’t have worried but with how weird everyone had been yesterday…. He didn’t really wanna risk anything. But right now it didn’t look like they’d make it very far… Now that he thought about it Jack had cum more than Mark yesterday. Mark had only cum once! Maybe he _was_ getting better!

 

The nymph rocked and rubbed himself against his husband moving down to pull Jack's hips flush against him to give himself something solid to run against not letting up at all.

 

Jack tried to take some kind of control over the kiss by found Mark’s tongue too devastating to his will power. Any time he tried to actively kiss back his body would go limp under Mark’s ministrations. Finally Jack growled in frustration dropped his head to the side long enough to separate their mouths and sink his fangs into his husband’s neck letting blood seep into his mouth he moaned and suckled gently finding that it felt like an orgasm, but he hadn’t actually orgasmed again yet. He felt magic run past his mouth but didn’t pull on it, instead drinking the blood in his mouth with a snarl.

 

Mark’s breath hitched body arching harshly against Jack that rush from the pain was exactly what he was fantasizing about since he first saw those fangs.  He drew out a shaky moan. His fingers dug into Jack's hips as he started Trying to rock himself against Jack he felt as if he had been pushed so close to the edge thanks to that masochistic nature of his but he just needed just a little bit more. His body jolting with each frictioned movement as a pain pulsed in his neck from the unwise wiggling against the Irishman's fangs.

 

Tyler was hovering, unsure if he should pull them apart or not. Neither one of them seemed out of control or evil, so he didn't stop them but it was a little hard to watch.

 

Jack bucked up against Mark moaning into his husbands skin as he gripped his hair and pulled his head back further. Looking up he caught Tyler's eye and held Mark closer. He felt drunk off Mark and high off orgasms. He wanted to share it with Tyler who seem to relax at the eye contact.

 

Mark gave a strangled cry as that pushed him over the edge into cumming his body trembled but he didn't stop trying for more. He wanted to say as much but could only get as far as actually getting the word out ‘ _more more’._ He begged though he was actually hoping Jack Make Mark see them from where he's at or make Jack point them out?

sink his teeth into other areas, wanted the other to mark up his skin.

 

Jack released Mark's throat and bucked again whining out, “Please, Mark.” he didn't even know what he was asking for. But he hoped Mark knew and was willing to give it to him.

 

The Nymph's hands quickly darted to Jack's pants tugging them off roughly before fumbling with his own. His mind was more on the destination then how he was going to get there or in this case actually moving right into the sex not bothering to even think of what else was supposed to be done as he himself whined for _more_.

 

Jack squirmed as clothing started to go. Well pants anyway. But Jack had an idea. A good one. He just couldn't get his shaky arms to lift enough to do it. He licked his lips and panted out, “Shirt off. Off off.” when Mark rushed to remove his shirt Jack swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Mark's baby bump. He felt weird for thinking that was sexy. “Mark, we should- we should move. Chair isn't a comfy spot to fuck.” he hissed trying to stay with it enough to speak clearly. “Tyler lube, lube please?” he gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes and whined.

 

Tyler swallowed, slightly, turned on now that he knew they wouldn't kill each other. Though Mark was still bleeding. “Okay. But heal his neck. I don't want him to bleed out.”

 

Jack nodded and covered Mark’s throat with his palm, pushing as much magic from the mountains as he could reach, into to Mark to heal the bite. A light scar remained when he dropped his hand. Mark was still grinding on him. Jack was sad to see it go but he could and would make more.

Mark did his best to hear every word Jack was say but he really was finding it getting increasingly difficult to figure out things he wasn't directed to do. Mark would have taken him right then and there clothing on and all if Jack said nothing but was more than happy to comply to Jack's wishes when given, Even if that meant moving them. The nymph didn't know what he expected when he tried to lift Jack like he had so many times before but it certainly wasn't his body straining to hold the weight and a good portion just seeming to evaporate before Mark's eyes settled on the ground and a hasty thought of ' _good enough_ ' prompted him to settle them there before actually trying to line himself up with Jack in his impatient lust.

 

Jack yelped in surprise when he found himself in the floor with Mark rubbing his cock head at his hole. “Shit! Mark! We need lube we need a little prep okay? Just calm down a sec.” That was hot, yeah but it would hurt so much. Too much. Maybe Sean would have rolled with it but Jack had limits.

 

Tyler handed Jack the lube since he figured Mark was a bit far gone. Mark looked frustrated and antsy and it made Tyler laugh quietly, Mark was weirdly adorable like this. He sat back in his chair and watched them, calmly palming himself through his pajama pants.

 

Jack blushed and lubed up two fingers hastily. Mark was impatient and Jack was too excited to care if it hurt a little. He pushed both fingers in at once growling at the burn and then doing his best to work himself slightly more open than not at all.

 

Mark squirmed his eyes stayed trained on Jack as he made a grab for the lube as well. Coating his dick and openly stroking himself as he whined for his husband to hurry.

 

Jack worked himself open as quickly as he could, shaking and swearing until he figured that was enough. He reached for Mark to pull him down into another kiss, and wiggled his hips in invitation. This was going to burn he knew that and was actually pretty excited. He didn’t bottom for Mark very often, and Mark was always calm enough to wait and was normally with it enough to at least whisper an ‘I love you’ or his name. But this was something else and he was excited! “Come on, Mark. Fuck me.” He breathed against his husband’s lips.

 

Mark did not have to be told twice as he lined himself  this time not meeting as much of a resistance and actually able to push in without being stopped. He let out a slow pleasured sigh before rocking his hips not giving Jack's body very much time to adjust before he worked up to a steady thrusting pace.

 

Jack arched a cry spilled from his lips and he clung to Mark. This was better than he expected. He expected it to hurt enough that he might cry. But _fuck_ the pain just made him ache in the best way. He moaned long when Mark started to thrust and sunk his fangs into Mark’s shoulder, the one without the claim. He had a feeling Sean would hate if he touched the claim. But he still latched onto Mark’s shoulder with a groan and the burn of getting fucked half prepped coursed through him. He dug his nails into Mark’s back and did his best to give Mark the pain he wanted.

 

Tyler had his cock in hand, slowly jerking himself while his free hand played with his nipples. He kinda wished Sean were here for this. Tyler had known the fangs were there since he woke Sean up early, but if he’d known how sensitive they were he just might have asked for a bite. Just so Sean could have been the first to use his fangs.  
  
Mark buckled his hips harshly when Jack sunk his fangs into him moaning loudly hands moving to rough hold his husband’s hips in place so he could continue pounding into him without Jack accidently moving on him.

 

Jack choked out a moan as Mark pounded into him, holding his hips in a bruising grip and using him. Fuck that was new. Since when was being used such a sexy idea? He’d let Mark use him before but since getting the fangs he seemed to have picked up a few kinks… or had they bleed through from Sean…. Jack quickly ignored the thought to bite down on Mark’s bicep, he wasn’t even drinking anymore. Just biting for the pleasure of it and to push Mark further.

 

The nymph was quickly pushed over the edge  from the fast pace and welcomed pain. Though he only slowed down to roughly milk himself out into Jack before rocking and rutting himself against Jack all over again too lost in his own pleasure to notice he should probably be doing a bit more for Jack then forcefully holding him in place.

 

Jack shook at the look on Mark’s face as he came and the taste of his husband’s blood in his mouth. He almost came from that alone. Then Mark started to slow and Jack felt a twinge of disappointment before his husband returned to the pace he had set before and Jack’s breath was punched out of his lungs as he came, rocking furiously with Mark’s thrusts. He looked over Mark’s shoulder and caught Tyler’s eye. Tyler was watching them. “Oh fuck! Oh fucking fuck! Hell!” He rambled voice shaky and body hot and cold at the same time. He _knew_ these were Sean’s kinks bleeding through, but they felt so damn _good_! He scraped his fangs across Mark’s neck leaving two lightly bleeding lines which he licked with a low moan.

 

Tyler bit his lip, he was seeing more of Sean here than normal and he had to admit it turned him on. Jack normally would have just flopped on his back and let Mark do what he wanted. Jack would have been awkward about what he wanted if he did ask. This was more like Sean. Taking what he wanted while letting Mark do the same. And it was like a fight. A sexy bloody moaning fight. Tyler groaned as he came.

 

Mark's energy was starting to wear out as his force and speed started to fade though he didn't want to stop. His moans having turned more so into higher pitched pants and whines as he got close once more.

 

Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's hips as he tried his best to increase the force if not the speed. He couldn't quite get what he needed and growled in frustration. “Just harder. If not fast then hard. Please, Mark-”

 

Mark whined and panted at him but did his best to listen mostly spurred on by the coaxing of something he had still wanted really badly as well. He was putting as much strength behind his thrusts as he could muster. Mark's head was bowed and he was right at the edge again his movements getting sloppy and his grip on Jack just not cutting it anymore.

 

Jack groaned in frustration when he realized Mark was getting tired and pushed magic through his fingers into Mark’s skin, trying to give him enough juice to keep him from burning out. Not only because he wanted Mark to keep going, but also because _their baby_ could be starved if he didn’t. He pulled Mark’s mouth to his and licked into his husbands mouth with a sigh, “I love you, Mark.” He pulled him closer with his legs using his grip to help Mark pound harder. He titled Mark’s head so he could look him in the eye and was shocked when a sort of energy loop was set up between them. And _fucking hell_ it felt good!

 

Mark's eyes widened at the sudden extra sensation he was feeling as he promptly put the energy Jack had given him back into use speeding himself up again and moaning loudly as it doubled back in that pleasure he was so addicted to. Why the hell did Jack never do this before?! Running out of energy was his worst enemy and Jack just basically killed that, could they do this all day and night? Fuck Mark wanted that so badly.

 

That extra bit of force pushed Jack over the edge and he tried to drag Mark with him, clawing at his back.  Wishing he could bite Mark and still keep eye contact he growled as his orgasm rolled through and over him. Over and over and- Jack’s vision went white for a moment and he almost lost control of his magic. He’d gotten tired of buying new light bulbs all the time.

 

Mark gasped as Jack's body tightened around him slamming in one final time before cumming as well then slowing to a stop his body actually noticeably trembling from that last rush he got from that addictive pleasure.

 

Jack tried to speak as Mark came. He tried to say something- he wasn’t even sure what- but he was caught in the loop. Like getting pulled into a whirlpool. He’d feel his own aftershock instantly followed by Mark’s pleasure which pushed him to his own, over and over. He tried to look away from Mark’s eyes or blink, just something to break the cycle when he noticed Tyler was leaning over them both, petting their hair and speaking softly. He tried to hear Tyler but he couldn’t even breath right, let alone think. Jack searched his husband’s eyes carefully, watching his pupils change size as he drowned in pleasure.

 

Tyler licked his lips and knelt next to his friends. They were just frozen there, shivering and moaning. He reached out to run his fingers through their hair and sighed, “Are you two stuck there?” He pet slowly hoping to get a response. Jack made a noise that sounded like an answer and Tyler hummed. How could he break their eye contact without breaking their necks trying to turn their heads? Mmm Yeah no. He had the best idea. He chuckled, “I’m gunna whoop your ass Mark, you’re not gunna be able to sit for a week….. Unless Jack heals you…” He sighed and reeled back to slap Mark’s ass full force.

 

Mark couldn't say it but he was in complete heaven as the seemingly endless loop surged through his body. He didn't notice anything else around him, His addiction was having a field day with this he was more than willing to just be trapped like this for all eternity his greed even making him blind to the fact that that meant Jack was going to be trapped there under him forever as well. This was bliss for Mark right up until the moment a hard slap came down full force onto his ass causing Mark's body to jolt at the sudden pained shock his eyes slamming closed head jerking back as a loud cry escaped him.

 

Jack sagged as he was suddenly free from the loop. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, “Tyler?” He peaked at his friend and licked his lips, “Thank you. You’re the best.” He healed every sore spot and tired muscle in his body quickly, scrambling out from under Mark who looked disappointed without the loop. Until Tyler’s hands were on him.

 

Tyler rubbed the angry red spot on Mark’s ass, leaning in to kiss at his friend’s neck. “You good, dude?”

 

Mark gave a faint nod and a whine pressing himself onto what he could of Tyler and closing his eyes focusing on the others touches at the now tender area. He kept his disappointment to himself not really realizing it was showing clear as day on his face. He'd say he wanted more that he wanted to be in that loop again but his body just wouldn't last as long as Mark wanted it to unless Jack gave him another energy boost which Mark's slowly clearing mind could already tell was unwise if he was still keeping up the illusion that he was getting better.

 

Jack leaned against the wall and sighed heavily and shakily, “That was new… So new. I don’t even… Know….” He rubbed at his eyes and sighed again. “What the fuck just happened? Was that new?” he inched back to Mark and Tyler more for comfort than anything else. They didn’t seem as confused as he did. In fact they both looked like they were horny. Fuck.

 

Tyler licked his lips again and hummed, “Well I can’t say for sure but I think Mark and Sean had a touch of that last night.” he draped himself over Mark’s back and rutted slowly against Mark’s ass with a groan, “You think you can do one more go? No magic sex? Just good old fashioned spanking and fucking?” He pressed kisses along Mark’s shoulders and gripped Mark’s hips.

 

The Nymph’s greed once again won out the second he realized just how ready Tyler was to give him more. His concerns instantly loving to get that wonderful mix of pain and pleasure his friend just promised him and nodded eagerly in response and muttering something similar to 'ready' thinking Tyler didn't know about his little fun time this morning having already prepped him for something like this.

 

Tyler knew about Mark’s shower and he knew the squeak of his own dildo drawer. He lined up and pressed in before Mark even had time to turn his head. He paused once inside Mark, groaning at the heat of him before picking up a pace he used ruin Mark, not slow but fast enough to make him shake and not gentle but hard enough to make his balls slap against Mark’s ass.

 

Jack’s throat felt tight at the sight of Mark getting fucked. Right there. Right in front of him. Close enough for him to touch and lick. Fuck now he wanted that. He pressed his lips to the corner of Mark’s mouth and started to kiss his way down his husband’s throat.

 

Fuck. Mark loved the pace Tyler had set for them. He was sure this was one of his favorite things about his friend. The taller male just knew exactly what he was needing more times than not and the few occasions he got things wrong it was usually because Mark actively tried to throw the other off. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last this time though. Everyone by this point knew even if Mark was completely spent before Tyler was done he'd still more than love to let him keep going and when Jack joined in starting to kiss his way down Mark lewdly moaned for more just to see if it would spark up that Voice kink of his husband's though a response from Tyler would be just as welcomed now that Mark had the thought of just letting Tyler keep going even when was done in his head. Even if that thought was purely just in his head and thus went unknown to all but the greedily hopeful after all 'more' did have  hundreds of different meanings for this situation alone.

 

Jack’s tired dick twitched and he swore. Mark’s voice just seemed to go from velvety smooth to rough and growly through the moan he let out. Jack closed his eyes, turned around and back up on Mark. He gasped as he pressed himself back on Mark's cock. He whimpered and shivered, wishing they could do this more often.

 

If Mark hadn't been so overwhelmed by his husband being back nicely clenched around him the nymph might have been disappointed Jack didn't stay in a range he could create that magical loop with again. But where it stood Mark was a moaning trembling mess he couldn't really complain.

 

Jack loved how hot Mark was inside him, he’d been inside in almost a minute ago and he hadn’t noticed. But now that Mark’s cock had sunk into him again it was like it lit something in him and he couldn’t hold still again. He rocked back with a small sound, low in his throat and dropped forward onto his hands, so he could move onto Mark easier. He listened closely since he couldn’t see them. Tyler was trying to control his breathing, Jack could hear the focus in the simple sound. Whereas Mark was clearly falling apart, panting and moaning, breathing uneven and loud. He heard balls slapping and smiled, this was honestly such an amazing soundtrack. He wanted to kiss Mark, to bite into him, to try putting a fang through Mark’s nipple- but that loop…. That was scary. He couldn’t move or hardly breathe but he had felt so good he hadn’t really wanted to leave. That dangerous. But this? The slick hot slide of rocking back on Mark’s cock? That was just glorious.

 

Mark couldn't keep up with the pacing at all wasn't thinking anymore past just pleasure, just getting completely ruined by the skilled calculated actions of his friend's thrusts and Jack's increasingly over stimulating rocking and meeting to each movement. The two seemed very deliberate with each move and Mark was quickly pushed into orgasming again his body giving out on hold his position his weight fell against Jack as he couldn't even get out a full moan anymore it was just high pitched panting.

 

Jack hummed as Mark came inside him again. He wasn’t sure how many that made today but it was nice. He wondered if they could have a plug day where they just all had a plug in all day. Mark slumped onto Jack’s back and he grunted at the weight. He realized he wasn’t going to get more friction out of Mark and braced one elbow so he could reach down and jerk himself off with the other hand. Jack’s head was fuzzy and his body was humming with good sensations. He came quickly arm giving out so he ended up laying face down on the floor, his husband laying across his back with his semi-hard still in his ass.

 

Tyler was starting to think that maybe, just maybe he understood how to unsplit Mark’s husband. He watched the Irishman and saw so many Sean things…. But then Mark’s hole was sucking on him in a way that had to be intentional. He came in Mark with a grunt of surprise before levering himself so his legs were on either side of Mark’s ass, he fucked hard into his friend without a thought. He lost his rhythm quickly though and came balls deep in Mark. He rocked shallowly in Mark as he came down from his desperate humping. He leaned down to kiss the back of Mark’s neck.

 

The Nymph’s breath shook the muddled pleasured fog of his brain slowly clearing out as Tyler kissed at him. He could feel his friend and the cum inside him and was honestly loving it. It was always the one thing in sex he held off on and whenever he actually had it he could never get past how amazing it felt but this was from Tyler and even in Mark's weak train of thought he could remember this wasn't normal and slowly tried to work up to using his voice again and ask why Tyler came inside with no condom.

 

Tyler paused at the question slightly worried, “Oh well… We’re all clean, and I’ve always known that you could get pregnant. You’re mom told me you could when I found the notion in a nymph medical text. But now that you’re pregnant I figured…. I’m sorry. I should have asked, do you want me to continue wearing condoms?” He rested his hands on Mark’s back, he was worried he’d upset Mark. As far as he knew Mark hadn’t had unprotected sex with anyone but his husband in years. Maybe he liked the separation. Maybe Tyler had just ruined some of their trust by doing this.

 

"Fuck no." That was no room for negotiations in his words he was 100% sure if this was an option he wanted it. Mark had always just assumed Tyler was just trying to keep himself safe from anything he might have picked up from strangers which was honestly a surprising amount of nothing. "God don't ever wear one again this feels amazing don't you dare go back to keeping it from me!" The rest of his words sounded more along the lines of desperate not having the energy in him to keep up the firmness in his voice of his first words. Hell he didn't even think he had the energy to more even a small inch off of Jack without collapsing onto the ground just to either side of them.

 

Tyler came again just a little from hearing Mark say he loved having Tyler’s cum in his ass. Fuck. How- How did someone be so hot without trying? He rocked a little harder trying to coax more cum out of himself. He couldn’t manage to say more than, “Okay.”

 

Jack shivered under Mark. He loved his cum slut husband. He sighed and licked his lips before asking, “So…. Tyler can you go grab us each a plug? I think today would be a good day to just stay plugged all day. I mean we can hold the cum in our asses and still be ready to add to it later. Sound good?”

 

Tyler hummed and smiled, “I like that idea. But I don’t have any cum in my ass so I guess I’d just put one in for the hell of it.”

 

"Yes please" he Mark gave a small whine as if thinking if he didn't pipe up he wouldn't get included which was definitely something he would be personally devastated if he had to be left out. He also  wanted a more comfortable spot to cuddle as well his body not liking this positioning any longer but said nothing in favour of what he was considering the more important thing here.

 

Tyler pulled out slowly with a hiss and stumbled to his feet, legs tired and shaky as he made his way to the bedroom. He came back and sat on the floor to lube the plugs just enough. He pushed a plug into Mark and smoothed his hands over Mark’s ass with a sigh, “Alright. I’m gunna move Mark to the couch and get him all blanketed up then I’ll be right back, Jack.”

 

Mark whined at Tyler he didn't have the energy to even move past how his friend  had placed him he just slumped against him. He muttered a tired thank you  his eyes fluttering closed though he had no intention of falling asleep.

 

Jack jumped a little when Tyler’s hands rested on his ass. “So that was fun, yeah?” He asked making a choked sound as a butt plug slowly slid into him. He closed his eyes and sighed as Tyler continued to pet over his ass.

 

Tyler sighed contentedly, “Yeah. And he ate breakfast too. But… could you try healing him a little more often when you do that? It’s probably bad for him to lose so much blood right now.” Jack forced himself into a sitting position and nodded, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I think the fangs are my fault. I mean if I hadn’t let Alex take almost everything then Sean wouldn’t have been so desperate....” He looked up through his lashes and chewed his lip. His voice was hushed when he spoke, “I think I’m becoming more Sean. I don’t know what it means. Is he more like me now?”

 

Tyler had lubed his fingers and was working on opening himself for his own plug as Jack spoke he paused at the mention of personality changes. “You know I was noticing the change in you… But Sean’s still himself, just a little less teary. Hey do you know where the book went? I wanted to see if there was anything in it about what happened to you two.” He sank down on the plug making small sounds at the back of his throat watching Jack watch him with dark eyes. Once he was fully seated he sighed, “I always wish they were warm. You know what I mean right?”

 

Jack’s face flushed and he nodded, “You know…. There’s a rarely used cock ring in my apartment. I’m pretty sure Sean would wear it for you and happily be your warm dildo and or butt plug.” He watched the slow smile cross his friend’s face and couldn’t help smiling back, “Okay.” Tyler said after a pause.

  
Tyler scooped Jack up without another word and settled them all on the couch, “Well…. Do we watch cartoons or something else?”


	32. Planning Something Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Four chapters at once! Sorry I didn't update for a while! Now you have a clump of updates XD

The day moved by slowly as the three of them stayed nicely curled up on the couch slowly letting the hours drag by and recuperate. Mark had been vaguely aware at one point that Jack had healed up the bleeding bites and was now feeding magic into him but when it had started he couldn't tell you at all.

 

Jack had started pouring magic into Mark the second he was close enough to Mark to do so. He soothed the pain he’d caused first, not all the way since he knew Mark liked a reminder of what had happened, but enough to make it so it wasn’t forefront in his husband’s mind. He carefully closed up Mark’s wounds and replenished his reserves before filling every bit of him he could with warm calm magic. He sighed when he was done and settled down between his boys resting his head on Mark’s shoulder and an arm across Tyler’s shoulders. He wanted them close.

 

Once Tyler was close enough for his comfort he rested the hand that had pulled him closer on Mark’s belly to set up a sort of link. He offered the line of magic to the small life there and smiled when they snatched it up. He quickly set up a filter in himself as he siphoned magic from everywhere he could reach. Their child drank up all the magic that was offered quickly then once Jack was almost worried he wouldn’t be able to reach enough they slowed to a gentle pull that was hardly noticeable. He heard Mark’s stomach snarl and snorted. “Tyler I think someone needs more food?”

 

Tyler loved being curled up against Jack, draping over him like a blanket, hands on Mark and just being in contact with them both. He noticed Mark’s skin was a little green and he smiled, they were probably going to have to take a field trip somewhere sunny soon. He laughed when Jack noticed Mark was hungry. “Good, I was hoping he’d be hungry again. You should be hungry, Mark. But hey do you need The Light?” He asked mentioning the large square light that some people thought was for Seasonal Depression, but Mark’s was basically a grow light and he  occasionally used when he needed sunlight and there was none.

 

Mark thought about it for a moment, yes he could already picture the soothing warmth of the light on skin and slowly started to nod. “Yes that sounds wonderful, I think I’d take that over food honestly.” The nymph muttered as his stomach growled in angry protest. Okay maybe he wanted both… he could feel the hunger knotting in pain in his stomach but Mark’s first thoughts were always put his nymph needs first. “Can you set things up for me?”

 

Tyler nodded and stood unsticking himself from Jack with a groan, “Yeah, I can do that. Jack wanna go heat up something for Mark to eat?” He asked ask he made his way to the second bedroom that was more for plants than people. Alex had actually turned on the light and was curled up in front of it. Tyler smiled fondly and picked up the light, “Sorry, Buddy, but Mark needs this right now.”

 

Jack sighed and looked at Mark, “What cha wanna eat, Husband?” He asked kissing the side of Mark’s greenish face. It was always a little strange when Mark turned green. Tyler and Mark had both explained the science of it but he still didn’t see how the hell Mark had chlorophyll in his skin….. Then again….. His husband was pregnant and he was a warlock….. Shit wasn’t exactly normal here.

 

Tyler set the light in front of Mark on the small table that was more of an ottoman and plugged it in with a smile. “There!”

 

Mark hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the light as he let himself think of what he wanted to actually eat. He was hungry, but he didn’t know what for. “Can you just grab me a bit of anything… everything. I don’t know?” Mark shrugged ad glanced at Jack to see if he had the answer.

 

Jack smiled and nodded, “Sure.” He stumbled to the kitchen remembering to heal himself once he had gotten to the fridge. Damn he should have done that better and before he expended all his magic on his loved ones. He instantly admonished himself and used a small bit of magic to make the ache go away, but not actually fix his unhappy muscles. He was walking funny when he made his way back to the living room with a plate full of food. “Here you go, Babe.”

 

Mark gave a smile though it quickly faded at watching the other move “Jack are you okay?” He asked lightly that was his doing wasn’t it? The nymph glanced down at his food  scanning it for something to give to his husband to eat.

 

Jack sighed, “Yeah I'm good. I kinda like this…. I think. I got rid of the wincy pain but the ache is still there and it's nice. Besides on one walks normal with a butt plug in, Mark.” He curled up against Mark and tried to take a nap.

 

Tyler settled next to them and rested his hand at the back of Jack's neck forgetting that it wasn't his best friend for a moment.

 

When the nymph finally found something he was willing to part with and turned to give it to the other male he was quickly met with the breathtaking sight of his husband sleeping peacefully it was nice to see but not what he had expected at all before silently turning himself back to the comfort of the light and nibbling at the food he had been about to offer. It definitely was not what he had been wanting but the plate had enough choices he wasn’t concerned.  

 

Tyler smiled down at Jack and softly spoke so he wouldn’t wake him, “Sean always looks slightly confused when he’s sleeping. Like he was about to ask a question and just…. Passed out. You know?” He glanced up at Mark who nibbling and basking in the light.

 

“That's Jack Tyler.” Mark corrected slowly. “But ya I know what you mean. He is always just the cutest. Almost hard to imagine what's going on in his life when he looks like this.” he continued before setting down the food in his hand and going for something else. As he silently rocking his hips just giving his body the smallest of thrills from the plug inside him before stopping himself to eat again.

 

Tyler paused frowned, “Right…. Are you sure? He's been acting a lot like Sean lately. And then this morning he was even more like Sean during sex than he has been since I met him. Have you noticed that?”

 

Mark nodded slightly “Ya but that's a good thing right? Maybe they're joining back together? Maybe Jack's realizing that he has no reason to dislike or feel ashamed about who he truly is… like they use to be one person one complete functioning person that could happen again right?” He spoke quietly watching his husband to make sure he wasn't stirring awake. He really would be happy if they joined back together as much as he loved them individually he knew in a sense they weren't exactly whole.

 

Tyler sighed and looked at the shelf of plants Mark was growing for Nasa Peepo. “Well…. Sean is still Sean. And the only change with him is his confidence. He isn't crying as much anymore. I mean…. I think it would be good for them to be one person again. But…. I will miss Sean.” he gently squeezed the back of Jack's neck and sighed.

 

“Isn’t that a sign though that their merging? Jack’s less fragmented Sean’s more stable. Shouldn’t that be a good thing? If you’re noticing more Sean in Jack and you think Sean himself is getting better but you’re not seeing Jack in him doesn’t that show that you’re not losing him… we’re losing Jack…” Mark hesitated he wasn’t even sure if that in itself was right, he could see Jack in Sean. He could see them both in each other. But was that a fact or just a selfish wish that they’d go back to being together as one person?

 

Tyler made a face, “Sean… Sean hates Jack. Wouldn't it be bad to combine him with someone he hates? Also I don't really think either of them will really vanish you know? I mean they are the same person…. Kinda. I’m just…. I don't wanna lose my friend.”

 

Mark sighed Tyler was right, they were bleeding into each other but they were still very much seeming to become their own people, and if they did merge something really would be lost. “Maybe… Maybe they don’t have to merge..? I mean we are seeing it now but maybe we can stop it? Maybe we can separate them completely? No more dancing around who is who and when, or figuring out what conversations and plans are going on with who…. And then they could finally talk. Sean could see that Jack doesn’t actually hate him. Jack could help fix the pain in Sean’s heart better than anything we could ever say… It’s weird feeling like the outsider in magic. I don’t know anything about this kind of thing.”

 

Tyler wasn't sure if that was possible or even a good idea. What if Sean tried to kill Jack? He shook his head, “Is that even possible? And how do we know they wouldn't tear each other apart?” Then he paused thinking about who they were talking about and snorted, “Sean is gunna fuck Jack. Like hate fucking but still.”

 

Mark snorted at that, “Maybe, If that ever happens who knows. Honestly Tyler at this point I’m starting to think even you know more than me about this.” he sighed and gave a weak smile. “I just want us all to be happy, that’s it, whether that means things stay the same they become one or separate completely I just want us all to be happy…. As Gay as that sounds.”

 

Tyler shrugged and let go of his light grip on Jack's neck and messed up his curls. “When you pass out we stay up and talk. I mean he likes talking and I don't mind listening so… I mean all you really have to do stare at him a while and not say anything. He’ll start to just tell you anything that's on his mind.” he quickly glanced at Mark wondering if he was jealous that he knew Sean so well.

 

Mark had a soft frown on his face wondered just what Sean could be saying did he tell him the same things? We're they secrets? Sean did lie now… who's to say he wasn't confessing everything to Tyler? What if Sean didn't like Mark's hair? Or thought he was fat?? He would never know and Tyler just said he was only half listening! What if Sean told Tyler all about him sneaking out?!?! What if Tyler actually heard! What if---!  What If Sean left Mark for Tyler and suddenly Mark was all alone to look after a baby, run his shop and deal with this addiction all alone. “o-oh…” the Nymph set down his food suddenly he wasn't that hungry.

 

Tyler made a face. “Dude I'm not gunna steal your husband.”

 

Mark's cheeks tinged red at that “I.. I know that!” he said a tad bit too loudly. He did know that right he wasn't that paranoid he knew neither of them would just leave him… Mark was the loose cannon here...

 

Jack woke with a small gasp and wide eyes, “What?”

 

Tyler coughed to cover a laugh, “Sorry, just me. I’ve got a tickle in my throat.”

 

Mark pulled Jack closer “You were sleeping too long I missed you.” he pouted but it was hard to say who it was really directed at.

 

Jack sighed and snuggled up to Mark, “So what are you two talking about?”

 

“the epic brawl you and Sean would have if you two had different bodies that would clearly end in sex.” Mark quickly replied technically telling the truth.

 

Jack choked out a laugh and shook his head, “Yeah, okay.” he murmured before kissing Mark’s nose and sitting up, “Did you eat?”

 

The nymph glanced at the now neglected food that sat half eaten near him “Uhhh… yes?”

 

Jack noted how much food was gone and smiled, “Yeah I mean that's a lot for you.” he stretched up and turned to Tyler, “Hey what were you really talking about?”

 

Tyler shrugged, “Sean would hate fuck you dude. Just saying.” he bit the inside of his lip at Jack's wince.

 

“But you'd also be able to finally talk to each other sort things out maybe.” Mark quickly piped up at that and giving Jack a smile.

 

Jack shrugged, “I mean I hope he’d be willing to talk. But…. I know him I think he'd probably ignore me.” he smiled at Mark a little sadly.

 

Tyler said nothing. He didn't know what to say. What could he. Sean wouldn't want to talk to Jack he knew that but…. He didn't want to upset Jack by telling him when he was sure Jack knew that. He could only hope whatever happened everyone would be happy.

 

Mark really didn't understand that they were both so caring and understanding to him why were they not like that to each other “Oh… Well I guess it's good you're the same person…? Guess I'll just have to love you both so much you'll have to see just how perfect both sides of you are!”

 

Jack opened his mouth to try and think if something positive to say to listen the mood when Tyler pressed against the base of his plug and said, “Take a page out of Sean's book and tell Mark the truth will ye?” Jack hissed at the sudden sensation Tyler gave him and closed his eyes. He didn't want Mark to see his thoughts written in his face. “I umm…” Tyler gave a little pressure and Jack  quickly spoke what he knew Tyler meant, “I know the spell to physically split us but- I'm kinda scared of Sean.”

 

Mark gave a confused look he didn't know how to respond to that at first he didn't know it was a possibility and yet… both of them knew it actually was? “....Sean’s not that scary. He's never actually hurt anyone. You're not that kind of people.” the nymph settled on saying he knew there were sometimes a sense of fear that welled in himself at seeing Sean but the other male proved time and time again that those fears were unneeded and misplaced. “he's just like you there's nothing to be scared of. It's like you popping light bulbs you don't actually mean any harm.” He frowned softly not understanding how Jack didn't know that.

 

Jack shook his head, “No he can't hurt me and I don't think he would but….. I've been trying to figure out the best way to apologize to him and so far I've got nothing. I mean…. I feel like when I see him I'll know to say but until then I worry he won't ever forgive me. But I want him to…”

 

Mark continued to frown at that “he'd probably be more likely to listen if you didn't plan everything out to a T. Jack he's you… you wouldn't like some rehearsed apology you'd want it to be true and actually mean something right?” He wanted to continue on tell Jack to do the spell to just talk to him but… was that really his place to say?

 

Jack sighed, “Yeah… I've been wanting to do it since we realized you were pregnant but….. I should do this, huh?”

 

Tyler shrugged, “Well what do you need to do? Can you just do it or do you need to set things up?”

 

Jack paused to remember what he’d read and sucked a breath through his teeth.

 

Mark gave the smallest of nods to Jack. “I can help if you need anything?” He tried wanting to be useful to make up for how out of the loop he had been.

 

Jack smiled as his husband and squeezed his hand. “Well I'm gunna have to bleed… Not too much but still kinda a lot. Once the spell happens the wound should heal and we’ll both be there kinda loopy from having half the blood we need but I figure we eat and drink juice maybe take a nap…. And we should be good. The book said we can be in separate bodies for a week…. But the longer we're apart the more dangerous it is for us to stay apart. Since this is usually used for spiritual enlightenment or remembering details you thought you forgot. And those take a day or two at most.”

 

Tyler took Jack's other hand. “What if it doesn't work and you bleed out?”

 

Mark chewed at his lip for a moment trying to process how it would work and how likely it was to succeed “How much magic does it take? Can you handle this?”

 

Jack nodded quickly, “Yes I just need to go to a place with an abundance of magic. And I know just the place, and it's sunny so we could get you a nice bit of light too! But ummm…. We are going to be very connected? Like not sensation wise, but if one of dies the other will too. Not that that's likely….”

 

Tyler gave Betty an amused look since he knew they were both being very serious. Sean would still punch Jack at least once. And from how Sean had talked he knew exactly what he'd do to Jack once he got his hands on him.

 

“Is it going to be like how it is now or would he get his magical abilities back? Should we go now or…?”  Mark continued on with his questions trying his best to keep them spaced so not to overwhelm himself or Jack with the need for information.

 

Jack paused “He might have access to magic… I don't know. We can go now…. I am nervous.” Jack smiled to himself aware that his nerves were from Sean. He like having the other close. “Yeah let's get dressed and go.”

 

Tyler cleared his throat, “I suggest at least Jack removes his butt plug for serious magic. Sound about right?”

 

Jack blushed as he nodded silently. Mark looked amused.


	33. Because It Worked So Well Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst

Mark was humming quietly in his seat wiggling around slightly every once and awhile just to keep himself from getting too bored. He was picturing a nice grassy place something with hills and meadows maybe a bit of a walk away from any main road. But that dream slowly faded away as Jack said they were getting close and Mark was finding less and less trees in his line of sight.

 

His heart just dropped to second he caught his first glimpse of the water. Momentarily forgetting how to breathe as the realization of where they were heading sank in. He did his best not to give away the dread he was feeling trying to keep himself under control as his heart hammered in his chest and he was suddenly seated there completely rigid to keep himself from shaking and freaking out enough to try and jump out of the moving car.

 

Tyler noticed Mark’s weirdness the second Jack mentioned they were close. He felt Mark sort of tense up and when he turned to look and see what his problem was he caught sight of the vast dark water Mark was staring at. He bit back a laugh and smiled softly, “You don’t have to go in the water. None of us are.... I mean I’m pretty sure Jack can’t bleed as much as he plans to on the beach and have no one freak out.”

 

Jack glanced at Mark with a frown, “You don’t like water?” He wondered why neither of them had ever mentioned that before. And then he wondered _why_ Mark didn’t like water. Water was awesome! And the Earth was fricken covered in water! Pretty blue sparkly water filled with nice fish and- whales! Whales were fucking awesome! He got lost in thought about whales and almost forgot the cause of the whale thoughts.

 

The nymph let out a shaky breath of course that made sense they wouldn't actually need to go in it. “I like water well enough it's used to keep plants healthy and happy. That though!” He gestured at the seemingly harmless waves rolling to the shore “That is a death trap! Fuck the ocean! Do you know how many things DIE in there?! How many things could eat you?! We don't even know what's all in there! Just no! No no no nope no!” he sounded more so on the panicked side the more he said but quickly forced himself to breathe again. “... I not touching that beach.”

 

Jack shrugged, “That’s fine… I was planning to go up on the hill there-” He pointed to a rocky grassy cliff, “And pull magic while up there because I can pull from anywhere I can see from it seems. And the Ocean has so much life in it that… I figured it would have a ton of ambient energy. You know?”

 

Tyler watched Mark in silence, he wasn’t sure if Mark should be there to watch Jack almost die…. But they were all adults. They would just have to deal with whatever they saw and felt like everyone else. Watching Jack bleed a lot and possibly die would suck but in the end it was his choice. And it was an attempt at healing which Tyler would always support. Healing and figuring shit out, becoming who you are. Those were good reasons to do something stupid. Right?

 

“Well…. Hills sound nice… How long till we're there?” Mark gave a soft nod tearing his eyes from the water to try and find this spot his husband was talking about. His thoughts were too busy looking to focus on good things and scenery to settle on what they were going to do and what might be in store because of it.

 

Jack licked his lips, “Just a little bit further.” his chest felt tight, like he’d been holding his breath too long. When they parked at the bottom of the hill Jack started to shake with nerves. He scrambled out of the car and up the hill before he could lose his nerve or talk himself out of this. This was a good idea. It would work. But if he’d learned anything it was that intentions were stronger than what you actually did when it came to magic.

 

So Jack sat at the top of the hill hearing his husband and friend talk to each other quietly as they made their way up the hill behind him. He sat facing the ocean with his eyes closed. He’s mentioned line of sight, but he hadn’t meant actual sight. His magic could see farther than his eyes. So he didn’t bother keeping his eyes open. Instead he focused on slowly gathering magic around him like a large blanket, and burying himself in layer after layer of it.

 

Tyler didn’t instantly follow Jack as he made a mad dash for the hill, nerves made those two jittery and fast. He glanced at Mark to find his seat empty. He quickly got out of the car to follow his friend, and make sure he didn’t distract Jack. Who knew what would happen if he got in the way of this spell?

 

Mark stopped just short of getting to the top of the hill setting himself down where his line of sight could find Jack but the cliff side hid his view of the water below. The nymph was starting to get nervous about how this was going to go. Were they ready to handle this is something went wrong?

 

Jack settled into the magic around him letting it seep into his very bones. It felt like….. Like he was melting into the air. Like his body was turning into mist. It was nice.

 

“Jack looks….. Fuzzy? Like he's blurring….” Tyler observed slowly. Not sure if he was seeing things or if Jack was really grainy. Like a low resolution video slowly getting worse. He didn't feel worried now that he saw how calm Jack looked.

 

“I… Really don’t get how he can be so confident about this all. It took me forever to figure out how to get things just right for each plant I help, but Jack’s willing to jump right into something that just so advanced without practice at all.”

 

Tyler shook his head “From how they both explained the split it seems like the magic does what he wants without asking him if he really wants that. So I guess he figures he should just roll with this.” he winced when Jack bite his forearms and let them bleed. It was actually kinda gross.

 

“So…. What happens if the magic is like _hey let’s mess with him_ and poof! He has two heads? …..or two dicks….?”  Mark snorted choosing to joke about what was happening over letting it fully sink in as to just how volatile this spell was.

 

Tyler shrugged, “I dunno. We just gotta hope Jack really really wants to be physically split…. And that he doesn’t get distracted.” He glanced at Mark and smiled lowering his voice, “So maybe we should be quiet?” He turned his eyes back to the blood and lost his smile. That was a lot of blood. And it was sort of drifting off Jack’s blurry image to hang in the air in the vague shape of a person. Though the longer he watched the more solid and Jack shaped it was.

 

Mark went quiet and fiddled with his hands if he looked up would he still be quiet the expression on his friends face said he may panic.

 

Tyler froze when everything else was suddenly moving quickly. Jack’s arms healed as the blood figure solidified into a copy of him and the blurriness was gone. In nearly the blink of an eye it was over.

 

Sean blinked rapidly, he felt weird. Almost too light, like he was going to float away. Like there was a big echoing space in his head. His eyes couldn’t see but he could hear waves crashing on the shore and that did calm his frantic thoughts slightly. But when his eyes focused he was right back to being confused and afraid. Jack sat in front of him, looking him over carefully. This was it. Jack had given him his own body so he could try to be rid of him forever. That had to be it. Why else would Jack have given him so much freedom? He wasn’t sure if he should fear his other half or if he should kill him. Both were good options but for now he would wait for Jack to make the first move.

 

Jack watched as Sean settled into his body and then froze when he saw him. He smiled carefully at his other half and licked his lips, “Hey, Sean. How’re you feeling?” He saw Sean flinch when he raised his hand to pat his mirror’s knee and he paused. Mark and Tyler hadn’t been kidding, Sean was terrified of him and was probably very angry too but that might come later. He didn’t move and Sean didn’t speak, they just looked at each other. Noting they both looked exactly the same, they even both had fangs.

 

Mark had to push his gaze up to where Jack had been after watching Tyler's expression change eyes widening to see it had worked. Mark quickly moved stumbling in an attempt to get up and run to his now two husbands. Rushing over to attempt to pull them both into his arms and make sure they were okay, they looked so scared he couldn't just stay in his safe spot away from the sight of the water.

 

Sean squeaked when Mark pulled the three of them into a hug. On one hand it was nice to be in his arms again. But on the other.... If Jack had given him his own body so he could get rid of him then why was Mark there. He looked around and locked eyes with Tyler. Not for the first time he wished they had a secret mental link so he could ask all the terrified questions in his mind.

 

Jack squeezed Mark and tucked his face in his shoulder, “Oh it worked. Except I dunno if he is alright. He won't talk.” He murmured into his husband’s neck and opened his eyes to see Tyler slowly walking closer, eyes on Sean, an almost sad smile on his face. He wondered how close Tyler and Sean were that Tyler knew the best way to approach him when he was stressed.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure what Jack was saying to Mark because all he could see what panic and discomfort and confusion on Sean’s face. And a mild desperation to be gone. He moved slowly to sit in front of him with a sympathetic smile. “Hey, Sean. How are you doing? You good? You can feel all your fingers and toes? You can breathe? You can talk?” Sean nodded slowly and swallowed but made a face at the last one. Tyler didn’t push, he just smiled softly and reached out to ruffle his best friend’s hair.

 

“Give him a little time he just settled into his own body Jack.” Mark responded softly pressing small kisses to Jack's face before doing the same to Sean and giving him a soft smile “Welcome to daytime, sorry we didn't give you time to prepare.  I'm glad you're alright… the both of you.”

 

Jack slipped free of Mark’s hold and tried his best to stand on his own but his legs felt like wet noodles. So he chuckled quietly and just sat and watched Mark and Tyler softly handle Sean. It was actually really heartwarming to see just how kindly and sweetly they treated him, and he felt a little less terrible for giving Sean so many issues.

 

Sean shivered at all the affection he was getting and blushed lightly at Mark, “Mark…. Why am I… What is going on?” He turned his eyes to Tyler letting his fear be plain of his face. Tyler wouldn’t let him be hurt though. He looked back to Mark, and swallowed Mark wouldn’t either. But maybe Jack didn’t tell him the real reason they split again. Maybe Jack was going to kill him and make it look like he ran away…. He could fucking try. The anger that had been at the back of his mind was forefront now. He turned his head to look at where Jack was. He felt his rage at Jack burn through him and he snarled at him, trying to get up. Before someone could grab him he launched himself at Jack slamming into his shoulder causing them to roll back down the hill a little, towards the car.

 

Tyler knew Sean wouldn’t actually kill Jack once he realized they were too connected to kill. But he did worry a little and got up to follow them and make sure they didn’t accidentally break bones.

 

Mark on the other hand did panic the second the two had rolled away from them. “Wait! Stop!” His voice noticeably higher in his panic as he quickly made his way over in an attempt to get the two apart.

 

Tyler caught Mark’s arm and reeled him back, “Dude, they can’t kill each other. Besides Jack can hold Sean down with magic if he needs to! I know it’s worrying but it’ll be okay. This is cathartic for Sean.” He winced when Sean’s fist connected with Jack’s face.

 

Jack didn’t even try to fight Sean off, he understood the rage Sean had to try and contain and wasn’t surprised he turned it on him. In fact Sean probably thought Jack was going to try and kill him. So he just held onto his other half and hoped he wouldn’t try to throw him off the cliff or some shit  

 

Sean was livid. Jack just let him attack and held onto the sides of his shirt. He smiled up at him and Sean wanted to scream that he wouldn’t get him, he couldn’t win. He punched him in the face and jerked back in surprise when it hurt him too. He scrambled away from his other half and hissed, “You did that on purpose! You fucker!” He covered his left eye as tears began to gather in both. He started to sob and curled in on himself. So Jack couldn’t kill him. Why the fuck did he do this then?

 

Mark had tried to pull away from Tyler as the two fought but when they finally parted he was torn as to where to go and froze. Sean was terrified in pain crying and confused but Jack was just hurt too and knowing that Tyler would chose Sean over Jack every time meant Mark was probably the only one to think of just how guilty Jack must be feeling. He hesitated eyes falling on Sean would he forgive him if he sent Tyler his way?  He took a breath jerking out of his friends hold pointing to Sean wordlessly before making his way to Jack.

 

Tyler let Mark get free once he saw the fight drain out of Sean. He didn’t even see Mark silently telling him to go to Sean because he was already moving to scoop him up. Once the crying man was in his arms he spoke softly, “Sean. It’s okay, hey, hey, you’re alright. He did this so you two could talk. I swear. Me and Mark were actually the ones who convinced him to do it.” The sobbing against his neck quieted as he spoke and he closed his eyes to rock Sean gently.

Sean wasn’t sure if he believed it but Tyler wouldn’t lie about that. So he bit his lip suddenly noticing he had fangs. When they fuck? Where had those come from? He decided he wasn’t comfy and move to wrap his arms and legs around Tyler and pressed his face into his neck. He figured Mark was with Jack, which didn’t actually surprise him. Mark wasn’t the best when Sean was crying. As far as he could tell he was scared of tears for some reason. He pressed a weak kiss to Tyler’s skin and let out a long breath trying to even out his breathing, “When the fuck did I get fangs, Ty?” Tyler sighed, “This morning.”

 

Jack saw Tyler and Sean hold onto each other and was confused before he was blanketed in Mark and focused on his obviously upset husband. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his mouth in reassurance, “I’m fine. I dunno why that stopped him but I’m fine.”

 

Mark gave a weak smile gently pulling back to get a good look at the Irishman making sure he was physically okay not dying on him or anything. “I'm supposed to be comforting you please don't tell me you're fine if you're hurting and not okay… and even if you tell me you magically healed yourself already Jack are you still going to look me in the eyes and say you're fine emotionally mentally?” his voice was low unsure now if his worries were misplaced in his panic before he pulled Jack back close to him. “Just… don't just try and comfort me I'm here for you.”

 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a sad noise. Mark was right, but how could he not feel bad? He made Sean into who he was. He made him think that he hated him and he was the reason he was sobbing. He clung to Mark wondering if Sean would forgive him.

 

Sean felt exhausted. He could hardly keep his eyes open, he had trouble holding onto Tyler and he felt like he’d run here. “I’m tired, Ty.” He whispered head falling to rest on his friend’s shoulder. He just wanted to sleep right here, and wake up to find this was just a weird dream.

 

Tyler closed his eyes too and ran his fingers through Sean’s hair, “Go ahead and sleep then. I’ve got you.” He sighed when he felt Sean fall asleep against him and he opened his eyes to stare at the horizon. He knew there would be stress but damn if everyone wasn’t more than stressed. So so much more than stressed. He had a feeling that they all needed to go home and nap. “Mark? Let’s get these two in the car and head home okay?”

 

Mark glanced at Tyler before nodding “Jack let me help you up we can cuddle and talk in the car.. or sleep whatever you want.” Mark gave a smile before standing up and moving to try and help Jack up as well he would have liked to carry him two but if this morning was anything to go off of he didn't think he could make it to the car doing so “I love you.”

 

Jack hummed at Mark, “Love you too. I think I’m really tired though.” He managed to stay on his feet until they got to the car then he lost consciousness.

  
Tyler made sure Mark was settled between them and they were all buckled before he got in the driver seat and started the car with a glance in the rear view. They were so cute all curled up back there.


	34. The Don't and Do's of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMmmmmmmmmmmm lotsa angst followed by cuteness

Jack woke with a groan to see Mark leaning over him looking antsy, “Mark?”

 

Mark licked his lips feeling a little shaky. He wanted to go out with Sean again, like he had last night. That had been the best. Someone he trusted there to keep an eye on him and get him home safe. “Come on, Sean let’s go.” Blue eyes watched him a moment then he asked, “Go?” He frowned, “Yeah like last night? To the club? Come on I really need this. And you need more magic right? I doubt you have much left so let’s just _go_. Come on before they hear us.”

 

Jack was instantly focused. Club? Holy shit they were sneaking out and hooking up- _together_. It wasn’t actually surprising once he thought about it, they were enabling each other to keep their addictions. Fuck. Well…. Let’s see how this went. “Okay.” He wasn’t 100% certain on how he was supposed to ask, but Sean was shy right? Was he? “Ummm… Am I driving? Do we need anything?”

 

Mark had overlooked the confusion at first nodding quickly and starting to head to the door before he slowed down and froze. Sean wouldn’t ask if they needed anything… ask all these questions even though they hadn’t really been doing this long the idea of getting a fix should have been enough to get him going. “.....Sean?” he asked again hesitantly not turning around he was starting to panic a little had he just messed up and ruined everything?

Sean grumbled as he woke, “What, Mark? You okay?” He opened his eyes and saw Jack looking wide eyed between him and Mark. Mark’s shoulders were tense and he was frozen. “What’s going on guys?” Tyler asked sitting up and yawning.

 

Mark took in a breath his instincts kicking in as his body jerked into action moving him forward, he didn’t even think about it he messed up the situation and now he was trying to run from it. But he couldn’t move another step. He glanced back to see Jack holding out a hand, freezing him. And Sean with tears pouring down his angry face.

 

Sean couldn’t quite tell if he was furious or heartbroken. He’d let Mark out him about his addiction to magic and how he got it, but he hadn’t failed him. He’d helped him get what he needed. He’d done everything he could for him and the second shit looks not good he tried to blot and leave Sean to take the fall again?!

 

Jack winced at the snarl that ripped out of his mirror, “Really? Fucking really?! Fuck you!” Sean’s voice didn’t even sound human. Jack could see the pain and betrayal on his face and wanted to comfort him. He wanted to tell them both that he wasn’t mad he understood by he just didn’t want to be lied to anymore. But Sean was up out of bed and the sound of the front door slamming against the wall was heard before he had time to blink. Had Sean just used magic to become the flash?

 

Tyler swore and got up, quickly pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, “You two need to fucking talk, okay? I’m gunna go find Sean. You better have this sorted out by the time I come back.” He jogged out after Sean planning to check his apartment first, under the bed or in the back of his closet.

 

Mark looked pale he hadn’t meant to do that or for this to happen as he just deflated and went slack against the hold of the magic. He didn’t know what to say and he most certainly didn’t want to be here right now.  He probably just made everyone hate him, and what was worse he deserved it, was it even worth explaining at this point?  “Let me go…”

 

Jack frowned, “You’re just gunna run. None of you gave me the chance to say I’m not mad. I’m not even disappointed. But I can’t let you run off too. So no. I’m gunna hold you.” He got out of bed and marched over to Mark to hold him close, “I’m sorry if I scared you. But I just…. Wanted to know what was going on. I shouldn’t have lied like that.” His magic let go of Mark, but his arms held him tightly.

 

The nymph slumped against him in an instant. “I don't know how you can keep doing this, saying its okay when I mess up. I hurt people, myself and you just... Understand…?” he muttered he didn’t know if he wanted to wrap his arms around Jack and just accept what he said or… he didn’t even know running wasn’t even an option for this. “I...I don’t even know what to say…”

 

Jack snuggled into him, “Because you’re doing your best. You don’t have to say anything. Just stop hiding things, okay? “He knew he was being a hypocrite but Mark needed reassurance, not to hear what Jack had been dealing with. He pressed a kiss to Mark’s cheek and sighed, “Now if I let go of you…. What are you going to do?”

 

Mark gave a feeble nod, “Nothing.” he muttered, if Jack let go off him he would probably just drop, the only good thing about this situation was that it had cleared his mind a small bit and held off the addiction. Was he really able to not say anything on the matter Tyler said they needed to talk.

 

Jack leaned back to look at Mark questioningly, “Nothing? You’re not even gunna try to catch up to Sean? Or talk to me, or anything?” He was a little worried. Mark’s magic levels really low since he’s eaten and napped and been fed magic a couple times. But he still seemed dead on his feet. Jack wished Tyler was here to help him understand. “Mark…..”

 

Mark slowly started trying to sink down to the ground, not saying a word. He should find Sean he needed to say he was sorry. He needed to apologies to everyone really betraying trust going behind their back left right and center. Using Jack's understanding and trust to his own selfish means. He should stay quiet let Jack give him a reason to step away and not look back, that's what he deserved. He glanced up at Jack his thought had been just to say goodbye but one look at him he knew he couldn't.

 

“How weak am I.” Mark's voice was low it wasn't a question. “I spend almost every minute trying to convince you that I'm getting better at holding off, force cravings down by trying to wear out my energy before the day even begins. I pull all nighters skip meals just to sneak it when I can. “ The nymph confessed brokenly. “If I know I can get away with it I'll sneak off to sleep with other people. I still let them leave their marks and then lie and say it was someone I actually have permission to sleep with… but the truth is I can't follow the plans and even if I try I just end up breaking down mentally. Jitters and Shakes, my heart racing and skin too sensitive to be able to bare. It -- … It's nothing compared to actually losing yourself.” Mark went silence for a long time his breath shaking as he decided whether to continue. “Bad things happen if I'm lost in that desperate lust.. I usually do everything I can to get home when I know I'm getting like that but there are times when I can't and… And In the past I’ve met people who took notice and started doing everything they could to egg it on… I left Cincinnati because I started going missing for weeks and I was just too messed up on my body’s needs and cravings I'd never realize. Tyler's fear isn't that I'll get killed by a stranger or catch a disease, it's that I'll go missing again and this time I won't come back I'll just be locked up in some guy's house too out of my mind to realize That it wasn't what I wanted…” he looked down shame and guilt written all over his face as he curled in on himself. “That's why I said I'd die if I stopped… because even if it doesn't happen physically it's still going to happen. I'm not strong enough to make it stop. I don't even think I can at this point.”

 

Jack’s stomach twisted at the pain in Mark’s voice and he bit back tears, “I don’t know what to say. All I know is nothing I can say will fix everything. And…. Things may have been difficult before, but you have us now. And if you can’t stop going out to get what you need take one of us with you. We’ll make sure you don’t wander off or get snatched up. I mean… Do I like that so many people get to have you? No. But I don’t own you. No one does. And since I can’t stop you I think I should stop trying to change you. You aren’t weak. But no one can fight part of themselves forever. You…. You’ve only been fighting a short while. So maybe- with time- it’ll be easier? Maybe in a year or two you won’t need sex every day. You know?” He didn’t know what else to say. So he pulled Mark back into bed and curled up under the blankets with him, petting his hair and speaking softly to him. Soft utterances of ‘I love you’ and ‘it’ll be okay.’

 

Mark stopped responding again just closing his eyes listening to what Jack said but not really letting it sink in or believing it, he closed his eyes ready to just force himself to sleep and escape this hell spot he put himself in, even if he knew his body would make him regret it when he woke himself up again.

 

Jack noticed the second Mark fell asleep. He took the opportunity to cry as silently as he could. Everything he did to try and make things better, made things worse. His husband was pregnant and addicted to sex with strangers. His other half had been helping him do this for who knew how long and Jack could do nothing to help anyone no matter how hard he tried. He was so tired of trying just to have it fall to pieces. He meant what he said to Mark. Or at least he wanted to. He wasn’t sure he could believe it, they’d been thinking Mark was doing better only to find out he wasn’t even trying. He felt sick with unshed tears and he wanted to scream. Why the fuck couldn’t things go smoothly? Why couldn’t he fix everything!? Wasn’t he supposed to be the best version of himself since he didn’t have all the issues he’d dumped on Sean? Why wasn’t he better at taking care of Mark now? Why wasn’t he better?

 

Sean was tucked up in his closet under several blankets despite being too hot. He didn’t remember getting here, just that now that he was here he couldn’t stop sobbing. He just couldn’t. He heard the front door close and he heard someone running into the room and he curled in on himself he might puke from all these tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished everyone would just leave him alone.

 

Tyler found Sean as soon as he stepped into his room. The sounds of pain and frustration that escaped the pile of blankets in the closet made his chest hurt. He took off his shoes and got into the closet with his friend. “Sean.” He spoke softly, trying to get as much meaning into his name as he could. Because he didn’t know what words to use. So he tried using emotions instead. He smoothed his hands down Sean’s back and rested his head on Sean’s and made sympathetically sad noises and pulled him to his chest. Everything maybe going to shit but he could still try his best to comfort his best friend.

 

Sean’s tears didn’t stop but slowly he stopped gagging on his tears. He stopped choking on his sobs and he just lay still against Tyler, tears burning his eyes and hurting his face. Sniffling and occasionally coughing. Eventually he stop all together but he didn’t move until he realized Tyler might be uncomfortable. “Do you wanna cuddle on the couch? We can watch a TV show?” His voice sounded hollow and he was tired, but when he turned his face up to meet Tyler’s eyes he felt calm and safe. He let his comfort show and even attempted a smile.

 

Tyler smiled back and nodded slowly,  “Only…. Only if you tell me what you’re feeling.” He watched emotions flicker across Sean’s expressive face and waited. After a couple minutes he licked his lips and whispered, “Right now I feel safe. But I feel so betrayed by Mark. And Jack. I was considering forgiving Jack…. When we all got in bed for that nap. But… He lied to Mark and ruined everything. And he thinks he’s the best part of us? We’re one person. _I_ know that but he ignores it.” Tyler frowned in confusion, “What?”

 

Sean closed his eyes and sighed, “Couch. I’ll tell you when we’re both comfy.”

 

So they moved slowly to the couch, where Sean wrapped them both in his blankets and settled in with his friend. “He has to accept we are one person before we can be again. But he won’t, because he doesn’t want to be imperfect. He doesn’t want to be kinky or shy or angry or sad. He wants to be happy and strong and perfect. And he’s not. And he never will be. Because then I wouldn’t exist. And I hate him for being so blind and for literally removing me from him. Because he thinks cutting off the parts he doesn’t like will make him better. But it doesn’t. It breaks him further. And it’s stupid and he never listened to me. He used to try and hide his accent from people. He used to try to hide that he liked music and art and cute things because he thought people would look at him differently. And I had just managed to convince him that it was worth it to be who he was when met Flora. She tramped down things we’d just gotten used to. She made us feel unhappy with who we are. So he stopped doing some of the things he loves. He used to just work. Work and sleep and eat. Before Mark…. Now he acts more like a person. Well no. Not now, before the split. But… I’m his conscience so now he is a douche bag. I mean sometimes I can get through to him, but most of the time I see what he’s done and I hate him.”

 

Tyler just listened. So that meant Mark loved all of them, not just the good stuff and Tyler…. He cared for pure them. Who they were when they weren’t trying to be perfect and in control. He considered this and sighed, “I know it may not be the best time to say this but with everything that’s going on I dunno if I’ll get another shot….”

 

Sean blinked at Tyler. Who looked nervously at Sean and cleared his throat, “Before you become one person again, I’d really like to have sex with you and bottom. Jack…. He said you’d be perfect for it and I just…. I want to try that.” Sean smiled, “Okay but can we nap first? I kinda feel like I’ve been dropped in a meat grinder and then stepped on.”

 

Tyler laughed, “Yeah. Of course.” He pressed his forehead to Sean’s and closed his eyes. He licked his lips aware of how he could feel Sean watching him still. “You know.... If I’m honest I don’t think I want you to remerge. I want him to accept you and apologize and then surrender to you. You know? Become who he is without a fuss.” Sean groaned, “Yeah me too. But I need to kinda…. Force myself onto him until he realizes he needs me.”

 

They continued talking until they both fell into a light slumber with smiles on their faces.

 

The next morning hit like a freight train as Mark was greeted his body absolutely burning with the lust he had went to bed without fulfilling the night before. He was already rock hard, he gasped his breath hitching at even the slightest move he made as a whine escaped him. He couldn’t focus on anything but vaguely he could make out there was a warm body next to him. He moved without thinking climbing on top of the other and grinding himself down against their leg half trying to wake the other up though mostly just looking to use the friction to quell the craving his body just couldn’t ignore for a moment longer as a loud broken moan passed his lips.

 

Jack had been drifting in and out of sleep dreaming weird dreams and trying to get past his anger and frustration. His weird dreams starred Mark in various states of undress and sanity. In some Mark was trying to control himself tears rolling down his face as he tried his best. In others he was a moaning mess, giving in to his addiction.  Jack tried to help in these dreams. He tried to help calm Mark in his dreams. He tried to stop him to get him to stop needing and wanting sex. But it didn’t work. Not once.

 

Then Jack opened his eyes into what was obviously another dream and _damnit_ he was angry! Nothing he did to stop it worked! He decided to take his frustrations out on this dream version of his husband. He seized the moaning mess that was his husband by the hips and flipped them so he was under him instantly sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of his neck and grinding their cocks together. He bit harder than he needed to and his nails cut into the skin of Mark’s hips as he ground down hard and fast. The actual second that he was fully hard he reached down and lined up, pressing in roughly and without prep. He heard a shocked sound from just over his head and bit down a little lower on his neck, he wiggled his jaw a little sort of mimicking chewing.

 

Mark gasped as the pain shot through him kicking his brain back into high gear. As he gasped and squirmed trying to get back from the pain that came with his body being stretched too far too fast "Fuck!" He cried out. He couldn't even get mad at this stranger he had probably been begging for it  though that didn't stop him from trying to shove the other off his neck which was pulsing with pain as well but froze again when he saw who it actually was.

 

Jack sighed at the heat around him, but annoyed that his dream husband was suddenly acting like a normal person, who liked prep and gentle treatment. His mind swirled with poisonous thoughts that maybe the opposite of what he wanted would be the reaction this fake Mark gave him. He released Mark’s throat and healed it to bite down again. He circled his hips and rocked a little. Fine this dream person wanted him to be calm when he wasn’t? _Fine_. He healed the throat he’d been tearing into yet again licked the newly healed skin with a growl. He ran his hands down the shivering skin he lifted his head and caught sight of the expression on fake Mark’s face. He blinked slowly head too fuzzy to full process the expression but he could tell it was not a happy or pleased one. He decided that bowing to a dream was useless when he could just cathartically ruin this fake husband and the real one would just never know how he dealt with Mark’s addiction.

 

Mark's heart was hammering in his chest  it was definitely Jack as a quick glance around showed that no one else was here for it to be Sean but his expression was off eyes looking almost vacant as he started rocking his hips drawing a whimper from the nymph. The look actually scared him he didn't know what was happening but right as he was about to open his mouth to say something about it a dull wave of pleasure waved through him from Jack's rocking. His breath hitched body instantly trying to cling to that feeling he was so addicted to. He was sure Jack wasn't even trying for the spot but his body didn't care about what could be a potential danger in just wanted it and in turn Mark was finding it increasingly hard to focus as a moan sounded from his throat.

 

Jack could tell that fake Mark was starting relax so he upped the pace. The tight heat was amazing and felt almost real. He let a small sound of pleasure escape him as the body under him tensed a little. He sunk his teeth into his fake husband's chest over his heart and rock a little faster.

 

The pain that had once been so overpowering was starting to mix in with the small bits of pleasure he was getting and as Jack started speeding up his body started registering that as just a nice addition for Mark’s masochistic nature. As he quickly faded just letting that slowly growing pleasure give his cravings what it needed. His volume getting louder as he gave cries of pain and pleasure.

 

Jack shook with pleasure eyes unfocusing and mouth hanging open. He pounded as hard as he could into the body under him nails cutting into his hips. He bit the smooth chest under him healing any wounds he made instantly just so he could make new ones. He felt drunk with pleasure and lost all thought as he continued the onslaught.

 

Soon Mark was completely gone losing himself completely in the motions and reactions of his body. Though not before he managed to get out a few pleading words for more before completely losing any train of thought he had had prior.

 

Jack was gone from his own head for a long time. He came back to himself in an instant. Exhausted and painfully over sensitive. He blinked rapidly to focus his eyes and froze when he saw Mark shivering and twitching under him. “Fuck! Mark!” He cupped Mark's face between his hands and poured magic into his severely depleted unconscious husband. He didn't stop until there wasn't any more room. “Mark? Mark! Oh my god what the fuck happened?!”

 

Mark was slow to come to, his eye's just barely opening still seeming extremely unfocused it had been such a long time since he had woke  up with his muscles as strained and sore as they were right now. It was almost too hard to focus on anything except that pain but he could hear Jack panicking asking him what had happened as it slowly came back to him. Jack had hurt him, he had looked him right in the face and started rocking his hips despite how much it had hurt. He opened his mouth to say as much but the first sound his throat produced came out raspy and broken, as he gave a wince at it. It was probably for the best because thinking over it again Jack's expression didn't look right he looked as out of it as Mark had felt when his addiction got too bad... though he didn't feel it now so... If he did asked for it like he was guessing he did Jack did it really well despite the pain.

 

Jack felt sick, Mark was moving like he was in pain and he couldn’t speak for how hoarse his voice was. He covered his mouth as tears came to his eyes, “I did this… Why the fuck did I do this?” He felt sick, 100% like he was going to puke up his internal organs. He did this. He hurt Mark. _A lot_. And Mark didn’t look happy like he normally did after sex. Jack had honestly never seen this level uncertainty and worry on Mark’s face, in any situation.

 

The Nymph gulped he didn't know what to say or do part of him just wanted to pass out again, but he still wanted to be there to comfort his husband. He slowly opened his mouth again this time determined to get his words out. "It's Okay, I don't think we were thinking things through. I'm sure I asked you to do it." He tried his best to keep his voice level, trying his best to keep the situation on the calmer side despite his heartbeat hammering in his head, there was a lot of blood on them and he was more than certain it was almost if not all his.... hopefully no one, like Tyler would walk in his friend already liked Sean more...

 

Jack felt tears burn down his face and he gasped roughly, “It doesn’t matter what you asked me to do! You-” he gagged, “You don’t even know how much I healed. I almost killed you!” He shook his head until his head hurt then curled his knees to his chest and hid his face under his arms. “Oh god what’s wrong with me?” Suddenly his head snapped up eyes locking with Mark’s reddened unfocused eyes, “Do you still hurt? Did I miss anywhere when I was healing? Can I do anything to make you feel better?” He suddenly remembered their baby and froze, “Oh no.” He focused on the life in Mark’s abdomen and sobbed when he saw it was alright, if a little upset and hungry. Jack looked over at the clock and felt sick once again. 2:43pm. How long had they been going?

 

Mark hesitated, yes of course he still hurt but he didn't think it was anything Jack could actually heal. "I--.... help to the bath? This is a little uncomfortable." He gave a weak smile wanting to comfort his husband, focusing on Jack just so he wouldn't have to fully think about how he was himself was feeling about all this.

 

Jack shuddered when he realized not even Mark wanted to think about this. Mark wanted to avoid this. Jack swallowed his words and shakily got out of bed and onto his feet so he could help Mark  to the bath. As he helped him set up the bath his mind wandered to Ethan calling him abusive. This. This was proof. He hurt Mark, and Mark blamed himself. He made Mark fear him and Mark didn’t say a word. He tried to figure out what made him do it and Mark refused to talk about it. He was abusive. He felt cold and hot in the worst way. His abused his pregnant husband. If he hadn’t had magic Mark would be dead for sure. He let tears fall as he watch Mark settle into the hot water with a sigh, and start playing with the bubbles. He had to fix this. Sean would never do this. So he needed to figure out how to re-merge with Sean. As soon as possible.

 

Sean woke calm and happy snuggled up to Tyler’s back, arms around his waist, face tucked into his neck. He sighed and he felt Tyler squirm rocking back slightly. He had an idea. Tyler didn’t know he was awake. He rolled his hips forward with a soft sleepy noise and snuggled closer. He heard and felt Tyler breath catch as his hand gripped Sean’s wrist.

 

Tyler tried not to squirm too much because then he’d wake Sean. And right now just the feel of Sean’s morning wood against his ass felt good. But then Sean pressed against him and moved closer in his sleep and he had to hold onto his friend’s wrist to stop himself from working off their pants. Sean agreeing to let himself be Tyler’s dildo was echoing in his head and he was just so excited and his cock was right there and damn did he want it.

 

Sean was surprised when Tyler moved his hand so he could rut against his palm and he smiled a little. Tyler rocking between Sean’s palm and cock was almost cute. The soft breathy sound that slipped from his lips when Sean rocked harder made Sean feel tingly. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tyler’s neck and sighed slowly. This was gunna be amazing.

 

Tyler licked his lips as he felt Sean’s mouth press to the back of his neck, he tilted his head forward and was rewarded with an open mouth kiss there. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, “Sean, I-”

 

Sean lightly gripped Tyler’s cock and rubbed him calmly, “Yes, Ty?” He asked softly rocked smoothly forward. He was teasing and he knew it.

 

“I tried bottoming once and… It was terrible. Will this be terrible?” Sean frowned lightly at the fear in Tyler’s voice. “Terrible how?”

 

Tyler whined when Sean stilled to focus on his response. “Don’t stop, please?” When Sean let go of him and got out of bed Tyler turned with a frown to ask what he was doing. He paused when he saw Sean grabbing things from the toy drawer they had set up so they didn’t have to do all their play at Mark’s. When he turned Tyler swallowed and smiled, “Oh I thought you were backing out.”

 

Sean snorted, “Nope just getting what we’ll need. Now talk. What happened? What are you worried I’ll do?” He’d grabbed the cock ring, a full bottle of lube, a bullet vibrator and a thinner vibrating dildo. He was going to make sure Tyler enjoyed this. Who the heck would ever wanna give him a bad experience?

 

Tyler sighed, “Well I was at this party and there was this super cute guy and we were making out for almost an hour when he suggest we go back to my place. And I was excited, so we went.” Tyler rolled onto his back and Sean settled on his knees between Tyler’s legs. “Well he prepped me ‘just enough’ and pushed in and it burned in a bad way and he just sort of used my ass came and left. I didn’t see him again, but it _didn’t_ feel good, and I’d used dildos and stuff before so I knew it could. But after that I just sorta… Lost interest in moving things there.”

 

Sean chewed his lip, “Well how much prep is ‘just enough’? How much lube did he use?” He ran the tips of his fingers down Tyler’s chest and then back up to brush over his nipples. He watched a small bit of tension drain away and smiled down at Tyler when he blushed lightly.

 

Tyler shook his head at the memory, “Two fingers? And… He used lotion and enough to lightly cover his fingers?” Sean’s disgusted face made him look away in embarrassment. “He said it would be enough, I knew it wouldn’t be but I hoped…”

Sean leaned down to kiss Tyler’s chest as his hands mapped his torso from his collarbone to his hips. He heard Tyler sigh and he lifted his mouth from his skin to look him in the eye, “Dude… Three fingers is the minimum unless you’re Mark. Four is what I’m giving you, because I want you open and ready and I don’t wanna hurt you. Also lotion is bullshite. It absorbs into your skin so it’s the worst lube, like the only way it works is for hand jobs and if you use a gallon. Besides was it made for intimate areas? Otherwise- Harsh chemicals! They burn in a not good way.” he tugged at the waistband of Tyler’s sleep pants until his friend could work them the rest of the way off on his own.

 

Tyler was still embarrassed. He sort of knew all that from his own experience but he’d wanted to believe the guy. Sean’s fingers ghosting over his skin made him restless and he wanted more but he knew Sean was going to take his time and possibly take hours to finish him off. He was actually pretty interested to see what Sean did.

 

Sean made sure to touch lightly and made sure Tyler was ready for him to continue before he snapped the cap on the lube and drenched his fingers. He planned to use as much of this as he could. In fact hearing Tyler’s story hadn’t changed his plan of pleasing his friend, just made him glad he got to do this. That was a horror story, Jaysus! He rubbed gently at Tyler’s entrance and kissed at his chest some more.

 

Tyler never really knew how to feel when there hadn’t been penetration yet. Just this gentle rubbing made him feel weird. Sort of tense and lose at the same time. It made his hips twitch and his hands twist in the sheets. He exhaled slowly and wiggled his hips, “Come on.” He whined and hissed when Sean pressed a finger to his hole pushing in ever so slowly only to pull back out and push in just a little further and be pulled out again. And the finger was so lubed it didn’t even feel all that bad.

 

Sean watched Tyler’s face to make sure he wasn’t in any pain, and proceeded to finger him gently and slowly and with plenty of lube. He spoke softly telling Tyler what he was doing when Tyler felt something good so he could replicate it if he wanted. And after a long time filled with breathy sounds and four fingers Sean smiled, “Okay, that theory was correct.” Tyler paused and frowned, “What?” Sean smirked and crooked his fingers against Tyler’s prostate and enjoyed the broken sound that left him, “You’re really very sensitive here so I didn’t even try to touch your sweet spot, just to see if you’d still like it.”

 

Tyler panted, skin tingly insides too hot he closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, “You, are too awesome.” Sean pressed the bullet against his balls and brushed his prostate again. Tyler swore and rocked into the sensation. He was glad Sean wasn’t going to use the dildo because he was too excited to handle that right now.

 

“You know what? I really, really want your cock... Inside me… Now.” He opened his eyes to look Sean in the eye and show him how much he meant it. Sean licked his lips and nodded slowly, pulling his fingers out and set aside the vibrator. Tyler whined softly but seeing Sean clip on the cock ring and lube himself was hot.

 

Sean rubbed the head of his cock to Tyler’s ready hole and looked at him with a coy smile, “You ready?” he watch Tyler’s throat and he swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, yeah so ready.” Sean smiled and rocked forward enough to tease his hole.

 

Tyler hissed as Sean seemed to decide that he’d do what his cock what he did with his fingers. But he _wanted_ damn it!  So in the blink of an eye he had flipped them so he was hovering over Sean. He smiled down at his best friend, “Sorry I just can’t wait and I _know_ I’m fully prepped.” he reached down to line them up and started to sink down a weak exhale escaping him.

 

Sean bit his lip at the hot slickness of Tyler as he sunk down onto his cock. “Fuck, Ty…” he groaned fighting his urge to buck up. Tyler smiled at him and dropped the rest of the way down a surprised look on his face as he let out a quiet, “Ooooh!” Sean ground up slightly and Tyler’s hips twitched. They locked eyes and held onto each other as Tyler rocked carefully.

 

Tyler leaned down as they rocked and let his mouth brush Sean’s. Oddly enough they’d never actually kissed during sex and neither of them really knew why. But now Sean surged up to kiss him and hell why hadn’t they done this sooner?

 

They kept that slow grind going for a while until Tyler flipped them back so Sean was over him and between his legs again. Sean threw Tyler’s legs over his shoulders and slowly fucked into him as deep as he could manage. Tyler wasn’t sure how long he lasted just that when Sean pulled out he pressed the bullet in to press it to his prostate and Tyler instantly came again.

 

Sean looked smug and Tyler kissed him for it, “Put that cock back in my ass without the ring and cum in me I wanna feel what Mark is always screaming about.” Sean looked like he was going to die from that sentence but he pressed back into Tyler, hissing when the head of his cock met the bullet but he unsnapped the ring instantly cumming. He dropped his head to Tyler’s shoulder and exhaled shakily, “Okay you wanna know what Mark screams about?” He pulled out and pulled the string on the bullet making Tyler almost cum again.

 

“Oh shoulda turned that off before pulling it out, huh?” Sean asked and Tyler shook his head quickly, “No, no, that was amazing!” Sean smiled and pressed back into Tyler making him whine as he began to pound into him. Tyler’s back arched and his hands gripped Sean’s shoulders tightly, “Fuck!” Sean didn’t last long, as he came he moaned out, “Feel all that cum in your ass Tyler? Feel how warm and wet it is? How my cock slides through my cum in your ass?”

 

Tyler came from the filthy words describing what he felt. Sean pulled out and fell onto his side next to Tyler. “Okay. That needs to happen more.” Tyler panted and Sean nodded, “Oh yeah. But now we should shower it’s like 1pm and we’ve just been making a mess since we woke up. By the way when did we get into bed? I remember falling asleep on the couch.”

 

Tyler sighed as he got up, “Oh, around 1 am you said you wanted more room so I scooped you up and brought you to bed. Why?” He turned to see Sean’s eyes darken, “Fuck I never considered it… But you and Mark could pick me up and fuck me between you huh….” Tyler understood the look and the breathy tone of his voice, “Mmmm yeah. We should do that. But I think you and Mark should have your wall sex first. I mean you’ve been looking forward to that for a while.”

 

Sean nodded and followed Tyler to the shower, “Tyler do we not take baths because we’d fall asleep? Or….” Tyler smirked at him, “You ever have sex in a tub of water?” Sean shook his head and Tyler’s face went blank. “Splashy splashy.” Sean laughed at the silliness that his mind conjured up.

 

They showered and talked about what they should do about Jack and how could they convince him that being one person again would be best for everyone. Then they ate cereal and watched adventure time. Sean was almost asleep when Jack appeared soundlessly at the top of the stairs with a haunted expression.

  
“We need to be one person again.”


	35. Uncertainty

Mark had silently let his hands fall away from playing with the bubbles once he heard the door slam shut telling him Jack had just left him here alone. Finally letting everything that had happened settle into place. Tears welled up in his eyes before he even knew what he was thinking about. He couldn't remember how it started he had came back to himself after the sharp pain overwhelmed him of Jack entering him. He hadn't even thought it was Jack at first, it had burned from the dry friction as his body hadn't even adjusted when Jack had growled and started rocking. Mark didn't get a chance to say anything about how he needed more time his body had quickly taken over and Mark's actual consciousness fell into more of a blackout drunken stopper. It really didn't seem like something his husband would do and where it stood Mark was clearly the one to blame but... blaming didn't make the pain hurt less and his heart stop hammering when Jack got close, and really it only took one look at the red water to figure out why...

 

Time passed slowly but soon Mark couldn't ignore that his warm water was getting too cool to warrant staying in a second longer. He hadn't even really spent any time actually washing himself mostly just sitting there crying till all his tears dried out and he was left staring at the water wondering why no one had come back yet. He hastily wiped down his body before pulling the plug and forcing himself up out of the tub, trembling as his body strained and cried out for Mark to just continue relaxing. He made himself move though stay upright dry off try and find even just a simple fruit to eat from the kitchen before settling in on the couch with a blanket trying to even out his labored breathing and fight back the pain that had caused him. The next few days were going to be hell he just knew it..

 

The Nymph turned the TV on he didn't care what channel it was on he just wanted the noise to keep him company through this lonely mess. He had managed a few bites of his apple before giving up deciding food wasn't really what he wanted right now. He wanted to be around the people he cared about, the ones he had hurt and clearly chased away seeing as he was here all alone right now. Lie, cheat, sell out, abandon, ignore health and safety… Mark wouldn't be surprised if no one returned, he probably wouldn't if he was them...

 

Sean frowned at Jack, “Since when do you feel that way?” he took in Jack’s hunched shoulders and teary eyes and quickly stood stalk towards his other half to shove him back, “What the _fuck_ did you do! You fragmented excuse for a human!” Tyler caught him around the waist and pulled him back before he could hurt himself.

 

Jack didn’t even flinch when Sean pushed him back his head hit the wall but he didn’t really care. He’d hurt Mark. A lot. In many ways. Shit he hadn’t even been able to look at him for more than a second. He sunk down against the wall and curled up to sob silently, “Either fix this or put me in a coma so you can live.”

 

Sean was considering doing just that since he couldn’t hurt Jack without hurting himself. But he didn’t like being a fragment anymore than Jack did. So he turned to Tyler, “Get dressed and go with him to the library where the book is. I’ll check on Mark and-”

 

Jack looked up sharply, “I raped him… I think… I mean I sort of woke up and he was broken and bloody and when I healed him he was messed up still and I just- I’m a monster. Ethan was right! I raped my husband and almost killed him and I can’t fix this. No one can fix this. This is so messed up. I thought it was a dream and it wasn’t. And I hurt him and he couldn’t look at me or speak because his voice was all fucked up and and-” He pulled at his hair, sobbing.

 

Sean felt like ice. He never should have left Mark to deal with Jack. He knew his other half was a fragmented soul but this? He started to cry too. “Are you serious? Is he- did you heal him all the way? Why- Why would that be a dream? Why would you dream about hurting him?!”

 

Tyler wasn’t sure what he felt. Their morning had been so peaceful and calm…. And Mark had been violated and hurt by Jack. Someone they both had thought would never do such a thing. He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head, “There is no way Mark is in any way okay right now. Sean tell me what the fuck is wrong with him? He’s never been like this before-”

 

Sean shook his head, “That’s because even when we were split I was there at the back of his consciousness telling him not to do things. This is the first time he’s had to try and handle things on his own. Obviously now he sees that I am necessary, I just wish he could have seen that earlier.”

 

Tyler turned and rushed to get dressed pulling on anything he could find of his and storming back to the two who were silently staring at each other. “Let’s go. The sooner I can get you whole again the better.”

 

Sean watched them go and froze. He wanted to go comfort Mark… But he had the face of the one who’d hurt him, and their voice and smell and everything. Could he do that to Mark? Maybe he should go with Jack to the library…. And Tyler should go comfort Mark…..

 

Sean scrambled to get dressed and rushed outside to see his car turning out of town. Oh. He walked across the street slowly and quietly entered Mark’s apartment. He padded up the stairs into the living room. He saw Mark frozen on the couch. He moved to sit with his back to the back of the couch and made a soft sound as he breathed to let Mark know he was there. One advantage to their split was his voice was higher and a little softer. “I’m sorry I left you with him. I didn’t know what would happen. Nothing can be said to fix something like this but I just wanted to say if I could go back to last night I wouldn’t have run.”

 

Mark let out a shaky breath he hadn't even been aware he had been holding. He didn't know if he was happy or wanted to cry at finding someone had come back to him. He didn't deserve this much. "I ran first..." the Nymph's voice was quiet and raw barely a ghost of what it formerly was. "I... I was scared no one was going to come back. I've messed things up so badly haven't I?" He asked, really not even considering that anyone was to blame besides himself.

 

Sean felt tears burn his eyes and he shook his head, “Mark-” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Mark, I left you with someone who violently raped you while you were emotionally unstable. And as for running last night. I was in the wrong, you aren’t to be blamed for panicking. This is all on me. Jack and I are the same person…. So technically I did this. And I wish I could take it back and stop myself from hurting you but I can’t. I sent Tyler and Jack to the library where we found the book to try and get it so we can undo all this messed up shit and- While I know that won’t fix anything that happened to you… It needs to be done. And-” He slowly stood up but didn’t turn around yet, “And I want to hold you and try to comfort you but…. I don’t know if I should. I don’t know if seeing me- him- would hurt you again…”

 

Mark shook his head breath catching in his throat, no that was not true. Jack was always sweet and nice things just got out of hand. "That's not--" his voice cut out getting too high in an attempt to protest what Sean had said. "It's not Jack's fault I was begging him to do it, I got ahead of myself and there wasn't enough prep... it's not you're or Jack's fault It's me.." Mark didn't even know anymore if that was a lie or not he had been telling himself since he came back to that that was probably what happened his brain was starting to make up how everything had went down to fill in all the blanks. "I love you. I love you both people don't say this was all you it wasn't. Please just… please come cuddle me… after care is important right?”

 

Sean felt like he was going to be sick. Mark was rationalizing what had happened, almost accepting it. He walked around to the front of the couch and paused when he and Mark locked eyes. He sat on the couch next to Mark and wrapped him in his arms. He tucked his face into Mark’s shoulder. “Mark, are you okay?” A stupid question but what else could he say?

 

Mark's heart had once again started hammering in his chest the second he saw Sean, even before he heard what the other was saying his mind flashed back to when he had realized it was Jack. That expression hadn't been one that fit the story he was trying to build in his head at all. He had to do everything in his power to accept his husband getting close and the second he thought he could calm down the others mouth getting close to his skin was enough to make him suddenly flinch away. Sticking him in the confusion of needing that physical comfort and reassurance and a need to defend and protect himself from the 'attacker' in his personal space.

 

Sean felt every little flinch from Mark like a stab. “Mark… Maybe don’t look at me? Or I can call Tyler… He could come back and I could push Jack off a cliff….” He wanted to rip Jack’s throat out. “Jack told me it wasn’t you…. He did this. It wasn’t you. Don’t you even _dare_ blame yourself. Please don’t blame yourself for what he did to you. Please. I love you so much, and I can’t let you cover for someone hurting you.”

 

Mark let out a shaky breath it was hard to relax himself when _Jac_ \-- Sean was so close to all the spots the other had been chewing at. It was kind of making it hard to relax knowing that all Sean needed to do was open his mouth and those sharp fangs could sink in. He would have loved it in the past but right now it was just too soon and Sean's breath was making him panic. "I.. Don't leave but could you.. Could you move away from there." He tried not to let the fear shine through he was not going to be scared of either of his husbands he just needed to make this work. Even if he did hear what Sean was saying about Jack he wasn't ready to accept it and chose to ignore it as just something Sean was saying because of his hatred to Jack and held Mark in too high a light.

 

Sean winced and lifted his head from his husband’s shoulder while still keeping his head down so Mark wouldn’t have to see Jack. “I’m sorry Mark. I don’t know what he did, just what he told me. Do you wanna close your eyes? You don’t have to, but…. It might make this easier for you?” He offered wiping tears from his face and wishing he could erase all the pain from Mark. All the bad experiences and fear. But he couldn’t.

 

"I don't... I don't really remember much... Everything hurt I didn't know where I was someone was chewing on me.... and then the stranger was Jack and I just got so confused I was going to ask for more adjustment time but he started rocking his hips and biting and... My craving took over I don't remember anything else... I shouldn't... I can't be like this now. Especially if you're willing to come back after I hurt you... I can't just close my eyes I need this to stop now." If Mark's voice wasn't so broken and hoarse he may have sounded determined and forceful but where it stood he just sounded desperate, and gave way to just how much Mark had made up earlier when he said it was his fault.

 

Sean licked his lips and nodded slowly, his stomach churned at the knowledge that Jack had used _Sean’s teeth_ to hurt Mark. “Okay. But I want you to acknowledge what happened. I don’t want you to repress it or try to brush it off. Jack…. Jack hurt you. And I am a part of Jack but... “ He scrubbed his hands over his face and exhaled harshly, “What if I lay on my back and you rest your head on my chest? Or…. Or we could spoon? I don’t know. What would make you most comfortable?”

 

Mark hesitated how could he acknowledge something when he didn't know the whole thing to it, he didn't give a response to that instead choosing to focus on cuddling positions as he strained his body to move and sit up right trying to hold back the hiss of pain that resonated from inside him "I want to lay on your chest."

 

Sean nodded and lay back, “Okay.” Mark didn’t seem like he was going to budge on this issue so he would stop pushing it. He held still to let Mark settle in how he wanted to. “Lemme know if you want me to do something or hold you or something. Cos I don’t want to do something he did and hurt you.”

 

Mark nodded lightly, telling himself he felt better like this though that was just more he wasn't panicking at each move made as he sighed and started trying to focus on the TV ignoring the apple that was now in his line of sight. “I wouldn't mind if you rubbed my back… but you don't have to.” he muttered his ear on Sean's heart hoping that would sooth him as well, all he wanted was normal right now it was all he could handle.

 

Sean sighed slowly now that Mark’s head was resting on his chest, and he rubbed large circles on his husbands back and hummed Inuyasha’s Lullaby because he used to hum it to himself when he was stressed.  He hummed it for Mark as well as himself. He just wanted them both to feel safe and relaxed. He might have woven a bit of magic into the hummed tune and the touch on his husband’s back, his other hand traced smaller circles on his own hip trying to infuse calm into them both gently. Sean closed his eyes and let himself cry as he waited for the magic to sink in and relax them both. It wouldn’t cloud their minds or make them forget but it would make it easier to remember details and handle stressful things.

 

Mark slowly seemed to relax against the other, finally letting his eyes fall closed and gave a shaky sigh. Time passes slowly as the nymph started to find himself staying calm even when he chanced a peek at Sean, though maybe that was just the magic reminding him that he wasn't exactly the same person who had put this pain and fear in him...

 

Sean kept his eyes closed and kept weaving the small spell. Eventually he stopped humming but he kept making circles on his husband's back he didn't want Mark to tense up again. He didn't say anything, in case that would undo what he’d done. But he wanted to say ‘I love you more than anything’.

 

Mark ended up starting to drift off again thankfully of his own accord and not to escape the situation he was finding himself in or passing out now the only hope was he would be able to sleep peacefully...

 

Nearly an hour later Tyler appeared next to the couch. “This book is all kinds of weird dude. Also I told him he can’t see Mark until he asks for him and then one of us has to be there with them. But seriously this book should not be available to the public.”

 

Sean blinked slowly, “You found it? Good. Umm… Does it say what we have to do to fix this?” He tried to keep his voice soft so he wouldn’t wake Mark but there was no telling with him if he woke up the second Tyler spoke or not.

 

Mark laid there quietly with his eyes closed but it was quite easy to tell his calm breathing from sleep had changed as he woke back up even if he did do his best to continue faking sleep.

 

Tyler crouched next to the to explain what he saw on the page, “This says that like the physical split the longer you are two people, the more messed up the Caster will be. And since _you_ were removed from _him_ I guess that means months of being two people is fucking with his head. But I guess he was doing well right up until the physical split because then you weren’t there to stabilize at all. But… the timeline is more fucked than we thought. We have to get the band back together with in two days.... Or you’ll just die. There’s a sort of…. Ritual acceptance of self that needs to happen, ummm….” Tyler looked up from the book with a wince, “I was kinda right. Basically you have to hatefuck Jack and he has to love you for it.”

 

Sean thought about all that and chewed his lip nervously, “What happens if it doesn’t take? Like we try but it doesn’t work?” He was worried that there’d be some sort of devastating consequence that would blow up the town. It was possible they were a pretty powerful magic user.

 

Tyler cleared his throat, “You’ll just get weaker and weaker until you just… die.” The following silence was horrible and Tyler almost wished Mark had never met the McLoughlin so this never happened. But he also wished that magic wasn’t real and everything was easier. “So…. Go fuck yourself to save yourself.” He added in frustration with the situation. He watched Sean chuckle softly, “Can’t just leave Mark like this though.”

 

The nymph let out a shaky breath,  trying to stop from curling his fingers tightly around Sean, he didn't want the other to go and get most certainly didn't want him to become one with Jack again even if he did tell himself he still loved the other male it was still too soon... He wanted to beg the other not to go but it was life or death wasn't it..? And even if it wasn't for Sean he had a feeling Tyler might just stomp back over and break Jack's face if he actually heard or saw how stained Mark was.

 

Tyler swallowed loudly and nodded, “Yeah. Well you’ve got two days before we have to watch you die.” He winced at his own words and shook his head, “I’m gunna go read through this. You…. You just keep holding him.” he could see Mark was awake and wondered if he’d slept at all. But he wasn’t going to say anything unless Mark did.

 

Sean closed his eyes once again and tried to hold the tears back, this wasn’t fair. He was happy, damn it.  He had Mark and Tyler and they were having a baby. And fuck it all he just wanted to stay with Mark. He knew he was just as fragmented as Jack, but his fragments didn’t hurt anyone. They made him more gentle and shy and fearful, but they didn’t hurt anyone. He wished they had more time.

 

Mark could feel Sean tensing under him trying to keep from crying again, he couldn't tell what his husband was thinking about but it did make him regret pretending to sleep enough to say something. "If it only works when he loves you... you won't be hidden away anymore you'll be there and in the open where we can reach you and... and you'll be whole... You... you should do it now while you're strong..." He didn't want to say it but it was what his brain worked out while laying there, assuming the Irishman must be using Magic on him still since he didn't think otherwise he'd be this calm about the matter.

 

Sean shouldn't have been surprised that Mark was awake but he still startled. “No in two days it'll be too late. That's when I'll start to weaken. Besides I don't wanna go to him when I have you. I love you.”

 

Mark shook his head slowly and glanced up at Sean. "You've been using Magic on me this entire time. I love you too but you should go now this will make things better right... I won't lose you and Jack will be whole again and not hurting me? That's good that's needed right..? It should happen now... soon... I don't want you to die." His voice strained and broke as he spoke trying to keep calm on the whole matter despite his heartbeat speeding up the more he spoke and forced down the panic.

 

Sean nodded slowly, “If that's what you want.” he really shouldn't be surprised or upset that Mark wanted him to go. But he was. Mark didn't want one last somewhat sane cuddle, or kiss. He wanted Sean to go submit to the madness of his broken other half. He wondered if Tyler would want to say good bye. Since there was no guarantee Sean would be himself in Jack. Or that either of them would really be there. He waited for Mark to let him up, hoping that Mark would hold on.

 

The nymph did just that burying his face back down against Sean and squeezing as tightly as his muscles would let him feeling stuck between knowing his husband should go in order to save himself or stay just so Mark could continue to selfishly cling to him and use his magic to stay calm. "I love you... I love you." Mark continuously repeated in a small voice trying his best to keep it level and not let how raw and hoarse it was shine through.

 

Sean swallowed thickly and clung to Mark as they both tried to pretend they were okay. “I love you too. I love you so much.” he whispered pressing his lips to the top if Mark's head, hoping he wouldn't upset him or remind him of Jack.

 

It was impossible to stop himself from crying after that all the magic in the world couldn't stop the heartbreak and enhanced emotions Mark had been trying hold down since Sean got here. It had started off with a tremble as he tried to force it back once more before a choking sob escaped and he just crumbled and let every broken sound and cry out like floodgates for everyone in the apartment to hear. He wasn't ready to let Sean go even after every rational part told him he had to. He just wanted to be selfish a little longer...

  
Tyler heard them both cry and whisper things to each other in the living room but he stayed in the kitchen hunched over the book. They needed their time to be together. Tyler could do some research while they cried. And yeah… He found what he was looking for, now he just needed to go see if it would work. He really hoped this would work. For everyone’s safety and sanity.


	36. When You Try Your Best

Tyler carried the book across the street a little nervous and shaky but more ready than anything else. He knew what he needed, a couple candles, a little blood and every shred of magic he had. The book promised he couldn’t die from loss of magic since he was non-magical but he still intended to be careful.

 

Jack was still curled up on the couch, sleeping fitfully. Tyler wondered if he was hurting people in his mind again. Creepy demonic bastard. He drew a circle around the couch in table salt and made a triangle of candles outside that. He drew the mark from the book on his hand and crept into the circle. He touched Jack’s skin with the marked hand and bit the inside of his cheeks when he felt warm, like standing in the sunshine.

 

He quickly made his way out of the trap and sat down cross legged to read off the pages under his breath. He cut his thumb and dropped one drop on the salt in front of him. He looked up to see Jack standing right at the edge of the trap staring at him with black eyes. “Oh I see you figured out I am not just a sweet little Irish tattoo artist, hmmm? You’re the first. Aside from Gran. She tried to exorcise me when I was young, maybe 5? But she was old and weak. I drove her mad, my parents didn’t know what happened. What gave it away? What made you look at me and say, ‘wow that’s a demon’ cos I thought I faked sanity fairly well. I even had myself convinced for a while there.”

 

Tyler didn’t stop the chant the book warned stopping would mean a merging of the caster and their target. Yeah he didn’t want that. He looked back down at the page and continued the spell. He heard what he now knew was a demon, sigh. “Well. I guess I am trapped. I’d fight but _sooooomeone_ took my magic. Who could that have been, I wonder… Maybe it was you? Maybe you have a demon and they are trying to trick you into releasing them with this little spell, hmm? Tell me, Tyler, does Sean know you’re doing this? Did he tell you too? I don’t think he knows. I think if you asked him he’d say not to do this. You know why? Anything you curse me with does the same to him. So be ready for that.”

 

When Tyler ignored him and just kept the chant up Jack snarled hands curling into claws, “I’ll kill you. I don’t know what you’re doing or why but I’ll kill you just for the insult of ignoring me!”

 

Tyler looked up to say the last line of the chant to see black eyes like holes in his pale face a mouth full of knife-like teeth too wide for his face. Tyler spoke the last line. For a heartbeat there was nothing then Jack bent back further than a human should be capable of and made a long low guttural screech. He felt to the floor and bounced across it in an almost comical seizing motion. He rolled onto his hands and knees still convulsing and vomited a black ooze, thick like syrup and smelling of blood. The room went dark as the ooze continued to pour from Jack’s too wide mouth, candle flame the only light left.

 

Then it was over. The light was back, there was no ooze and Jack was just normal Jack. He was still on his hands and knees shaking like he was going to explode. The candles flickered out on their own and the only sound was Jack’s uneven breathing.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure how much time had passed but after a long time Jack managed to move into a sitting position leaning against the couch to stare at Tyler in fear. “What…. What did you do to me? What the hell did you do?”

 

Tyler exhaled slowly. “Wanna see if this worked?” Jack frowned as Tyler stepped over the salt line and crouched in front of him. “Go on. Try and choke me.” Jack made a small noise of discomfort and raised a hand to Tyler’s throat but his fingers ghosted lightly over the skin before Jack became distracted and started to gently stroke over Tyler’s throat softly whispering, “I’ve kiss you here.”

 

Tyler relaxed a bit more, “I purged you of not only the desire to harm living things, but the ability to as well. I used your own magic to do it too. So since I can’t physically harm you or it will backlash into Sean I think this is enough of a ‘fuck you’ to satisfy me. How do you feel?” The demon looked confused, “Weak. Tired. Like… I’m cold and I really want a hug…. And I want a  pizza with pineapple.”

 

Tyler looked down at the soft eyed demon and wondered what Mark and Sean would say. Would they be upset he hadn’t asked? Too late. But another question settled in his mind like a stone. Would Mark be able to move on now that the one who hurt him was no longer someone to fear? Could he forgive such a pathetic excuse for a demon and feel better? He’d stolen Mark’s adversary… What would be his reaction?

 

Sean felt a little ill not too long after he heard Tyler close the door. He coughed a little but then he was fine. He snuggled back against Mark and sighed, “So… What do we tell your mom? Oh shit, what do we tell your mom in two days! God! I’ve been so distracted with everything I almost forgot about that! And the follow up prenatal is the day after she gets here… I’m gunna die. Doctor Nestor and your mom are going to kill me.”

 

Mark thought about it for a moment he wasn't sure... Ethan seemed nice enough he guessed so maybe that would be fine? But he wasn't really sure with his mom he hadn't really introduced her to anyone he dated... unless you count her adopting Tyler as basically a son-in-law. "I... I'm sure it will be fine, it's not like we have to tell them what happened today, so.... It's just me they should be upset at, right?"

 

Sean made an uncertain noise and sighed, “Well he’s gunna think I'm Jack the crazy bitch who trashed his office. And I dunno about your mom but mine would expect my significant others to look after me and scolded them if I caught a cold…” he paused and slowly made eye contact with Mark. “Can….. Can I kiss you?”

 

Mark gave a weak smile he guessed that was right but he wasn't going to let Ethan get mad at Sean he'd speak up if he tried, as for his mom well.... they'll have to see how it went. "I..." He paused could he handle a kiss right now? It sounded nice, but sounding and doing were two very different things. "Please?"

 

Sean moved slowly to cup Mark's face and softly pressed his lips to his husband's.

 

Mark made a soft sound drawing back slowly trying to decide if he actually was happy with the kiss or not before releasing a sigh and giving another small kiss. Ya he can handle this.

 

Sean paused when Mark pulled back but relaxed when he pressed another kiss to Sean’s lips. He gently carded his fingers through Mark’s hair and gave another soft kiss. “This okay?” He breathed against Mark’s lips, trying to stay still and calm.

 

The nymph nodded slowly "Yes that's nice, I like it. That's good right?" He winced the second the question came out of his mouth, god what was going on in his head that made him actually need to ask if liking a kiss from his husband was good. "Yes... of course that's good...." he replied to himself.

 

Sean smiled a little sadly and nodded. “Yeah. As long as you like it I’ll kiss you. I promise I’ll stop the _second_ you don’t. Okay?” He breathed the same air as his husband for a moment just looking into his eyes and trying to convey his sincerity.

 

"I'll trust you on that." Mark responded lightly though he was rather quick to avert his eyes away from Sean's a bubble of fear welling up to see the others eye, he hoped that wouldn't happen every time since he use to really love looking at those eyes. ".... _Orchid_ I at least try?" he tried to joke to make himself feel better.

 

Sean glanced past Mark when he noticed the eye contact upset him. He smiled at the pun, “Come on, that pun was _leek_ and you know it.” He kissed Mark’s nose and closed his eyes since he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off his husband. “Mark… I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop apologizing but it was either verbal or physical apologies and he knew there was no way physical apologies would have the effect he intended.

 

Mark gave a short airy laugh, "Okay, I hope _Thistle_ meet your stand...ard..s" he trailed away at hearing the apology "It's... It's not your fault. Really it isn't so, I'd rather we talk about something else right now. I'm not saying forever just not now, please."

 

Sean nodded keeping his eyes shut, “ _Oak_ kay.” He let out a laugh that was half humor half sadness. Then he took a deep breath and asked, “Did you want anything to eat? I can make us something….”

 

Mark shook his head slowly before glancing at the forgotten apple. “I don't really feel up for it I tried earlier it didn't work out well. But you can I guess? I'll just watch TV or something?”

 

Sean made a vague sound, “I’m not hungry either. Do… Do you wanna nap? Or…” He wasn’t sure what to do. How did you help someone in this situation, “Whatever you want, Mark. I’d be happy to do. Whatever you need. Just ask.”

 

Mark thought about it for a minute he really wasn’t sure what he wanted. He felt tired but not in the ‘I need a nap way’ he really only knew he wanted to be close to people and he already had that… “Can we just lay here and watch TV? Maybe something silly like a cartoon or something? If we fall asleep then it happens if not then oh well?” he shrugged before getting comfortable against Sean again.

 

Sean smiled, “SpongeBob then?” he asked as he grabbed the remote off the floor. He hesitantly pet Mark’s hair. He wondered how long he was going to be afraid to touch him. And how this would affect his husband in the long run. How would he handle his cravings if he was afraid of touch? What would happen if he was lost in a craving and he was too terrified to do anything about it? Or what if he did let someone touch him but later tore himself apart over it? He watched the yellow sponge fuck shit up and wondered if he’d broken everything when they split.

 

Mark didn’t put any thought anywhere he wholeheartedly focused on the TV and the TV alone. Sometimes a giggle would bubble up but for the most part his expression was as neutral as the emotions he was forcing into play

  
  


Tyler stared at the demon unsure if he should ask the question at the tip of his tongue. He would have looked innocent, if it hadn’t been for the slow burning rage behind his eyes, and the death grip he had on the blanket he was wrapped in. He was sitting next to him and they were just looking at each other. Tyler was a little confused that Jack wasn’t talking he’d been talky before, but now he was silent.

 

“Did I accidentally banish your voice too? Come on man.” Tyler asked with a sigh. Jack blinked in confusion, “No? I just wasn’t sure if I was allowed to talk.” He squirmed and pulled his knees up to rest his arms on them. He seemed to relax a little and cleared his throat, “Why’d you decide to do what you did? I’ve never hurt you.”

 

Tyler waved vaguely, “Well I mean… For Mark. And for Sean. You’ve hurt them. And I want them to be happy you know? So having you be some.... Crazy pants, violent, rape-y mother fucker… That just didn’t seem right. Especially with Mark pregnant.” He leaned back to stare at the TV. Nothing was playing on it, it wasn’t even on, but it was something to look at that wasn’t Jack. Because every time he looked over there was this… Inky weirdness going on at the edges of his eyes. Like he wanted to be a violent demon again.

 

“Why… Why don’t I wanna hurt you? I know you explained it to me already but I sorta… Wasn’t paying attention.” Jack tightened the blanket around himself as he asked not looking at Tyler, but out the window at a pidgin. Tyler glanced at Jack before he shuffled closer to Jack to take hold of his chin to hold his attention. “Because I took that from you. Your ability and will to be violent. You don’t even want to because you can’t.”

 

Jack’s eye swirled solid black and he leaned closer to Tyler, teeth barred, “Then can you take away Mark’s addiction? Drag it from him like you took the biggest part of me?!” Tyler shook his head, “No.”

 

The silence was so oppressive neither of them could move for a long time then the tears started to fall from Jack’s eyes, “Well why the fuck not?” Tyler let go of Jack’s face and tipped his head back to rest on the back of the couch, “Well… I could try to remove his Cravings but the problem isn’t any part of him. Not his libido, not his though process. This controls him, not the other way around. Your violence was a choice. I saw you touch Joe with the most gentle behavior… But then you do what you did to Mark… And at the doctor’s office? And I knew if you wanted you could stay gentle. But you didn’t want to. You liked being a sicko. You just kept how evil you were tucked deep down.”

 

Tyler turned pained eyes on the demon by rolling his head to the side, “Do you understand why I couldn’t let anyone hurt him? Do you… If it were you, in my place… What you have done? Someone who can’t be removed from the picture hurts someone you care for. And they have to stay and there's a chance they’ll poison the good relationship they have left. Would you just let it happen.”

 

Jack slowly shook his head, “I think before this I would have hurt them-” Tyler cut him off, “Oh but you can’t! Their connected to the good one, the one who is always there for and kind to the person you want to protect.” Jack made a face, his black eyes didn’t actually look all that menacing now that there wasn’t intention to harm behind them…

 

“I kinda back you into a corner with this… Huh? Damn. What about a coma? Or…. would Sean still die? Would we just fade away? Since we couldn’t remerge. Or… a love spell? Make me love Sean with my whole heart and then I would do anything for… Me. No I’d the most self serving narcissist…. Damn. Well good job I guess. I can’t think of anything else.”

 

Tyler rolled his head to look at the ceiling, “Yeah… Tough choices. So… Can you even threaten people?” He straightened up and smirked at Jack. The demon held his lip lightly between his teeth and blink slowly. He opened his mouth then frowned, “Nope. I was going to say… I dunno. But I just… I can’t think of anything horrible to say?”

 

Tyler wondered if maybe he’d made Jack too much of a pathetic kitten. Then he startled when Jack flowed like a liquid into Tyler’s space and settled on his lap. “I wanna kiss you.”

 

Tyler’s jaw clenched, “You just raped Mark this morning. I think you’ve had enough contact today.” Jack flinched and looked down at his hands, “I can’t hurt you and I don’t want to. But I’m gunna say something you might not like… I don’t care about what you think of me. And I’m not exactly sorry for what I did to Mark. Can I do it again? No. But you can’t make me regret things I did…”

 

Tyler’s lip curled, “I’m right back to wanting to kill you. Well…. I guess I never stopped…” Jack’s face was all knife teeth and holes for eyes, “ _I know how to fix that._ ” Tyler wanted to recoil but Jack hadn’t gotten off his lap. So he just shook his head, “It won’t work for you. You need magic and the intent to harm. Since the spell hurts you need the intent to harm….” He watched Jack’s face melt back to normal. And then he shrugged, “Oh well. It was just for the lols anyway. I wouldn’t take your roughness, I like that.” There was a paused while Jack just looked at him.

 

“You know… I still want that kiss.... Just one and I’ll leave you alone, I swear.” Jack tried too hard to look innocent, fluttering his damn eyelashes. Tyler shook his head, “You’re still evil and dumb. I said I wouldn’t kiss you so-” the demon quickly leaned in and kissed Tyler. Not even a quick one, Tyler had to push him off. “How the fuck!”

  
Jack blinked serenely, “Oh, see… I wasn’t hurting you and I had no intention to.” Tyler was suddenly worried again. Could he let this passive aggressive monster merge with Sean? Did he have a choice?


	37. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short angsty chapter, and sorry this took so long. Writers block is the worst part of writing.
> 
> We're gunna try to write more now though, now that we're past that block!

Even when every muscle in Mark's body protested the idea of movement and being awake his cravings have him no breaks. A soft whimper sounded from him as he started to stir awake. Eyes fluttering opened unfocused at first. His body tried to relax and start rocking against the warmth he found himself cuddled to before it's familiar scent got caught in the Nymph’s nostrils and he was instantly spurred into danger mode, jolting himself back unfocused eyes wide and fearful as he slowly started inching away in his mind trying his best to just disappear and get away unnoticed. He recognized his husband’s face but not who it was yesterday played in his head if he was pinned it would hurt again just get away find safety.

 

Sean winced at the reaction. He’d been petting Mark’s hair lightly but froze when he started to rock. Then the reaction of terror cut at him. He looked away from his husband fighting tears. He wanted to say good morning but the words caught in his throat. He unconsciously put himself in a very submissive position, eyes not meeting Mark’s, head titled back to expose his throat and completely limp. He wasn’t a threat to Mark. He swallowed thickly and let out a long slow sigh.

 

Mark was gone in an instant forcing him body to move at a speed that hurt just to get away the second he saw an opening. Thankfully making a break for it towards a bedroom as opposed to outside the apartment.  The door slammed shut and the American had collapsed against it before his eyes landed on Alex and he gave a shaky sigh before coaxing the other over not ready to leave the unlocked door unattended. He tightly curled himself around the plant trying to calm himself down the odd mix fear and his addiction were not mixing well as stayed tense and stressed.

 

Sean looked at Mark through the door and reached out an arm to offer Alex magic with the idea that Marks was off limits. The plant snarkily took it, as if to say ‘I would neeever take his magic when he needs it so much! How dare you!’ he sighed and rolled to his feet. He needed to go see if Tyler was okay. He padded softly over to the door Mark was braced against opened his mouth to speak. But he couldn't. No sound left his mouth, so he wrote a short note saying he’d gone home to see if the others were alright. Sean was about to slide the note under the door when he remembered he was supposed to try and merge with Jack. He set the note down carefully and knelt with his forehead against the door. He forced out broken whisper of, “I love you, Mark.” and wiped at the tears on his face.

 

The nymph trembled to hear the other speak realizing who he had ran from but didn't say anything in response. Everything in him was just so on high alert he couldn't make a move without his muddled feeling jolting through him. He didn't think Sean was leaving though he thought he had time, he thought he could say it after. Though with a growing scent of Jasmine in the air his mind and fears were slowly being pushed back out of reach as his body took back control for what it needed.

 

Sean added a promise that he’d always love him with a shaky goodbye to the bottom of the note and pushed it under the door. He slowly climbed to his feet and turned to say bye to Mark's plants. He was stalling and he knew it but he didn't exactly want to go. He wanted to stay with Mark, he could procrastinate and merge tomorrow… Right? No. Yesterday Mark had told him to go and he hadn’t. So he’d just have to deal with this. He let out a long sigh before slowly exiting the apartment and going back across the street to his apartment where this time yesterday he’d been happy. Somehow he’d ruined everything again.

 

By the time Sean got across the street to his apartment he was mad, like ‘Kill Your Double’ mad. It might kill him but at this point? He might not care. Mark was in pain because of this monster he was. He slammed the door behind himself and stomped up the stairs to see Jack trying to crawl into Tyler’s lap. Tyler didn’t look worried just annoyed and a little disgusted, that alone confused Sean as he silently stormed into his living room. He knew the moment Jack noticed he was there but it was too late. He locked his hand in Jack’s hair and dragged his head back til he was bowed backwards uncomfortably. “You’re not gunna hurt anyone else you sick fuck.” he snarled.

 

Tyler opened his mouth to tell Sean that he’d neutered Jack basically, when he realized Sean was _supposed_ to hate Jack. And judging by Jack’s expression he loved this, which he was supposed to. He glanced up at Sean and shivered, this was the side of Sean that even he tried to avoid. The crazy dark half. He supposed Sean was the human half and Jack was the demon and each had their dark and light sides. And he wasn’t sure he trusted any of Jack but that dark side of Sean’s… That was scary. Once they were out of sight he realized what that meant.

 

Sean dragged Jack off Tyler and down the hall, his jaw clenched hands shaking with rage. This fucking monster. He was such trash. Attacking everyone he loved. He forced Jack back to his knees and released his hair to close the door. When he turned Jack’s face was wrong, but Sean didn’t give a fuck. “Seeeaaan~! So rough! That’s not like you~! Am I sensing a bleed through of me into you?”

 

Sean snorted, “Nope, I’m gunna be in you. On the bed, now.” He wasn’t actually surprised when Jack listened to him. Creepy bastard liked being told what to do and hurt, almost as much as he liked telling and hurting. Jack stripped out of his clothes and Sean rolled his eyes, “Well at least _one_ of us is excited for this.”

 

Jack was fingering himself dry when Sean finished undressing himself. He’d gotten two fingers pressed inside himself but that was dry…. Sean batted away Jack’s hand and replaced Jack's two dry fingers with three of his lubed ones. Jack arched and cried out in surprise then he melted back into the sheets one hand running through his messy green hair the other smoothed down his own chest. Sean cleared his throat and Jack paused to peak at him. “If you touch your dick I’ll break your fucking arm, I swear.”

 

Jack grinned, sharp knife teeth in a normal face and it somehow looked good on him. Sean frowned at his smiling mirror and shook his head, “You just lay back and enjoy this, you sick fuck.” Jack laughed head thrown back as he started to rock himself on Sean’s fingers hand running over his torso. He tweaked his nipples and shook with the sensations.

 

Sean rolled his eyes and made sure Jack was prepped just enough before pulled his fingers out and lined himself up meeting Jack’s eyes quickly. He looked excited, “This gunna hurt?” Sean nodded, “It better!” Jack hummed in agreement and the cried out in surprise as Sean pressed in.

 

“You bitch!” Jack half heartedly moaned not actually upset at all as Sean started thrusting. Sean shouldn't have liked this. He was fucking his own ass. But it was hot and tight and Jack was using a few muscle tricks he knew to try and push Sean into pounding him senseless. But he planned to do that anyway, and threw Jack's legs over his shoulders, slamming deep and hard without warning.

 

Jack's eyes caught Sean's and he smiled when Sean frowned. But neither of them could look away, which just made Sean rougher. And without any warning or sign Jack was laying on his side in bed.

 

Blinking slowly he sorted through the mass of jumbled memories in his head and realized it had worked. He was one person again. He frowned, unsure if he wanted to be one person. And which name should he use? He knew what he’d done to Mark, he remembered doing it and he wasn’t settled on how he felt about it. He hated himself for hurting Mark, but he also felt like he’d done it _for_ Mark.

 

He bit his lip and sat up, ignoring his dick to go take a shower. Under the lukewarm spray he realized the moment both halves of himself considered themselves one person they were. He washed himself quickly, dried as fast as he could but paused when he was getting dressed. Mark. He might not want to see him. Possibly ever again. He decided that he was sorry he hurt Mark, because Mark hadn’t liked it. He knew he was to blame and he couldn’t just make puppy dog eyes at Mark and make everything better. But…. He wished he could undo what he did and maybe redo it in a way that Mark would have liked?

 

He buttoned his jeans slowly and sighed. Shuffling out to the couch he paused again. Tyler hadn’t cleaned up his spell. Oh yeah… How did that spell affect him now? Could he still punch people? Could he tattoo? Could he bite? Could he fight off an attacker? Shit that could be a problem.

 

He cleaned up the mess from the spell and considered a few things. First things first names. Jack would have to be the main name he went by, the unified whole. And uhhh Anti would be that fucking demonic stain he had. Leaving Sean to be the soft intimate name Mark and Tyler could use.

 

He stood slowly and pulled on the first shirt off his bedroom floor before crossing the street barefoot and hesitating at Mark’s door. Could he really go up there and put Mark back in his scared shaky state? But Mark had said he didn’t want anyone to leave him…..

He opened the door and padded up the stairs to the living room unsure if he would be welcomed or not.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a while, but I had writers block then Azzie had writers block *shrugs* I'll just post whenever we have a chapter done. And today I have my wisdom teeth out again, so I won't be able to crank out as much as usual. So have this! Recently completed chapter! Yaaaay

In the span of the hour Sean had been gone Mark had moved from relishing in the soft stimulating touches Alex was giving him to soothe the craving, to working up his courage to straddling Tyler's lap in the living room. He hadn't been there long when Jack had walked in, the shorter American's face was buried against the taller's neck, soft moans and sounds escaping every now and then that were almost completely drowned out by the TV Tyler was watching as he slowly jerked off his needy friend.  Jack's presence went unnoticed by Mark as he was more off in his own little world now than really focusing one anything or one in the room.

 

Jack swallowed thickly and quietly padded over to the couch to tap Tyler’s shoulder holding a finger to his lips. He didn’t want to startle Mark. And he looked more relaxed now that he had since Jack hurt him. Tyler glanced at him, not making a sound.

 

Tyler wasn’t exactly sure who this was and it was more than a little worrying. He thought about how stressed and scared Mark might be if he lifted his head right now. He shot a warning look at Jack and made a fairly clear get out, gesture. He didn’t want Mark to be upset in this state, who even knew what he’d do or not do.

 

Jack winced a little and turned to walk back down the stairs. A loud moan from Mark made him pause, but he didn’t turn. He bit his lip and blinked rapidly, Tyler didn’t trust him now. Well that made sense. He was part demon. That fucker had been possessing him so long it was hardly a possession and more of a parasitic relationship now.

 

Jack made his way back to his apartment and realized he hadn’t opened up for the morning, showed up to work or answered the door yesterday. He sighed heavily and made his way to the kitchen table where he’d last set his phone. Two calls from Suzy, four from Dave and one text from Ross. Shite.

 

He checked the time, ten minutes til he was supposed to open. He decided he’d tell them Mark was sick and he just forgot about work.  He changed into a clean shirt and made sure he had socks and shoes before going down to open the door for a concerned looking Suzy and a suspicious looking Ross. Dave wasn’t even there, despite being scheduled.

 

Jack gave his lie with a sad tired expression and when they bought it he realized his lying skills were from Anti. Great. They bought it too easily. It should have worried him that they thought he was so scatter brained, he was organized. When did lying get so easy? He ignored the thought and set up his space for his first client.

 

Mark had been slow to get back into a level head and even when he had he wasn't entirely feeling ... satisfied, but he guessed there wasn't much he could do about that his body was sore and what he knew would usually work to making him completely blissed and mush-like  he really couldn’t stomach right now. He snuggled in closely Tyler muttering a weak 'Thank you' before glancing around he wasn't sure if he was looking around to make sure he was safe or to find his husband... He didn't know how to feel when he found it was just them there.

 

Tyler pet Mark’s hair and hummed softly, “Anytime, dude.” He kissed the top of Mark’s head and pulled the blankets closer around Mark. He was considering how to get Mark to eat when he got a text. He reached over to check his phone and groaned, “Mark, you need to shower and get dressed, you’re mom is like… a half hour away. She’s worried you didn’t answer your phone too. I’m just gunna tell her you had a bad night's sleep and were napping to make up for it. Is that okay?” He glanced down at Mark worried this would be too much for the Nymph right now.

Jack closed up shop and glanced across the street to see that _Nasa Peepo_ hadn’t even opened today. He chewed his lip in worry. Maybe he’d watch the shop for Mark if he was still sick tomorrow…. Suzy knew how to run Ink Blot just fine. He turned from the locked door to start cleaning up and got lost in thought as he organized things that didn’t really need organization. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to cross the street right now. He finished organizing everything and started up the stairs to go pace his floor. He would have played a game but he wasn’t sure he could focus right now.

 

Mark's stomach dropped at that, was half an hour enough time to make this place decent and make himself descent?! Were his plants all happy they would say something to her in a heartbeat if they weren't and he hadn't exactly been in a right state of mind these past few days. "Y-Ya." He forced a breath as he slowly got off of Tyler, his shower would have to be quick, no time to relax and calm down, Wash, get out, clean house, water plants, give magic to make sure they are growing right, set up room, look normal... Introduce Jack... He tried not to let it show but the panic and stress was rising why did he take so much time trying to satisfy a craving that didn't care to quit, where was his phone why didn't he hear it go off? Could he really handle this right now? He didn't think he could he wanted to break down there crying and hating himself right now as it was.

 

Tyler chewed his lip, “Mark. Take a long shower I’ll clean up and… I can call Sean over to take care of the plants? Ummm… And I can get the guest room settled?” He stood and caught Mark’s chin in his hands. “Don’t worry I’ve got this. Just… Please calm down it’s okay. Everything will work out. I promise.” He kissed Mark’s forehead and smiled reassuringly. “Sorry. I just figured I’d tell you before she got here.”

 

Across the street Jack felt a nervous twist in his gut, he glanced over and saw Mark’s magic shaking with nerves. He frowned and fed fresh filtered magic to him. He made sure it would not only calm him, but strengthen him. He wondered if Mark could feel it.

 

Mark stopped and just stared at Tyler for a long moment he felt himself started to calm down, he didn't know why Tyler had been so good at reassuring him today maybe it had just been hormonally panicking but he gave a soft nod not really saying more as he slicked off to the shower.

 

Tyler started texting who he hoped would be Sean to come help clean and feed the plants. Then he started to pick up random bits of clothes and cum stained blankets to throw in the washer. He gathered enough laundry to start a cycle and rushed through it before going back to the living room to find the man he’d texted stand still eyes closed. Tyler cleared his throat and he turned to look at him.

 

Jack had gotten Tyler’s text and just about sprinted across the street. He didn’t know why it was an urgent thing unless… Was Mark’s mom in town? So soon? Wasn’t she due tomorrow? He found no one in sight as he stopped in the living room. The plants looked a little wilted so he gave them all as much magic as they wanted. He cleared the funk out of the air and removed stains and anything else he could find before he paused to try and set up a permanent link between Mark and Mt. Hood. There was plenty of magic there. It was next to impossible for Mark and their baby to eat it all up. It would take years if they did. But Mark wouldn’t be pregnant for years.

 

The sound of Tyler clearing his throat made him turn, blinking owlishly. Tyler looked him over nervously before stepping forward. “Please tell me you aren’t evil.” Jack bit his lip, “Only in some spots. Most of me is normal. I guess… Demons pout when someone ruins their fun.”

 

Jack stepped closer to Tyler and held out his arms for a hug. Tyler considered it for a moment then pulled the smaller man into his arms. They both sighed at being close again then Tyler filled him in. “Okay so his mom is gunna be here in around 15 minutes… Mark is in the shower. I don’t know if she’ll want to go out to eat or if she’ll want to make something. Also I’m going to change the plans and sleep here with Mark so he isn’t alone, okay? I don’t want him having nightmares or feeling alone.” Jack nodded along with everything and froze when he heard the bathroom door open. He wasn’t sure if he should look at his husband or not.

 

Mark paused in the hallway when he saw Jack, he wasn’t sure who it was at first and there was a surge of panic through him before slowly fading away at the sight of a calm Tyler. “Sean?” He asked softly. The nymph stayed rooted in his spot just in case as he waited for an answer from either of them telling him his fears were _dumb_ and horribly misplaced.

 

Jack winced slightly and smiled sadly, “Kinda. Hiya, Mark. How are you?” He wondered if maybe he should leave Mark looked scared and that wasn’t what Jack wanted him to feel when he saw his mom. He should be happy and feel safe when he was in his own home with his family. He took a step back, “Should I…. Should I go? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable….”

 

Tyler watched them both and felt a wave of frustration. They were both so freaked out and he wanted to just blurt out that he couldn’t hurt Mark to save himself. He’d never be able to hurt him again. And the one who had hurt Mark was a fricken demon! A demon who Sean pushed down as best as he could so this…. Whole Jack was more himself than he had been in a long time. He wasn’t pure Sean but that wasn’t exactly bad. Instead he cleared his throat, “Let Mark get dressed before we talk about this. Sound good?” He glanced at Mark who looked ready to bolt, holding his towel like it would save him from the situation.

 

The Nymph was quick to turn away leaving back down the hall as fast as his still sore body would allow and disappearing into a room. He let himself breathe once inside not even fully realizing he had been holding his breath, this was crazy he needed to stop panicking every time he encountered his husband but the alarm and fear was so instantaneous he didn't have a chance to keep himself calm.  Mark was muttering to himself as he gathered up some clothes to put on, trying to keep his head level, calm but he was one step away from sinking into the deep end.

 

He didn't know all the facts that had came to light about what Jack was, there was no safety in knowing that the demon that hurt him was now forever unable to do so again and it made it hard to get past what went on. Mark was sluggish to return back to the others once dressed, his eyes were on the ground the few steps he took to the door before he halted to stare at the first out of place thing he found as a way of procrastinating what he worried was about to come. There was a note on the ground it could have been anything really but Mark chose that it was something that he needed to go over right this minute and painstaking moved to get it from the ground.

 

He skimmed over the paper instantly realizing that the person standing out there with Tyler was the whole Jack the good and the bad parts he had originally fallen for in what now seemed so long ago. Tyler was right this was something they needed to talk about and though his mom was going to be here any minute he really did want it out of the way now, he could only imagine how much his mother would freak out if she saw him flinch away from Jack's every movement. His eyes scanned over the end of the note again and again. 'I love you so much' 'I love you so much, and I'll never stop.' That was good right? That was enough to get passed this, love... He wasn't alone in this, Mark knew his heart ached to be with Jack, and he knew Tyler wasn't going anywhere anytime soon despite his best effort of staying out of the relationship, so what real reason was there to have this fear at the forefront of his brain. Whole Jack never hurt him, it was a split part... the magic could have just went wrong maybe the part of Jack that hurt him just didn't have enough control to know what was good and what wasn't there were so many reasons things could have happened the way they did, and Mark really wanted to believe them just as much as he did that this was his own fault... The Nymph took in a breath, readying himself to go out there before opening the door.

 

Jack had edged closer to the stairs as soon as the door closed behind Mark, quietly trying to convince Tyler to let him leave. “Dude come on. He can’t even be in the same room as me. This is obviously a bad idea. Do you really think his mom will be okay with all this is Mark is too freaked out to be in the same room as me?!”

 

Tyler didn’t let go of Jack’s wrist, “It’s not that bad. Give him a minute would you? Everything will be fine. Just chill a sec.” Jack opened his mouth to argue then shook his head, silently giving in. Tyler worried he was going to cry, that would make all this so much more difficult to deal with but- But he was thinking like this was Sean. This man…. He had a handle on his emotions.

 

Jack gave up arguing and just waited. Mark was for sure going to come out of his room and freeze on sight of him or run again. And then his mom would show up and see how horrible he was and- The door opened and he tensed, not moving, trying to hide behind Tyler.

 

Mark did his best to move quickly over to the two having already braced himself for what was about to go on and stopped in front of them. "We... we need to talk and sort this out... before mom sees all this." He spoke lightly looking between the two of them making sure they knew this was a group conversation.  "You're whole again... what does that mean? I don't- I want to-.... can I still trust you? Do I-- ... Does Tyler need to always be here for me to be safe in the same room with you?" They were hard questions they hurt just as much to say as he was sure they hurt to hear, but he needed the answers. How strong was that love? Was it all just 'Sean' or... was 'Jack' in there with some love towards him as well... more questions started swarming in his head as his eyes started to sting with tears that he did all he could to force not to fall.

 

Jack squirmed, “Well… I mean. He- I’m calling him Anti- Anti is a demon. For a long time I thought he was just a childhood nightmare? But he was that creepy voice at the back of my head? He never told me to do anything bad really. I didn’t expect him- Me?- to hurt you. He can’t now anyway. Tyler did a reeeeally stupid spell and now Anti can’t hurt anything or anyone.” Jack bit his tongue when he realized he started to ramble and talk too fast. He glanced up at Mark and then back down at the floor, “Umm…. If you want Tyler to be around all the time I don’t… That won’t be a problem. The guy is cool and I love him too.” He couldn’t say if Mark would trust him. How would he know that? He let out a long breath and forced himself to look Mark in the eye, or at least as he could with Mark’s shifty eyes. “I love you. It might not mean much right now, and… It _really_ doesn’t fix anything…. But I do still love you.”

 

Mark looked extremely confused at that. "What?" He didn't understand, demon?! Tyler used magic?! That didn't make any sense! Was Sean lying to him now?! He looked at Tyler for answers truths he didn't know to believe not. His friend’s blank unfazed expression told him though that there was no lie in what was said.

 

Jack didn't know what else to say so he didn't. He let himself be uncomfortable. He hunched his shoulders and rocked side to side. He knew this was a Sean thing to do but he felt very vulnerable now. Tyler wasn't speaking either. The silence made Jack want to cry.

 

Mark relaxed a small bit as he watched how Jack acted. If it was all true, if Jack was no danger and Jack's feels were still the same the nymph was willing to try. He needed to force the first step forward, but once he got the movement going he was quick to crash himself right against his husband and cling tightly to him. His body was still tense not fully letting down his guard as he was braced for any form of damage, but it was a start.

 

Jack suddenly had his arms full of Nymph and he made small surprised sound but clung to his husband's body like he’d die without him. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to never let him go. He wanted so much. He made a weak sound and nuzzled against Mark's cheek, “ _Mark.”_ he breathed trying to convey all his want and emotion at once.

 

Tyler wasn't sure now was the best time to let them do this but he also didn't want this to happen when Mark's mom arrived. He watched them and smiled hoping they wouldn't do anything…. Indecent.

 

Mark’s breath shook slightly from nerves he was doing all he could to move on the actions he had been familiar with other the times he had spent with Jack before pressing kisses to his face desperately before burying himself against his husbands shoulder. His heart hammered in his ear but he didn't feel the need to run at the moment so he considered his actions a success. As long as things stayed in this controlled environment  he should be able to be calm enough around his mom. He knew no one asked but he gave a small ‘I'm okay’ as he settled himself into more of a relaxed posture.

 

Jack didn't know how to touch Mark now. He was afraid to set him off but he wanted a hug so badly, so he held his husband gently and sighed as Mark murmured against his neck that he was okay. He let out a long breath and gently pet Mark's back. “I'm glad you're okay. Now…. Remind me….. Does your mom know….. What my job is? I wanna know if I should roll down my sleeves or not….and in all the stuff I forgot. I mean…. I think you said she didn't care but…. I'm just…. Nervous.”

 

Mark had to think about that for a moment he was sure he told her but… did she really believe him? “Keep them up you shouldn't hide who you are… we are married it's hardly like she can change that even if she doesn't like it.” He kept his voice quiet, if his mom didn't like Jack it was going to hurt, it was going to be confusing and he really didn't want to end up breaking down bawling again because his hormones were making him rather cry then figure out a proper solution.

 

Jack nodded and cleared his throat a couple times, “I umm. I’m glad we’re…” he wanted to say okay but really wasn’t sure if they were. “Is there anything I shouldn’t say or do around your mom? Does she know about your cravings? Oh what-” He froze at a realization. He still craved sinking his teeth into people and pulling magic from them. It was hardly there but it wasn’t something he could ignore. “Do… Do we explain my teeth? Or say it was the byproduct of a spell?” He didn’t want to lie to his mother in law so half truths would have to do.

 

“She… She has a small idea, not really I think she just things I like partying and sleeping around.”  He muttered it wasn’t wrong but it was far from right too especially the partying part. “It might be best to say it’s a product of a backfired spell, tackle one overwhelming thing at a time.’

 

Jack nodded. He could do this. He noticed Tyler watch them and smiled weakly, “Tyler…. Why are you watching us?”

 

Tyler wasn’t sure what was more amusing the gentle lies they used or the fact that they hadn’t let go of each other. He wondered if Jack was still feeding magic into Mark and their baby. When Jack noticed him staring he smiled, “I was just thinking. Mark what if your mom wants to stay for a week? You haven’t been able to hold off that long. Also.... I’m sleeping at Jack’s right? And your mom gets the guest bedroom? But… What if you need one of us in the night? Can you sneak out? Or will she wake up?”

 

Mark had to wince at that, that… that was going to be a problem, he couldn’t actually remember a time he was able to sneak out but he also hadn’t lived there since he was a teen so… maybe his sneaking got better he usually managed to get away from Jack and Tyler and it wasn’t like his mom had an army of plants to tattle on him. “I… I have Alex they can stay in my room?” It was more of a question than anything he very much doubted his mother would be very happy to see a sentient plant wandering around his house especially with his mother knowing the amount of magic it take to make it that way and the whole pregnancy thing… plus Alex wasn’t exactly one to keep a secret if asked they would answer in complete honesty.

 

Jack made a face, “Umm… I don’t wanna be rude but you think you’re mom wouldn’t notice Alex’s smell or the sounds you make?” He didn’t want to stress Mark out and was a little annoyed that Tyler had to bring that up now. True they might not get a chance to plan once she was here, but also she could be here any- there was a quiet excited knock at the door, which Tyler moved to answer.

 

“I could hope…” Mark slowly moved away from Jack, knowing his mom would probably want to give him a hug he hadn’t really given much notice of him leaving the area and was sure she missed him as much as Mark was starting to realize he missed her.

 

Jack winced, “Sorry.” he whispered then Tyler was leading a lovely dark haired woman up the stairs. He watch her fling herself into Mark’s arms and cooing at him. He felt the magic in them both shift and reach for each other. He glanced at Tyler, who smiled at him and shrugged.

 

Tyler had no idea why Jack was looking at him with a sad, worried expression. Like a kicked puppy. But if it was just Sean he’d say the guy just missed his own family. So that was probably it. Missing his own family and worrying that this one wouldn’t like him.

 

Mark almost  started crying like a child right then but did his best to hold it together so his mom would not think he wasn't happy here. If he could he wanted to impress her even. “It’s good to see you again mom.”

 

Jack watched them and felt a little cold inside. He missed his ma, he wanted to hug her and talk to her. He wanted to move away from the happy two. But she froze and he could feel her checking her son over. He knew the second she found the bond thread and tried not to panic when she traced it back to him.

 

Mark quickly took this opportunity and with enough courage he could muster he took a step towards Jack to properly introduced the two. “Mom this is Jack he's the one I told you about. Jack this is my mom.” he smiled looking more confident than he actually felt he hoped neither of them would notice the ease he portrayed now was just an act.

 

Jack smiled nervously at her and held out a hand. She looked him over, eyes lingering on his tattoos then she took his hand and pulled him into a hug. And yeah he may have hugged Mark and Tyler plenty but this was a mom hug, and that made it special. He hugged her back and smiled at Mark over her shoulder.

 

Mark watched with a relaxed smile he felt a lot better now and hoped the feeling stayed for as long as his mom was here he really didn't want to cause a scene and show just how bad things got or the fear that kept bubbling up around  Jack.  
  
Mark's mom was trying to be nice her son had sounded so happy when talking about this man and though he looked nothing like someone she would approve of there wasn't much she could do past accept him and hope he treats her baby right. "Why is your magic linked to my son's right now?"

 

Jack opened and closed his mouth for a minute, “He was sick for a bit and he wasn't eating much so I boosted his magic…” he wondered if that was subtle enough.

 

She seemed accepting enough of that answer though it was plenty easy enough to seem she was now plotting something probably housework or cooking.

 

“Mom you’re here to visit not do chores stop plotting please” Mark tried to cut in, feeling slightly anxious at that, she would know something was off in an instant if she realized he still didn’t have any appetite at all, this… This wasn’t going to end well.

 

Jack was just as nervous as Mark. What if she thought he’d done this to her son? Made him need sex more than anything else? Or what if she thought their attempt to end this had made Mark sick? Too many options. Jack didn’t know what to do so he decided to joke around and feed a large amount of magic to his husband. “You know I’ve found he eats best when he’s tired so maybe we should just tickle him until he’s hungry?” He gave Mark the magic that would act as a breakfast if he couldn’t eat. It wouldn’t stop him from eating but it would act as a cushion in case he wormed his way out of eating.

 

Tyler wanted to just go since these two were painfully embarrassing, but he couldn’t leave them to absolutely kill all their chances at being happy. “Mrs. Fischbach, would you like to see Mark’s shop? It’s very nice. Not as nice as yours of course but still.”

 

Mark tried to make his wince less noticeable, he did remember a time vaguely when he had a great appetite there was no way his mom wouldn't point that out, wouldn't she? "I think that's a wonderful idea please go check it out... but with Tyler I need to sit down a moment." He hesitated. It wasn't that he was trying to shoo his mom away he really would, in a sense, really rather sit down. Stairs were less his friend now that something inside him liked to squish organs.

 

She did look like she had been going to say something but when her son asked to go with Tyler instead she held back and nodded "You just sit down. I know babies can be a little hard on the body." She spoke from personal experience there Mark hadn't been the most joyful experience with pregnancy he was quite a fat baby for her small body so she was not surprised by the thought that her son’s child might have the same traits.

 

Jack was a little worried they’d been found out but when she agreed to go down stairs with Tyler, following him down, he relaxed. “I’m sorry. I should have come up with a better reason. I don’t know what I was thinking! Now she’s gunna try to feed you all the time.” Jack covered his face and sighed before focusing his gaze on Mark, “By the way there is no chance you’ll stay healthy if you don’t eat. You can’t just live off sunshine and magic. I probably could but I’m not carrying a baby. So please try to eat?” He gave Mark puppy dog eyes and hoped that things would go smoothly.

 

“I do try. It’s just hard.” Mark sighed and scratched at his arm. “But sunshine and magic are so much easier to deal with, less feeling sick at random times more time to spend dealing with other problems, less needing to force it down. Food just… it’s hard.” He didn’t really know how to say it any reason he had was far from justified and he knew he needed to eat more it just didn’t work well, he’d honestly rather swallow down cum then any sort of actual meal… Which might not even get to happen if his mom still had superpowers over him sneaking out. “This was a bad idea…”

 

Jack frowned in worry, “No It’s not a bad idea. You missed your mom and she should know she’s gunna be a Gran right? I mean… Think about how this would have gone if you hadn’t told her. She would have been confused and sad she wasn’t a part of this, right? Besides maybe she can help us take care of you two. She’ll know more about male nature nymph pregnancies than any of us. And… You can always go out to lunch when you need us and have a sleepover with me some nights. I mean in your culture we’re married. We should be allowed to sleep together, right?”

 

Mark nodded lightly, of course Jack was right. “Y...Ya, maybe she might even be confused why we aren’t already living together?” He sounded hopeful at that as he slowly moved to go sit down, eye’s staying trained on Jack without really realizing it, watching to make sure his movement was safe. “....Does your mom know she's going to be a grandma?”

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah. She and Da will be flying over in a couple months to meet you. I told them almost immediately when we found out. They’d kill me if I hadn’t…. I Umm…. I may not have mentioned your gender? I don’t remember. But I did tell them we were just engaged. They don’t know a lot about magic. And umm…. They’d be upset to find out there wasn’t a wedding to go to. So I plan to tell them all this at the airport which may be a really bad move but it’s the best I can do.” He scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed, “You’re plants aren’t going to spill their beans about what goes on with the three of us are they?”

 

"Did you tell me this already? It sounds a little familiar..." Mark glanced at the closest plant he could find half trying to remember if they had had the conversation about Jack's parents already and half contemplating his husband’s other question.... he didn't even need to ask he knew how plants worked. "If Mom asks, they would tell in a heartbeat... they don't believe in lying even if you tell them not to..."

 

Jack tilted his head side to side, “Yeah. And I feel like you’ve told me about plants and secrets before.” He shook his head, “When did we turn into old people who forget shit all the time?”

 

Mark snorted at that "I have Baby Brain what's your excuse." he gave a smile, this conversation seemed normal, he liked it he wasn't as panicked, this was good if it could just stay like this.

 

Jack pouted, “I guess I’m just old?” he smiled as Mark smiled and then held a hand out to Mark, wordlessly asking if he could touch him at all.

 

Mark gave a small nod before gesturing for Jack to come to him, he had just sat down he wasn’t about to move again just to cuddle someone who could easily come to him. “I’m okay, so come cuddle me.”

 

Jack sat next to Mark on the couch and hugged him with a sigh. “So… Do we change the plan and we sleep together at one apartment some nights and Tyler sleeps in the other?” He relaxed fully once he was holding his husband.

 

Mark shrugged he really didn't know it was hard to say he kinda treated both apartments as his home so if they gave one completely to Tyler wouldn't their apartment suddenly seem so much smaller?

 

Jack sighed, he didn’t know what to do. This whole situation was awkward and new. How was he supposed to handle all this? How was Mark supposed to act like a normal dude around his mom? How- “Oh! Dude!” He leaned close to whisper to Mark, he heard footsteps but this needed to be said, “Morning sickness can be why you hardly eat! And that will explain why I have to constantly give you two magic!”

 

The Nymph tensed slightly for a second before quickly relaxing again “You really think that will work?” He sounded hopeful, it was a lot better than telling his mother an addiction was messing with him really badly.

 

Jack shrugged, “It’s worth a shot, right?” He glanced over to where Tyler was coming up the stairs. He let out a quick breath and smiled at Mark’s Mother as she came back up stairs.

 

His mom quickly walked over to Mark joining him on the couch. "Your shop looks lovely Mark but your plants are all telling me Tyler's been taking care of them more then you have. Are you doing alright sweetie?"  
  
Mark glanced hesitantly at Tyler had she said it to him as well? He wasn't big on lying to his mother but there was no way he could tell her the truth so now he had to make sure his story matches with the one his friend might have told her.

 

Tyler shrugged. He knew Mark was asking him something but all he knew was she’s talked to every plant and then given him an odd look. He was mildly worried about Alex.

 

Jack watched the exchange with a confused look, “Mark does a lot of interacting with the customers, cleaning up, ordering, managing the book and all that. So I guess it makes sense to me. It that odd? I mean… I manage Ink Blot and I don’t check in with every customer or employee every day. And if it’s an issue of magic we thought it would be good to have Mark save his. So, I feed them magic in small amounts twice a day.” He realized he was rambling and shook his head, “Sorry. Too much coffee, it makes me talk fast.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile, “You always talk fast. Sometimes you talk so fast you lose track of what you were saying.” Jack stuck his tongue out at Tyler, who laughed.

 

Mark's mother watched Jack letting him finish before telling him exactly what the problem was "The problem Is Mark isn't just managing a business every single one of those plants are his working and looking for him. Tyler could deal with clients he is a very polite man. But Mark is a powerful nymph a nymph who agreed to give the plants downstairs bits of Magic to keep them blooming and give them the proper respect and water them when needed. Not sleeping at the counter and disappearing upstairs all the time. And not just that poor Tyler how is your schooling going? Are you getting your work done with all the work you've been doing here?"  
  
Mark didn't make eye contact with anyone he couldn't really remember the last time he had been responsible for their health it had been before all this started if they were down there upset and complaining to his mom maybe he needed to devote more time to them. Apparently they didn't like the help Jack and Tyler were giving them they wanted his attention.

 

Jack nodded as if that sounded fine. But he wanted to shout down at the plants and give them what for. Except there was no way that would go over well with two Nymph’s here. So he sent a small bit of magic down to them with a teensy bit of disapproval. Turning his head to look at Mark he sighed and rubbed his back. He couldn’t really say anything but he wanted to. That was a bit harsh, but it wasn’t his place to interfere or defend Mark. Was it?

  
Tyler checked the time and sighed, “Anyone want breakfast?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look... A chapter.... Definitely hasn't been done for a while.... Nope.... The delay wasn't Cj forgetting to update.... No sirey! Ahahahhahaha.......
> 
> Sorry.

The first day Mark had with his mother here had went by rather smoothly she seemed to be just visiting and letting things go about as usual not even questioning when Mark had to give up on eating. Mark knew it was unlikely that she would stay this quiet the whole visit but he almost hoped she would and that she had no suspicions on the younger nymph sneaking out of his own home last night to go visit his husband across the street or that being the reason they were all up and over cooking breakfast before she was even fully awake this morning.

 

Jack had been surprised at how easy it was to pretend everything was normal. Mark even came over after she fell asleep so Tyler could help his cravings. Jack had been so antsy about sex and Mark and trusting himself that he’d gently turned down any moments that looked like invitations. He’d rather they had a moment in full daylight to talk about this and slowly try it for the first time since Anti. He couldn’t remember if Mark slept at his apartment or crept back to his own. But in the morning he and Tyler went across the street to make breakfast with Mark. It was good to see him, he might still flinch a bit when Jack moved, but he really, really didn’t blame him.

 

At the moment Mark seemed more entertained with throwing flour around then working on the actual new batch of pancakes as the first batch sat there quietly getting cold.  The Nymph smiled this felt nice normal and he was almost convincing himself that everything was actually okay and as normal as it felt now. If only it could stay in this moment of making the pancakes.

 

Jack and Tyler smiled at each other and watched Mark play in the flour. It was calm and it was happy and- there was Alex following Mark’s mom down the hall. Jack wanted to scream. This had been a nice damn moment. But there was no way Alex hadn’t told Mark’s mom what they did here. He looked at Tyler, he hadn’t noticed yet.  All he could do was hope that the situation wasn’t ruined. They had so much to deal with, and a doctor’s visit to go to today, and they had jobs, and Tyler had classes, and Mark’s mom was here. So much was riding on this Tangela looking flowery, molester. Not that he didn’t like Alex, he just didn’t like that Alex had and would drug people to have sex with them and take their magic when Mark need the sex and Jack could just _give_ them magic. When she got close enough to speak to without it seeming weird he smiled, “Good morning Mrs. Fischbach.” He felt like a little kid meeting a friend’s mom, not his mother in-law.

 

Mark looked up with a smile to greet his mother before stopping when he saw Alex, there was no way his mom hadn’t noticed them…  “I found your cuddly little friend here Mark, I’m guessing this is where all your extra magic keeps going. What are you doing sweetheart you know they require so much magic to take care of. I know you're strong but you can't do all this and it's clearly showing. You're stressing yourself sick.”  Mark glanced down and away at that like he was a little child being scolded once more and in a way he was. Though he guessed he was relieved she spoke as if Alex was a perfect till angel that… that was good.

 

Jack shifted from foot to foot. Okay so she’d ignored him, so she was scolding Mark. This… Could be okay? He looked back to Alex and smiled, “Come ‘ere dude.” Alex all but leapt into Jack’s arms and purred. Yeah this was weird. But he was used to plants climbing him and purring. He feed Alex a decent portion of magic, more than he would get normally and made sure they knew the new rule. Absolutely no sex when Mark’s mother was awake and no sex with her. Alex grumbled but settled down to curl up like a cat in Jack’s arms. He looked up and saw the others in the room watching him, he cleared his throat and said nothing. He must have been cooing at Alex and petting them again.

 

Tyler wasn’t worried about any of this. Not Alex, not how Mark was sneaking out. He was worried about when they went to the doctor. Doctor Nestor had been a little bit of a dick to Jack and the only thing stopping him from telling Mark’s mom everything was doctor patient confidentiality. Which he might ignore to tell her why Mark was so thin and weak. He seemed like a do whatever I need to, to get people better type of guy. He had to admit though…. Jack looked adorable, making little mumbles at Alex and holding them close.

 

Mark's mother's eyes softened a bit at that. Jack didn't necessarily look like the kind of person she would approve of but so far he really had been nothing but sweet and she very much doubted this little Plant that called them self Alex would be so relaxed around Jack if he had not proven he was good.   “Now then how about we finish these pancakes and get ready for the doctors I do not think they want a party of flour covered males crowding their lobby and being loud.”

 

Jack giggled, “All I ever am is loud!” he lifted Alex so they could sit on his head and shoulders. Alex clung so Jack was wearing a hood of vines, he probably looked silly. “But I’ll still go for pancakes!” He continued mixing his bowl of batter and looked up to talk to Mark’s mom. Shit what was he supposed to call her? “Mark decided we were going to see who made the best pancakes so we’re all making our own batter and we’re going to make shapes and stuff.” he was aware his accent had gotten a bit heavier now that he was nervous but there wasn’t anything he could do but hope that despite her own accent she could understand his. He suddenly imagined them having a conversation in public and confusing people. Or going into a shop with the thickest of accents and both of them asking questions to startle the people there. He bit his lip and giggled.

 

Tyler couldn’t help smiling when Jack obviously got lost in his thoughts and started to giggle. He was just so damn pure and sweet. It really had been a shock to learn he was rooming with a demon… In his head. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, they could get rid of it. Or…. Was 20ish years too late to remove a demon? He smiled as Alex wove them self into a crown but frowned when he saw the flowers bloom. But there was no smell, none at all. He relaxed slightly, maybe Jack had explained…

 

“Well there's no real contest here I am clearly going to win no one makes better pancakes than me no one.” Mark sounded confident but it was only on the surface  inside he was more of a bundle of nerves than usual. Going over in his head what needed to be done how why and when. He had to go to the doctor’s more specifically the doctor who made sure everyone knew just how bad Mark was doing. His mom would be there what would she do if she heard that? He also had to think of a way to sneak away from her sometime this afternoon to prevent himself from falling into a bad ‘situation’. He had to apologize to the plants downstairs  give them magic as a peace offering make sure he had some left so he didn't faint. Eat a pancake and hope his body wasn't too stressed to keep it down despite knowing he wasn't even hungry because of everything going on in his head right now.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “I make pretty good pancakes. If I didn’t you might not have fallen for me.” he smirked, a light pink blush dusting his face when he realized they couldn’t joke about dick cakes with Mark’s mom right here. But it was still understood by Mark it had to be. He tried not to think about the doctor visit but realized he didn’t know if she knew what they were doing today…. Jack had asked Suzy to keep an eye on things while he was gone, but Mark hadn’t even tried to hire anyone besides Ty. So NP would be closed, possibly all day… Somehow he’d ended up thinking about what he hadn’t wanted to think about.

 

“Oh really? You sure it was the pancakes that made me fall for you?” Mark smiled a completely genuine no hidden fears smile at thinking back to that time that now seemed so long ago. “Because I thought it was the first time I heard you speak. Because I mean wow your eyes had me hooked but you. You yourself just kinda stole my heart in seconds.” it melted away a bit of his stresses to even say not enough to last but in this moment it was perfect.

 

Jack felt all warm and blushy and couldn’t help grinning and giggling. “Yeah…. You had me at ‘sup’, you charmer.” He noticed Alex basically dancing on his head and laughed, “What are you doing dude?”

 

Mark's mother watched the whole exchange and felt the unfamiliar magic in the air and was easily able to figure out what was going on. Jack was literally radiating with a happy sort of magic and the moving plant was reacting to everyone probably was in one way or another even she felt the warming of happiness inside her though she figured it was probably unintentional so kept it to herself. “So what are your plans for today?”

 

Jack cleared his throat and turned to pour his pancake batter into the skillet. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer that or not. Tyler saved him and also damned them by saying, “Mark has a prenatal to go to at 2pm. I was hoping you two could go and I could watch the shop?” Jack felt a sort of shiver at the realization that Ethan had told him not to come back. Would he be allowed in? Could they stop him if they wanted to? No. He’d go if Mark wanted him there. Nothing would stop that.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to come too? I can close down the shop for an hour or two it shouldn't be that big of an inconvenience to any customers.”  Mark protested lightly he'd rather have all the moral support he could get and out of the three of them Tyler was the calm voice of reason in this that Jack and Mark clearly hadn't been last time. That and despite him not technically going in there blind again he really didn't want much of his actual medical information slipping to his mother she would be worried sick and there was already too much of that going around.

 

Tyler shrugged, “If you want me with I’ll go. I just thought it would be good to be open a constant amount of hours.” Jack nodded, “Mark you need to hire someone else to work here too. You can't always work and Tyler has classes.” they’d all talked about this before, Mark had said he'd think about it….. Two months ago.

 

“Ya well if I get someone new now Tyler and I are just going to train them up and what if they don't work out then what? Or what if the plants hate them or they try to toss them once cut? Or what happens if I---” Mark cut himself off that wasn't something he could just drop in front of his mother but what if he ended up trying to sleep with them...

 

Jack knew how that would have ended. He met Mark's eyes and replied steadily, “And what if everything works out perfectly? Won't know til you try. Interview can be a chance for them to meet the plants and for you to see if the plants like them.” Tyler nodded.

 

“I don’t know when I moved here I really did just plan on working there alone.” he frowned slightly he guessed he couldn't really say that so much had changed and at this rate he was going to be put on bed rest if his doctor got his way. “I'll think about it…”

 

Jack sighed, “I've heard that before. But Mark… You're pregnant. How are you gunna raise a kid and run a shop at the same time? Just one more employee?” Tyler turned to put a plate of pancakes in front of their guest, “Come on guys. Later.”

 

Mark chewed at his lip he really didn't have a good track record for this he really didn't think adding more people to the area was smart at all...

 

Jack sighed and finished his pancakes, “Alright let's eat.” he was a little worried about how they were talking like this in front of Mark's mom before going to a doctor's appointment with her.

 

She really didn't mind this part though she knew how stubborn her son was at times she would have a word with him on her own tonight right now though she thought it was better to stay out of things to make sure she was seeing things right. Like the look Mark gave his food was more one of distain as opposed to one of worry for getting sick that was new...

 

When Jack parked the car outside the doctor's office he glanced at Tyler who rubbed his shoulder and got out of the car. Sighing Jack followed him out of the car, “Alright let's do this.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow at his husband. “It looks like you're even more nervous than me. I didn't think that was possible.” He tried to Joke this wasn't really something he looked forward to.

 

Jack shrugged and followed Tyler to the door, “Well Ethan didn't really like me much last time. And he kinda blames me for you not being perfectly healthy....” he shrugged again and sighed.

 

“What? Why didn't you tell me we could have tried to find a different doctor.”  Mark stopped Jack was the only reason he was still standing at all past that one incident which apparently wasn't even actually Jack the Irishman…

 

Jack ignored the question long enough to check them in at the front desk with Holly, who looked at Jack oddly. It might have been fear, which he was seeing more and more. He hated stupid Anti. Once they were all seated Jack let out a long breath, “I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure if he was right. I also know there isn’t anywhere else in the general area that could handle this. Hospitals thought you were joking when you called them. And here they didn’t even blink. Besides I’m not the pregnant one you are and we gotta make sure you’re good.” Tyler glanced at Mark’s mom and then gave Jack a look he didn’t notice.

 

“But he's not right.” Mark raised his voice a little more than what was needed but he was rather upset about not only just finding this out but that it was said at all. “I'd rather drive five hours to a better town then have someone who thinks they can just say whatever they want when they don't even know us.”

 

Jack sighed heavily and shook his head, “Look there were circumstances last time. We’re both better now. Let’s….. Let’s just see how today goes? If he acts the same despite our changes we’ll look for a second opinion or a new one, okay?” He didn’t want this to be about him, but somehow it ended up about him. He bit his lip and watched his leg bounce. What must Mark’s mom be taking from this? Shit probably nothing good,

 

She was quiet and confused with what was going on. People, Jack especially kept dropping hints that something had happened or was happening that wasn't quite good but she couldn't pinpoint what yet and was watching for more information.

 

Mark chewed at his lip not saying another word past a huff. Was he really upset over Ethan not getting along with his husband or was it he was trying to make excuses to leave… he didn't want to put too much thought into that..

 

Tyler nudged Jack with his elbow when he opened his mouth to add more defenses. Jack frowned at Tyler who gave him a gentle smile. Jack started to say that this was an important subject  when they were called back. Everyone seemed hesitant to lead, so Jack sighed and followed the nurse back. Once they were in the small room Jack gave Tyler a pleading look. Tyler shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him.

 

Mark sat on the bed and kicked his feet a little as he fiddled with his hands. This was starting to feel worse than last time and he really didn't have the option of making a break for it.

 

Jack winced when Ethan came in and glared at him. Tyler leaned a little closer.

 

Mark frowned though actually have been watching out for it this time and jumped on it in a second “No you don't get to do that! That is **my** husband you are glaring at and if you are going to do that we will both walk out right now and you can treat the air.” he hissed feeling ready and willing to fight anything at this moment.

 

Ethan looked startled like he had not at all expected Mark to jump to the defense with how skittish and unsure he had seemed last time. He stammered slightly before recollecting himself into a more professional manner and reassuring there was no need to leave.

 

Jack wasn't sure if he should laugh or cover his face in embarrassment. So he just stood there. As the young doctor took Mark's vitals and checked him over. Tyler was a silent guardian next to him, watching as well but also being supportive of Jack's nervous fidgeting.

 

There was a small frown on Ethan's face as he checked over things and shook his head. Part of him wanted to ask if they had really even tried to follow his recommendations but managed to hold his tongue he was a professional he had to act it and that meant giving the facts not opinions and the facts were that Mark had managed to lose weight when he should have been gaining it wasn't a lot. Considering though that there was a small baby growing inside him he had reason to suspect they were the reason the drop didn't seem as dramatic but he couldn't be sure till he did the actual ultrasound to see how much they had grown.

 

Tyler noticed how tense everyone was but he couldn't do anything about it.

 

Jack chewed his lip and watched Ethan's face. Mark wasn't better. But he couldn't do anymore than he already was without force feeding his husband. And that wasn't gunna happen.

 

Ethan worked quietly setting up the ultrasound test and getting to work. It wasn't that hard to figure out that the baby was in fact growing at a steady weight as they were probably taking everything they could from the undernourished male. “...your baby is clearly doing better than you are.  I'm sorry I gave you a chance but you're still losing weight. You're going to have to go on bed rest there is no other option.”

 

Mark had opened his mouth to protest  but was quickly cut off by his mother. “So this is an existing problem you all knew about?” she frowned she had had suspicions that something was wrong with how off Mark's magic had been going up and down but this sounded worse than what she thought.

 

Jack bit through his lip and tasted blood. He made sure to heal it before he spoke, “Okay so bed rest? That's your solution? Not vitamins or supplements or anything? Just laying in bed? Cuz that would totally help. Of course.” Tyler frowned at him. Yeah he was kind of being an ass but if Mark was stuck doing nothing he might go insane or find other uses for all that free time.

 

"Vitamins and supplements only help someone willing to take them. Bed rest means less energy going into things that might stress his body more and more down time to focus on eating things that are pushed aside in the day.  But if you really have such a negative view on that answer the alternative is I keep him hear keep an IV in him to make sure Mark is getting what is needed and that's it. But I guess I understand your reluctance to him being home all the time must be hard not to be center stage."

 

Jack could feel the dark seep of Anti in his mind, wanting to rip this threat apart instead he took a deep breath. “You never offered vitamins and supplements last time. How do you know he wouldn't take them? And being bored won't make him eat it'll make him wander or take care of his plants. Also you're not keeping him here. I don't even have to ask him to know he _really_ doesn't want to stay.” Tyler stayed silent and watched everyone to see if they'd be okay talking like adults. But he could feel Jack shaking next to him.

 

Mark chewed at his lip they.. Well they both weren't wrong he would have forgotten the pills long ago if he had been given them and Jack was right I didn't want to stay here and would end up wandering.

 

“It's not bed rest if he's taking care of plants, that's work. In bed relaxing nothing stressful or taxing. And if I must clarify I didn't give anything last time because I needed to see if there was going to be any effort into eating at all Vitamins only go so far they are there to keep everything level that might be thrown off do to the pregnancy living off of magic would render the vitamins useless and would have just given you a face idea of things being better by taking them. They are not a cure all. **Mark** you need food and water. Surely you **all** understand that!”

 

Tyler spoke before Jack could. “We understand. But we aren't going to force Mark to eat. He’ll just get sick if we do. He can't keep it down. And we _know_ taking care of plants is work. But he can't sit still for more than an hour, how do you expect him to handle bed rest? And if you have anything, anything at all he can take that won’t hurt either of them that can help him gain and keep weight that would be the way to go. Right? For someone you can't hold, who can't keep food down, and can't sit still?”

 

Jack wanted to take Mark by the hand and leave. But he wanted to help Mark get healthy. So he had to listen.

 

“Look ideally I'd say start small and work up to bigger things again but we don't have that luxury so if you really want things to get better but won't leave him here all I could say is keep him in bed set up a TV, video games something like that. Go on a diet of liquid foods Broth and jello that sort of thing and what would really help is coming in regularly for IVs so his body and that magic isn't struggling so much to keep things _normal._ ” Ethan tried to keep calm but it was hard to when everything he said had to be a fight but yet they still wanted the professional opinion  he was still rather new at this and this was definitely testing all his skills. Especially when the one he was actually trying to help seemed to hang back and letting everyone else talk for him while he looked torn between asking questions himself or just walking out right now.

 

Jack sighed and looked Mark over. He couldn't tell if Mark was willing to do this. But there wasn't another choice. He didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. Tyler nodded and turned his eyes to Mark, “So let’s go grocery shopping on the way home.”

 

Mark nodded lightly in response he'd try though he didn't have too much in staying in bed he wouldn't last more than a week and Tyler and Jack would cave if he whined enough...

 

Jack and Tyler had been silent the whole way home, But Mark and his mom had been talking about plants and the amount of sun they got here. Even in the store they chattered together. It felt like putting off the inevitable and it made Jack antsy. But he sure as shit wasn’t going to tell them to shush. So he let himself get tired and fall asleep on Mark while Tyler tended the store down stairs. He woke suddenly but didn’t move when there was a sudden silence. Mark was petting his hair and he could feel their guest- he was gunna call her Mom- sitting in the chair next to the couch. There was a mild tension in the air that stopped him from letting them know he was awake.

 

Mark started speaking quietly apparently answering a question that Jack had just missed.  “Fine the truth is Jack and Tyler are helping me through some things… bad things. “ he kept his voice soft not wanting to wake his husband. “I'm sorry mom that's why I left. That ex you hated really... really messed some things up for me and I couldn't risk staying…. I know it's rocky and hard to hear especially when you're seeing me now but things are getting better okay?” that was a bit of a lie he kept telling everyone he was getting better but he still caved every time his addiction even threatened to flare and often time sought out a fix before his body realized it was lacking but there was no way he was ready to admit that to anyone.

 

His mother paled slightly how could she not know this was going on in her baby's life? Why was she not told? She had so many questions running through her head but she could easily recognize how uncomfortable this was making her son and moved to pull him into a hug. “Mark you know I love you and I want to support you no matter what… Please listen to your doctor if he knows what's going on and suggested you stay rested and in bed I want you to listen and try.”

 

Jack listened and held still. Mark was leaning over to hug his mother and he’d kinda dropped Jack’s head on the pillow to hug her. It was a little awkward to continue fake sleeping but he managed even when he felt a stranger’s hand touch his hair.

 

Mark's mother spoke quietly hand gently running through Jack's hair as she watched him. “And he's making you happy? He's treating you right? You're such a strong and handsome nymph I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted; you're sure he's the one?” There was concern in her voice this was her baby after all she needed to make sure he wasn't just settling because he was pregnant.

 

Mark gave her a smile though. “Mom, Jack is wonderful. I know it can be hard to see just how much he helps with me being all hormonal and stressy but I'm not settling, I'm happy.” it sounded truly from the heart like the nymph truly believed it one hundred percent and in truth Mark probably did believe it more then he should though to anyone who knew what had happened it pointed out just how much Mark actually still blamed himself and was willing to depend fully on the Irishman.

 

Jack wasn't sure what to say or do so he slowly sat up and looked at her, “ I'm not perfect. Very recently I messed up. And…. Mark seems to be trapped in some kind of defending state. He thinks I can do no wrong. But I can and I do and I'm going to do my best to keep him safe. From everything and everyone.” he glanced between them and cleared his throat, “Sorry for pretending to be asleep, I just didn't want things to be awkward.”

 

Mark frowned and opened his mouth to protest that but his mother cut him off. “Nobody said you have to be perfect everyone has things they regret what matters is what you're doing now to fix them.” she didn't know what he had messed up on and just assumed it was something along the lines of making Mark cry or something to do with this addiction she had just learnt about and was willing to give Jack a chance since he seemed so honest about it all.

 

Nodding quickly Jack covered his heart with  his hand, “I will! I will do my best.” He turned back to Mark and gave a half smile, “He’s worth more than my best.”

 

Mark gave a weak smile and shook his head “You put me on too high a pedestal I'm not a god or anything I'm just a guy.”

 

Jack snorted, “Yeah but you’re my guy, and I’m _going_ to take care of you. Even if tomorrow you wake up and don’t love me anymore, I’ll still help you, and be anything you need me to be.” He kissed Mark’s temple and stood, “Okay well as much as I’d love to stay curled up on the couch with you I have to make sure Ink Blot isn’t on fire.” He sighed, “So… I’ll see you tonight? Wanna sleep over? If that’s okay, Mrs. Fischbach?” He joked like he was a kid again and giggled. They were married, they could sleep together if they wanted to.

 

She gave a laugh at that. "I suppose if my son really wants to sleep over I won't stop him though you can't have him every night I still want to actually visit with him."  
  
Mark nodded along “Of course I'm going to still visit you mom. I'd just be across the street."

 

Jack nodded, “I’m not stealing him. I just love a good cuddle and Tyler punches in his sleep.” He giggled. Tyler was a fricken kitten when he was asleep. He waved at them as he started down the stairs.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two in one day? These for sure weren't sitting on my desktop waiting for spell check.... Nope.... 0.0

Jack had just crossed the street and opened the door to Ink Blot when he heard his coworkers arguing. He frowned and rushed back to see why they were shouting. He froze when he saw Suzy and Ross arguing and Joe’s empty pot on his desk.

 

“Where the fuck is Joe?” He shouted rushing around the little office space looking for his tree. Suzy looked guilty and Ross looked pissed so he turned a furious frown on her. “Where is my tree, Suzy?” She glanced at the empty pot then back to Jack,

 

“I… I put him in the closet just for a minute so I could help a client who said she was allergic to flowers and when I went to take him back out-” She gestured to the pot. Ross threw his hands in the air, “Suzy it didn’t just walk out! Trees don’t do that!”

 

Jack slapped a hand over his mouth, “Shit! Actually…. They can if they have enough magic.” He turned and took the stairs two at a time, Joe liked being on the little table by the window if they could move now-

 

Sure enough there his little tree was. Settled on the table like they lived there. Jack sighed heavily and sat on the couch, “Joe, you scared the hell outta me! I know closets are horrible but you shouldn’t have just ran away like that.”

 

As soon as the little tree realized Jack was home they scrambled off the table across the floor and into Jack’s lap. “You’re like an octopus.” Jack murmured to his tree and pet their leaves. Then he pulled his cell out and called Mark. “Dude, quick! Joe learned to walk!” he hung up and hugged his lilac close.

 

Suzy peeked over the last stair and gapped, “Holy shit it moves! ROSS! You were wrong!” Ross was there in a heartbeat. “What the shit.” He came over and looked Joe over.

 

But Jack had taught Joe not to move when someone other than Mark, Tyler, or himself was there. “You staged this.” Jack whispered to Joe, “You can move in front of Suzy and Ross if you want.”

 

Before anything could happen the apartment door opened and Jack could hear Mom scolding Mark about ‘running across the road’ and ‘what do you think bed rest means?’

 

The nymph was over to the two in an instant he could tell right away that Joe did indeed become Mobile and gently took them from Jack to look over and make sure they hadn't hurt them self in their first big commotion.

 

Jack smiled as Mark gently checked over the little tree. “Joe is so proud of themself. Aren't cha? You little stinker. Scared Suzy and Ross when they just vanished from their pot.” Jack was trying not to bounce with excitement as the worry melted from him. His baby Joe was mobile now! Joe’s little roots touched Mark's face and clung to his hands.

 

Mark cooed sweetly at the plant hearing the story both from Jack and the plant in question they seemed quite proud of themselves over their whole adventure.

 

Jack grinned and sighed happily. He noticed Mom standing at the top of the stairs, looking around. He cleared his throat and gestured at his co workers, “Ross, Suzy, this is Mark's mom. Mark's mom,  Ross and Suzy.”

 

She greeted them nicely but her eyes quickly wandered to watch the small tree, it was very easy to place where it had come from but…. Mark didn't have any new trees as acceptance….

 

Jack cleared his throat and stood, “Alright. Ross, Suzy let’s back to work shall we?” He shooed them down stairs then paused to look back at his husband and tree. “Mark do you wanna tree sit? Maybe explain to Joe the rules of being a mobile tree? Oh! Can we introduce him to Betty tonight?” He tried to not bounce with excitement at the idea or a floral family reunion.

 

“I can answer questions for Joe Mark is supposed to be on bed rest.” the female nymph quickly cut in, giving a stern look so the two couldn't argue. “He already ran all the way over here so can stay here tonight. I can bring this little guy over to my son's home if you want though? They can play with Alex?”

 

Jack quickly glanced at Mark. He didn't wanna say it, but Alex might be a not so good influence. Jack didn't even want to consider his little tree innocently feeling him up instead of asking for food. And he’d wanted to be there when Joe met his mamma. But he didn't say anything. He just cleared his throat and started down to the stairs.

 

Mark gave his mom a weak smile and shook his head. "I think Jack wants to be there when Joe meets Betty again... he doesn't always get how plants work. I think he's expecting tears." The two looked at the little tree before glancing at where Jack had been. They couldn't say for sure how things would go down but from prior experiences they guessed the two plants would just talk to each other like they'd talk to any other plant... Joe might be excited to not be the only plant in a space but they really didn't expect more. Jack was going to be disappointed especially since he couldn't hear plants talk.

 

Work was boring. Jack spent most of an hour just sketching flowers and root systems on his paperwork before he made himself focus. He had to change a few things on the website and order new supplies and promote Suzy to assistant manager. He even had an applicant to interview. She would be showing up soon. He glanced over her resume and grinned when he noticed little aliens sketched all over it. He liked her already.

 

Soon enough she was there. Amy Nelson, she was going to school for a bunch of cool shit Jack instantly forgot when he realized he was going to have to train her. That… That wouldn’t be too bad. He had time, now that he was promoting Suzy, but he had wanted to spend that time drawing or hanging out with Mark, maybe starting a new project? Ah well. She seemed cool, her art was nice and her availability was a nice fit to what he needed covered.

 

He agreed to start training her, and after she was trained she could start at a basic level. It would take like three years until she could work on her own but she seemed fine with that. He planned to share her training with Suzy and possibly even Dave. Ross wasn’t a good teacher though…. He’d figure that out when he’d tried to train two different people and scared them off.

 

Once all her paperwork was filled out and she’d gone home Jack set about cleaning up and refilling and replacing what he hadn’t had time to do while he was split. Apparently  demons wouldn’t do work.

 

When he finally went back upstairs he was hungry and he had like seven ideas for drawings and he just wanted a good cuddle but he knew Mark would need more than a cuddle. He didn’t drag his feet it was just… “Mark? Should I text Tyler or do you want to go out tonight? I am not up for it tonight, and I refused to make touching you a chore. So… how do you want tonight to go?”

 

Mark glanced up from where he was curled up on the couch with Joe. He couldn't say he was surprised to hear  Jack say that he really did figure it would come up eventually. Even with all the times Mark hid what he was doing from the others and dealt with things himself he still asked too much he still needed to much and any normal person would burn out he wouldn't be surprised If Tyler was on his last leg too.   Should he even ask Tyler if that was the case. "You'd really let me go out?" He sounded hopeful but the doctor had put him on bed rest... and he usually found people to sleep with by dancing...

 

Jack flopped on the couch next to his husband and sighed, “I don't control you. I really don't want you to go out alone, but if that's what you want to do….” he licked his fangs and sighed. He turned his eyes on Joe in Mark's arms and swallowed. “I mean…. I'd love it if we could just curl up and watch a movie but I know you can't. So… I could totally just let you go to town on my ass but I feel like that's more work for you than me and you're supposed to be resting... What do you want to do?”

 

Mark thought about it for a moment, was it worth it... He knew in a way it was he needed it before he deteriorated and he always got bad. "... I... I'll go get a toy or two.. We can put on a movie and I'll just try and stay quiet... not squirm..."  he chewed his lip tried not to seem like he was grasping at straws.

 

Jack scrubbed his face with his palms, “I’m sorry, babe. I don’t mean to make you get less. I just had a busy day and I’ve got a lot on my mind. I couldn’t give you as much as you need and that would be mean. I could call Ty if you want?” He felt back for making Mark compromise.

 

Mark shook his head lightly "If Tyler happens to come back here since mum thinks he lives here I think... then I'll ask but... It's fine something is better than nothing. It's not like I'm not getting anything at all?" He smiled weakly and moved to get up and grab what he thought he may needed. "Pick a movie!"

 

Jack could see how thin Mark was through his shirt as he set Joe down and went down the hall to the bedroom. He bit his lip and let out a long breath. He picked a movie at random and bounced his knee as he waited for Mark to come back.

 

The American was back rather quickly having known exactly where everything he wanted was. "Should I have got ready in there or... is out here fine?"

 

Jack smiled, “Mark you could finger yourself open at the dinner table and I’d be fine with it. You just do what makes you happy and comfortable.” He knew nothing he said or did could make up for what he’d done, he knew his actions would haunt him until the day he died. But he could do his best to make Mark happy in a sort of apology. He patted the couch next to him. “And can I kiss you and play with your hair while you take care of yourself?”

 

Mark nodded quickly "I'd love any contact I'd love it if you played with my hair." He hummed lightly as he set himself up at the table he really didn't waste much time trying to look good or set up a show for Jack in hopes that he'd want to join. This... this was just something that needed to be done...

 

Jack laughed softly as whatever movie he picked started. He stood and walked over to where Mark was almost nonchalantly opening himself up. “Babe, I wasn’t saying you had to do this here. I was trying to say anywhere you want is okay.” he slowly threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair before leaning in to kiss him.

 

The nymph gave a hum leaning into the touch sighing happily. "Maybe I just wanted to save your couch from lube till something is in me." He muttered against Jack's lips before pulling away. "Go watch your movie I'll be over in a few minutes. I'm using a vibrator so If I get it just right I should be able to just cuddle there with you" He didn't say it but it was lingering in the air. 'We can pretend we're normal...'

 

Jack sighed and nodded. He flopped on the couch but watched his husband over the side. Mark looked brittle. He was still muscular and wide but… He looked so fragile and weak. Maybe Jack was looking with more than just his eyes. He wondered if Mark would even been okay if he had been up for tonight. Would he flash back? Would he wince away from Jack and cry? Jack felt tears start to burn his eyes and quickly started blinking them away. He didn’t want to remember that Mark blamed himself for what had happened. But he let his mind wander that way, to quietly punish himself.

 

Mark was soon pressing in the toy, a vibrating butt plug so it would hopefully stay right where he wanted it which thankfully wasn't that hard to find since he had done this so many times now. His body trembled noticeably when he found the spot he needed, a mix of relief and dread swirled in him.  This was the first time he could really say he had something in him since the whole thing with _Jack_ but he just couldn't hold off any longer everything else just wasn't enough. He stayed at the table a few minutes just enjoying the pleasure the toy was giving him and easing himself back into the Idea of being near his husband with something in him, before remembering  he also brought out a cock ring  to wear so he could get as much out of this as possible.  He made a quick grab for it and put it on before finally moving to go back to Jack pausing when he saw the Irishman's expression. “J…. Jack are you okay…?”

 

Jack smiled weakly, “Yeah. Sorry. I forgot to blink.” It sounded dumb even to his own ears but he couldn't tell him ‘I'm scared that loving each other won't be enough to keep us happy’ that would probably make them both cry. So he held out his hands to Mark, “Come ‘ere, Babe.”

 

The nymph gave a soft giggle at that before slowly making his way over to get comfortable against Jack and slightly awkwardly adjust the toy back to exactly the spot he wanted. "Is this good?" He asked quietly  glancing at Jack for ...Approval?

 

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Mark's hair. “You tell me, Mark. Is this enough for you?” he asked kissing Mark's nose. “I’ll do whatever you need I don't know if I can get it up right now without magic.”

 

Mark shook his head slowly. " _No!_ We made a plan we're cuddling I have toys I'm fine for now.  It's okay really I meant more Are you comfortable? Am I in  a good spot? I'm not distracting your movie?" there was a slight bit of hurt laced in his voice, even though he knew it was perfectly reasonable for his husband to not be in the mood, it kinda bruised his ego a bit to know he could really be cuddled against Jack while wearing nothing with toys in him and the other would need magic to even get hard.

 

Jack tried not to wince. Mark must really not want him to touch him. Well there was the little voice in the back in his head muttering ‘ _I told you so’_. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. When he answered his voice sounded like he was going to cry. “Sorry. You're good.” he sniffled and turned his eyes to the TV.

 

Mark instantly felt regret for how he quickly he shot Jack down but he couldn't really take it back and in all honesty this was already a big step forward for him, weather it was only spurred on by need or not. " I'm ... I love you." He was going to apologize but he didn't think it would really help it might even make things worse... expressing love seemed like the better option. He closed his eyes slowly not waiting for Jack to respond choosing instead to just let himself focus on the toy in him now before he made things worse and stressed himself out trying to divide his focus.

 

Jack wanted to scream as Mark withdrew. He just kept messing up. He bit his lip almost hard enough to break the skin but enough that he could punish himself for being an idiot. He open his mouth to respond and Mark closed his eyes like he didn’t even care how Jack responded. The only way to describe how he felt was to say he was so much more Sean than he had been since they merged again. He was simultaneously angry at them both and sad. He huffed and stood. Pulling off his shirt he made a choice. “Mark. I have an idea.” He sounded calm and determined even though he was shaking and worried on the inside.

 

When Mark opened his they were already a bit hazy as he had actively trying to lose himself to the pleasure but he hadn't really been given a chance to really get there. "What's your idea?" He looked more than a little confused though he had managed to dull his nerves with that small loss of focus though he knew that wasn't something Jack was the biggest fan of.

“Well...” Jack started then paused. Was this even a good idea? None of his ideas were good. “I think you should keep doing what you’re doing but also use me. Like... just go until you can’t. I can keep you from getting messed up with a steady stream of magic and I think it might be cathartic for us both.” He got out of his jeans and underwear before flopping on couch with his ass to Mark, face up even though he wanted to hide his face.

 

"What If I want to get messed up, and just forget myself for a bit?" the Nymph asked quietly, he was already running his hands on Jack's body he wasn't really letting himself think much if he did he'd make himself back away, Jack had said he wasn't in the mood, Mark got too greedy when he was specifically doing things to get a fix, but his mind chose to focus on the fact that the Irishman and set himself up in front him seeing more than willing to anything Mark wanted, and he wanted a lot...

 

Jack shivered under Mark’s touch and he worked himself open just a little using a bit of magic he’d learned for opening Mark up. He rested his arms above his head and shivered at the small bit of fear he felt at the possibilities that could make this go wrong. But that was also the point. The fear not things going wrong. “I meant messed up like sick. You’re supposed to be resting remember? I don’t think that’s really all that possible though.” Mark’s eyes were a bit unfocused and normally Jack would have been upset that Mark was leaving his own head during their time together. But right now it was probably what Mark needed and it would fit what he had planned as well.

 

Mark licked and chewed at his own lips that was good enough for him to hear and he quickly found himself lining himself up with Jack's hole, greed making him rush and forget Jack probably needed prep and lube before he started pressing himself in meeting a bit friction at first he had to stop knowing he rushed and hadn't checked but really didn't want to need to go grab the lube he had left out of reach. "Lube spell?" Was all he could think to ask and say.

 

Jack’s breath caught as Mark started to press into him but he laughed a little at Mark’s question. “Umm Yeah. Accio lube.” He joked using a bit of magic to lift the lube off the table and across the room to his hand. He handed it to Mark and threw his arm over his eyes. He had kinda been hoping Mark would just go. But at the same time he was glad he hadn’t been that out of it already. He didn’t want Mark to feel bad if Jack couldn't hide winces.

 

Mark frowned a little that wasn't what he had hoped for but he guessed he had to take it and quickly moved to coat his dick and press himself in again fully this time not waiting more than a moment before he actually started to move. A moan quickly passing his lips as the pleasure from the toy and Jack mixed and invaded all his thoughts.

 

Jack hissed as quietly as he could as Mark just started to do exactly as he’d asked him to. He wasn’t uncomfortable and that needled him into gently teasing Mark so he’d lose any bit of control he had. He brushed magic across every sensitive spot on Mark he knew about. And at this point if he didn’t know them all he’d be shocked.

 

Mark's breath hitched and he buckled against Jack in an instant, even without Jack's actively trying to get the nymph to let go Mark was well on his way he was more than willing to just lose himself to the pleasure. He did his best to set himself a steady pace but even that was asking a bit much of him as he fell farther and farther into that lost state.

 

Jack gasped as Mark moved. He wasn’t even uncomfortable. He was actually enjoying the warm slip slid of Mark’s cock inside him. He shivered and uncovered his eyes, Mark even lost in what he was doing, wouldn’t hurt him. He felt tears slid down his face and took a deep breath. He was a monster and Mark was so good. He covered his eyes and kept his crying as quiet as he could. He was starting to harden despite his emotional turmoil and he was a little annoyed with himself. He’d had the idea to help Mark out and punish himself, but they were both fine and enjoying this. He gave up and let himself enjoy the hot thick heat of Mark inside him.

 

Every now and then Mark's breath would tremble his thrusts would get harder and more Irregular as waves of pleasure would build and crash into him as he tried to cum but it never actually happened thanks to the cock ring not that Mark was really complaining as he was now so lost to that addictive feeling he didn't actually want it to end and as long as Jack kept feeding him magic to keep his body from straining he wouldn't stop.

 

Over the next who even knew how long Jack found his breathing speeding up and he was rocking against Mark’s sloppy thrusts. He frowned he realized he wasn’t hard or even half way. He was completely soft but he felt good, his body was tingly and warm and he was shaking. He decided it didn’t matter and looked up to Mark’s face. He tried to get lost in his own thoughts again but all he could think about was how he’d hurt Mark and yet he was good, and gentle and sweet. He didn’t even blame him. He winced when he realized he’d been crying this whole time and his eyes and face hurt from it. He glanced at the TV, the DVD player had turned itself off and the TV logo was bouncing around the screen. Jack realized he was running out his personal magic to feed to Mark so they must have been going for a long while. He reached back to Mount Hood and set himself up as a filter letting magic pour into Mark from him. He cried out in surprise when Mark got a bit more intense from the surge of fresh new magic giving him energy.

 

Mark was more than willing to put the new burst of energy to use and he shifted a bit to try and get a deeper position. He really hadn't noticed Jack crying he wasn't there at all nothing existed right now outside of the pleasure move and get more that was all there was even if Jack had decided that that had been enough and not given him another boost Mark would have probably still tried to force himself to continue every time the pleasure built and rushed through him in waves it was just one more thing convincing him this was all he needed...

 

Jack arched as Mark hit deeper and a little harder, he came across his tummy from his soft dick and whimpered. Damn that was… good but not what he was used to. He folded his legs up to his chest so Mark could reach further. He heard the front door open and close and almost panicked until he saw a familiar mess of curls. Then he relaxed dropping his head back against the arm of the couch and squeezing around Mark.

 

The Nymph only reacted to Jack's actions around him he didn't make even the slightest reaction to say he had noticed anyone else enter the building and unless they were going to join in he really couldn't care less.

 

Tyler smiled at the sounds when he opened the door then quickly locked it behind him and moved up the stairs. He saw Jack relax when he saw him and huffed a soft laugh to himself as he moved to palm himself through his jeans. It didn’t take long to get hard and then he was draping himself across Mark’s back his cock rubbing between Mark’s cheeks over the plug base.

 

Jack watched Tyler touch himself and licked his lips. He would make this all easier. He’d make Mark feel so good.

 

Mark was instantly gasping as a new wave of pleasure shot through him his prostate working overtime quickly getting itself overestimated and orgasming despite the cock ring actually  preventing him from cumming. He recognized that someone else was now against him but who or what was completely beyond the amount of information his brain could translate right now as it was even struggling to form the words needed to beg the _intruder_ to touch and fuck him.

 

“Hey.” Tyler breathed in Mark’s ear as he slid his hands down Mark’s sides. “You wanna get fucked too?” He purred then glanced down at Jack to see tears in his eyes, wow how long had they been at this?

 

Jack twitched under Mark as he felt himself building to a second orgasm. He looked up past Mark to Tyler and smiled. He moved to tangle his fingers in their hair, tugging at Mark’s but gentle with Tyler’s curls.

 

The nymph moaned out shamelessly body arching as he begged and whined for what he vaguely now recognized as Tyler to screw him. Or at least he thought it was understandable though it did more sound like an airy whiney almost high pitched series of yes and pleases. He hadn't even considered that Tyler would need to take out the toy he was loving so much right now to do so.

 

Tyler hummed and tugged at the base of the plug, slowly starting to pull it out. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask how they’d managed to get to this point when just this morning they’d still been slightly nervous kissing each other. He noticed when Jack seemed to stop focusing and just gave in to the pleasure of getting fucked by Mark. Speaking of which… Since Sean had shown him how good it could feel he’d be interested in having Mark try it. Try him. The idea made him shiver as he pushed into Mark’s wet open hole and started to thrust the way he knew Mark wanted. Hard enough to push him into Jack.

 

Mark had whined when Tyler had pulled out his toy but he quickly calmed down again when the other then pushed in and started to move making Mark moan loudly and not have to 'concentrate' so much on making sure he was actively doing something to get that pleasure and it quickly showed how much more he could fall apart as his body would shiver and reacting it each thrust giving away just how overestimated he himself was and giving a small idea of just how long he had been at this.

 

Jack came dry, still soft with a choked sound as Tyler pounded Mark into him.  He was starting to get over stimulated from two orgasms but he wasn't surprised it took that long, after Mark hadn't been aiming for his prostate or doing anything for Jack's benefit. Jack blinked and wondered how long he’d been under Mark. He caught Tyler's gaze and noticed how close he was. Jack popped the snap on the cockring.

 

Mark really hadn't expected that at all as he was suddenly extremely overwhelmed and cumming with a rather loud cry body basically giving out against Jack and collapsing on him as he trembling and moaned body still wanting more despite that though..

 

Jack gasped as Mark fell on him and came inside. The sounds Mark made were somewhere between pleasure and annoyance and Jack laughed a little at the sounds. He kissed Mark’s hair and looked up into Tyler’s eyes just in time to watch him cum.

 

Tyler smiled at the cuteness of the two under him but his own orgasm was upon him quick enough. Jack had looked up in time to see him gasp and shiver. Then he smirked, “Look at you. Cuming in my husband. Dirty boy. You going to fuck that cum into him in the hopes of making him yours? Won’t work. I’ve already done that.” Tyler found Jack’s words both sexy and amusing and he laughed breathlessly as he started a new pace just for Mark, who could use another round before he could sleep tonight.

 

Mark gave high pitched pants and whines at the new pace as he clung to Jack that thrill instantly returning to his body again and rather embarrassingly his Needy noises and gone state were leading to him actually drooling on his husband.

 

Jack pet through Mark’s hair and murmured dirty little questions into his ear. He knew Mark could hear him, maybe not completely understand him but the point was turning Mark on more. He had once just murmured filth into his husband’s ear as Tyler fucked him, for hours.

 

Tyler couldn’t hear what Jack was saying to Mark, but he could feel his squeezing in response to what he said. Tyler kissed along Mark’s shoulders and did his best to keep his pace even.

 

The Nymph was soon at his edge again though he did all he could to keep himself right on the threshold despite the strain it placed on his body. He couldn't last forever though and came sooner then he would have liked though it did for the moment completely blank out his mind.

 

Tyler pulled out when he knew Mark’s orgasm was over and before Mark could start looking for another one. “So… Who wants a shower and then cuddles?”

 

Jack hummed at the idea but paused when Mark’s hips twitched, as if checking his dick was still in something fuckable. “I think he’d gunna go for one more. You go ahead and head to bed, Ty. We’ll be in, in a bit.” He moaned in surprise as Mark’s uneven thrusting hit his prostate for the first time that night.

 

Mark was beyond noise at this point every sound caught in his throat as he did what he could to keep going if he actually gave himself a moment to calm down he might have started coming back to himself but Jack had been right there ready and willing for Mark to seek more with him so thinking really had been the farthest thing from his mind.

 

Tyler watched Jack’s head fall back and his fingers curl into Mark’s hair as Mark resumed sloppy desperate thrusting. Jack seemed to be a bit more out of his head that usual, but he also seemed okay. He stood from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to wash up, listening to the soft sound Jack made and Mark’s harsh breathing.

 

Jack was past feeling good. Everything sort of hurt. But he didn’t mind. He wanted that. It had just taken a long time. Mark didn’t hit his prostate again before he came which was a little disappointing. But then he was quickly squirming and pushing at Mark to get him off before he started again. Jack really couldn’t figure out how Mark could keep going like this, didn’t it hurt him? Or did he not care? The one time he’d asked he just said ‘I don’t know, I’ve never noticed.’ Jack managed to get out from under Mark and then paused to just try and catch his breath.

 

Mark gave the best whine he could at Jack finally pushing him away but he didn't linger on it for very long. His first instinct was to grab his own dick and start jerking himself off. It really didn't hurt he'd probably cum completely dry once he got to the edge but he couldn't bring himself to care right now he was too far in that space that told him even the smallest bit of pleasure was enough to keep himself going.

 

Jack sighed and set to trying to heal himself just enough that he could walk without it being obvious that he was in pain. Once he’d done that he turned to Mark and rubbed his fingers over one of his nipples to get him there quicker. He was starting to get tired and he wanted to get Mark to be. Bed rest wasn’t going to help. Mark was going to end up jerking off through it all since there was nothing else to distract him.

 

The nymph gave a soft Needy sound pressing himself into the touch he couldn't last long anymore with how much he had already done it and the way his body trembled and the now rare sound he made which was somewhere between a whine of pain and mewl of pleasure were the only thing that gave away that he had cum dry since Mark seemed intent to just jerk himself through to another one.

 

Jack pinched Mark’s nipple lightly and murmured little sweet nothings while his other hand pet through Mark’s hair. He was still giving Mark magic but from the way Mark was shaking he was worried that wasn’t enough. He really hoped he could somehow convince Mark to eat something before he fell asleep.

 

Mark couldn't keep going forever though he wanted to help really did but even though he had the energy his muscles just couldn't handle it and the next to her came Dry he slumped against Jack hand still on his dick he gave small almost painful whines more than hoping Jack would take pity on him and screw him.

 

Jack knew what Mark was whining for but he also knew Mark was going to need food and a shower before he slept. He glanced at the clock and winced, it was 11pm. He’d come up stairs around 7;30. Mark really really needed to rest. “Babe. You’ve gotta stop now. Okay? It’s late you’ve gotta eat and sleep, alright?” He knew Mark wasn’t going to agree, but his hand wasn’t moving either, so maybe he’d tired himself out. Good. That made it easier to stop him and convince him to eat. “I’m gunna make you some food alright?”

 

Mark nodded slowly in reluctant agreement though he still didn't quite comprehend what Jack had just said. He felt like he was slowly fading back into existence from some place far away and to be honest it kind of made him feel a little sick. No sooner than Jack leaving his side did it hit him how far gone he had let himself get and it only took a quick glance at the clock for him to suddenly just fall apart from an overwhelming feeling of loss and shame.  He instantly wished he had never stopped, Jack was probably running to get away because Mark just wouldn't stop he probably made a fool of himself his body hurt enough to know he really had been going that whole time and now he was even worse sitting here feeling sorry and hating himself.

 

Jack heard Mark burst into tears and instantly turned around to cuddle up to him, “Hush you’re okay. What’s wrong?” He wasn’t used to this. Mark usually just feel asleep after a long day like today. Tyler said sometimes Mark would just cry, he didn’t know why though.

 

Mark was instantly clinging tightly to Jack just balling his eyes out loudly.   He hated this feeling almost as much as he was hating himself at the moment but there was something he hated more that he knew would follow this.... he knew it would set in, in a few moments as his body calmed down more and he would then just feel numb.

 

Jack felt tears come to his eyes again and they burned. “Oh, Mark, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. Don’t worry, Babe. I’ve got you.” he said, attempting to sooth his husband. He felt helpless, whatever this was he obviously couldn’t fix it. He didn’t even know what was wrong. But he so wanted to help Mark he found himself focusing on one thought, one thing he knew should be true. _Mark should be hungry. Mark should be starving. Mark should be eating as much as he can without making himself sick. He should be eating for two people._ He didn’t realize he was weaving that into the magic he was still feeding into Mark.

 

Mark didn't feel it at first his emotions were just completely going crazy on him, but soon that numbness he was dreading set in and he had nothing else to focus on but that sudden hunger he was feeling. The tears stopped almost as suddenly as they started and he was left to mutter weakly that he was hungry, which now seemed almost foreign to him...

 

Jack blinked in surprise when Mark just…. Stopped crying. And then said he was hungry. Had… Had that been him? Fuck. Damn. Wait…. Mark was hungry. He suddenly grinned, “Wanna sit here or take a shower while I get you something to eat? Or do you want a snacky food while I cook something?” He couldn’t help feeling proud. He’d done something right! Mark was going to eat! He wasn’t going to waste away and die because Jack got him pregnant!

 

Mark muttered something about snacks but made no attempt to let Jack go to get anything. The Irishman was his warmth right now the only thing keeping him from completely succumbing to that numb feeling that had taken hold along with the hunger. "Can't you call Tyler to make a fast food run?" He asked lightly actually not realizing Tyler had come home at all despite earlier..

 

Jack in his eagerness to get Mark food, didn’t consider that Tyler had gone to sleep a while ago. “TY!” He yelled full volume. There was the sound of someone falling out of bed and cursing and then Tyler was behind the couch hands in their hair, looking both of them over, “What’s wrong?!” Jack winced, “Shit, you were asleep! Sorry! Mark’s hungry! Can you do a food run? Mark what do you want Ty to get?”

 

Mark blinked looking confused at Tyler just suddenly being there it was pretty clear that he thought this was his first time seeing his friend this night. "I...I don't know something close by..." he hesitated he didn't know what he wanted at all was he supposed to know? "Can I have a cookie?"

 

Jack nodded and gave Tyler puppy dog eyes. “Ty, he’s not letting go so can you grab him a cookie and then get a take away something?”

 

Tyler suddenly felt as bone tired as when he crawled in bed. No one was hurt, everyone was okay. But Mark was hungry? Weird. He shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies off the shelf. He dropped them on Jack’s lap and grumbled as he moved to the bedroom to get some clothes on. He moved past them and out the door on his quest to get Mark food.

 

The Nymph felt a bit guilty about sending a poor tired Tyler out into the cold for some food but he was more than willing to drowned out that guilt by nibbling on a cookie or five... he didn't actually know how much he went through he thought he was nibbling at them rather slowly but every time one disappeared he'd just grab for another his poor stomach was probably going to be almost completely fully off the sweets before Tyler could even give Mark the actual food.

 

Jack stopped Mark at ten cookies, “Hey. Ty’ll be back soon with food. Save some cookies for breakfast, okay?” He was half joking about cookies for breakfast.

 

The woman behind the counter of the takeout place Tyler had wandered into seemed worried about him, “You look like hell, man.” He snorted at her observation. “My roommate is pregnant and I was voted to go get food.” She looked understanding, “Yeah my wife was pretty needy when she was pregnant. I’ll cook your food up quick so you can get to sleep.” Tyler smiled thankfully.

 

Mark frowned lightly at that but nodded "I'm holding you to that now... even if I'm not hunger I'm gonna eat one just cause you said that." He hummed and snuggled in closer and closed his eyes before giving a sigh.

 

Jack smiled, “Of course.” he pet Mark's hair and hummed, “Hey…. Wanna tell me why you were crying?”

 

The nymph shook his head lightly "It's nothing... It was just a bit of a shock to the system when I suddenly wasn't feeding that craving.." it wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the complete truth ether but it was all he had the energy to bring up at this moment. "I'm fine now..."

 

Jack gently kissed Mark's cheek and snuggled closer, “Okay.” he decided to ask him later if there was a way to have him come out of it easier.

 

“... Tyler is coming back right? He isn’t sleep in the stairwell or something?” Mark asked when he decided his friend had been gone too long and was getting slightly fidgety off the sugar in him.

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah. He should be back soon.” he replied a second later the door opened and closed.

 

Tyler hauled the food up the stairs set it on the coffee table in front of them and went back to bed.

 

Mark would have liked to say he had got out a thank you or a worried look at the least for how Tyler had slunk off but in all honesty he had lunged for the food.

 

Jack felt a little bad for making Tyler get up, after all he had work and classes and other shit to do. But at the same time he was too excited, to actually apologize. He watched Mark tear into the food and was actually happy to see him act like a starved man. Because he was. He hadn’t really eaten in a few weeks. He’d nibble here and there but he always claimed nausea when Jack offered him an actual meal. Which had worried him since he’d been alright with eating when they’d first gotten together.

 

Mark ate as much as he could which not including the cookies still seemed less than a normal amount but Mark really hadn't been eating lots and his stomach had quickly gotten full and almost upset with the amount of food now in it.

 

Jack rubbed Mark’s back as he ate. When his husband started to slow on his intake he nibbled at the left overs. “Feel better?” He asked with a small shiver. He’d just realized they were still naked and gross and they still had to shower yet.

 

Mark nodded lightly before shifting to just get himself comfortable on the couch deciding he was just done with today now it was time to sleep.

 

“Hey now, how about a shower? Then you can cuddle up in bed between me and Ty?” Jack offered when he realize Mark was just going to pass out on the couch given the chance.

 

Mark thought about it for a moment before shaking his head he really didn't have it in him to get up he only really ate cause that feeling of hunger was ignorable and he knew he needed to jump on it in case it didn't come back. "...you can go shower?" Mark tried to offer mind instantly going to how that shouldn't have been a question at all Jack was wonderful and not some slut who's fallen asleep covered in worse...

 

Jack shook his head, “Well if you’re staying out here I am too. Lemme just grab us a blanket.” As he settled next to Mark he giggled, “God I hope you’re mom doesn’t show up over here early in the morning.”

 

The nymph frowned lightly "She'd call and even if she doesn't the doors locked... are you sure you don't want to clean yourself up you usually do I'm not going anywhere Jack you can go you only take like 20 minutes at most... you probably need it... you probably need more then that your body must hurt... you shouldn't sleep out here at all really." Mark frowned the more he spoke the more he was against letting his husband sleep out here with him.

 

Jack’s smile froze on his face, then the more Mark protested the more his smile feel until he looked rather hurt. “You don’t want to sleep with me do you? Is it because I couldn’t-” He sat up and turned to face away from Mark before he could start crying again. Wow he was crying a lot. “It’s not your fault, if I’m honest I just still feel guilty about hurting you.” He heard his voice shake and took a deep breath.

 

"You don't deserve to sleep on you couch." Mark quickly butted in trying to ease the situation but was clearly too late. "You... you don't have to be guilty... it wasn't even you.. Not really and even if it was we all know I was asking for it... probably begging really... it's not your fault I really just... I don't want to make you uncomfortable... falling asleep like this is normal for me... you're so much better than that though you deserve a nice shower you can't even say you don't want it. I've known you long enough to know it's always what you like to do next... please? It will make you feel better it always does right?" He sounded tired but completely sincere and believing of every word he said.

 

Jack shot a glare over his shoulder, “You deserve a shower too, Mark. And sleeping in a bed. And what would make me feel better is getting cleaned up and crawling in bed _or_ cuddling up to my husband. Who doesn’t seem to want to take any care of himself at all, so neither will I. I’ll sleep on the cold couch with him covered in sweat and jizz. Because I’d rather be next to you than clean and alone.” He turned back to face Mark and rushed on before Mark could cut in.  “And- for the last time, it doesn’t matter if you asked for it because when you asked me to stop I ignored you. If we were having sex and I asked you to stop, and I was screaming and crying and fighting would you hurt me bad enough I bled and continue on? If when you did stop I was a bit broken and crying and winced away from you and cried and had a bit of ptsd would that be okey dokey?” He was shaking from cold and stress and damn he just wanted Mark to admit he wasn’t okay and that what Jack did was bad.

 

Mark instantly avoided eye contact ".... I'll move to the bedroom... Tyler can survive needing to shower again in the morning.... I love you..." he spoke lightly he really didn't accept what Jack said but he didn't have the energy to fight it much right now. "I fell in love with all sides of you remember... even slightly crazy demon you... it's fine I don't blame you just... I love you."

  
Jack watched Mark stand and shuffle off to bed. He sat on the couch for a moment just breathing. A dark twisted laugh drifted through his mind. _I win._ Jack jumped to his feet gulping air and blinking rapidly. “No.” he hissed quietly. _He’s mine._ Jack felt his face split into a wide grin and shook his head. “You can't hurt him again. _We_ can't hurt him again. You lost.” the silence was possibly more unsettling than if the demon had responded. Jack slowly turned and walked to the bedroom. Mark was already curled against Tyler, a small frown on his sleeping face. He got in bed behind Mark and clung to him, he controlled his breathing and eventually drifted off. Just before he lost consciousness Jack heard Anti’s reply. _I can if he begs me to._


End file.
